Hopes and Dreams
by geektastic08
Summary: Chronicles the relationship of powerful witch/werewolf Hope Mikaelson and Camille O'Connell throughout each other's lives. Klamille will be featured.
1. Chapter 1

Since becoming a part of the human faction, Camille O'Connell had been to more meetings, war councils, and political gatherings than she ever cared for. The other type of event she hated? The galas. She never got to let loose and enjoy herself, not like the other guests. It wasn't like in movies where she could dance away the night and have expensive but tasteless food. No, she always had her guard up because she knew that she was being watched and judged the entire time.

Watched by vampires, watched by the wolves. Most importantly, watched by members of her own faction who didn't think she belonged. They considered her too young and too inexperienced. All despite the fact that she helped try to maintain the peace between factions and rid the Quarter of threats such as Esther and Finn Mikaelson while the rest of them had been trying to pick up the pieces and rebuild amongst themselves. But it didn't matter, to them she was just a young naïve woman who lucked her way into power by having important family connections, even though most of them came from old families as well. Cami knew the only reasons they let her in were A) the arsenal she inherited from her late uncle Kieran. Not only did it hold a large collection of dark magic weapons but it also had some well-kept, O'Connell-know-only secrets. B) The fact that she already earned the trust of the leaders of the werewolf, vampire, and witch communities. Most importantly, the Mikaelsons, the most powerful family in the city, and the world. The original vampires. The original hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson himself, considered her a friend. Her connections to the other factions made her invaluable and they hated her for it. It wasn't fair, but when is life ever?

Cami sighed and looked at the clock. 7:45 pm. The party started at eight and she was still in her bathrobe.

She didn't want to go to the gala this evening, she even considered blowing it off but didn't because she wanted to look strong. It also helped that the party was being held at the Mikaelson compound. The familiar setting would calm her and her friends from the supernatural side would be there to keep her company.

The party was being held in honor of the new mayor, Donald Sumpter, to officially welcome him to the supernatural world. He promised to maintain peace and balance the power in the Quarter. Cami had met him once before and he was optimistic and reasonable, she believed he could do some good.

She fingered through the clothes in her closet. The ball's theme was black and white so that made it easier to choose what to wear. Should she go black pants and a dressy top? No, no slacking off on her looks. These people saw her looking average every day and this was an opportunity for her to look stunning. Cami reached to the back of her closet and pulled out a dress still wrapped in the plastic it had been placed in the day she left the store.

It was strapless and had a white X in the front with a black backdrop. The X started at the top of her breasts and stopped at her waist, accentuating her curves. The rest of it fell to the ground but if she walked a split on the right side exposed her leg. If that wasn't enough the back featured a diamond cut out leaving the top and middle exposed. The fabric picked up just before her waist.

The dress wasn't her style at all but she was talked into getting it by Rebekah Mikaelson the first time they went out shopping together. Shopping, another activity Cami didn't take spectacular joy in, but it didn't matter, Rebekah had enough enthusiasm for the both of them. She had tried on practically everything in the store and practically threatened Cami into trying it on. Cami had been mortified when she put it on but Rebekah had been nodding like a bobble head.

"You look amazing!" She said in her unique British accent.

Cami admitted it didn't look half bad but her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw the price. After she took the dress off Rebekah snatched it and went to the counter.

"Don't worry about price Cami, money is no object." She waved the worry off of Cami's face. "That dress was made for you, the only crime would be in not getting it. Besides—" She said as she slid the black Amex card across to the cashier. "—this is on Nik. It's the least he could do after all you've done in helping us. If Elijah can strut around in his expensive suits all day surely you can own one decent looking dress."

Cami had murmured a thanks and placed the dress at the back of her closet the minute she got home. Rebekah would be at the party tonight, so she'd finally get to see Cami wear it.

Then the matter was settled, Cami would wear the dress to show her appreciation to Rebekah and to knock her peers off of their feet. She decided to be like Rebekah tonight: let her hair down and relax. This party was the perfect opportunity to do so. And if it was being held at the compound…well if Cami was being honest with herself her peers in the human faction weren't the only people whose eye she was hoping to catch.

* * *

After giving her invite to an attendant Cami entered the compound with her mouth nearly hanging open. It never ceased to surprise her how the Mikaelsons could throw a party. The common look of the courtyard had been lost in an array of fancy lights, a bar, a makeshift stage, and an elegant arrangement of tables. They even managed to fit in a live orchestra. Party guests sat down, socialized, and a few danced on the dancefloor. Everyone was dressed to the nines and Cami was happy she decided against the slacks and top.

Instead of the normal curls she wore Cami blow dried her hair straight with a side part. She paired the dress with a set of chandelier diamond earrings, some bright red lipstick to add a pop of color, and around her neck she wore her uncle's key to the arsenal. It was plain and didn't really go with the rest of her outfit but it was a reminder to herself, and everyone else, the place she held and why they needed her. It came to a rest right before her cleavage.

Cami worked her way through the crowd, shaking hands, returning compliments, and making small talk. She made her way over to where most of the human faction were sitting. Instead of mingling they sat down arrogantly waiting for people to speak to them. Cami didn't see Mayor Donald with them, he must be meeting the other faction leaders. She decided to take the high road and went to the head of the table where Henry Boudreaux sat. The self-proclaimed head of their faction. He sat as if he owned the entire floor and his eyes never left hers as she made her way over to him.

"Good evening, Mr. Boudreaux." Cami said extending her hand to shake his.

"Ms. O'Connell. I see you deigned grace us with your presence." His eyes flicked over her body. "Although I can say it was worth the wait."

_Ew_, inside Cami cringed, the guy was old enough to be her grandfather. Then again, so was another certain someone…a hundred times over in fact, but he didn't look or act like it.

"You look handsome as well. I hope you enjoy the party." Cami withdrew her hand and tried to make her retreat.

"Yes this is a lovely home, the Mikaelsons know how to throw a party."

"That they do." Cami paused before continuing, "I hope you weigh the benefits of having them as allies."

"The humans' relationship with that family is tentative at best." That was true, they were allies in the loosest sense of the word.

"That family? You say that as if you aren't sitting down in their fancy chairs sipping on their expensive champagne."

Next to him Elizabeth Coin's eyes narrowed while Billy Turner almost spat out his drink and barely hid a laugh. Henry slowly put his glass down. "You better watch your tongue girl. I'll do whatever is best for _our _species. Can the same be said about you? Your affections for these creatures put us all at risk."

Cami's face burned at the reprimand.

Henry leaned forward and spoke so only Cami could hear. "Some friendly advice: your friends may be powerful, but so am I. You don't want me as an enemy. Remember that O'Connell." He glared greedily at the key that hung around her neck. Maybe wearing it wasn't such a good idea after all.

Cami knew she should walk away but instead she smiled with an easy confidence that she didn't possess. "I'm sure you heard about what happened our predecessors when they went up against Klaus. Do you really want to share their fate?" Henry's face paled. "Since we're dealing out friendly advice, here's some: you may not want the Mikaelsons as allies, but you sure as hell don't want them as enemies. Remember that, Mr. Boudreaux." She stood back up and smiled at the rest of the table. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

Billy sent her a short wave and a genuine smile. The rest ignored her. As she walked way she heard Elizabeth scoffed, "Where is she going? Off to see her _friends_?"

Cami ignored her and continued walking. The nerve of Boudreaux! He ought to watch what he was saying. Did he forget that there were people there with supernatural hearing or was he too arrogant to care? He always knew just what to say to play on her insecurities. How many times had Cami questioned her own personal involvement with the supernatural creatures? She felt more at home with witches and vampires than she did with her own species. Was she some kind of freak? So far Cami had been walking with no destination in mind when a voice stopped her.

"Cami!"

"Uh-oh, I'd recognize that voice anywhere." Cami held out open arms as Rebekah embraced her.

She looked amazing in an off the shoulder light pink gown. "You look fantastic."

"Don't I always? Do not ask me how long it took for me to flat iron this." She pointed to the normally curly black hair that was miraculously straightened. "Five years being stuck in this body and I can still barely manage this hair."

Cami felt a twinge of sympathy. Rebekah had been body jumped into a young African American witch while her true original body was kept downstairs in a coffin. They still hadn't been able to undo the spell that her brother Kol had placed on her. Regardless, Rebekah had forgiven Kol, right before he died…it was a long story.

"Any ways, you my darling, look spectacular. Can I pick out a dress or what? Look at that hair. You're definitely a knockout." Cami rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "I'm serious, you could have your pick of the litter to take home with you tonight."

"That is the furthest thing from my mi—"

"Rebekah, Cami? Oh thank God!"

They both turned to see Hayley Marshall, the werewolf Queen herself. She looked stunning in a red ball gown. Cami was always slightly jealous, Hayley seemed so effortlessly beautiful. After a round of hugs and compliments Hayley rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe Jack made me come to this thing alone."

Cami nodded knowingly, Hayley was even less of an extravagant person than Cami. "Where is he?"

"Hiding in the bayou, he told me to give the new mayor his regards, the coward."

"Have you met Donald?" Rebekah asked eagerly, "he's a handsome devil."

"Don't you have Marcel?"

Rebekah looked offended. "Am I not allowed to admire other men? We all don't have hunky alpha male husbands to go home to Hayley."

"Hunky alpha male husbands who hide out in the bayou to avoid giving a tedious speech and suck up to the new man in power? Yeah, you're really missing out."

"Donald looks like he'll be a good mayor. He'll try to keep the peace." Cami said as she fingered her necklace.

"I hope so, although it's been quiet for the most part I'm itching for a fight." Hayley said.

"I've been improving on my magic as well, I can give quite the nasty headache. Cami, would you like me to give one to that old fart Henry? I saw the way he was talking to you."

Hayley's eyes narrowed. "That bastard who tried to get werewolves to stay in the bayou unless summoned?" She turned to Cami. "Give the word and I'll snap his neck."

"As much as I'd like him gone, you know you can't. The werewolf queen killing the head of the human faction?"

"Let me do it then," Rebekah piped up glaring in Henry's direction. "I know it will be tougher in a witch's body but it'll be well worth the satisfaction."

Cami laughed, "I love you guys. But we all know why peace means so much." She looked at Hayley meaningfully. "How is the little princess?"

Rebekah laughed knowingly while Hayley rubbed her temples. "Angry, she's mad that she can't come down to the party. I'm afraid Klaus has spoiled her already. She thinks she's the center of attention."

"She is for him."

"True, Nik loves her more than anything on earth. Your daughter will be the most spoiled child in all of history. Clearly he doesn't know how to hold back." Rebekah said gesturing around the room.

Hayley voiced Cami's thoughts. "Where is Klaus? I haven't seen him since I put Hope in her room."

Rebekah waved the question off. "You know him, probably supervising every detail, or meeting with the mayor privately."

Cami ignored the sinking feeling in her chest. She hadn't caught a glimpse of Klaus all night, he wasn't the reason she came but she still wanted to at least tell him hello.

All three heard the sound of scuffling and saw a fight about to break out between a vampire and a werewolf.

"I better go handle that." Hayley said already walking off. "It may be the most interesting part of the evening."

Rebekah raised her eyebrows at Cami. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"You and I are two of the most gorgeous women in attendance. We are going to enjoy ourselves tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

Rebekah ended up ditching Cami the moment Marcel showed up. After Cami reassured her that she'd be fine alone Rebekah drug Marcel on the dance floor and they had yet to come off.

Cami contented herself by sitting at a table and observing the other guests. She made small talk with whoever stopped by but it wasn't long before she was bored out of her mind. Cami knew it'd be pointless to go back to the faction's table. They sent haughty looks her ways as if relishing in the fact that she wasn't allowed back at the cool kids' table. What was this, middle school?

"You seem lost in thought." Billy Turner looked down at Cami and passed her a piece of cake.

She smiled up at him "Thank you. I almost forget that they serve food at these gatherings the way everyone downs the alcohol."

"True, I've enjoyed a glass or two myself, but I try not to overindulge. May I sit down?"

"Of course." Cami meant it. Bill had been the nicest person to her when she started working in the faction.

He ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair. "Well, first let me congratulate you for whatever you told Boudreaux. This evening was worth seeing the look on his face alone."

"I'm glad someone was amused." Cami took a bite of the cake. "You'll have something to remember me by."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know if I'm cut out for this. Sure it's a family tradition but I may be in over my head." She didn't know why she admitted it to Bill, but she sensed she could trust him. "What if my friendship with everyone does put us at risk?"

"Cami, you're doing more good than harm. Besides, we need you in here. Elizabeth and Henry? Soon they'll be gone. We're going to need younger minds to relieve us. As for your friendships, they've done nothing but help strengthen treaties between everyone. You belong with us, and Henry knows it, he just won't admit it. So stay in there lady, for me?"

Cami smiled, "I will."

"I foresee you and I agreeing on a lot of things. It'll be nice to have a friend inside of the faction."

"I couldn't agree more." She could see where this was headed. What good were allies outside the faction when there was fighting within?

Bill looked at her as if he knew what she was thinking. "I look forward to seeing you more Camille."

"You can call me Cami."

"Well Cami, you should come over for dinner sometime. You could meet Deborah and the kids."

"I'd like that."

"It's settled then." Bill stood back up, "Well I'm heading out."

"You're leaving before the speeches?"

"You hear one speech you hear them all. If I keep this tie on any longer I'll choke to death." That got a chuckle from Cami. "I know Deb is waiting up for me. I'll see you around Cami."

"You too Bill."

"Enjoy the rest of your night."

* * *

The next half hour Cami migrated toward the bar, silently critiquing the bartenders' service. There wasn't much to harp on, they were clearly used to waiting on affluent people. Cami sighed, as she eyed everyone else enjoying themselves. It seemed like she was left out as everyone else was dancing the night away.

"Well hello beautiful."

Cami sighed, it wasn't the first drunken catcall she'd gotten this evening. The others only winked and licked their lips. This one was bold enough to move close to her. Cami turned to see whose attention she garnered and was shocked to see the mayor. He eyed her with a glint in his eyes. She figured it would be useless but she tried to be professional.

"Mayor Sumpter." She held out her hand. "You probably don't remember meeting me I'm Cami O'Connell."

"You can call me Don, sweetheart." He winked. "I certainly don't recall meeting you. If you had been wearing that dress when we met I'm sure I would have." His brown eyes blatantly ogled her breasts.

Cami tried to nonchalantly cover them by crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"As much as I can with these vampires around." He emphasized the word vampires. "They don't look like monsters." He whispered loudly. "I saw this one olive skinned woman, in a red dress–" _Hayley_, Cami thought. "—gorgeous. Wouldn't give me the time of day! But that's alright," he eyed Cami, "I always preferred blondes anyway." He reached over and let his fingertips run up and down the exposed part of her back. Cami slapped his hand away but he remained undeterred. "I'd like to be your friend, like you are with the Mikaelsons. I hear you're close to them. Especially Klaus, I hear he enjoys your company _very_ much. What is it you're doing to keep his trust?" He smiled wickedly. "Would you be willing to do the same to earn mine?"

Cami's eyes narrowed at the implication. "Mayor Sumpter I think it's best if I leave before you say something you can't take back." She got up to leave but his hand clamped down on her thigh.

"Oh come on, don't act naiive. Everyone knows you're Klaus Mikaelson's human whore."

Cami recoiled leaning back. "_Excuse _me?!"

"Drop the innocent act sweetheart." His thumb started to massage the thigh exposed by the split and he leaned in closer with his mouth hovering over her ear. Cami gripped a nearby fork. "Why don't you give me some of what has Klaus Mikaelson so intrigued?"

Cami instinctively stabbed him with the fork in his hand. Not hard—just enough to leave a mark and get his hand off of her thigh. Donald howled in pain.

"Camille!" Cami turned to find Elijah Mikaelson right beside her. His eyes strayed to the fork in her hand and to the mayor's face that was contorted in pain. "I trust you have everything under control."

"Mostly." She gritted out eyeing Donald who was holding his left hand and calling down curses on her.

Elijah clapped his shoulder and looked in his eyes. "You will leave Camille alone the rest of the evening, you won't have any more to drink, and you will try to sober up before everyone delivers their speeches. Now I suggest that you wrap that hand up. Go to the bathroom and make yourself look presentable."

Donald's eyes dilated. "I'll go make myself look presentable."

"Good, now on your way." He moved aside as Donald got up.

She eyed the original vampire. As usual he looked dapper in a black suit, although Cami could tell this one looked even more expensive than the ones he normally wore.

Cami let out a breath.

"There's nothing more embarrassing than a man not knowing how to hold his liquor. We saw him bothering you and thought you could use some rescuing. Turns out we were wrong."

"We?"

"My brother and I. He almost came over but I convinced him it was best for everyone if he didn't murder the newly elected mayor."

Cami was filled with a sense of dread. Klaus had been watching her, and he overheard the whole conversation. She automatically looked around for him but found no trace. The sense of relief soon faded when she realized everyone with supernatural hearing probably heard the mayor. He hadn't exactly been whispering, and even if he had…Cami panicked. So now everyone knew the humans thought of her as Klaus Mikaelson's whore. Or did they think that already?

Elijah saw the panic in Cami's eyes and attempted to calm her down. "Camille—"

She held up her hand. "Don't. I knew I shouldn't have come to this stupid party." Except for Rebekah, Hayley, and Billy it had been downhill since she arrived.

"Camille, calm down. You're speaking out of fear, don't let them see you upset."

"Easy for you to say." She whispered harshly. "You've had a thousand years to perfect your poker face."

"You need to clear your head." He decided and held out his hand.

"What?" Cami gave him a funny look. "You're asking me to dance?"

"Don't look so surprised. It'll take your mind off of things, which you definitely need to do at the moment."

"I'm not much of a dancer."

Elijah smiled tightly, which scared her. "Well we'll just have to remedy that won't we?" Cami just stared at his hand. "I'm waiting Camille. Please don't make me carry you."

"Fine." She grumbled and trudged onto the dance floor.

The orchestra played a beautiful medium paced tune and Elijah took her right hand and held it out to his. Ever the gentleman his hand managed to stay on the upper fabric of the diamond cut on her dress. His body was a respectful distance from hers and he gracefully led them in a circle, twirling around some of the other couples on the dance floor.

Cami tried to keep up and kept looking at her feet, trying to avoid stepping on his.

"You're doing wonderfully." Elijah said looking down at her.

Cami stayed silent, her mind was a thunderstorm of emotions. _Everyone knows you're Klaus Mikaelson's human whore._

"Stop it." Elijah commanded. Her eyes snapped up to his. "Don't give him the satisfaction of being perturbed by that outrageous lie."

"It's not just him." Cami glanced pointedly at the faction's table as they twirled by. "They all probably think that."

"And?"

Cami rolled her eyes. The last thing she wanted was a lecture by Elijah. "What happened to the confident woman who I spent those weeks with in the safe house?"

"She's still here." Cami felt ashamed. Here she was trying to prove how strong she was and she was brought down by a stupid rumor.

"Good. Now wipe that look off of your face, self-pity is beneath you." That earned him a scathing look. "Camille, regardless of what they think, they need you and they know it. It's the source of their malice, but it's also the source of your power." He nodded at the key around her neck.

A surge of confidence swept through Cami. "Thank you Elijah."

"Well, I do hope that concludes our little pep talk for the evening. Although it was refreshing to have the tables turned."

"Yeah yeah." Cami was surprised the song was still going. Elijah spun her around and changed their direction. "I didn't even know you were so light on your feet."

Every time Cami saw Elijah at fancy gatherings he stuck to socializing and shadowing the bar. Who knew he could dance so effortlessly and with such grace?

"Well I've had centuries of practice. We all learned how to dance, something we picked up in Europe in the 1700s. None of us are as tireless as Rebekah however." He glanced over at Rebekah who still hadn't stopped dancing. Marcel had disappeared and she traded out him for another partner whose feet were rested. She smiled at Cami and winked, showing her approval at Cami dancing.

"When was the last time you danced?"

A shadow passed over his face and Cami kicked herself. She could guess who his last dancing partner was. He wistfully looked over at Hayley who looked back at him. She was married and happy with Jackson but Cami knew that she and Elijah still had feelings for each other. Most of the times they were able to hide it, largely due to the fact that they were rarely in the same room but sometimes, like now, they would look at each other and everyone around knew of their true feelings for each other.

She looked up at Elijah whose eyes now had a sad faraway look. He spun her but Cami could tell it wasn't her he was imagining dancing with. Cami didn't feel upset, or used. It was a crappy situation for Hayley and Elijah. Two people who loved each other but couldn't be together. Hayley's eyes shifted over to Cami's and she saw a look of blatant of jealousy in the hybrid's eyes. She suddenly felt uncomfortable, and guilty. Cami cleared her throat and looked away.

"Elijah—"

"I know what you're going to ask me Camille. Please refrain from doing so." His voice wavered.

Cami chided herself. Here he managed to cheer her up only for her to bring up the most delicate part of his life. She felt a weight coming down on her friend and tried to lighten the mood. "Actually I was going to compliment you. A stripped tie as opposed to a solid black one? Someone's trying to break out of his comfort zone."

Elijah looked at her appreciatively, his eyes held a thank you. "I'm sure I'm not the first man to tell you this tonight but you look beautiful. I almost didn't recognize you."

Cami raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying that I normally look so ugly that when I dress up it's a shock?"

"Precisely." Elijah smiled and his eyes held some humor. Good, he was doing better.

As the song came to an end Elijah took Cami's arm and led her off of the dance floor. He kissed her hand. "Thank you for the dance Camille, I enjoyed it immensely." He drew her closer and whispered. "You're no one's whore Cami. Anyone who sees you and Niklaus together knows that. You should also know that I'm not the only Mikaelson who thinks you look fantastic tonight, and I'm not referring to Rebekah."

Cami felt her face flush. She didn't know how to respond as he disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Soon Rebekah went up on the stage and announced that the speeches would begin in a few minutes. The orchestra cleared out and a playlist was plugged into the stereo system. Easy listening instrumental music flowed while the leaders of the various factions lined up and smiled for cameras, while also finding their seating on the stage.

Suddenly, the quiet easy listening music was replaced with the loud chorus of "Let it Go" from the movie Frozen. The room went quiet for a few seconds before bursting out into laughter. The easy listening music soon resumed for a few minutes only to be interrupted yet again by the sound of Anika Rose as she sang "Almost There" from the Princess and the Frog. This was again met with laughter.

Rebekah hastily grabbed the mike. "My apologies ladies and gentleman, my ipod seems to be experiencing some difficulty. Well, can you blame me for loving a few Disney classics?"

The audience clapped good naturedly and assured her they couldn't blame her at all. Rebekah smiled and headed off the stage. Cami met her at the bottom.

"Faulty ipod?"

"Please, we both know that ipod is top of the line, and new. I just gifted it to myself a month ago. This is my wonderful little niece's doing."

Hayley walked up. "Hey, you won't be getting any more interruptions. Klaus just went up to have a talk with Hope."

"Oh, I don't mind. You know that old music isn't my taste. That playlist is Eli—" Rebekah caught herself and backtracked. "Isn't Hope supposed to be asleep?"

"Supposed to be and are are two different things. Especially when dealing with a powerful baby witch." Hayley's eyes glowed yellow for a second. "It's the full moon. She's a little wilder on the full moon."

"I've noticed. Even though her werewolf gene is untriggered?"

Hayley nodded.

Cami hesitated before asking her. "Does Hope know..?"

"That she's a witch?" Hayley sighed. "Not exactly, and she doesn't know about werewolves and vampires either. We make sure that everyone acts normal around her, no glowing eyes, no growling. Klaus and I have just been telling her that she's special, which she is. I just think now she's starting to realize some of what she could do. I've been thinking it's time we brought her to Davina. I know she's only five but the sooner she starts learning to control her powers the better."

A young lady came up and whispered to Rebekah who nodded. "Right, then that's my cue. Time for the most boring part of the evening: speeches." She looked at Cami. "Try to stay awake."

"I'll do my best."

Rebekah and Hayley went up on stage and joined everyone else who finally assembled. Cami stood to the side. Standing up she wouldn't give into the urge to nod off.

Rebekah opened by thanking everyone for coming and reminding everyone of why they were here. On Rebekah's left, Cami saw Donald who looked more sober than he had half an hour ago. He sat attentively and seemed aware of the spotlight beaming down on him. She felt an ounce of satisfaction at the elastic band-aid wrapped around his left hand. On the right side of the stage sat the leaders in a single neat row. Henry Boudreaux, then Hayley for the werewolves, Marcel and Elijah for the vampires, and Diana, who represented the witches. Where was Klaus? It was odd that she hadn't caught a glimpse of him.

After an opening statement congratulating the mayor Rebekah walked back offstage and stood by Cami. Henry Boudreaux was the first one up to give his speech. As he droned on Cami let her mind drift to her witch friend Davina and considered her lucky to be able to avoid the ceremony. She was probably up in her dorm room studying, in a comfy warm bed. Cami stifled a yawn and was shocked awake when during the middle of talking Henry started braying like a donkey.

Her hand flew to her mouth in shock and she looked at Rebekah whose expression mirrored her own. Henry stopped shell shocked and tried to continue only to have the braying come out again.

Cami let out a chuckle as Henry tried again. She could see that his mouth was forming words but the mike translated into donkey. _Good_, she thought, _he finally sounds like the ass he is_.

On stage Hayley looked like she was on the verge of falling over laughing, and she wasn't alone. Elijah was the only one who held his composure but Cami could see him struggling with a smile.

"Hope bloody Mikaelson." Cami looked over and saw an angry expression on Rebekah's face.

"You're not amused?" Cami said surprised.

"Oh I am. Once is funny, twice is cute, three is crying out for attention. If she keeps this up we'll be a laughingstock."

Henry's face turned red with embarrassment as the audience started to let out a laugh. The braying wouldn't stop.

"Wait until I get my hands on her."

On stage Hayley's face turned serious. Cami could tell she was starting to echo Rebekah's sentiments.

Miraculously it stopped. Henry tried to regain the audience's attention and turn the air back serious.

"He might as well sit down, no one will hear a word he has to say the rest of the evening."

"I thought Nik calmed Hope down. She can't keep doing this." The audience kept laughing. She looked at Cami. "I'm going back up there."

"I'll go talk to Hope."

Rebekah eyed her with a coy smile. "You just want to escape the rest of these speeches."

Cami smiled, "Guilty." She turned to go upstairs as Rebekah went back onstage and sat poor Henry down.

As she made her way around the balcony, Cami looked down at Henry's red face smugly before heading down the hall to confront the youngest and most powerful Mikaelson.


	3. Chapter 3

Cami entered Hope's play room. Everything was perfect, nothing was out of place. She then walked to the adjoining bedroom. It was pink, and had some of the Disney princesses painted on the wall, along with a few music notes. Hope showed a talent for music. Cami knew from personal experience as she had heard her play a few keys on her toy piano.

In the bed Hope lay still in a lump under a hot pink comforter. Cami, however wasn't fooled.

"You can quit the act kiddo. I'm onto you."

Hope sat up, her dark brown hair a mess on her head. There was a glint of mischief in her bright blue eyes that contradicted with the angelic smile she put on her face. "Am I in trouble?" She asked softly in her British accent.

Cami walked over and sat on the bed. "Not with me. Your mom and auntie Bex are another story."

Hope looked away guiltily. "I don't like being left up here alone while everyone else gets to go down and have fun."

"Hope, trust me. That party is nothing to be upset about. It is super boring."

"Really?"

"Really. But you were wrong to play those tricks. Your aunt worked hard to throw this party, it means a lot to her."

"I'm sorry auntie Cami."

"Don't apologize to me, actually you did me a favor."

Hope's eyes lit up. "How?"

Cami took off her shoes and sat cross-legged in the bed. Hope climbed on top of the comforter and faced her. "Well, that guy who was talking? We kind of argued earlier, and he and his friend spread this lie about me." Cami looked away, Elijah had cheered her up but the fact remained that Klaus overheard. "It was mean and it hurt my feelings."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hope frown. Telling a five year old of your troubles probably wasn't the best idea. She hastily tried to move on. "Don't worry your uncle Elijah cheered me up."

"Uncle Eli?"

"Mhmm."

Hope's eyes glinted. "What was the lie?"

"That's not important. What is important is that because he told that lie it was nice hearing him talk like a donkey." Cami smiled. "His face turned so red he looked like a tomato."

Hope busted out in laughter and Cami soon followed. "I'm laughing but it was a bad thing to do. Don't do that anymore."

Hayley's voice rang out over the PA system as she delivered her speech. Apparently Rebekah got the crowd to settle down and were moving on in the ceremony.

"Did mummy laugh at the man?"

Cami leaned forward and Hope did too. "Promise me you won't tell her I told you?" Hope nodded and held out her pinky which Cami hooked hers in. "Yeah, she did. She looked like she was going to fall out of her chair."

Hope grinned, "Did Daddy?"

Cami's smile faltered and she answered honestly. "I don't know. I haven't seen him all night Hope."

"Oh." She looked at Cami's dress as if noticing it for the first time. "You look really pretty."

"Thanks kiddo."

"I want to go to a ball."

Cami tickled her stomach. "You already have!"

"No I haven't!" Hope somehow got the words out through her giggling.

"Uh-huh. Your dad through the biggest party for you when you had your first birthday. It was huge. You wore this pretty white dress—"

"That doesn't count because I don't remember it."

Cami yawned. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I can't, not with all the noise downstairs. That music is dreadful."

"Dreadful? Where'd you learn that word?"

"Mummy read it to me in a book." Hope traced the spiral patterns in her comforter with her fingers.

A thought crossed Cami's mind. "Hope, how'd you change the music downstairs?"

"I remembered those songs Auntie Bex played for me on her ipod. Then I thought of them playing instead of the other music and they did." She stopped and squinted her eyes up at Cami. "Daddy and mummy said I'm special. That's why I can do some things other people can't."

"They're right. Because you're special you have to be extra careful with what you do."

Cami pushed Hope's hair out of her face. "If I go back downstairs are you going to play any more tricks?"

Hope sighed and laid back on her pillow. "No." She blew the hair out of her face. "I don't like being left alone. Daddy was checking on me but he hasn't been back in a while."

Klaus was skipping out on Hope? That wasn't like him. Something must be going on.

"You're right. You shouldn't be left alone tonight, and you clearly aren't going to go to sleep with all of the ruckus downstairs. Why don't you spend the rest of the night with me at home?"

Hope sat up and started bouncing in the bed. "Could we watch the Sound of Music? Please Cami please!"

Cami groaned. "Hope how many times are we going to watch that movie when you come over?"

"A bajillion million and five times."

"I'm pretty sure this is the bajillion million and fifth time." Hope stopped bouncing and pouted. "I'll go downstairs and ask your mom if it's okay you come over. You start packing just in case she says yes." Cami stood up and walked towards the door.

"Cami, what about the Sound of Music?"

She glanced over her shoulder. "I'll think about it."

Hope smiled, knowing that was just another way of Cami saying yes.

* * *

Downstairs Hayley had just ended her speech and sat down. As Rebekah got up to introduce Marcel and Elijah, Cami made her way over to her previous spot. She grabbed a wine glass to cover her mouth as she talked. "Hayley can you hear me?" she was talking so low she could barely hear her own voice but on stage Hayley gave a slight nod of her head, never taking her eyes off of Rebekah.

Cami paused as Elijah and Marcel took the mike and began talking. She tried to keep her voice as inaudible as possible, she didn't want any other supernaturals listening in on her conversation. Luckily as a hybrid Hayley's hearing was better than any normal werewolf or vampire.

"Hope's pretty restless upstairs, is it okay if I take her home with me and you come by and scoop her up after you're through here?"

A quick look of relief passed over Hayley's face and she nodded again, smiling. Elijah's eyes suddenly flicked over to Cami's and she saw a note of approval in them, even though she hadn't asked his opinion.

When she returned upstairs Hope had everything packed and ready to go. "I'm ready!"

Cami put her hands on her hips. "You don't even know if your mom said yes!"

"I prepared for every eventuality."

Cami rummaged through Hope's bag making sure she had everything she'd need. "Where'd you hear that phrase?"

"Auntie Bex."

"Okay, you have everything. Let's go." She picked Hope up even though it wasn't necessary.

On the way out they saw Henry attempt to say his speech again. Hope narrowed her eyes as he took the mike for the second time that evening, and as the words came out they became donkey's brays yet again.

Cami froze and looked at the child on her hip whose eyes glimmered malevolently. She pushed Hope up and hurried out of the door, but not before hearing more donkey brays all the way out to her car in the street.

As they headed down the street in Cami's car Hope let out a chuckle that turned into uncontrollable laughter. In the driver's seat Cami shook her head but a smile spread over her face. "You are going to be in so much trouble when your mom comes and gets you."

"Yes! But you have to admit it was worth it."

"Hope you said-"

"I know I know, but I saw him and I couldn't help it. Serves him right for lying on you."

_Note to self, don't tell Hope of any wrongdoings toward you._ Cami pursed her lips trying to hold onto the laughter in which Hope saw. "Oh c'mon Cami, you know that was funny."

Cami's shoulders shook as the laughter tumbled out, Hope joined in gleefully. Cami glanced back at her and saw a familiar crooked smile on Hope's face.

Sometimes she forgot whose daughter Hope was.


	4. Chapter 4

Cami opened her apartment door singing. "The hills are alive, with the sound of music."

Hope entered behind her and hit the high soprano note that followed. "With songs they have sung, for a thousand years." Hope hit the note again. Cami threw her keys on the table by the door. "The hills fill my heart, with the sound of music."

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh."

"My heart wants to sing every song it hears." Cami tossed her shoes into her room. She stopped trying to catch her breath.

"Sing the rest." Hope commanded from the living room.

"I don't think I can, Hope. I don't have it in me." She said as she took off her earrings and Kieran's key.

Hope sighed loudly, turning on the TV. She attempted searching Cami's DVD collection. She could barely see past the first shelf of DVDs but she kept trying.

Cami came out of her room with her hair in a sloppy bun. "Well, make yourself at home."

"I can't find it!"

"Good, that'll teach you some patience." Cami reached over her and plucked the movie from the third shelf.

After putting the disc in Hope scrambled to the couch, ever alert. But Cami knew that when Hope meant she wanted to watch the movie, it translated into going to the special features and having the songs play in a sing-along fashion. She could never wait for the songs to come on but to be fair, it was a long movie.

"Can I have some ice cream?"

"I don't know if I have any."

"You always have some."

Cami searched her freezer and did find a half empty gallon. She set a bowl of Neapolitan ice cream down before Hope and gave her a fork to eat it with. All of her spoons were dirty in the sink and she certainly didn't feel like washing dishes tonight.

"Here's a fork." Hope made a face as she eyed it. "If you don't like it…" Cami reached for the bowl like she was about to take it away. Hope's eyes widened and she pulled the bowl closer. "That's what I thought." Cami clapped her hands, "I'm going to take a quick shower and—"

"Wait, you have to do Do-Re-Mi with me first."

"Fine but only once."

She figured if she let Hope get all of her energy out she'd fall asleep sooner. Cami put it on and they both sang and danced along with the VonTraps and Maria. Cami's dress flew up as she spun around with Hope. Afterward Hope managed to persuade Cami to stick around for "The Lonely Goatherd". Although she admitted to herself that this was the most fun she had all night, she drew the line when Hope begged her to stay for "My Favorite Things".

"Hope, I have to go shower, I'm a filthy mess." She gestured to her dress that she had yet to take off. "You go ahead and we'll do it once I finished showering."

"But that's our song." Hope pouted with those beautiful blue eyes.

"I know, but not all of us have your steady energy. Or those beautiful pipes of yours."

That caused Hope to beam. "You sound nice too Cami, just like Maria."

Cami knew that was a lie, she could carry a tune but no way did she sound like Julie Andrews. However she played along and smiled going to her bedroom. "Just call me Fraulien Cami."

After setting everything up in the bathroom Cami popped her head in to see Hope mouthing the words to "16 Going on 17" while eating her ice cream. "Hey, I'm about to go in the shower. It shouldn't take me long, and when I get out I promise we'll—"

Hope suddenly stood up, alert. "Someone's coming." She turned her eyes to Cami. "Someone bad."

Cami immediately ran to Hope and scooped her up. She learned a long time ago not to doubt Hope's intuitions.

"Someone? Is it just one person?" Hope shook her head. "Can you tell me how many?"

Hope closed her eyes trying to concentrate. "Two, three." Hope looked slightly confused.

"Where are we going?" she asked as Cami ran down the hall, not recognizing the path they were taking.

Cami had a million thoughts flying across her mind. How much extra time had Hope given them? Could she tell how far away they were? She considered asking Hope but didn't, not wanting to frighten her any more than she already was.

"My secret hiding place."

Cami recently bought the apartment next door, intending to expand her apartment. She had the wall connecting the two knocked down. At the end of the adjoining apartment she also had a new feature Elijah helped put in. She went to the back of the empty apartment where there was a fireplace. Cami reached behind it and felt along the wall, trying to find the place with the least pressure.

"Cami?"

"Hold on Hope…gotcha." She smiled, relieved as she pressed a button and heard a clicking noise. She sat Hope down and pushed the fire place out of the way. Thank God it wasn't too heavy, Cami was grateful for every time she lifted weights. When the fireplace moved to the side there was a nicely carved door which Cami unlocked.

Inside was an empty room and a recently polished wooden floor. At the back right side of there was a window that still had boards over it. Cami intended to stock weapons and a few of the lesser deadly objects from the arsenal but for now it'd serve as a safe place for Hope. She sat Hope down and looked her in the eyes.

"I'll be right back, stay here." Hope looked confused and Cami grabbed her chin gently, making her look her in the eyes. "I mean it Hope, whatever happens, do _not_ leave this room."

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, but all that matters is that you stay safe. Stay in here, stay quiet, okay?"

Hope furrowed her eyebrows but assured Cami she'd stay put. Her hand went to her head. "Something about them doesn't feel right."

Cami stood up and walked towards the door. "Remember what I said, stay here."

She gathered up her dress and ran out of the room, hastily deciding not to push the fireplace back. She'd make it back to Hope, she told herself.

Cami flew into her apartment. _Some people were coming for Hope. _Fierce feelings of protection gripped her as she went to her closet where she kept some of her weapons. She wasn't the naïve human she was five years ago. Of course she knew she couldn't go toe to toe against a supernatural, but she didn't have to be completely helpless. She had been training with Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, Marcel and Hayley. They assured her she stood a chance of survival as long as she tried to keep her distance, if a wolf or vamp got close enough, it'd be over. Cami looked down in her bag of weapons there were some arrows, a crossbow, ninja stars, a bottle of vervain, wooden stakes, and some knives. Since she didn't know what exactly was coming she decided to just carry the whole thing back with her. Before she went back she closed and locked all of her windows. It wouldn't do much good against supernatural strength, but Cami did it anyway.

She made it back to Hope as quickly as she could, closing the door behind her and clicking the button to move the fireplace back. Hope looked relieved when she saw Cami, who flashed her a reassuring smile.

"Miss me?" Cami unzipped the bag and Hope's eyes widened at the sight of all of the weapons but she remained silent. Cami allowed herself a small smile at the look on Hope's face before quickly scanned the rest of the contents. Cami felt good until she realized she forgot the two most important things.

"I left my cell phone, and Kieran's key." She couldn't believe she forgot them. That key was all she had left of her uncle, if the intruders got it..._No_, they wouldn't get it. "I have to go get them." She pulled out few ninja stars, and knives. She had gotten good at throwing them, if she said so herself. She debated bringing a wooden stake, not knowing if the enemy was a vampire but decided to leave it.

Hope threw her arms around Cami. "Be careful." As she let go her eyes were serious.

"I'll be fine."

"Something about them doesn't feel right." She repeated echoing her earlier concerns.

_Yeah, no kidding_. As Cami pressed the button that moved the fireplace the lights flickered on and off. She looked back. "Hope was that you?"

Hope shook her head. Panic seized Cami. "Don't go."

"I'll be right back." Cami said for the second time that evening.

This time she put the fireplace back, just in case. Adrenaline coursed through her veins. _It'd be okay. _If something was up, Hope's parents would be on their way immediately. If not them, Marcel, Rebekah, Jackson, or Elijah. Or the werewolf army Jackson and Hayley commanded.

Cami made it to her bedroom again and searched for Kieran's key. It wasn't on the dresser where she left it. Did it fall? She fell to her knees and felt under her dresser before feeling the cold metal. Good, now where was that damn phone? It was with her keys, on the nightstand by the door.

Nearby a howl went out that sent shivers down her spine. She froze. _Wolves. _

_"Something about them doesn't feel right."_

No no no no. The wolves were supposed to protect Hope, she was one of them. That was the point of having a werewolf army. Had Hayley and Jackson lost control? Were they alright? They had to be. Whatever was wrong, Klaus would handle it.

Klaus_._

Did he know something was up? She hadn't seen him all night, what if she never saw him again? , She shook the thought from her head, that didn't matter. Protect his daughter, protect Hope. Newly determined, Cami unfroze and moved across the living room to the door. She just had to make it to her phone so she could make contact with someone. Maybe she could call Davina and—

Cami heard another growl this one remarkably close. The door to Cami's apartment busted open. A wolf with a splotchy black and brown coat stood in her doorway. Haunting yellow eyes froze her in place. She saw a primal instinct in them. Her fears were confirmed, this wolf wasn't a part of Hayley's pack. It bared its teeth and Cami acted, letting her instincts take over.

The wolf ran towards her but she grabbed the silver fork from Hope's half eaten ice cream and threw it with all of her strength. It sunk in its skin and the wolf howled in pain, momentarily stunned. Thank God for silver. Cami used the precious seconds and ran back towards the secret room. She could feel the wolf hot on her trail. The only thing keeping it from catching up were the narrow hallways. It didn't know its way around and wolves weren't meant to be in confined places with furniture.

Halfway there. Cami's bare feet ached and her hair flew into her face. She thought Hope said there were three of them? She heard two more growls and four more pair of feet skittering on the polished wood floor. Cami cursed, she just had to ask.

She heard a whimper and risked a look over the shoulder to see one had gotten temporarily stuck in a doorway. She took the opportunity to throw a few ninja stars at them. They disappeared in the fine fur coats. The wolves growled menacingly but Cami had continued running. She felt the air on her exposed leg.

Almost there.

The growling seemed closer. How had they caught up so fast?

Cami knew she wouldn't make it, not when she had pushed the fireplace back. She didn't have the time to move it back open. At least they would have to take time to look for Hope. That would slow them down. She entered the room and saw the fireplace moved and the door wide open. _What the hell?!_

"Cami!"

"Hope! Close the door!" Cami was halfway across the room when she felt pain explode across her back. A claw dug into her flesh. She screamed in agony and fell, but grabbed a knife and slashed it in the direction the paw came from. The wolf whimpered. She found the energy to scramble backwards towards the room. She had one more devil star left, she'd make it count. Her hand trembled around the knife, she planned to get one more good cut in. The wolf bared its fangs and growled at the two behind it. Cami knew what that meant. He wanted to kill her himself. Cami saw she had cut him right under his left eye, there was blood trickling down. He allowed Cami to keep moving back. Cami steadily backed away until she realized she was just in the room. She had led them right to Hope.

She failed.

Cami somehow found her voice as tears came to her eyes. Hope was silent behind her but Cami could hear her short breaths. She didn't want Hope to see her die. "Hope close your eyes." She prayed Hope listened. She saw the wolf tense up and he let out a snarl as he readied his haunches, ready to pounce. "Hope close your eyes!"

The wolf pounced and Cami put her arm in front of her face as a defense.

"Cami! NO!" Hope screamed at the top of her lungs. Just as the leading wolf was about to come down on Cami she saw a flicker of yellow light and the wolf was stopped by an invisible wall. Cami heard hissing and smelled burnt fur.

The wolf howled in pain and was thrown back. He skittered backwards on his side until he came to a rest between the other two who sniffed him worriedly.

Cami got over her shock and looked back to see five year old Hope with her right arm extended, and her palm facing out. The other wolves came and sniffed around the door but when they put a paw forward they got burned.

A barrier spell. Hope had put up a barrier spell.

She hadn't felt this in awe of Hope since she was a baby. Cami had been driving them back to the safe house, not knowing that Finn was inside fighting with Elijah. Hope stopped the car and the house exploded right before her eyes. As a baby Hope had saved both of their lives, and she just did it again.

Cami scrambled back towards her, her back still aching. She looked Hope up and down. Hope had dropped her arm but her mind seemed to be in another place. "Hope, are you with me?" She grabbed Hopes hand and her little fingers curled around Cami's although her eyes remained unfocused.

The wolves started growling but there was nothing they could do as long as the spell held up. How long would that be? Cami had to come up with a plan.

Hope started shaking, she was terrified. Cami couldn't think, not with the wolves growling and those yellow eyes following her every move. She slowly made her way to the door's entrance, the wolves growled louder the closer she got. Her palms were so sweaty they dropped a ninja star. It skidded across the floor and through the barrier, landing at the leader wolf's paw. He looked up, surprised. Cami was filled with alarm. Shouldn't the barrier work both ways? While their attention was on the star she hurriedly clicked the button and the door shut. She heard the fireplace click back into place on the other side. Cami could still hear them growling but at least they were out of sight.

Hope finally unfroze but she kept her eyes shut. Cami felt a wave of hatred crash over her. No one should have to go through this. Hope was only five and she was being hunted, and the poor child didn't even know why.

Cami got another knife from the bag of weapons. She went to the boarded window and tried to pry the boards off. No luck. She tried to remove the nails. They didn't budge.

"Dammit." She was able to peer over it on her tiptoes and get a limited point of view. Down below there was a sheer drop. How was she going to get Hope out of here? If she broke the glass maybe she could shimmy down using the window ledges...but how could she do that with Hope on her back? Her back ached at the thought of it. Cami felt her back and her fingers came back sticky with blood. She just hoped the claw marks weren't deep.

Why was the ninja star able to get out? Shouldn't barrier spells hold up on both sides? Did that mean it was already weakening? Maybe if she could somehow get the wolves to leave the room, she and Hope could make a run for it. Cami knew the idea was ludicrous as soon as she thought it. No, they'd have to stay put. They couldn't leave the only place safe for them.

Where was Klaus? Where was Hayley? Certainly they knew their child was under attack._ I should have grabbed my phone first._ Cami kicked herself._ I am such an idiot. _She managed to get herself and Hope trapped, with no means of escape or outside communication. The only reason they weren't dead was because of Hope.

The wolves growled louder. Cami heard pawing and sounds of bricks being moved and thrown around. The wolves were tearing down the fireplace. They wanted to keep eyes on their prey at all times.

Cami knelt down before Hope who was crying softly, her back to the door. Cami's own eyes started watering, feeling her own death was so near. "Hope, I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry." Hope grabbed her and Cami hugged her tightly, feeling both of their bodies shaking. It was just a matter of time. "Hey," Cami's voice shook and she tried to steady it. "Hey, we never got to sing our song. Are you gonna let me get away with not keeping my promise?" Hope just kept crying so softly Cami started singing lowly, her voice trembling.

"_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens_

_Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens_

_Brown paper packages tied up with strings._

_These are a few of my favorite things" _

The crashing sound of bricks filled the room. The wolves' growls got louder. Cami held Hope closer and Hope gripped Cami's back. Cami held back a groan of pain. Hope relaxed a little as Cami got through the second verse and started the third.

"_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes,  
Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes,  
Silver white winters that melt into springs,  
These are a few of my favorite things"_

There was clawing on the door and Cami's heart sped up. They'd kill her first. Maybe they'd take Hope hostage, and Klaus and Hayley would be able to track her down and find her. Hope started singing with her softly, her eyes shut closed. Cami felt her tears on her bare shoulders. But Hope started singing along.

"_When the dog bites, when the bee stings,_

_When I'm feeling sad,"_

Cami closed her eyes and thought of the nicest parts of her life, when she felt happiest and safe. Playing with Sean growing up. Running around St. Agnes and Kieran telling them to stop. Her family at her high school graduation. Having sleepovers with Davina, shopping with Rebekah, training with Hayley. Trivia nights with Elijah. Dancing around with Hope. Kieran hugging her for the last time. Slow dancing with Klaus.

"_I simply remember my favorite things_

_And then I don't feel so bad"_

Cami opened her eyes. The wolves broke through the door. Hope screamed. The leader wolf put his paw forward and got singed again. The spell was still up. Cami relaxed a little but worried about Hope… Was the spell draining her? Or was she unaffected?

The wolves backed up, clearly losing patience. They snarled at each other, deciding what to do. Finally two of them left the room. The feeling of relief was replaced with distress when she heard them howling. Several more wolves answered in the distance. More were coming and if it's one thing Cami knew it was that wolves were stronger in a pack. But for now there was only one in the room. Cami's eyes narrowed. One wolf. The leader, who was eyeing Hope with such glee it made her sick. She was glad Hope's back was turned so she couldn't see, but she was shaking more and more.

Some of the wolf's fur was falling off from being burned by the barrier and the cut he gave Cami hadn't stopped bleeding. He growled hungrily. Cami made up her mind. This wolf wasn't going to terrorize them anymore. If she was going to die, so was he. Cami pulled the weapon's bag close with her left hand and got out the crossbow and some arrows. With her right hand she patted Hope's back. "Hope, let me go for a minute." Hope didn't let go. "Hope—"

"Are you going to leave me?"

"No, sweetheart I'm staying right here in this room. Don't turn around, keep looking at the wall."

She walked to the doorway. The wolf had started pacing around the outer room impatiently. Hope's spell let objects leave the room but kept things from entering. She was going to take advantage of that. Cami twirled a knife in her hand behind her back, wanting to time it perfectly. With any luck all of the moving targets practice with Elijah was about to pay off.

She waited until the wolf was far away before she stepped back and hurled the knife as hard as she could, aiming for its lower back. The knife made its target and the wolf howled in pain. He slowly turned around and growled fiercely at Cami. Her anger fueled her and although she was afraid, she returned its yellow eyed glare.

The wolf started coming towards Cami, slowed down by the knife buried in its back. She grabbed the crossbow and her own secret weapons: arrows made entirely of silver. Using a few of her uncle's old connections, and saving up quite a few checks over the years, she finally got them made. She loaded one in the crossbow and fired at the wolf's chest, aiming for the heart. The wolf growled lowly and started running towards her.

She shot the second silver arrow. The wolf shrieked in pain but kept coming. Cami shot it with two more silver arrows, and one regular one for good measure. The wolf collapsed and started writhing in pain, growling up at Cami. She knelt down and looked in it's eyes which were only half a foot away. "Go to hell." She gritted out and shot it one last time with a silver arrow through the heart.

For a few moments there was intense silence. Cami felt her pulse rise with adrenaline.

"Cami?"

She turned to see Hope facing her, looking down at the dead wolf. Cami wondered how wild she looked. Her hair was a mess, her skin dampened from sweat, tears, and blood. She looked in Hope's eyes. "He's not going to bother us anymore."

Of course Cami knew he wasn't the last of their problems, the other wolves had left, probably to go get backup, and Cami had used four of her silver arrows. She tentatively reached out to the barrier, and felt her hand pass through. She pulled it back in and put it back out. The wolf had died just a few inches away from the doorway. Good, Cami didn't want to leave the room completely, she didn't know if she would be able to enter again.

Her muscles were sore and weak but she managed to pull the arrows out of the wolf's body. There was blood on her hands and she wiped as much as she could off on her dress before she went back to Hope. "There are probably more on their way." Hope nodded. If she could sense them she didn't say so. "If we hurry maybe we could make a run for it. Or I could go grab my phone." A chorus of howls went up, effectively killing the idea. Cami heard more wolves surround the complex and bounding up through the levels of the building. She wondered for the first time what everyone else in the complex thought was going on.

Cami felt angry. Where was Hayley? Where were Elijah and Marcel? By now they should know something was wrong. What was the point of having vampire speed if you couldn't use it in emergencies?

She and Hope sat at the back of the room. Cami had to keep her calm, she gave her a half smile, running her hand over Hope's hair. "Finish the song."

Hope trembled but she managed to get out. "We sang it all."

Paws skittered around through Cami's apartment, sounding like thunder. This time there would be too many of them.

Cami swallowed. "Well, make up your own verses."

Growls erupted in the outer room as the wolves found the wolf's body. There were at least a dozen in the room. The color left Hope's face as she saw twelve pairs of yellow eyes on her. Cami hugged her, making Hope face the wall so she couldn't see them.

The wolves sniffed the body and deeming it dead growled ferociously at Cami. She knew they'd make her death slow and painful but didn't care. Those bastards wanted to kill her and Hope. At least she took one of them down.

She saw the barrier flicker, miraculously it was still up. Cami wondered for the hundredth time how long Hope could keep it going. Cami felt her heart beat hard in her chest.

"_Music and stories, princes, princesses_

_Girls when they dance at the balls in nice dresses_

_Painting with daddy and the smile it brings _

_These are a few of my favorite things"_

Hope sang softly, just above a whisper. Cami rubbed Hope's back as she sang. She had such a beautiful voice.

"_Jackson and mummy, who make me so happy_

_Horses, pianos, Rebekah and Cami_

_Feeling so special when I start to sing_

_These are a few of my favorite things"_

Tears fell from Cami's eyes as she looked at all of the wolves. They all growled but couldn't do anything. _Why were they so many?_ Cami wondered, they already had Cami and Hope trapped. Cami grabbed the crossbow in her left hand.

"_When the dog bites, when the bee stings_

_When I'm feeling sad_

_I simply remember my favorite things_

_And then I don't feel so bad"_

Suddenly new growls went up and the wolves turned around and started fighting. It was a bloodbath. As wolves fell dead Cami saw four or five other wolves among the fray, fighting off the other ones. Hope tried to turn to see but Cami made her face the wall. She had already seen enough tonight to last a lifetime. She didn't need to see the carnage being wrought. She wanted to close her own eyes but couldn't tear her eyes away. Cami saw fangs baring and paws flying but it was becoming clear that the smaller group of wolves were stronger and faster. _Hayley's wolves. _Cami heard teeth sinking in and painful yowls. There were howls and whimpers but the larger group of wolves started falling.

Eventually all who were left standing were the five wolves, one of which was currently fighting off the last two wolves of the other pack. This wolf looked larger and was moving at a feral pace. His fangs gnashed as he growled. He pounced on one wolf and pawed clawed until the wolf's chest ripped open. Then he flew onto the other one and writhed around until he had his throat in his jaws and clamped down. Cami heard the neck snap. The wolf's eyes went dull and the other wolf dropped the body from its mouth. The leading wolf's eyes were filled with malevolence, and blood dripped from its maw.

It turned its attention to Hope, looking at her with protectiveness. The yellow eyes went soft as they looked at Hope's back, who hadn't stopped shaking. The other four wolves stood a little to the side of the larger wolf. They looked uncomfortable around him. He wasn't a part of their pack.

Cami looked at the wolf whose eyes never left Hope. It looked like it wanted to be near her, those eyes were filled with relief. Cami's eyes narrowed and pulled Hope closer to her. She assumed these wolves were with Hayley but she wasn't sure the danger had passed. The wolf's eyes flickered to Cami and she glared at it. Pointedly leveling the crossbow as a silent warning. The wolf's eyes softened even more as it looked at her. Cami had been looking into wolves' eyes for the past half hour but these looked at her with such tenderness, oddly she felt safe, for the first time since the attack started. A realization started forming in her mind.

_Klaus?_

Cami wanted to call his name but refrained. If he was appearing as a wolf, it was for a reason. He didn't want Hope to recognize him. She remembered Hayley telling her Hope didn't know about werewolves or any of the supernatural. Just that she was different. Still Cami wanted to make sure it was him.

"Hundred dollar guy?"

The wolf's eyes lit up then fell as he whimpered, nodding its head. Cami's mouth dropped, along with the crossbow. She had a million questions but her mouth couldn't begin to form any of them. Even in wolf form Klaus looked magnificent. His coat was black mixed with dark patches of brown, but his chest and underbelly were white. The fact that his coat was stained with blood only added to the powerful alpha male aura he was exuding.

Cami smiled with relief. "It's okay Hope, we're safe."

Hope still didn't let go of Cami. She looked at the wolves with fear. Cami's brow furrowed. Shouldn't Hope be able to tell that they weren't going to hurt them? She was still shaking.

Klaus put a paw forward and got burned, letting out a surprised growl. He tilted his large wolf head to the side.

Cami tried moving Hope towards the door but she screamed and kicked. She was still terrified. Hope wouldn't leave as long as those wolves were there.

Her father seemed to realize this and gnashed his teeth at the other wolves. They all left the room, Klaus following, but not before casting one long glance back at his daughter.

Ten minutes passed and Cami still couldn't move Hope, she kept her arms wrapped around the girl's trembling body as she let out soft sobs. Cami's own heart hadn't stopped pounding.

"Daddy?" Hope said, muffled against Cami's shoulder.

Klaus appeared a few seconds later at the doorpost. "Hope?"

She shot out of Cami's arms and into her fathers as he whispered reassurances against her ear. "It's okay Hope, I'm here. Daddy's got you." Cami saw his eyes watering and he picked her up. Hope let out loud cries against his shoulder.

Cami had never been so happy to see him in all of her life, and considering all of the dangerous situations she had been in before, that was saying something. During the attack she thought she'd never see him again. Now that the danger passed Cami was shocked at how many times she thought about Klaus when she believed she was about to die.

He managed to clean most of the blood off of his skin so he wouldn't look like a complete nightmare. His tux was scruffy and slightly tattered, and his dirty blond hair was messed up and all over the place, but other than that he looked great. As she was taking him in Klaus gave Cami a once over.

"I'm fine." She said breathing heavily. Klaus' blue eyes darkened and she knew he didn't believe that. He silently grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb back and forth over it. Cami felt electricity shoot through her body. His hands were so smooth and strong. He looked in her eyes and they said the words his mouth couldn't.

Cami looked at the carnage surrounding them and knew that Klaus wasn't done wreaking havoc on those who attacked his daughter. She could practically see the rage radiating off of him, hear the violent plots in his head.

He wordlessly led them into Cami's apartment, never looking back as he walked through the pools of blood and the bodies he dismembered not half and hour before.

* * *

**Thank you for all of the reviews and feedback I got for this story! This chapter is longer than the other ones and it took awhile to write. In this one everything got intense and dangerous really quick. What do you think? Was it too melodramatic? Thanks again for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Cami sat back in a chair in her apartment. The wolves had made a mess. They pushed over some shelves, left claw marks on the floor, and her apartment smelled like blood, must, and dog. Her mind started wandering to how she was going to clean it all but she stopped. She needed to take time to actually appreciate the fact that she was alive. Cami closed her eyes and breathed in and out.

Four other men, Cami assumed were the werewolves from Hayley's pack, stood around in her apartment. They had bruises all over their bodies and looked tired. She had thanked them for their help before she collapsed in the chair.

Klaus was in her bedroom calming Hope down. She still hadn't stopped crying but she was doing better. Her mother had called and they spent awhile talking on the phone. It was clear she needed her parents' comfort.

Cami's mind started reeling, trying to process all that transpired. She couldn't believe a few hours earlier her biggest concern was whether or not to go to a ball. Her heart rate sped up. Every time she closed her eyes she saw those horrific yellow eyes, heard the wolves growling.

When she opened her eyes Elijah stood over her. His hair was a mess and his suit had bloodstains all over it. It was the most unkempt Cami had ever seen him and under different circumstances she would have cracked a joke.

"Where are Niklaus and Hope?" Cami lazily pointed to her bedroom. Elijah relaxed and looked her over. "Are you alright Camille?"

"I feel like you look."

Elijah looked around, ignoring the werewolves as usual, until something on the floor caught his attention. He walked across the living room and picked the blood stained fork off of the ground. He eyed it with interest and looked at her for an explanation.

"I threw it at the wolf when he busted through the door." Two of the wolves eyed her with amusement. Now that Cami thought about it, it was ridiculous. "I don't know why I did it, I just panicked."

Elijah gave her a smile. "Maybe they should start commissioning forks as major weapons. I see the current score is forks and Cami: two, enemies: zero."

Cami wanted to smile but her muscles ached. She took a deep breath. "Elijah, what happened?"

Klaus came out of her bedroom. From the silence on the other side of the wall Cami assumed he finally got Hope to go to sleep. "What happened, is that we were attacked, in our own home." His face glowered and his voice was dangerously calm. He looked at the wolves. "Leave. Go help Hayley, tell her I'll be in contact."

As soon as they left Klaus relaxed a little. He loosened his tie, and sat down on the couch. After a moment of silence he began. "For the past few weeks my spies have heard rumors circling of a werewolf pack that wanted to take over the Crescents, depose of Hayley, and become the leader. They also planned on taking Hope, and sacrificing her so that they could absorb her power."

Cami felt the food in her stomach threaten to come up. She fought the urge to let it by sitting up to hear Klaus' account.

"The rumors became numerous of late but we weren't sure which pack was behind them, so we laid low, and didn't cancel the party, trying to maintain the façade of normalcy. During the party I split my time between validating information, and checking on Hope. I had a lead that directed me to the bayou." Klaus' face darkened. "It was a trap, to lure me away which held disastrous consequences…for them." He allowed himself a smirk before his face went back serious. "By the time I made it back to the compound the fighting had broken out. I saw the wolves heading for Hope's room and battled my way through, just to find her gone. I panicked, thinking she was taken, only to be told by Hayley that Hope wasn't at the compound at all." His blue eyes shifted to Cami. "She was here, with you. Some wolves had already left, tracking Hope's scent so I and followed with the utmost haste, with a few of Hayley's wolves in tow. We made it to you just in time. Although it seems you two were handling things all on your own."

Cami shook her head. "It was Hope. If she hadn't cast that boundary spell or sensed them coming we would have been killed."

"That may be true but it seems you had a few tricks up your sleeve as well." Klaus placed one of Cami's silver arrows on the coffee table.

Elijah picked it up and touched the arrowhead, which pricked his finger and drew some blood. He shook it off. "Clever. However did you afford get these made?"

"Certainly not with the money you all pay me for your therapy sessions."

Elijah pursed his lips but had no retort, knowing he never paid Cami for her counselling.

Klaus eyed her with an equal degree of respect and surprise. "You killed that wolf."

"He was frightening Hope." She said simply. "If Hope could keep them from killing us the least I could do is take one down."

"The brave bartender plays her valiant role yet again." Klaus held her eyes, giving her a small smile.

Cami hated when he looked at her like that. The look suggested something more than friendship. It was like the world stopped, like they were the only two people in it and they shared a secret. Her face felt warm, making her feel exhilarated and scared at the same time. It was impossible to look away, and the longer he looked the more she felt he could see into her soul.

Elijah let out a cough and Klaus finally released her from his gaze.

Cami looked at the ground then back up again, trying to collect her thoughts. "So what's the plan? Are you moving Hope to a safe house?"

"No. No more running. Tonight I plan on eradicating those disloyal in the pack as a warning to those who would try to attack my child." Klaus' phone beeped with a notification. "Ah, right on time. The wolves have rounded up the treacherous amongst them and are putting them on trial as we speak." He stood up. "Elijah will stay here and guard you and Hope as a precaution."

Cami looked at Elijah with a half-smile. "Just like old times?"

Klaus' eyes narrowed but he went to check on Hope before leaving.

Elijah picked up some displaced clothes on the floor. The clothes she was going to change into after her shower. One of them was a green t-shirt. On the front there was a picture of the Freud with the words "Freudian Freak" in white over the doctor's face. Elijah had given it to her for her birthday as sort of a joke. "You still have this?"

"Of course. It's one of my favorite t-shirts."

Klaus came out of Cami's bedroom. "She's still asleep."

"Is it absolutely necessary for you to go? I'm sure Hayley and Jackson can handle these wolves. They are her own pack after all." Cami was surprised to hear Elijah bring Hayley up.

Klaus scowled briefly at the t-shirt in Elijah's hand before covering it up with a crooked grin. "Jackson and Hayley are going to play judge and jury. Someone has to play executioner." With that he walked out without a backwards glance.

Cami let out a deep breath. "Elijah, is everyone okay? Did anyone…?"

"Die? There were some casualties. Rebekah's unconscious but Marcel's tending to her now."

"What about the human faction and Donald?"

"They're fine. Most of them had left right after the speeches." He sat down near her. "Niklaus told me of his suspicions but I didn't expect…none of us expected they'd have the gall to attack us in our home. Everything had been relatively peaceful of late."

"The wolves just crashed the party?" Cami couldn't picture the ornate, glamorously set ball had been turned into a bloodbath.

He held out his hand to her face. "Do you wish to see for yourself?"

Sometimes Cami forgot how the Mikaelsons could share memories by letting you into their minds. It was like travelling back in time, you saw everything as if you were there yourself. The only reason Cami knew about it was because she experienced it with Klaus on accident. Understandably, it wasn't an ability they broadcasted and it was rare they offered it. Cami knew she shouldn't take Elijah up on his offer but her curiosity won out. She nodded.

Elijah touched her temple and Cami was transported back.

_She was in the compound, up on the stage the faction leaders were taking one last picture. Guests started milling out of the door. _

_Elijah turned to Marcel. "I'll see to it that Mayor Sumpter makes it home safely." _

"_Hey, that's fine by me. I saw how that dude was acting earlier. He needs to get home before I tear him a new one."_

_Elijah silently agreed. He had restrained Klaus from causing the young politician earlier but he had barely contained himself when Donald had his attentions on Hayley. He looked over to her. She looked stunning in that red dress. It matched her olive skin tone perfectly. Needing to occupy his mind Elijah quickly found Donald and put him in a cab, giving the driver explicit instructions to make sure he got home safely. _

_When he got back inside he found Rebekah talking to guests, giving them her best before they left. Hayley stood over to the side with some of her wolves. _

_Marcel came up behind Rebekah and massaged her shoulders. She groaned. "I am so bloody tired. But it was worth it, tonight was an overall success."_

"_I knew it'd be if you were organizing it." Marcel kissed her cheek._

_She smiled. "No thanks in part to that little troublemaker Hope." She frowned at Elijah. "When I see her again I'm going to give her an earful. I mean honestly, making Boudreaux bray of all things?"_

"_Yes, it was a tad appalling, although well deserved." Elijah smiled. _

_Marcel grinned. "If I didn't know any better I'd say your little niece is loosening you up." _

"_She is." Rebekah agreed. "Hope's changed us all. Poor Cami probably has her hands full."_

"_Surely she's asleep by now." Elijah mused._

"_Who knows, Hope's sleeping habits are as erratic as Nik's behavior. Where is he by the way?"_

"_Checking up on a lead. Although he should be back by now." Elijah heard growling and paws hitting the pavement in the distance. It was getting louder. _

_Marcel cocked his head and looked at Elijah. "Do you hear that?"_

"_Hear what?" Rebekah looked back and forth between them. "God I swear I miss my old hearing more and more every day." _

"_It sounds like wolves."_

"_Maybe Hayley's?"_

_She appeared next to them. "Jack wouldn't have the wolves out in the city, especially not tonight. This isn't right."_

_Numerous howls echoed in the night. _

"_They wouldn't dare attack here."_

_Suddenly wolves crashed through the doorway. The remaining guests screamed and tried to run away. _

"_They dared." She mumbled. "Now they're going to regret it."_

_Two wolves came at her but Hayley flew into action, kicking and punching. After she killed those two there was a deathly silence. The calm before the storm. _

_Slowly more wolves filed into the room at the exits, on the stairs. They were trying to block them in. Elijah hadn't seen so many gathered in one place in decades. These wolves weren't just from Hayley's pack. They formed a circle around the remaining vampires and other guests. _

"_What the bloody hell do they want?" Rebekah knit her eyebrows._

"_Whatever it is, they won't get it." Elijah stood in front of her. _

"_Where the hell is Klaus?" Hayley whispered. _

"_For the moment we'll have to do without him"_

_Hayley's eyes darkened and she bared her hybrid fangs, growling. _

"_You know me and my guys won't go down without a fight." Marcel took a fighting stance. _

_The wolves gnashed their teeth and began attacking. The vampires fought back while other guests hid under tables. A vampire through one wolf into a glass sculpture. __Rebekah began chanting a spell and some wolves started whimpering, Elijah assumed from massive migraines. The other witches in attendance did the same._

_Elijah stood guard around her and killed anything that came close. He glided through the wolves randomly snapping limbs and throwing them around the room. He took a knife in each hand and started slashing and stabbing in a quick yet deadly precise manner, ignoring the cries of pain he caused every time he moved. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hayley and some other vampires and wolves fighting too. _

_As the battle raged on he noticed all of the wolves weren't fighting. Some were running away, not in retreat but to other parts of the compound as if they were searching for something. Of course, why didn't he think of it sooner?_

"_They want Hope!" _

_Hayley was wrestling with a wolf and ripped its heart out in a way that made his heart soar with pride. She got a frightened look in her eye. It was as if they could read each other's minds._

_Hope was with Cami and the wolves didn't know that. But they would as soon as they got to her room and found her gone. They had to delay that discovery as much as possible. _

_They both sped through the ongoing battle, dodging wolves and slashing at random body parts. They fought as one. When Hayley ducked, Elijah stabbed, when he turned, she kicked. Finally they burst into Hope's room and found mutilated bodies of wolves, blood spattered everywhere, and ripped out hearts littering the floor. _

_Elijah heard the sounds of grappling and found Klaus fighting off several wolves. He impaled one with the wooden post from Hope's bed and threw one out of the window. Hayley and Elijah helped finish the rest of the wolves off, but one got away. _

_Klaus had blood spattered all over his face and suit. He looked at calm but his eyes were frantic. Elijah had never seen him look so distraught. When he spoke his voice wavered with panic. "She's not here! They've taken her!"_

"_No they haven't." Hayley breathed in heavily._

_Klaus instantly relaxed, looking impatiently for an explanation. "Well where is she?"_

"_Cami's apartment. She took Hope home with her a while ago."_

_Distress took over Klaus' features. For a moment Elijah thought he'd fly into hysteria, but instead he closed his eyes, trying to gain control of his emotions. _

_Elijah went to the window. "The wolf that got away has Hope's scent." He saw a trio of wolves heading out from the compound, in the direction of Cami's apartment. "They're tracking her now."_

_He turned back to face Klaus whose hybrid eyes glowed. Klaus' face was callous, bestial, and downright vicious. It had been a while since Elijah saw that look on his face. He wouldn't want to be Niklaus' enemies at the moment. _

_More wolves bounded up the stairs, heading to the room._

"_Go, we'll handle everything here."_

_Hayley looked at Klaus. "Take some wolves, go get our daughter."_

_Klaus sped off._

_Elijah and Hayley engaged the wolves in battle, when they were done they rejoined the fight downstairs. Elijah saw other wolves leaving, probably going to catch up to the trio that left earlier. Outside of the compound he heard moans of agony, it sounded like Klaus. _

_He sped outside to find his little brother writhing on the ground in pain, his bones snapping. He was turning. Elijah had never seen his brother do so of his own volition. Four other wolves were around him pacing, waiting for the transition to be complete. _

_Klaus' eyes glowed yellow as his bones transformed. He let out a loud growl. Elijah watched until he was no longer recognizable. Before him sat a large wolf. It turned and faced him, growling. _

_Elijah held a knife in front of him. "Niklaus?"_

_Klaus barked at him before turning and running to Cami's apartment, the other wolves following. _

_Elijah sped back into the compound. Rebekah and some other witches held hands and chanted as one, drawing power from each other. He assumed the spell had to do with random werewolves hesitating in battle, just long enough for a vampire to gain the upper-hand. Marcel and a few other vampires protected the witches as they chanted. Hayley and some werewolves were in the thick of the melee, fighting ferociously. Elijah joined them. _

_Although it had been a while since Elijah had been in a fight of this magnitude, his ceaseless energy and deadly precision began to outweigh the wolves' numbers. Hayley wasn't as fast and she was getting winded but she still didn't stop. A loud cry went up from the witches as their chanting got louder. Every silver object in the room floated in the air before stabbing the nearest werewolves. Whining and whimpering were heard throughout the room, followed by the breaking of bones and hearts ripped out. _

_In the end the wolves never stood a chance, even with their numbers. They started to realize this and some retreated. Elijah finally slowed down, blood was splattered over the expensive decorations and staining the white table cloths. He looked down at the abundant corpses in the compound. Mostly wolves, some vampires, and a few humans as well. Others groaned in pain, Elijah looked down at his arm to see he had been bitten in several places. Now that the adrenaline of battle was fading he was starting to feel it. _

_He quickly went to the stash of Klaus' blood and drank. Then he sped over to Rebekah who had collapsed. Marcel cradled her head in his lap and wiped away blood from a nosebleed._

"_I think that last spell weakened her, she just fainted." The other witches also fell into nearby chairs. The one who didn't look completely worn out was Diana, the elder who represented the coven tonight. But she was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. _

"_Distribute Niklaus' blood to the vampires who haven't succumbed to their injuries. You know where we store it?"_

_Marcel nodded and stood, holding Rebekah. "I'm on it, right after I put her in her bed." He sped away. _

_Hayley found Elijah and crossed her arms like she did when she was being serious. Elijah loved that look on her face, so defiant yet so beautiful. But he knew she would be back talking business, whatever personal looks or connections they shared during the fight were purely in the moment. _

_She looked away before bringing her eyes back to him again. "I'm worried about Hope, and Jackson. If those wolves got out of control…"_

"_I'll go to Niklaus, you go to your husband." The last word felt like bile in Elijah's throat but he knew his face wouldn't give it away. Like Camille said, he had centuries to perfect his poker face. He continued on. "Stay in contact." When she looked away for a moment Elijah took the opportunity to speed away. _

_Elijah pushed back all of his feelings, suppressing them like he practiced all of those years. Feelings got in the way, so he learned to focus on what mattered, to stay ahead, stay logical and stay detached. Only then could you react in a rational calm manor. _

_Streets were familiar and they blurred together as he zipped to Cami's apartment. _

Cami's eyes shot open, letting out a deep breath as the memory ended. Elijah removed his hand from her face. She tried to calm her thoughts as she processed what she just saw.

"I'm sorry Camille, I didn't mean to overwhelm you."

"It's fine. I just need to relax. I could really use a bath." Cami let out another deep breath and tried getting up. She let out a groan, her back ached terrifically.

"You're hurt." Elijah eyed her back. "You've been wounded. Why did no one else attend to you?"

Cami tried to wave it off, "Everyone was focused on Hope, and I didn't want to draw attention to myself."

"Regardless, you need that remedied lest you get an infection." Elijah went to bite his wrist to give her some of his blood.

"No. Get some bandages. There's a first aid kit in the cabinet over there."

Elijah obeyed and inspected her back. "These marks aren't as deep as they could be, but I believe they'll leave a scar."

"Mhmmm." Cami was too worn out to respond beyond murmuring. She barely registered the burning of alcohol as he cleaned out the wound and applied the bandages.

"Niklaus will be forever grateful for you protecting Hope. I assume he'll tell you this himself later."

"Hmm." She was just so tired. Her eyes began to shut.

"You know he admires you a great deal. You've done a lot for this family, and have been a constant friend and ally…."

No response. Cami' started to drift into unconsciousness.

"Camille..?"

She vaguely felt Elijah leaning her back and putting a blanket over her.

"I'll be here when you wake up." He said quietly and turned off the lights.

Cami tried to summon enough energy to tell him thank you but she couldn't. She gave into her weariness and exhaustion as her world went black.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the lack of updates last week. Life got suuuper busy. thank you for your patience.**


	6. Chapter 6

Cami woke up feeling slightly rested, but still sore. She picked her head up from the chair and saw the lamp was turned on. _Funny, _she thought,_ I thought Elijah turned it off._

She heard water running in the shower. Well she couldn't blame Elijah for wanting to get clean. She slowly got up, letting her body move at its own pace. When she got to her bedroom she saw Hope, laying on her bed sound asleep. Her breathing was even and her face looked peaceful.

Cami felt disheartened when she thought of what Hope had to endure. What kind of monsters wanted to kidnap and sacrifice a child? Hope would be scarred and have nightmares for God knows how long. Then when she grew up it wouldn't get better, someone would always want to control Hope, to harm her for power, or just out of blind hatred. That's no way for someone to live. She looked at Hope's restful face, she had no idea what life had in store for her.

The door to the bathroom opened. Cami turned around and saw Klaus enter her bedroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Her mouth dropped with shock. This was the last thing she expected to see. She reacted before thinking. "What—"

Klaus sped over and covered her mouth with his hand. He put a finger over his lips, signaling her to stay quiet. While he looked over at Hope to see if she had been disturbed Cami took the opportunity to take him in. His hair was wet and some curls were plastered on his forehead. Her eyes drifted down and she saw that he still had some water droplets left on his torso. There was barely any space between their bodies. Cami willed her eyes not to look down any further, her face flushing as some sensual thoughts came to her head.

As if he could he could hear the thoughts Klaus looked back at her with a cocky confidence in his eyes. A slow grin passed over his face. He was handsome and he was fully aware of it.

That snapped her out of it. Cami roughly took his hand off of her mouth,

She quietly went back into the living room with Klaus following behind her. He shut the bedroom door and looked her over calmly as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Like he stood in her living room dripping wet in a towel all of the time.

"Where's Elijah?" she whispered saying something so that she could try to regain her composure.

Klaus tightened the towel around his waist. "I sent him back to the compound to handle things. He left a while ago while you were sleep."

"Oh…" Cami looked away, feeling uncomfortable. Leave it to Klaus to make her feel like a stranger in her own home.

He noticed her unease and his voice softened. "I didn't mean to impose. I just wanted to freshen up. You were so deep in your slumber…I didn't think you'd wake up so soon." He offered her soft puppy dog eyes.

It was an apology, or at least Klaus' version of one. "It's fine, it's not like you're the first guy to use that shower."

The puppy dog look vanished and Klaus' eyes narrowed. "Who else has used it?"

"This guy who I was close to. He loved me and I loved him, I still do actually."

"What's his name?" Klaus barely kept the jealousy out of his voice.

"Kieran O'Connell." She gave him a triumphant smirk. It was good to know she could get under his skin like he did hers.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "He doesn't count."

Cami remembered how Hope said the same thing earlier when talking about going to balls. It amazed her how similar their facial expressions were.

For the first time Cami looked around, seeing the apartment had been put back in order. "Elijah cleaned up?"

"I did, actually." He gave her a small smile. It was a genuine one for a change, instead of the cold cynical smiles he usually wore. This smile was easy and light, a rarity. Cami took it in while it lasted, smiling at his dimples. He revealed his dimples so seldom Cami forgot he even had them. Suddenly they disappeared.

His nostrils flared. "I smell blood."

Her brow nit in confusion. Cami was sure he could smell blood all of the time, especially a human's.

"Your bandages."

Cami felt wind on her face, indicating that Klaus just whooshed by her. She felt him behind her and jumped. She never got used to the vamp speed. She tried to turn around but his hands grabbed her arms and kept her facing ahead.

"Let me check these." He said quietly.

Cami nodded her head, suddenly unable to breathe with him being so close. He carefully pushed her hair to the side over her shoulders. Cami's eyes automatically closed at the feel of his fingertips on her bare skin. _Why was this dress strapless?_

Slowly his fingers drifted down to the clasp on her dress and expertly unfastened it. Cami's heart pounded and she remembered she didn't have on a bra. This felt less like medical work and more like the beginning of foreplay. Cami shook her head. This was all in her mind, he was just trying to patch her up. Klaus peeled off the bandages Elijah applied earlier.

Cami felt the cool air that stung the wounds and grimaced. "How does it look?"

"It's not infected. The wounds just started bleeding again." She heard him bite his wrist to draw blood.

"No, Klaus, I don't want it healed. Not with vampire blood."

"Why not?"

"I want the scars."

"What?" He sounded confused.

"I want to keep the scars." She could sense he was about to protest so she hurried on. "Tonight I was attacked in my house by werewolves. They came in and almost killed me but I survived. I want the scars as a reminder of that."

Klaus was silent but Cami could feel him boring a hole into her back. She wondered if he'd force her to drink his blood anyway. After what felt like ages he finally spoke.

"Where do you keep the bandages?"

She told him and sat down on a footstool. Klaus knelt down behind her. He did the same thing Elijah did before, except it felt entirely different. Cami told herself it was because she was half asleep when Elijah cleaned her wounds but she knew it was a lie. Klaus was gentle and tender. His fingers roaming over her back drove her crazy, even though he was just tending to her injuries. Earlier Donald ran his fingers over the same part of her back and she felt nothing. Same with Elijah, his touch had been and sensitive and precise, but it didn't send jolts of electricity up her spine like Klaus' did. It was amazing how her body reacted to his touch. When he was done his fingered lingered on her back a moment longer than necessary before moving them.

Cami's heart beat rapidly. She was half hoping he'd say something so she knew that this wasn't all in her head, that he felt something when he touched her too. The other half wanted him to stop so her body could return to normal.

Behind her Klaus struggled with his emotions. He looked at her naked back and mentally swore. The parts not marred by the wolf's claw marks was smooth and soft. Why wouldn't she let him heal her?

Klaus wrestled with his body, which was telling him to do what he wanted. Touch her, massage her shoulders, and kiss her neck. He came close to doing the latter when he moved her hair to the side earlier. The smell of Cami's blood was intoxicating, he had only drank it once, but he remembered it tasted as delicious as it smelled.

Here she was, her back facing him, with her dress undone, and she didn't even have a bra on. And here he was behind her, in nothing but a towel. If she had been anyone else Klaus would have proceeded further and unleashed his desire, but this was Cami.

No, he wouldn't touch her. If he did, wouldn't be able to stop. But he still couldn't resist being near her. Slowly he leaned forward until his lips hovered right over her right ear.

Cami's body became alert at his nearness, her heart sped up in anticipation. Klaus heard it and smiled, it gave him some satisfaction to see and hear how her body reacted to his nearness. He murmured softly. "You should go take a bath, and get cleaned up. I'll put fresh bandages on once you've finished."

Cami's ears tingled under his breath. She looked over her right shoulder. His mouth was only inches away from hers. She couldn't stop staring at his lips. His hair had begun to dry but he looked like someone off the cover of a romance novel. Cami couldn't help wondering what it'd be like to have him join her in the bathtub. _Oh my God I did not just think that._

That's it.

She had to get away from him. He was putting her senses on overdrive. He was too close and definitely too naked.

She quickly got up from the stool, catching her breath. Klaus didn't move from his kneeling position and kept his eyes on the floor, not trusting himself to look at her. Cami however was scared out of her mind.

What just happened? Was this all in her head? He hadn't even done anything explicitly suggestive. He only cleaned her wounds yet that was the most sensual and erotic thing she ever experienced. It was frightening.

Flustered and confused, Cami went into her bedroom to take a bath.

Klaus shared her sentiments, he just hid them better. Why was he losing control? Normally he could hold it together but tonight he could barely hold himself together.

It was the attack. The battle, the fear of almost losing Cami and Hope. The thought shook him to his core.

Now he couldn't keep his hands off of Cami, he just wanted to keep touching her, to know that she was okay. Well, if he was being honest he wanted to do much more than touch her. When she arrived at the gala in that stunning dress he could barely restrain himself from whisking her away and ravishing her on the spot.. Then he was in and out of the party, checking on Hope.

One time whilst going back out to torture information out of an informant he saw that idiot of a mayor lightly grazing Cami's back and thumbing Cami's thigh. He almost lost it. The balcony railings had finger marks etched in from how tightly he gripped them. He had a mind to go remove Donald's hands from his body but Elijah stopped him and sent him away. Then Klaus returned, only to find Elijah dancing with Cami, twirling her around like they were the perfect couple. Klaus would have felt threatened if he didn't know for a fact his brother was still in love with Hayley, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

He couldn't get over the audacity of simple Sumpter. He insulted Cami in the worst way imaginable, calling her Klaus' whore. Cami was more than some that, the title was so beneath her and so opposite of her character. Klaus had had plenty of whores over the centuries, and Cami was nothing like them.

She managed to work her way into his heart and he couldn't get her out. Every time he thought he had Cami figured out she did something to astonish him. Silver arrows, killing a wolf on her own, throwing a fork of all things as the first line of defense, the way she glared and aimed the crossbow at him before she realized who he was, figuring out it was him and having enough sense to not reveal it to Hope. The woman was nothing short of a marvel.

So he didn't appreciate Donald calling his brave bartender a whore, nor did he appreciate that pretentious Boudreaux. Klaus had been itching to kill that old bastard since the moment he laid eyes on him.

Klaus never attempted to seduce Cami or sleep with her, although he didn't deny wanting to. This little episode of him caressing her back was the furthest he'd ever gotten.

Klaus' crotch tightened at the thought of sharing a night of unbridled passion with her. He took a deep breath in, trying to control his body but he couldn't. His mind was already working up different scenarios, the ways he could pleasure her, how long he could make it last, hearing her call out his name while he had her in pure ecstasy… frankly he was afraid he'd accidentally kill her in the process. He couldn't control himself when it came down to her. He slowed his breathing.

Only when he heard the bathwater running was Klaus able to relax.

* * *

Cami took her time in her bubble bath. It was just what the doctor ordered. Her muscles began to loosen although the soap stung her back. She tried to keep it as dry as possible but it wasn't much use. When she got out she'd put new bandages on them, the marks would heal at a natural human pace. It'd be painful, but she meant what she said about keeping them.

Cami washed herself several times, she wanted to make sure she got rid of all of the sweat, grime, and blood. She was so meticulous with covering every inch of her body she thought even Elijah would roll his eyes at her scrupulousness. When she came in and looked in the mirror she nearly screamed. She looked like some horror victim, and she knew she was but she looked a sight. Hair disheveled, make up ruined, eyes wild. No wonder Klaus told her to go clean herself up.

She didn't want to get out of the tub. She didn't want to face him. Cami didn't even fully understand what happened. So almost being killed and being terrified made her horny? Cami knew what this was, her body trying to get back to normal, balancing out hormones, trying to readjust. She had to get a grip.

Maybe when she got out, Klaus would be gone and Elijah would be back. Or he'd send some other minion to do the babysitting job. But she knew better, no way was Klaus leaving his daughter's protection in the hands of someone else.

She considered just staying in the bathroom waiting him out. That wouldn't work, he'd come in and check on her if he got too worried. _Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing. _

_Enough_. Cami shook her head. Why did Klaus have to appear to her in nothing but a towel? She wondered if she'd ever get the image out of her head. Just remembering it now caused her face to flush.

Eventually she got out. She inhaled deeply before going back into the living room, trying to prepare herself. Klaus was sitting at her kitchen table with a shot glass near him. Thankfully he had on a gray undershirt and some jogging pants. If she didn't know any better she'd think he looked like a college frat boy.

He looked over at her. "Ready to put the bandages on?"

"Yeah." She walked over and threw her dress away in the trash. Klaus looked surprised so she explained. "Between the blood, the sweat, and the smell of dog, no way was I keeping it."

"It's a shame that was a beautiful dress."

"I know, what makes it even more sad is that you bought it."

"Did I?"

"Yes, via black Amex card."

"Well, if you want it replaced you need only to ask." Klaus scrutinized her shirt. It was the one Elijah picked up earlier, she paired it with loose black pajama shorts.

"How often do you wear that shirt to bed?"

"I don't know, I just pick a random shirt out of the drawer. Why?"

"No reason." He said lightly, but Cami could tell there was one. Klaus changed the subject by grabbing the bandages off of the table. "Let's fix you up."

This time, in an effort to minimize how much Klaus touched her, Cami lifted the back of her shirt up and moved her own hair out of the way. He diligently patched her up without any lingering touches. They didn't mention what happened earlier although they were both thinking about it.

"All done."

Cami put her shirt down and looked at him. He was looking at the ground again. She wanted to comfort him. "Hey, are you alright? I'm sure you experienced a lot of strong emotions tonight."

Klaus smiled at the ground before meeting her eyes. "Are you trying to get in my head right now, love? Need I remind you that you're the frail human, and I'm the immortal hybrid? How are _you_ doing?"

Cami crossed her arms and answered honestly. "I'm pretty shaken up. But I don't want to talk about it."

"That makes two of us." He took a sip from his glass.

"How's Hayley?"

"Fine, she dropped by to check on Hope while you were asleep. Stayed for about an hour before leaving."

Cami paused before asking. "You took care of the traitors in her pack?"

He took another drink from shot glass. "When I arrived Hayley had them all lined up, standing before her and Jackson. The leader, Luke, stood in front and his followers behind him. Twelve were from the Crescent clan, but there were much more supporters from packs across the southern states who were jealous of the pack's power. Of those there were about 40." He turned his dark eyes on her. "I slaughtered them all where they stood. Although Hayley took care of Luke herself."

Cami knew she should feel disgusted, but she didn't judge Klaus for killing them. She couldn't, not when she killed a wolf herself hours before. They attacked the Mikaelsons, witches, vampires, and even their own kind, thus declaring war. Klaus along with everyone else responded in kind. The only thing Cami felt right now was tired. Tired of the bloodshed and the cycles of violence.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Klaus asked.

"It's just…it never stops. All of the violence, betrayal, and vicious ambition. No matter how long peace lasts something or someone comes along and messes it up."

"There's never any peace, not truly." Cami looked at him, when he sounded like that she remembered how old he was. "Over the centuries you see the pattern repeat itself over and over. Someone's always going to want more, someone's always going to be willing to do whatever it takes for more power and control, and they'll sacrifice and betray whatever and whoever to achieve their goals. Someone's always going to be planning something behind your back, thinking of ways to take you down."

"But not everyone is like that. There's always somebody who's trying to do good. There's always someone you can trust, someone who will have your back no matter what."

Klaus studied her. He counted her among the few who were truly loyal to him. Cami never seemed to let his jaded speeches change her outlook on life. How did one person have so much empathy and compassion, even after going through so much? She was always trying to find the good in people and it never ceased to puzzle him.

"You're an enigma." He decided before finishing off his drink.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She replied easily. This Klaus she could handle, it's just when he turned on the charm that she got mixed up inside.

Cami let out a yawn.

"You should get back to sleep."

They both stood up, and before Cami could talk herself out of it she stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. Klaus let her and the contact made him freeze.

"That was for coming to my rescue today…well me and Hope's."

She looked up at him nervously as she stepped away. It was just a platonic kiss, and she meant it only as a thank you. Klaus just looked at her. It made her uncomfortable to have him staring so she went to the couch and took the cushions off to take out the pull out bed.

Klaus finally found his voice and he appeared next to her, helping her move cushions. "I didn't know the couch was a pull out."

"Well you wouldn't, this is your first time sleeping over." As soon as the words left her mouth Cami's face blushed at the implication. She was grateful she could busy herself with the bed.

She didn't see it, but Klaus had a small smile on his face.

She laid down and Klaus neatly tucked her in, avoiding her gaze. Cami couldn't believe that the same guy who talked about how he slaughtered 52 werewolves five minutes ago was tucking her in almost affectionately.

"I meant what I said. Thank you, Klaus."

He still didn't meet her gaze. "Get some rest Camille."

To her credit, Cami tried. She went to sleep but only for half an hour. The lights were off but she could barely make out Klaus' silhouette as he leaned against a doorpost. He positioned himself to where he could look into her bedroom at Hope and keep an eye on Cami too.

"You're supposed to be asleep." He spoke lowly but his voice carried out in the quiet apartment.

Cami sat up. " I know you're the all-powerful immortal hybrid but you need to rest too. You can't stand up all night watching me and Hope. Besides, you standing up posing like that makes me nervous." Cami knew he probably could, but he had gone through an emotional rollercoaster like everyone else, and she knew he was tired. Maybe he didn't need sleep exactly (she never got a clear answer on if he even needed to sleep at all), but he did need to relax.

Cami chose her next words carefully. "Look, there's enough space on here for you to lay down…you can join me if you want." She couldn't see in the darkness but Klaus' eyes lit up at the invitation, but he hesitated not knowing if she was serious or not. Cami took his hesitation as a rejection and laid back down. "Fine, but at least sit down in a chair, you won't be able to protect us if you waste all of your energy standing up brooding."

She got back comfortable under the covers and was surprised when she heard feet shuffling across the floor. She didn't turn over, afraid that if she watched him he'd change his mind.

Cami felt the mattress shift under the added weight of Klaus' body. He slept on the far end of the mattress, there was enough space between them for another person to fit in. Their backs faced each other.

"Goodnight Klaus."

"Goodnight Cami."

She watched the clock as fifteen minutes rolled by. Cami truly did want to go to sleep but her mind was too busy. Klaus Mikaelson was sleeping not two feet away from her. She heard him change positions.

Cami wondered what he looked like as he slept. Did he toss and turn at night? Did he sleep with his mouth open? Did he drool? Cami laughed internally at the last question. Now she had to know. One peek, then she'd go to sleep.

She turned over and saw that he was now lying on his back, his face emotionless. Cami let out a breath, he looked gorgeous even when he slept. He looked at peace. Cami studied his face, he had amazing bone structure, and she saw he had a slight hump on the bridge of his nose, but she liked the small imperfection. She let her gaze travel down, the muscles on his arms were slightly defined, and he had a flock of birds tattooed on the front of his left shoulder. One day she'd have to ask him the story behind it. He looked so human, so normal, that she smiled.

Cami couldn't believe how much she thought about him. She wasn't even sure how she knew him in his wolf form. Maybe it was just her hopeful feelings, wanting it to be him that came to the rescue. Klaus had become a part of her and it was frightening and calming at the same time. He always put her first when he could, and although he could get on her nerves, Klaus was always there for her. It felt good to know that he would always be around. He was a good friend.

She suddenly had the urge to get close to him, to have his arms around her while she slept. Cami's heart pounded at the idea. Klaus' chest rose and fell evenly, but Cami knew that didn't mean he was asleep. How would he react? Would he freak out or tell her to move back over? What if he didn't want her that close? What if he thought he was under attack and lashed out and killed her? But the idea was in Cami's head now and she couldn't let it go. She'd never get this opportunity again. She was able to fight off werewolves and stab mayors but she couldn't move and inch to get closer to Klaus?

She hesitated but moved over slowly until her body was next to his. Cami inhaled his manly scent and rested her head on his left shoulder. She closed her eyes, feeling comfortable and oddly at peace.

After a few moments Klaus spoke. "Did you give Elijah this much trouble going to sleep? I imagine you nodded right off when he was here."

Cami's eyes shot open and she jumped suddenly feeling embarrassed. He caught her snuggling next to him. Even worse, he hadn't been as asleep as he let on, he allowed her to do this. That was a good thing right?

"Maybe you could give me one of those long winded monologues, that'll make me go to sleep instantly."

When she heard him let out an amused chuckle she looked up at him. His eyes were half open.

"I almost lost you tonight." He said quietly before turning over to face her. His face was only a few inches from hers. Klaus took her in with his eyes and cupped her face in his right hand, running his hand over her cheek.

Cami surprised herself and boldly reached up and moved some of the curls out of his face. Again Klaus allowed the intimate contact. She had been wanting to do that for the past few hours. "Wouldn't be the first time." She replied softly, attempting to insert some humor in her voice.

But Klaus wasn't joking, a quick look of anger passed over his face. "I put you in danger."

"I'm in danger anyway, even if we weren't friends I've made my own enemies. At least with you I know I have someone who'll protect me."

Klaus moved his hand from her face to her back and lightly traced the claw marks there. It wasn't sensual, just barely grazing them but it still sent electricity up Cami's spine. "I see those marks and they're a reminder that I failed to protect you."

Cami knew that was his way of trying to get her to let him heal the wounds again. "You got here when you could. And I want to keep them, it's not an offense to you but a reminder for me."

Klaus looked away but continued running his hand up and down her back gently. Cami was surprised they were touching each other so easily, but she supposed with all that happened they just wanted to know the other was safe. "You kept Hope calm and never left her side. You sang to her."

She looked at him, surprised. "How do you know that? You looked into her memories while she was asleep didn't you?"

"I wanted to know what she experienced. She was frightened and terrified but you helped her."

"Of course, what else would I do?"

Klaus looked away. "There's something else I wanted to talk to you about." Cami felt her heart sink with dread. "About what the mayor said—"

Cami blushed, she finally to forget Klaus overheard her being called his whore, only to have it brought up again. "After everything that's happened tonight do you really think I care what a drunk man says?"

"You seemed to care an awful lot when you stabbed him with that fork."

"You saw that?"

"Stabbing him in the hand with a fork. He'll have a nasty mark. You made me proud. It's much more merciful than what I would have done." His face got back serious. "You know you're much more to me than a whore." Klaus looked at her intently, he needed her to understand that, he didn't want her doubting the respect he had for her.

Cami nodded her head. "I know, I've seen what you're like with your women."

"Is that so?" He grinned playing along with her banter. He liked this easygoing relaxed side of their relationship.

"Yeah, there was Alicia, who was a bartender, and Stephanie whose father owned those hotel chains. Whatever happened to them anyway?"

Klaus shrugged, "I lost interest, I think Alicia's moved away and Stephanie got too clingy. Right now I only have time in my life for one female."

"Poor Hope." Cami said, shaking her head. Klaus squeezed Cami's hand playfully in retaliation before returning to rubbing her back. "Oh and there was Genevieve."

"Ah yes Genevieve." Klaus grinned in remembrance of their sexual encounters. "She was quite the vixen in bed."

"She bound you to those moon rings that weakened you every full moon." Cami deadpanned.

"She was going to kill Hope."

"She tried to blackmail me."

"She told me about you and Marcel." The humor disappeared from his voice.

Cami went silent as the mood turned from easygoing to tense. She still remembered how angry Klaus was when he found out, shattering the glass and grabbing her. He threatened to kill Marcel the next time he saw him. It was the one time Cami was scared of Klaus, afraid of what he'd do, it was also one of the few times he lost his composure with her. Her sexual past with Marcel was one of the few topics she and Klaus never discussed.

Klaus looked at her now. The thought of her and Marcel infuriated him as much now as it did then. He stroked her cheek. "Why'd you sleep with him?"

Klaus swore to himself many times that he'd never ask her that, in truth he'd rather act like it never happened at all rather than relive his fury. Marcel and Cami got along fine and it was in the past but Klaus was still jealous. Marcel had gotten to know Cami in another way that Klaus hadn't.

Cami answered honestly. "I don't know Klaus, I was lonely. I had been dealing with Kieran, going out of my mind with worry. Marcel showed up and was willing to help. It gave me comfort. Then after you shut me out and told me we couldn't be friends, I thought Hope had died…I just needed that comfort again to help me deal with everything that happened. I wanted to feel safe." Klaus was silent so she continued. "But Marcel's not the person I feel safest around."

Klaus waited a minute before asking. "Is it Elijah?"

"No." She pushed a curl out of his face and found the nerve to look him in the eye before speaking softly. "It's you, Klaus, it's always been you."

He never expected her to say that. She shot him between the eyes yet again.

At first he didn't know how to react but slowly he lowered his face to Cami's, giving her time to stop him if she wanted to. She didn't and he kissed her, fully, and potently. It felt so good to have his full lips on hers. Cami responded in kind before Klaus pulled back. Cami's eyes remained closed already missing the feel of his mouth on hers. The kiss awoke something in her.

She opened them and found him looking down not meeting her eyes. "What was that for?"

"It wasn't for comfort." He said jokingly, but he still looked down nervously. "With all that's transpired…I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that."

Klaus was ashamed to admit he couldn't help himself. She was so close and as always she knew just what to say.

Cami saw what was happening, he was retreating into himself again, thinking kissing her was a mistake. She boldly recaptured his mouth, taking him by surprise. Maybe this was a mistake, but it felt good and Cami didn't want it to stop. She almost died earlier and if she had it would have been without admitting to herself how important he was to her. She kept kissing him tenderly, letting him know that this was something she wanted and she didn't mind it at all.

After initially hesitating Klaus got more involved in kissing her. He took her face in his hands as his tongue danced at her mouth's entrance, coaxing it open.

She let him in and let out a small moan as his tongue explored her mouth. He was kissing her so slowly it was almost painful. Cami ran a hand through his thick blond hair wrapping her arms around his neck, slightly biting his lips. This was it, she was kissing Klaus, and it felt extraordinary.

Klaus felt the same way, he rolled over until he was on top of her. Cami opened her legs and they both groaned as their cores made contact. He never stopped kissing her, only pausing to let her catch her breath. He ran his hands over her arms and down her torso. The kissing became more desperate and fast paced.

As their tongues danced they both let out groans, not wanting to stop. Klaus tried to content himself with kissing her mouth but eventually he moved to her ear, and started kissing her neck greedily. He briefly considered biting her but restrained himself, not wanting to scare her.

Cami gripped Klaus' neck as his mouth moved lower to her clavicle, where he hotly licked her flesh. She moaned passionately.

But he was just getting started. Klaus couldn't stop his hands from roaming her torso and he lightly squeezed her breasts through her shirt before recapturing her mouth.

Cami ran her hands over Klaus' chest. She broke the kiss before reaching down and pulling Klaus' shirt off. He let her toss it away before resuming kissing her again. Soon she pulled back and pulled her own her shirt over her head, never breaking eye contact. She tossed it to the side before looking at him sheepishly.

Klaus smiled tenderly at her before looking down at her exposed breasts. "They're beautiful." He whispered reassuringly before kissing her softly.

Klaus gripped her breasts softly, almost reverently and Cami's eyes closed at the feel of his palms on her bare flesh.

Klaus went back to kissing her mouth, cheek, and neck as Cami stroked his back. It felt so good for their bare chests touching each other.

Cami's breath caught in her throat as he circled his thumbs over her nipples. He started kissing the top of her breasts before finally taking a nipple into his mouth.

"Klaus." She moaned as he nipped and licked, effectively making it harden before moving onto the next breast. Then he kissed the bottom of her breasts while running a hand over her back.

Klaus kissed her on her mouth again as he started grinding against her. Their hands roamed each other's bodies passionately. Klaus moved his hands slowly up the front of Cami's legs before disappearing under her shorts where he caressed the front and back of her thighs.

Cami was getting impatient, she needed relief from the tension that was building in her body. His hands were going everywhere but the one place she needed them the most. She could feel the wetness in her panties. Cami tried pulling is pants down but he gently stopped her. Then she tried placing his hands where she wanted them most but he firmly. She was getting impatient and confused. Didn't he want this as much as she did?

He kissed her passionately. "Cami." He moaned against her ear.

He knew what she wanted and it killed him to deny himself but he couldn't have her. Not like this. He wanted to take his time and worship her body like the queen she was. He couldn't do that here. Not on some cheap sofa on a pullout bed with Hope in the next room.

Klaus stopped rocking against Cami and pinned her arms down. "You may not believe this, but the only reason I'm stopping is because I don't want to take, on some bargain couch, when our emotions are high from almost losing each other. You deserve better than that."

Cami groaned in frustration and rolled her eyes. Typical. Klaus would decide to be honorable and act gentlemanlike right when she wanted him most. To hell with his romantic ideals of a first time with her. She wanted him and she wanted him now dammit.

She tried to move her arms in protest but he pinned her down again and whispered hotly in her ear. "Besides, I don't want your screams waking up Hope."

Cami moved her hand and stroked his length through his jogging pants. Klaus let out an uninhibited and surprised and lust filled groan. "Cami…" he said as a warning.

She looked at him cockily. "What makes you think I'll be the only one screaming?"

Klaus grinned wickedly before kissing her neck, fondling her breasts some more, gripping her back. But true to his word, his kisses became more controlled and leisurely, allowing her to catch her breath.

He found her mouth yet again and ran his hand gently through her hair. "I am going to stop kissing you in three—", Klaus cupped her head, kissing her, "—two—" He kissed her again more slowly exploring every inch of her mouth. "—one." This kiss had a note of finality. He lightly kissed her lips before rolling off of her, immediately missing the feel of her body under his.

They both faced each other in silence trying to catch their breath. Cami smiled at him and ran her fingers over his arms, tracing his tattoo. Klaus ran his fingers over her swollen lips and admired her flushed face, pushing her hair behind her ear. He looked down lovingly at her bare chest, and ran his thumb over the outline of her breasts. "You're going to have to put your shirt back on or else I'll start kissing you again."

Cami slowly raised up, allowing him a long look at what he turned down before going to grab her shirt off the floor.

"Wait—" He grabbed her arm. "Don't get that one."

"Why not?"

He gave her a withering look. "Cami, after what we just finished doing do you honestly think I want you going to sleep in the shirt my brother gave you?"

She shook her head at his male ego. "Well I can't go stumbling around in my room to get another one."

"Here," he picked up his gray undershirt she tossed off earlier. He watched as her breasts disappeared under his gray undershirt.

"Better?" She said grumpily cupping his face.

"Much." He kissed her cheek and they laid back down. Cami smiled at him, slowly moving her face forward to kiss him.

He backed away playfully. "What did I say about us kissing?"  
"You said you were done kissing me. I never said I was done kissing you." She kissed him once and he kissed her back. When he felt her tongue run over his lips he stopped.

"I know you're tired. You'll never rest if we keep going, I'll use up all of your energy."

Cami laughed at his cockiness. "Is that so?"

"Yes, it is." He turned her around so that her back was against his stomach.

Cami gasped as his erection pressed into her back.

"Ignore that." He instructed. "It'll go down soon."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and moved her hair so he could kiss her neck.

"Klaus?"

"Yes?"  
"That felt amazing."

He leaned over and kissed her on the mouth one last time before cupping her face. "It was amazing for me too. Now will you get some sleep?"

Cami yawned. "No promises."

But she settled against him and went to sleep. It felt good to go to sleep in his arms. Klaus only allowed himself to sleep after Cami's breathing became even and he could tell she was completely asleep.

He kissed her cheek. "I love you." Klaus murmured softly into her ear. He only said it because he knew she was too far gone in her sleep to hear him.

Later both her and Klaus would look back on that night and realize it was some of the best sleep either of them had ever gotten, and one of the few times in life they felt completely at peace.

* * *

**So I hope this makes up for the lack of Klamille in the first five chapters. It's lengthy, but what can I say? I got caught up in my feels. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Cami woke up, the early morning light invading the living room caused her to squint her eyes. She automatically checked to see if Klaus' hand was still around her waist. It was, and she relaxed. So last night really happened. She was surprised he was still next to her. Feeling safe she nodded off again.

When she woke again, she turned over to face Klaus, who truly looked asleep. She admired him in his shirtless perfection, remembering that she had on his undershirt. The thought made her feel giddy like a schoolgirl who was wearing her boyfriend's jacket. Cami didn't want to leave the bed. She knew once she did she'd have to face reality.

No matter what happened between her and Klaus, last night he said he only had room for one female in his life, and that was Hope. They couldn't be together. Nothing that happened last night changed that. The only difference in their relationship now was that she knew Klaus might be the best lover in the universe (even though they hadn't gone very far). But she wouldn't worry about that at the present. Right now she was going to enjoy every moment of being this close to him, because she knew it'd be over soon. She yawned and closed her eyes, inhaling his scent and going back to sleep.

This time when Cami woke up she felt rested and calm. She stretched her arms and legs and immediately noticed she was alone in the bed. Well that was it, it's over. She moved over to where Klaus had slept. His spot was still warm and the sheets smelled like him.

Cami looked at the clock. 1:00 p.m.? It was only Saturday, but still she had work, she had errands, she had housekeeping.

Cami heard soft mumbling coming from her room. She got up and stood in the doorway. Klaus was laying down next to Hope, who leaned back into him as he softly told her a story. Cami noticed that he was dressed in his standard outfit: jeans, a dark shirt, and his signature black leather jacket. Hope's big blue eyes turned to Cami.

"Cami." She said softly, but she didn't smile.

"Hey, Pipes." Cami searched for something to say. "Did you get a good night's rest?"

Hope nodded. "Did you?"

Cami immediately looked to Klaus who has a small smirk on his face, his eyes filled with mirth. His eyebrows raised in amusement, waiting to hear her answer.

She quickly looked back to Hope and tried to stop blushing. "Uh, it was fine. I mean, I was in and out of sleep but I feel good now."

Hope wasn't even paying attention. She stared absently at Cami's comforter.

"Why don't I make you a huge unhealthy breakfast? Pancakes with strawberries on top drenched in maple syrup?"

Hope nodded distractedly.

"Right...well just let me go freshen up."

Cami quickly did her morning routine before turning on the stove and getting out the ingredients. While she let the stove heat up she went to put the couch back in order, reluctantly taking off the sheets.

From her bedroom doorway Klaus watched Cami as she worked. He liked seeing her wearing his undershirt. It marked her as his. The shirt was a little big on her and when she bent over he could see her loose breasts underneath. Once she had the sofa back to normal he went and sat down. Cami hesitated before joining him.

"She's still terrified." He said dejectedly.

"C'mon, you knew she wouldn't wake up and magically forget what happened."  
"I didn't, I wanted it to be so but…I wasn't there for her when it counted."

"Yes you were. Hope has experienced something traumatic but the most important thing in recovery is for her to be surrounded by people who love her. No one loves her as much as you and Hayley."

"I don't know what else to do. I've already killed those responsible."

"You have to be patient and wait." Klaus gave her an irritated look but she kept talking. "Be there for her to listen when she comes to you to talk, and she will come eventually. This is the most important time to be with her. She never would have gone to sleep without you here. This is what counts, this and the future. She's going to need you and you'll be there because you are one of the best fathers I've ever seen."

Klaus turned his eyes to her; they always looked more gray than blue when he was upset. "I assume your experience with fathers has been severely limited."

"Well, yeah, but I know what a bad father looks like and you're not one. So cheer up."

"Thank you Cami."

"That's what I'm here for." She said and squeezed his hand, which was a mistake. The physical boundaries were back up, the familiarity with which they touched each other last night was gone. Cami realized this and quickly got up, walking back to the kitchen.

"Camille?"

She reluctantly turned around to face Klaus, feeling ridiculous wearing his undershirt and pajama shorts while he was dressed and ready for the day. "Yes, Klaus?"

He waited, fixing his eyes on the floor. Cami realized he didn't want to have this conversation any more than she did. "About what happened between us last night, or what almost happened..." Klaus cleared his throat trying to push pass the pleasant memories. "...it can never happen again." As he said the last part his eyes finally met hers.

Was that regret in his eyes? But of what? Not wanting to do this right now or for kissing her to begin with?

Cami put on a brave face and smiled. "It's already forgotten."

"I don't want it forgotten." The words tumbled out before Klaus could stop them.

She looked at him, confused. "Then what do you want?"

Klaus opened his mouth to speak but then shut it. Last night she just caught him in a vulnerable spot because he almost lost his daughter. He looked so guilty, like he regretted everything. Cami's heart sank. Whatever he wanted, it wasn't her.

It hurt like hell. What sucked even more was that Cami had been preparing herself for this moment since she got up and it still felt like he ripped out her heart. Cami felt her eyes watering. He didn't even have the decency to look her in the eyes.

Hope appeared in the living room. "Daddy I'm hungry."

Klaus scooped her up and inserted false cheerfulness in his voice. "I know sweetheart."

"Your pancakes!" Cami blurted loudly, trying to sound cheerful. She knew she was failing horribly. "I'm sorry, Hope, they'll be ready in a few. I forgot to fix them."

She looked at Klaus with some steel in her eyes, hoping to mask the hurt. Last night had been a mistake and the sooner she put it behind her the better off she'd be. "I'm forgetting a lot of things today." Giving him one last look making sure he caught the double meaning, Cami turned on her heel and went into the kitchen.

Klaus turned on the TV to entertain Hope. He didn't know what to tell Cami. She didn't know it but she was his first. Last night was the first time he slept with his arms around a woman just for comfort. When he woke up this morning with his arms still around her he felt a sense of panic. Holding her all night was the most intimate thing he'd ever done, more intimate than sex. It scared him. Then last night he told her he loved her. Not that she heard him, but it still scared him beyond belief. Cami wanted to forget last night and act like it never happened so he'd let her. He knew it was a cowardly thing to do. A better man would go into that kitchen and tell her exactly what she meant to him. Tell her that their time last night was one of the best moments in his life and the only thing he regretted was not giving her exactly what they both wanted. But Klaus knew he wasn't that man. He was the bastard, the monster. Whatever he felt for Cami would pass, and she would move on from him. Last night didn't mean much to her, not if she could so quickly try to forget it and act like it never happened. Klaus told himself it didn't matter right now anyway. Hope, his precious Hope, would be his only focus.

He watched her now. Hope's eyes were on the TV but he knew she wasn't paying attention. Klaus knew the look on her face all too well. She was reliving the torment, wrestling with her demons.

Klaus had sworn to himself that Hope would never have to have a childhood like he did. Living in fear, feeling alone. What a bang up job he was doing, five years old and she already felt endangered. She was too young for this, but he didn't know how to fix it. Killing wouldn't change anything. He had killed all of those wolves yet Hope still was broken on the inside. She wasn't just afraid of the wolves, she was afraid of herself. The fear had unleashed her power and she didn't know how to control it.

She needed to start training. He'd make it a point to call the little witch Davina later. Klaus refused to have Hope be afraid of what she truly was. That was something he could fix. As for her fear of the wolves…an idea started forming in the back of his mind.

He'd find a way to remedy that as well.

* * *

Once she and Hope had eaten, Cami stayed in the kitchen. Since she couldn't leave the house she threw herself into housework. More specifically, kitchen work. She cleaned every single surface. No place was safe from scrubbing and bleaching. She killed hours of time. Cami mopped and washed everything multiple times. Cami couldn't remember the last time she cleaned with so much gusto. It was the last thing she should be doing while her back was still sore but she didn't stop. Her back hurt but her heart hurt more so she pushed past the pain. Cami refused to step outside the kitchen. The only time she stopped was to go into her room to put on a bra and change shirts.

Cami felt immature but she couldn't help it. She felt embarrassed, no way could she face Klaus right now. In her head she kept replaying everything that happened between them last night. The more she thought the harder she scrubbed. The problem was that she didn't know how long Klaus and Hope would be staying with her. Luckily Klaus stayed in the living room with Hope. It was as if she put up her own boundary spell. That is until she felt a familiar prickle at the back of her neck.

Cami furiously scrubbed the tiles on her countertop trying to ignore the feeling. She kept her back turned to him. It felt like an eternity before Klaus spoke.

"Elijah called, all signs of bloodshed have been removed from the compound. I'm going to go look it over and tie up any loose ends." Cami closed her eyes in relief and nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Hayley should be over soon to take my place. Also, Rebekah's awakened. She's still weak but she'll be okay."

Cami cleared her throat. "Good."

She felt Klaus boring a hole in her back, willing her to turn around and look at him. However Cami denied him and kept scrubbing. Now he'd know how it felt to her earlier.

Klaus' face was the picture of hurt and regret. She shouldn't be cleaning, he could hear her labored breathing. She still needed rest, did she want her wounds to start bleeding again? Klaus knew she was trying to keep busy and felt guilty. He should have waited to have that conversation with her. No, it is better they had talked and got it out of the way. It wouldn't have gone any better if he drug it out. None of that changed the fact that he wanted nothing more than to go over there, wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her. He waited to see if she would turn around. She didn't and he went away into her room where Hope was laying down.

When Cami felt him leave she exhaled loudly, not caring if he heard. She turned and saw that she was, in fact alone. She threw the towel she was using into the sink and leaned back against her refrigerator. Is this how their interactions would be from now on? If so she wouldn't be able to make it.

The doorbell rang. Cami went and looked through her peephole. Hayley's big brown eye stared back at her. "Hey Cami, can I come in?"

Cami smiled and unlocked the door. This was one of the reasons she loved Hayley. She never came in through the window or just appeared in her apartment. She always asked to come in although she'd been invited in years ago. She didn't take advantage of that. Cami opened the door.

Hayley wordlessly hugged Cami before checking on Hope. Cami rested in a chair and overheard Hayley and Klaus talking in her bedroom. He walked out minutes later, Cami kept her eyes on the ground, avoiding eye contact. Klaus briefly glanced at her, taking in as much of her as he could before leaving.

In Cami's bedroom Hayley sat on the edge of the bed next to her daughter. Hope sat up when she saw her mother was there. She looked tired and her eyes had bags under them, despite the fact that Klaus told her Hope had gotten plenty of sleep. Hayley kept reaching out and tucking Hope's hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry mummy."

"Sorry?" Hayley looked at her daughter confused. "Sorry for what?"

Hope's voice was muffled. "I played that trick on that man at the party."

"None of that matters now. All I care about is that you're safe." She hugged Hope who started crying again.

"I'm sorry. I f—f-failed."

"Hope how could you possibly think that?"

"I didn't help Cami fight, I couldn't stop the w-w-wolves. I'm not special at all."

Hayley cupped her daughter's face and looked in her eyes. "Do not ever say that again. You _are_ special. You are my daughter and you are the most beautiful, special child there ever was. Not to mention brave and strong."

"I'm not strong. Not like you."

"You're right. But you're strong like _you_. That's all you can be. I'll never ask you to be more than that. You saved you and Cami's lives. I know you don't know how to control your powers but we're going to work on that."

Hope hugged her tightly; she was shaking. Hayley felt her teardrops fall on her shirt. "I'm still scared."

"That's okay." Hayley patted her back. Hayley's eyes started to water. "Hope, if anyone failed it was me. I'm your mother and I wasn't here for you. I'm sorry for that but I'm here now."

"W-w-w-why did they attack us? Did they want Cami? Why would anyone want to hurt us?" Hope kept sobbing. Hayley let her, and left her questions unanswered.

Her daughter was traumatized. She was trembling uncontrollably and there was no longer any light in her eyes. Hayley herself had a rough childhood. Her experience in foster care wasn't a good one, but even she was older than Hope when she realized how cruel the world was. Those traitors had taken away her innocence. The illusion that nothing bad happened in the world had been ripped to pieces.

She remembered the cold look in Luke's eyes, how he was completely unapologetic for what could have happened to her child. He looked so calm so smug that before she knew it Hayley had sped over and ripped his heart out in one movement. She watched with satisfaction as his limp body fell to the ground. Hayley had planned on questioning the rest of his followers and possibly showing some mercy but didn't get a chance. Klaus swooped in killed all of them in a matter of seconds. He stuck around a short time before leaving Hayley and Jackson alone to deal with the chaos.

Hayley stayed with Hope until she fell asleep again then took a nap herself. When she woke she still felt weary but got up anyway.

She found Cami resting in a living room chair. Some bandages were nearby, Hayley assumed she checked on her wounds. Cami opened her eyes when she heard movement. Hayley sat down across from her on the coffee table. "Hey."

"Hey." Cami blinked and let her eyes adjust to the light.

"Why didn't you sleep on the couch? That way you could stretch out."

Cami's face flushed. Hayley heard her heart rate increase and she wouldn't meet Hayley's eyes. "I'm fine here. It was only a nap anyway."

Hayley studied her friend. There was only one reason for that kind of reaction. She wondered if Klaus and Cami finally had sex last night. Cami wouldn't know it but Klaus' scent was all over her. But Hayley could tell she didn't want to talk about it right now and let it go.

"So it turns out I was wrong. That werewolf/vampire fight I broke up wasn't the most interesting thing to happen at the party." That skirmish was nothing compared to the battle that unfolded hours later. She saw her friend's eyes fill with sympathy. "Will you tell me what happened on your end? Klaus filled me in but I want to hear it from you."

Cami told her and Hayley held her head in her hands. "I should have been here."

"You didn't know what was happening. Everything went down so fast, you all were surrounded and attacked before you could figure everything out."

"How did you know we were surrounded?"

Cami hesitated. "Elijah showed me when he came over."

Hayley eyed her. She admitted that watching Elijah and Cami dance at the party made her jealous. In fact she was jealous of their friendship in general. Elijah trusted and respected Cami, they were purely friends but still. He was open with her. Him sharing memories with Cami reminded Hayley of how he did the same thing with her when they first met. Now they took great lengths to avoid each other. Last night was the closest she felt to him in years. Hayley couldn't blame Cami for the state of their relationship and she didn't. It didn't stop her jealousy, however, but she knew which Mikaelson brother got under Cami's skin.

"Don't blame yourself." She grabbed Hayley's hand.

Hayley stood up and in frustration. "Who else is to blame? I'm the leader. I knew Luke was a snake but I should have known what he was planning. Now there have been deaths in all of the factions and Jackson and I have to answer for them. So much for peace."

She remembered her crack about itching for a fight at the gala and wished she could take it back. _Be careful what you wish for._

"We know it wasn't you or Jackson's fault, I don't hold either of you accountable for that."

"Will the rest of your faction feel that way? Will the vampires? Or the witches, once they recover from exhaustion? Will my own people?"

"I don't know. But you need to relax and stop beating yourself up over it. We have to move forward. You both have to be the ones to lead the way."

"I can't even think about that while my daughter is like this. I need to stay with her."

"So do it. Isn't this a benefit of being married? Take a step back and let Jackson handle this. You know he'll understand."

"He will. He wanted to come over and check on Hope but we can't leave the wolves in anyone else's leadership. Especially not now."

"Look, you two worry about the wolves. I'll do my best to get the faction to see this wasn't your fault."

"Well, that will be one thing taken care of." Hayley muttered then scrunched her nose. "Why does this place reek of Pine-Sol? Is that your coping mechanism, extreme housecleaning?"

Cami shook her head and smiled. "I had to do something to keep my mind off what happened last night."

"Exactly what _did_ happen last night?" Hayley raised an eyebrow and glanced at the sofa knowingly.

Cami's face turned red again but there was some sadness in her eyes Hayley couldn't explain. Hayley knew she wouldn't want to talk about this for a while. Regardless, _something_ had happened between Cami and Klaus on that couch last night. Hayley made a mental note to never sit on that couch again.

She let her friend off the hook. "Fine, on to the next subject."

That earned her a grateful smile. "Rebekah's doing better."  
"That's good, our girl put up a big fight last night." Hayley remembered how Rebekah never wavered or stopped fighting.

"I saw, they should have known better than to crash a party planned by Rebekah Mikaelson."

"She would have had their pelts if she knew the spell for it."

They both laughed and continued to talk for the rest of the afternoon. In between checking on Hope they kept each other's company. It was almost nightfall when Hayley got the call that it was safe to bring Hope back to the compound. She was also informed that there should be no more intruders in Cami's home as well.

After they left silence filled Cami's apartment. She admitted to herself that she felt scared, and she slept with a knife under her pillow. But nothing could replace the loneliness she felt in her heart as she slept alone, yearning for the safety and warmth Klaus' body had provided her the night before.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, I _should_ be back to updating regularly. P.S. So how much do you hate me for Klaus/Cami in this chapter? XD don't worry, you know they'll get past this little bump in their relationship. Or will they? ...**


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Cami woke up exhausted. She didn't have a good night's sleep and she still felt drained. This was not the way her weekend was supposed to go. She couldn't even fathom getting up and going to the clinic tomorrow. Cami felt like she could sleep for a century.

There was loud knocking on her door. Cami shut her eyes, she didn't feel like moving. Hopefully it was just the mail man and he'd go away soon. The knocking didn't stop and Cami trudged to the door and opened it, not caring that she looked like a zombie.

"Davina?"

"Cami!" Davina crushed her in a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Checking on you." Davina walked around the living room, looking for evidence of violence. "Marcel told me that you were attacked by the wolves!"

She looked at the claw marks on the floor and glowered. Davina looked Cami up and down. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"My back got clawed and it's sore but other than that I'm okay. Just really tired." Cami sat down at the kitchen table.

Davina started rummaging through Cami's cabinets. "Why does everything smell like Pine-Sol?"

Cami ignored the question. "What are you looking for?"

"Food, I'm cooking you breakfast. How does an omelet sound?"

Cami's stomach growled. "Appetizing."

Twenty minutes later they sat eating blithely.

Davina eyed Cami. "Thanks for keeping me updated by the way."

"Sorry." Cami said in between bites. "Everything happened so fast. Yesterday I was under house arrest. I was trying to process everything, I should have called you."

"Its fine, you can give me the details later. I'm glad you're safe." She looked at her friend with concern. Cami had bags under her eyes and her body looked haggard. "Have you been getting any rest? Don't answer that, the way you look I already know the answer. There's an old witch remedy for helping someone go to sleep peacefully. I brought some herbs, I'll make it for you."

"Thanks." Cami looked at the suitcases Davina brought in. "What are those for?"

"Me. I'm staying here with you."

"Davina—"

"Only temporarily, until I know you're back to normal. Well, as normal you can get after experiencing something like this."

Cami got up and put the dishes in the sink. "I have work tomorrow and you have school."

"You're not going to work Cami. Call in and take a few days off. You're taking time to recover."

"I've been recovering." She ran water for the dishes.

"Yeah, I can tell, you're practically glowing with health."

Cami glared at her. "I don't need a babysitter Davina. I'm not letting you miss class to watch over me."

Davina put her dishes in the sink. "I'll only miss a few days. After that I can commute from here."

"No."

Davina reached over and turned off the water. Cami faced her.

Davina looked her in the eyes. "This isn't up for debate. You're out of your mind if you think I'm leaving you here alone after what you just experienced. I'm staying with you."

Cami sighed. She didn't have the energy to keep arguing.

Davina's face softened. "It's not babysitting, this is me looking out for my friend. Cami, please? For once someone needs to take care of you."

Cami saw the determined look in Davina's eye. "I don't have a choice do I?"

"No, you don't."

She sighed. "Fine."

Davina gave her another hug. "You're not alone in this."

Cami didn't say it but the statement comforted her. It would be nice to have someone here with her.

"First things first, let's fix your sleeping problem." Davina headed over to her suitcase and pulled out random herbs. "The wolves getting in is my fault. The protection spell on your apartment probably wore off weeks ago. Between school and the coven I haven't had time to come over and put up a new one like I normally do."

She brought the herbs in the kitchen and began grinding them up.

"Please don't blame yourself." Cami couldn't take any more of her friends taking responsibility for what happened to her and Hope.

Davina ignored her and kept grinding. "That's the first thing I'm doing after this."

She finished mixing her ingredients and emptied them into a pouch. Davina closed her eyes. _"Serbh od oyur korw hitw isth lepsl y ctsa gribn efslur peles atht liwl astl nad satl."_

The pouch began to steam and the aroma began to permeate the room. Davina opened her eyes and handed it to Cami.

Cami yawned. She felt like she could fall asleep right then standing up. "How powerful is this stuff?"

"I made it slightly stronger than it usually is. Put it under your pillow, you have to keep inhaling it for it to work. I'll change it out every few days."

Davina's phone rang. She checked the screen. "It's Marcel, I better take this."

Cami nodded and went to place the remedy under her pillow as instructed. Davina went outside and answered her phone.

She spoke in an agitated tone. "What do you want?"

Klaus' voice replied, "To check and see how things are going. Did she agree to let you stay with her?"

"Yes, I'll stay here as long as I need to until she's fine."

"Good." The thought of Cami staying alone in her apartment upset him. She shouldn't be unaccompanied right now. He considered inviting her to stay at the compound but he knew he was the last person she wanted to be around. Cami had a soft spot for Davina, he knew she'd resist at first but would agree to let her keep her company. "Thank you, Davina."

Davina was silent, she knew those were two words Klaus rarely ever said. Earlier he called right after she hung up with Marcel, asking for two favors. In return for these favors he promised he'd give her anything she wanted. Davina supposed she should feel honored, but on her best day she could barely tolerate the hybrid. She didn't want anything from him.

She didn't bother keeping the contempt out of her voice. "I didn't do it for you. This is about what's best for Cami."

"Agreed."

"What about your other favor?"

"Training Hope? Don't worry about that just yet, I need a little more time before you start."

"Fine, whatever." Davina didn't care to know what was going on in his mind. She decided to help Hope because if there was one thing she understood, it was being a young witch and not understanding your full power. She felt compassion for Hope on that front. On the other hand, when she did start working with Hope that meant she'd see more of Klaus, so she didn't rush the process.

"Keep me informed about Cami."

"I'll take it under consideration. I don't take orders from you, remember?" She ended the call, not caring to hear his answer.

* * *

In the middle of the week Hayley called Cami and informed her of an idea she and Jackson came up with.

"A memorial?"

"For all of the factions. Every species lost members Friday night. You were right, Jackson and I need to lead everyone moving forward. We fought together, and we should mourn together. It can serve as a reminder that we all suffered and why we all need to band together. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea. When will you have it?" Cami asked.

"Saturday morning."

"Good. I'll be there and spread the word."

"Don't, I'll tell Boudreaux myself."

"Fine by me." Cami didn't mind missing an opportunity to talk to him.

"You sound stronger." Hayley noted.

"I feel stronger." Cami had been getting full nights of sleep and having Davina around kept her happy. She was feeling more and more like herself. Tomorrow she planned on going into the clinic, not for a full day, just to get her feet wet. "How's Hope?"

"Not good." Hayley had been staying at the compound to be closer to her. "It's like she's in a trance. She's barely eating, she doesn't speak. Other times she's angry and irritable. She'll start painting only to give up. During the night I can hear her crying, she's in an out of sleep. I feel like I've lost her."

Cami didn't have anything to say. What Hope endured was deplorable. She wanted to tell Hayley that Hope would move past it with time but no one knew how long it would take. Cami was still shaken up herself, and she was a grown woman. Hope was experiencing everything on a bigger scale.

"There's an incense Davina's been making for me, some sort of old witchy concoction. It keeps me asleep during the night. I can ask her to do one for Hope."

"I'll take anything at this point."

Later Davina went over to the compound and showed Rebekah how to make the incense.

"Hope's a child but considering how powerful her magic is I'll make this stronger than the one I do for Cami."

At the mention of Cami's name Klaus waltzed into the kitchen. He eyed the ingredients on the counter. "This works for her?"

"Yes, it puts her to sleep and calms her body. Cami's been getting a ton of rest lately."

"How often has she been using it?"

Davina tried to concentrate on grinding the herbs. "Every night."

"Is that wise? What if she forms an addiction? Why don't you just buy her a huge bag of weed instead? I'm sure it'll have the same effects."

Davina stopped mixing the herbs and glared at Klaus.

"Nik!" Rebekah snapped. "We're trying to do something that can help your daughter, maybe instead of being a cad you should show some gratitude."

Davina tried to restrain her aggravation, this was about helping Hope, even if her dad was a jerk. "This is not addictive. I've been decreasing the size and potency so she can go to sleep normally. I wouldn't do anything to hurt Cami or Hope. Of course if you doubt that I can stop what I'm doing right now."

Klaus looked at her. "I just want to be sure it works."

"There's only one way to find out."

When it was time to put Hope to bed Klaus, Hayley, and Rebekah eagerly watched to see if the incense would work. It took few minutes, but soon enough Hope was unconscious.

"It worked!" Rebekah whispered excitedly.

Hayley let out a deep breath.

That night Hope got a full night's sleep, free of any nightmares.

* * *

The next day Hope felt rested. Her parents watched as she ate a full breakfast and even hummed a tune. Almost like she was back to normal, only quieter.

Hope felt so good she went into her play room for the first time in days. She decided she wanted to have some fun and paint.

Hope took her aunts ipod and put on the playlist Rebekah made specifically for her. She enjoyed listening to music as she painted; it was perfect since it allowed her to enjoy two of her favorite things at once.

Everything was fine until "My Favorite Things" came on.

Suddenly flashbacks popped into Hope's head. _Cami was holding her, both of their bodies were shaking. Hope was gripping Cami's back, their voices both wavered as they sang._ _The wolves were growling outside of the room. She couldn't see them but she could hear heavy panting. Hope was vaguely aware of her hands being sticky. She looked down at them. They had blood on them. Cami's blood. _

Hope's body trembled and she started crying.

Klaus and Hayley appeared in the play room as soon as they heard Hope crying. Was in a ball on the ground trembling, reliving the nightmare. _Cami was hurt, the wolves had hurt her._

Klaus recognized what happened. It was the song Cami sang to Hope to calm her down. The music triggered her memories of the attack."Turn off the music!" Klaus told Hayley.

Hayley did as he said then tried to comfort Hope who screamed at her to stay away. Klaus saw the look of hurt on Hayley's face.

"Hope," he said gently.

"I want Cami!"

Hayley looked like she'd been slapped. But Hope couldn't see past her tears and kept screaming for Cami.

* * *

Cami was sitting at home, leafing through some clients files. She was getting up to date on their progress, seeing how their sessions went while she took time off. Davina was updating her own personal grimoire. To Cami it already looked full but Davina kept writing.

"How many spells are there?"

"It's not just a matter of how many spells. You can have multiple spells for one action. The bigger acts require more magic and don't have as many set spells. Then you have to factor in the different types of magic." Davina fingered the different tabs she labeled. "You want to use the type you're strongest in. You have to be careful because one misspoken syllable and you get a completely different outcome. Like if I got the spell wrong for the incense? I could accidentally put you in a coma instead of your normal sleep pattern."

"Uh-huh." Cami said cautiously. "Maybe it's time I stop using it."

Davina rolled her eyes. "I know what I'm doing Cami."

"I know I'm just saying I'd rather quit while I'm ahead and not have my consciousness sink into oblivion."

There was an urgent knock at the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" When she opened the door Rebekah was harried and breathing heavily. "Bex what's wrong?"

"It's Hope, she needs you."

* * *

Cami and Rebekah ran through the compound.

"She's been crying for you since I left."

"What happened? Davina said the incense worked."

"It did! She was painting and a song came on. Nik thinks it triggered flashbacks to the attack."

They ran up the steps and into Hope's playroom. Klaus and Hayley were on each side, kneeling down holding her hand but she was unresponsive. She stopped crying but looked like she wasn't altogether there. Hope was in the exact same position she was when she was trapped in the room.

Cami knelt down in front of her. Klaus' eyes flicked to Cami, pleading for her to help. She gave a slight nod of her head. Hayley, Klaus, and Rebekah stood back and let Cami talk to had flashed back, and they expected Cami to bring her out of it.

"Hey Hope."

Hope blinked and her eyes focused. "Cami?"

"I'm here, Pipes, I'm here."

"You're hurt." She swallowed hard. "They hurt you…there was blood." Hope looked at her shaking hands. To Cami they were clean but in Hope's mind they were stained with Cami's blood.

Cami looked at Hayley and Klaus. They wanted Hope to forget what happened and get back to normal. But she couldn't, not unless she dealt with what happened. Now more than ever Cami was happy Davina stayed with her. She was willing to listen whenever Cami wanted to talk and even when she didn't. Hope needed that too.

"You're right. There was blood, a wolf scratched me and it hurt, a lot."

Out of the corner of her eye Cami saw Klaus' body tense. Hope kept her eyes on Cami so she continued. "I'm okay now. I can prove it, do you want to see the scars?"

Hope nodded. Cami looked at her parents for permission. Hayley raised her chin as a go ahead. Klaus respectfully turned his back. Cami took off her shirt and immediately felt chilly.

Hope walked around and sucked in a breath.

"Go ahead," Cami urged her, "you can touch if you want."

Hope's small fingers lightly grazed Cami's scars. She didn't need bandages any more but the scars were bright red and were long bumps on her skin.

"Do they still hurt?"

"Sometimes when I reach or bend over, but there's no more blood."

Hope muttered. "No more blood."

She stopped touching the scars and looked at her hands. They stopped shaking and Hope saw that they were free of any blood.

Cami put her shirt back on.

"You thought I was still in danger and wanted to make sure I was okay." She realized.

Hope nodded and sat down.

"You know, I'd like to know if _you're_ okay." Cami reached for the box of tissues and handed some to Hope. She noticed that she and Hope had been left alone in the room.

Hope stayed silent. Her eyes were red from crying and her chin trembled.

"I want you to be okay Hope, but I understand if you're not…because I'm not either."

Hope looked surprised at her admission. "You said the scars don't hurt as much."

"The ones on my back don't, but those aren't the only scars I have. I have them here," she touched her heart, "and here." Cami touched her forehead. "In my mind. The scars we can't see? Well they always take longer to heal. They also hurt the most."

Hope pondered this. Then spoke softly, "I see them when I close my eyes."

Cami knew who Hope was talking about. "So do I."

"Will it ever go away?"

Cami almost answered saying that it won't ever completely go away but she saw Hope retreating into herself. She stayed quiet, which went against her training that was telling her to keep trying to get Hope to open up. But Cami knew that in some situations talking wasn't necessary. Sometimes what mattered was having someone with you, and Cami would sit there in silence as long as Hope needed her to.

* * *

In the hallway Hayley was pacing as she and Klaus listened to Hope and Cami.

At first Hayley was quiet but eventually her frustration came out. "Why wouldn't Hope talk to me? Why would she want Cami?"

"Relax, love. Cami was with her during the attack, it's natural for her to be the one Hope opens up to."

"I know but still…" For the millionth time Hayley cursed herself for not being there for Hope. She was her mother, shouldn't she be the one Hope is able to talk to?

There was silence on the other side of the door. Hope's heartbeat had slowed. Hayley could tell she wasn't asleep. She and Cami were just sitting in the quiet. Good, she had calmed down.

After listening to silence for the next fifteen minutes Hayley looked at Klaus. "I'm going with Rebekah to get more herbs for the incense. Looks like we'll be needing more of it."

Klaus frowned but didn't argue. They couldn't keep giving her incense every night. They'd need a stronger, more permanent remedy for Hope. It was time to start enacting his plan.

* * *

That night Hope tossed and tumbled. The herbs relaxed her body into unconsciousness yet her mind was still active. It was like she was trapped, her mind wouldn't be silent long enough for her to rest.

_Hope was back in that blank room with no way out. This time with no Cami and none of her weapons. Her throat closed up with dryness. She fell to her knees, hands holding her head. There would be no comfort, no singing._

_Hope heard the growls, the wolves were coming. They howled excitedly._

_She extended her hands. No barrier._

Why can't I do this?_ She tried again._

_"Hope." Cami materialized next to her, scared. "Hope why can't you do it?"_

_"I'm trying! I'm trying!"_

_"If you don't put the barrier up they'll kill us!"_

_"I'm sorry, I just can't!" Hope tried using all of her energy but nothing happened. She started trembling._

_Cami faced her and looked her in the eye. "I'll hold them off."_

_"No Cami don't!"_

_Suddenly Cami fell face forward, she was being pulled away, screaming and kicking. "Hope!"_

_Cami was dragged out of the room, disappearing into the sea of wolves at the door._

_"I'm sorry!" Hope screamed at the top of her lungs._

_The leader, with his cut eye and singed fur entered the room slowly. Hope folded herself into a ball rocking back and forth. She heard them surround her, smelled their foul breath. Just when the leader was about to bite a light came on her face._

Hope risked a peek and saw a tunnel with light at the end of it. Relief flooded her and she crawled toward it. The bright light engulfed her and she found herself in a cave. When she turned around the tunnel had disappeared, the cave wall taking its place.

Hope patted it, but it wouldn't turn back. This wasn't real, it was a dream.

But why couldn't she control it? She kept trying but it wouldn't budge. Why couldn't she change the stupid cave back into…what? Her empty thoughts? The tornado of feelings in her mind? Why should she even want to go back?

_Because at least I knew where I was_. She was surrounded by turmoil but it was hers, she could recognize it. This? This she didn't recognize at all. She couldn't control it.

_That_ was the problem. Not being able to control anything. For all she knew she did make this wall and now she was stuck.

Stuck like in the room with the wolves. Hope shut her eyes as she tears started falling. She couldn't control the barrier spell, and she couldn't control this stupid cave. Her parents always went on and on about how special she was. They were wrong, someone truly special wouldn't struggle with this.

A breeze swiftly hit Hope's back and she heard leaves rustle on the ground. She finally turned around and saw she wasn't far from the entrance of the cave. It was only ten feet away. Light was pouring through. In the middle of the light was a funny shape. Hope squinted and rubbed her eyes, waiting for them to adjust.

There stood a young boy about her age. He stood just out of her sight so that she couldn't make out any features. Hope immediately felt threatened and stepped back, her back hitting the wall.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she said in what she hoped was a threatening voice.

"I could ask the same of you." The boy's accent mirrored her own perfectly. He didn't sound suspicious or upset, just curious. "This is my hiding spot."

"Where am I?"

"In a cave, obviously."

Hope felt irritated. "Well aren't you witty? Come close where I can see you better."

"You're awfully bossy for someone who doesn't know where they are." He replied coolly but he stepped forward.

Hope scrutinized his form. He was wearing clothes that looked like they were straight out of a history book. His face was round, with light blond hair and blue eyes.

He looked on her face with concern. "Why were you crying?" He stepped forward, reaching out to touch her face.

Hope flinched away. "Don't come any closer!"

His hand hit an invisible barrier, but it didn't burn him. The boy didn't look surprised, if anything he looked even more curious. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright." He sat down Indian style in front of her. He busied himself with drawing designs in the ground with his fingers.

This irritated Hope more. She scowled. "Go away."

"No." he said, never looking up from his drawings. "_You_ came in _here_. This is _my_ cave. If you don't like it feel free to leave."

Hope felt anxious, she had no idea if she could put the barrier down. She had trapped herself.

After realizing she was stuck again she sat down across from him. She tried to look nonchalant as she ran her hands over some leaves, hoping to wait him out.

He didn't leave and continued making designs on the cave floor. It seemed he was content to sit in silence. Hope, however was not.

"You say this is your cave?"

"Yes."

"Why do you come here?"

"To be alone." He said in a tone that let her know that he didn't appreciate the change.

Hope felt guilty. She knew how he felt, she hated it when people came into her play room uninvited. However she didn't know how she got here and she didn't know how to leave.

"I'm sorry for intruding."

He met her eyes. "It's okay. You probably need to be here. It's a good place to come when you're scared."

His words sent a jolt through Hope's body. "What makes you think I'm scared?"

"Why else would you be sitting alone crying?"

Hope didn't respond, not wanting to confirm or deny anything.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Is that why you come here then? To cry alone?"

The boy looked back at the ground and Hope knew she was right. She mimicked him. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

He looked at her like he couldn't tell if she was joking or not. She gave him a smile to let him know she was.

She got up, dusting her hands off on her jeans. "What's your name?"

The boy looked at her with amusement. "You get to block me out, ignore me, _and_ ask all the questions? That's not fair. Why should I answer your inquiries when you've answered none of mine? What's _your_ name?"

She looked at him with new interest. Hope supposed there was no harm in telling him her name.

"I'm Hope Andrea Mikaelson." She said proudly, crossing her arms over her chest.

The boy smirked, causing her to falter. She wondered if telling him her name was a good thing.

"Well, Hope, you look tired. Should you be resting?"

Hope knew he was right, she suddenly felt tired. The feeling overwhelmed her, she didn't even question how the boy knew she needed to slumber. She was aware of her mind calming down, beginning to be in tune with her body and accept sleep.

The boy stood up and began to back away into the light.

Hope panicked, what if she never saw him again? He was strange, but he was a good sport for sharing his special cave. "Wait, what's your name? I've told you mine!"

The light began to engulf him. Hope felt her mind slipping into a deep sleep but she held on, making sure she could hear his last words.

Before he disappeared completely Hope saw him grin in a way that unnerved her, as if he were enjoying a joke. "You can call me Nik."


	9. Chapter 9

Saturday morning guests filed in at the memorial Jackson and Hayley planned. It was held in the bayou, just outside of the Crescents' territory. The sky was clear and the sun provided a bearable heat. It was the perfect set up for the outdoor ceremony.

Davina and Cami arrived together but Davina left to go talk to her fellow witches. Cami stood off to the side, not knowing where she wanted to sit. Some humans were there but she wasn't familiar with any of them, and she wasn't in the mood for pleasantries. She decided she wouldn't go over until Billy showed up. She'd feel more comfortable knowing there was someone who'd have her back.

"Hello Camille, I see your back is healing at a very human pace."

Cami turned to see Elijah materialize to the right of her. She hadn't seen him since the night of the attack. He called her once this week to check on her, which Cami appreciated. They never called each other friends but she certainly considered him one. Cami assumed that since he was here, Rebekah was back at the compound with Hope.

"It's coming along," she answered, "I think I'm ready to resume training."

Elijah raised his eyebrows. "So eager?"

Cami shared his surprise, she never thought she'd see the day where she longed for the exhausting and tedious fighting exercises Elijah put her through. However she did miss them; was hard work and Elijah was a stern teacher but when she mastered something it gave her a sense of accomplishment.

"Monday I start back at the clinic full-time. I have a lot of catching up to do so I'll need the stress outlet, and I'm tired of being cooped up in my apartment." She explained.

"How about we start the week after next?" Cami rolled her eyes but Elijah continued, "I don't want to push you."

Cami tilted her head to the side, "Why Elijah, you almost sound like you care."

A ghost of a smile was on Elijah's lips. "Please, I merely wish to give you all of the time you need to recuperate. When you're back to top form you'll have plenty of making up to do. I already have some exercises in mind."

"Oh great, what will my evil mastermind of a teacher come up with next?" she glared at him. "I still have bruises from that death trap you call an obstacle course."

Cami's body ached just remembering it. She spent that lesson running around, falling in mud, trying not to kill herself on the outdoor obstacle course Elijah constructed (someone had too much time on his hands). Someone needed to tell him that they weren't in medieval times anymore. Elijah made army boot camp instructors look like coddling mothers.

Elijah turned away so she wouldn't see him smile, "My apologies Camille, from this time onward I assure you the state of your body will be my utmost concern."

"Well that's good to know." Klaus' voice cut in. "Consider me relieved."

_Of course_, Cami thought. He would show up right when she and Elijah were getting along easily. She hadn't talked to Klaus since she last saw Hope. Whenever she wanted to check on her she called Hayley or Rebekah.

"Good morning, Camille," Klaus said politely. His voice was light but his eyes were filled with intensity.

He greedily took her in, she looked slightly smaller, probably from not eating much. He made a mental note to ask Davina about Cami's eating routine. However Cami still looked beautiful, her curvy form filled out the black dress she wore nicely and her blond hair glinted in the morning sun. Klaus waited for her to meet his eyes.

Cami looked at Elijah's sleeve, the green grass, the foldable chairs, everything but Klaus and anything in his immediate vicinity. She felt pathetic, she couldn't even trust her own voice to speak. Cami still couldn't face him and she wondered if she'd ever be able to again.

Elijah's eyes flicked from his brother to Cami. He saw his brother draw in a deep breath, looking sullen. Something obviously happened between the two, both looked so uncomfortable Elijah was starting to share their discomposure.

He spoke to break the tension, "Camille I was just about to sit down, why don't you join us?"

Cami was already shaking her head. "Thanks but I should go sit with my own species." She gave him an apologetic smile that didn't reach her eyes and brushed past him.

Elijah watched her walk away, surprised at her dismissive tone. "She almost sounded haughty, which isn't like her at all. However I have this wonderful supposition that I'm not the source of this uncharacteristic behavior." Elijah eyed his brother accusingly. "Did something happen with you two?"

"What makes you think something happened?" Klaus said in his flippant way, but Elijah knew better.

He sighed. In general, getting information out of Klaus was hard enough, when it came to information about Camille the difficulty multiplied tenfold.

"The last time I saw Camille she was asleep in a chair in her apartment, after almost being killed. Although she experienced a traumatic event she had her ever reliable sense of humor, and she seemed herself. You show up, order me back to the compound and I complied. Since then I have communicated with her over the phone once. She sounded tired and haggard, not like herself at even though she tried to hide it. I believed it was merely the attack and the effects weighing down on her.

Now, I see Camille today and she seems to be on her way to a healthy recovery. She wants to resume training, and we shared our customary banter, all was as usual before you showed up." Klaus tensed. "Consequently the logical deduction to make is that something happened between you two, somewhere between me leaving her apartment and our phone call. So I ask you again Niklaus: what happened?"

Klaus squinted at the sky. "Nothing major."

"Nothing major? Siberia is warmer than the cold shoulder she just gave you."

"It's nothing to concern yourself with, Elijah." To say Klaus didn't want to talk about it was an understatement.

He was hurt by Cami's behavior. He expected anger, a few smart remarks, maybe a slap in the face but not the silent treatment. Silent didn't cover it, she didn't acknowledge that she heard him, or even look in his direction. He wanted to grab her and go someplace they could talk.

There were only two problems. One, Klaus didn't know what to say. Two, he didn't want to _say_ anything. Klaus wanted to take her into his arms and show her how he felt by making her body come alive to his touch, just like he did a week ago. Apart from worrying about Hope Klaus hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. The feel of her hands in his hair, the way she moaned his name, how her body felt against his.

Klaus had gotten a small taste of Cami and frankly it wasn't enough. It was driving his body mad. His hand twitched. Had he not had a thousand years of control he was sure he would have combusted. He couldn't go on like this, Klaus had to get some form of release.

"Look who we have here. The Mikaelson brothers, the cause of this _lovely_ gathering today."

Elijah and Klaus watched as Henry Boudreaux sauntered up to them. A small smile came to Klaus' lips as he thought of the many torturous ways he could wipe that smug smile off of Boudreaux' face.

Henry came to a stop before them. "Why exactly did the wolves attack? Nevermind I can already guess the answer. Revenge on your family. Who hasn't your family damaged? Ever since your return to New Orleans this city has gone to hell."

"Then you'll be right at home when I send you there." Klaus said smoothly. "How would you like to go Henry? Broken neck? Ripped out heart? Shall I drain the life out of you?" Klaus sized him up. "Or perhaps I'll go a medieval route and disembowel you."

"You won't lay a hand on me. If you were going to you would have years ago."

"True." Klaus admitted. "But make no mistake, if I ever see an opportunity to end you I won't hesitate in taking it."

Henry paled but quickly recovered. "See, this is why there can never be true peace between our species. Not when the very incarnation of chaos and evil stand before me."

Klaus raised his eyebrows and looked at Elijah mockingly. "Which one are you? Evil or chaos? If the latter I would be highly offended if I were you, especially since you have the highest veneration for order."

Elijah gave his brother a withering look. He refused to waste his breath on Boudreaux, he wouldn't entertain his nonsense like his little brother did.

"I will bring you down Mikaelson. I don't care who in the human faction champions you."

A hint of a smile played on Klaus' lips. He had a fleeting image of Boudreaux being on the receiving end of Cami's tongue lashings.

An attractive young woman appeared next to Boudreaux. She wore a black dress that showed off her long toned legs. She had brown eyes and black hair, which was styled in a pixie cut. Normally Klaus didn't care for short hair but she pulled it off well.

"Morning Mr. Boudreaux."

"Victoria, about time you showed up. Where is your phone? I've been calling you for the past half hour." Victoria searched her purse.

Boudreaux sighed. "You're the only person in this generation who doesn't keep track of your phone. Good help is so hard to find these days," he said to Klaus and Elijah, who rolled his eyes. "Come along Victoria, no need to waste your breath on these two. There are proper people you need to be introduced to."

Victoria followed as he walked away, but not before looking back at Klaus. Her eyes gleamed with interest and she sent him a flirty smile. Klaus returned it.

"What a lovely young woman." He commented.

"I know lovelier." Elijah mused, pointedly glancing over where Cami stood. "And so do you."

Cami talked to some of her fellow faction members. Everyone was acting polite and respectful. She caught Hayley's gaze once and waved. Her friend had been working behind the scenes, making sure everything was in order.

Mayor Donald Sumpter walked up to the small group. After a round of greetings he looked at Cami. "Ms. O'Connell can we talk for a moment?"

Her eyes narrowed but Cami complied, not wanting to make a scene. After they walked a few feet away for some privacy she spoke. "Last time we spoke I ended up stabbing you."

Donald looked away, ashamed. "I know, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." He cleared his throat. "I wanted to apologize, I spoke out of turn. Touching you inappropriately, insulting your character, calling you Klaus'—"

"Yes, I remember." Cami said cutting him off.

"I don't know what came over me. I'm really sorry." He gave Cami a sad face. She only raised her eyebrows. He'd have to do better than that for embarrassing her.

"Okay fine, I was overwhelmed with all of this." His hands gestured to the present supernatural creatures. "It was one thing when I found out, but that night, seeing all of them gathered around in one place. I got my head bad to cope and…that doesn't excuse my behavior and I know you may not hold this against me forever but I'd like for us to try to move forward. After all I still am the man you voted for." He faltered. "If you voted for me."

Cami felt her heart softening. She knew how overpowering the supernatural world could be. She doubted Donald had vampires and werewolves in mind when he campaigned for office.

"I think I can do that." She said. They shook hands. "And I did vote for you."

"I won't get out of line with you again." He promised.

"Well, if you do there's always silverware."

Donald froze and Cami laughed. After a moment he joined her.

Klaus watched on, glowering. They were laughing like old friends. Naturally he multitasked eavesdropping on their conversation while holding his own with Marcel and Elijah.

So, she had forgiven simple Sumpter. Of course she had, she was Camille after all. What sparked his jealousy was that the guileless mayor received her forgiveness before Klaus did.

Klaus watched Mayor Sumpter greeting Jackson. He found a target for his frustration. "I'll be right back." He told Elijah and Marcel.

"Hello Donald."

The young mayor froze. "Klaus."

He slowed his walking down even more, basking in Donald's distress.

"I need to have a word." Klaus put his arm around his shoulder in a deceptively friendly manner. He turned their bodies toward Cami. She was talking with Bill Turner. "You see that beautiful woman over there?"

"Cami?"

Klaus bit back irritation at the way Donald said her name. He spoke it with such familiarity, like they were friends, and maybe they were now. However Klaus was about to remedy that right away.

"Yes, _Cami_. Do you remember what you called her just a week ago, the night of the attack?"

Klaus watched gleefully as horror took over Donald's features. "I was drunk, I said a lot of things I didn't mean."

"You called her my whore. In my own home, how bold of you." His voice was deceivingly calm and cheery. No one in their right mind would believe it.

Donald swallowed, his body shook. "I've already apologized to her, Cami and I—"

"Yes I understand that you two have come to an agreement and let bygones be bygones." The trembling mayor could only nod. "Why don't we come to an agreement to? Just between the two of us."

Klaus lowered his voice menacingly. "If I ever see you touch her again I will cut off your metacarpals and feed them to the wolves. What's left of you I'll share with every vicious supernatural creature I know to show you what a real whore is. Now, are we in agreement?"

Donald just kept looking at Klaus, his mouth slightly ajar. He didn't answer, but he didn't have to.

"Good." The cheeriness returned to Klaus' voice and he smiled. "Off you go then, enjoy the ceremony."

* * *

Monday was Cami's first full day back at theclinic. It was an easy day, her boss was lenient, not wanting to hinder Cami's recovery from the "rabid dog" attack she'd experienced.

Everything was going fine until she got a call from Billy Turner. Boudreaux was calling an emergency Faction meeting. Cami took her lunch break to go to his company's office.

The crisis was a missing tourist. Not a normal cause for alarm except that the "tourist" turned out to be the son of a state senator. Boudreaux wanted everyone to use their contacts to try and locate him or his body. Cami's task was to make sure he hadn't ended up as some vampire's meal.

It wasn't necessary that they all sit down and meet. Boudreaux could have sent an email or just put on a conference call but Cami knew he liked feeling important. He wanted to stand up in front of them and give directions, he liked being able to summon them. Halfway through the meeting Cami wanted to scream. Boudreaux completely wasted her lunch break.

Once the meeting was over she scurried out, but not before exchanging sarcastic remarks with Bill.

"Somewhere you need to be?" He asked sardonically.

"Yeah, it's called a job. Boudreaux needs to remember that just because he's retired doesn't mean everyone else is."

Bill laughed. "See you around Cami."

She waved goodbye and hastily called her office. The secretary reassured Cami that she didn't have to rush back because she didn't have any scheduled appointments until the afternoon. That caused Cami to immediately relax.

Cami currently had two destinations in mind: the bathroom, and Cane's. She quickly arrived at destination number one.

After handling her business Cami washed her hands and splashed water on her face to wake her up. Boudreaux's droning speeches reminded her of—

No. She wouldn't think about him. It still hurt too much.

Cami had been keeping herself busy. She hadn't given him much thought since the ceremony Saturday.

Cami closed her eyes. She could almost feel his mouth on her neck, how he softly murmured her name, the way his hands expertly roamed her body…

The bathroom door opened, bringing Cami back to reality. She heard heels slowly click against the floor.

When she looked she saw a young woman with striking black pixie cut enter. Cami recognized her as Boudreaux' new assistant. She shadowed him at the ceremony, and never leaving his side once she arrived. What was her name again? Well, Cami couldn't be held responsible for remembering, they hadn't officially been introduced. Cami wanted to reserve her judgment on the woman but she worked for Boudreaux, and that automatically set warnings off in her head.

Boudreaux's assistant wobbled slightly as she walked, as if she was sore. She took in deep breaths like she was trying to slow down her breathing. Pixie Cut came and stood next to Cami, putting her phone on the back of the sink. Then she repeated Cami's earlier action and wet her face. Pixie Cut let out a loud sigh.

"I think I need to catch my breath." She said aloud, though not to Cami in particular.

Cami noticed the buttons to Pixie Cut's dress were mismatched and she could see her black bra. Her makeup was also slightly off and her hair, like the rest of her, was disheveled. PC began trying to organize herself.

"Yeah, I think you may." Cami quipped.

Pixie Cut finally turned to see Cami's knowing smirk. After a pause they both started howling with laughter.

"I need to quit." Pixie Cut said in between laughs, "I really do need to catch my breath or I'll pass out."

For her sake Cami tried to tone down her laughter.

"I suppose I should be glad you aren't judging me right now." She said, going back to fixing her hair.

"Why would I judge you? Someone needs to be having fun on a Monday."

"I _definitely_ am." Pixie Cut grinned wickedly.

Cami raised her eyebrows. "New guy?"

"Mhm, just met him this weekend. He is wearing me out. I thought we were going to break my desk." She added scandalously.

"Don't hurt yourself." Cami said jokingly. She noticed a small bruise on Pixie Cut's arm. "Although my advice may be a bit late."

"Oh, don't worry." PC re-buttoned the front of her dress. "I left a few marks on him too."

They both laughed again. On the sink, Pixie Cut's phone beeped in alarm. She checked it and grinned.

"Is that him?" Cami asked.

"Yeah. I guess he can't get enough, not that I blame him." She smirked and finished reapplying her makeup.

Pixie Cut looked at Cami. "Thanks for the woman-to-woman chat. I think it made my day."

"You mean after 'breaking your desk'?"

They both laughed again before Pixie Cut left. Cami admitted she was wrong, PC didn't seem too bad. Then again, she wasn't around her boss and she hadn't recognized Cami from the memorial Saturday. Not that she should have since they hadn't been introduced.

Cami was smiling from their exchange and Pixie Cut's cockiness when she noticed her phone was still on the sink. She picked it up and started walking to the door. The screen lit up with a new text message. She grinned. Pixie Cut really did have this guy wrapped around her finger.

She looked at the screen and almost dropped the phone.

"Oh! You have my phone." Pixie Cut suddenly reappeared and grabbed her phone. "Thanks, I am forever losing this thing."

"No problem." Cami heard herself saying. "I should go, I have to get to work."

Cami tried to stay as calm as possible, as soon as she was out of Pixie Cut's sight she nearly ran out of the building. Her clients weren't the only ones who would need therapy. She tried to blot the image from her memory but it was too late. Cami kept seeing the text message flash across her mind.

**You were marvelous too, love. Until next time ;)**

**KLAUS M.**


	10. Chapter 10

Wind whipped Hope's hair around on her face. She let out a cry of excitement, Hope had never felt so free. Hope nudged the beautiful stallion she rode to go faster. She imagined this is what flying felt like. It was liberating, like nothing could catch her. Not her problems, not her fear, not even wolves.

Hope heard a similar shout of triumph to the right of her. She looked and saw Nick on his own horse, keeping up with her own. He grinned at her, his light blue eyes full of merriment.

She called over to him, yelling so that her voice could be heard over the wind, "I hope you don't think you're faster than me!"

"I don't have to think at all!" he replied. "I'm a natural at riding, you haven't got a chance!"

"We'll see about that! First one to the river?"

"You're on!" Nick said and leaned forward. His horse picked up speed.

"Oh no you don't." Hope said and mimicked his movements.

The horses flew over the ground, dodging trees, jumping over fallen branches. Hope tried her best to concentrate and not look over at her competition. It didn't seem fair, Nick looked like he and the horse were of one mind. How did he get to be so good at this?

She focused back on what was ahead of her, steering her horse around every obstacle. The river couldn't be much further ahead.

Soon it came into sight, Hope's heart thudded. She could see Nick out of the corner of her eye. No way was she losing to him.

They were neck and neck, as the horses approached the riverbank their rider's urged them to jump to the other side.

Everything seemed to slow down. Hope screamed at the top of her lungs, she was exhilarated. She looked at the river below, her destination on the other side, and to the boy beside her. Nick's hair was in his face but he was looking at her. Both grinned devilishly before facing ahead as the horses' hooves hit the ground.

The horses trotted excitedly in a circle before stopping to catch their breath. Their riders did the same. Hope leaned forward to stroke her horse's mane.

"Well that's it then." Nick panted

"What's it?" Hope sat up.

"I won. Weren't you paying attention?"

"You most certainly did not!"

Nick rolled his eyes. "My horse's hooves touched the ground before yours."

"You liar!"

"Am not!"

"Are too! It's amazing you can see past your overgrown ego."

"You're one to talk about eyesight. I'm surprised you didn't have an accident with that mess you call your hair in your face all the time!"

Hope closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue at him. Nick made an ugly face at her in return but they both laughed.

As he continued laughing Hope stopped. The way he laughed…a thought was nagging her in her mind. Just when she thought it was in reach it vanished. But something was off. How had she got here? Where was she?

Hope looked at the forest that surrounded them. It wasn't familiar to her at all. She racked her brain but her concept of time was off. Hope couldn't remember how or when she came to the forest. What about the beast that sat between her legs? How had she gotten on the horse? When did she start riding? She looked down at the beautiful creature. This wasn't her horse. Then Hope realized she wasn't sitting in a saddle. There was no stirrup or any of the equipment necessary for horse riding.

This wasn't real.

"Is something wrong?" Nick asked.

She studied the boy across from her. His horse whinnied underneath him. He had appeared to her again. Or she appeared to him.

Hope struggled to remember the details. She retraced her steps. Hope recalled suddenly waking up in the forest, and Nick had been waiting. They started talking…and he mentioned liking horses. Next thing Hope knew she was off and racing.

Hope focused back on him. "Is this a dream?"

His eyes glinted with amusement. "Does it feel like one? Have any of them?"

Any of them. This wasn't the second time she'd seen Nick. They had been meeting often, in his secret cave and in the forest. The two spent their time talking, exploring, going on little adventures, and just plain having fun.

"Dreams never feel like dreams while you're dreaming. You only know you were dreaming once you wake up."

A breeze blew through the forest causing the greenery to move. The sun warmed her skin, the setting was serene, almost magical. But it wasn't magic.

In fact, apart from putting up a barrier the first time they met, Hope hadn't done any magic during her encounters with Nick. Not that she particularly tried.

"This _is _a dream." She felt her consciousness pulling at her.

It never failed, as soon as she began to put her thoughts in order she began to wake up. It seemed the more questions she asked the sooner her time with Nick ended. It was downright frustrating.

Hope hated it, because the next time she'd see Nick she'd have to start all over again. She couldn't make sense of their encounters. However Hope knew two things: when she was with Nick she felt safe and she enjoyed spending time with him. He was a blast to be around, but Hope discerned that he was keeping things from her.

"Who are you?" she asked for what felt like the millionth time. This was it, every time she asked that question her body woke up even faster. Nevertheless Hope always asked and was never satisfied with the answer, sensing it wasn't the whole truth.

As always a white light pervaded the landscape, signaling her exit. Nick looked at the light as it approached.

He held Hope's eyes as the light washed over them. "I'm Nik, and I'm your friend."

Hope failed to think of a response before everything turned white.

* * *

Cami hurled a knife at a target. And another, and another. She moved down the line of targets Elijah had laid out in his spacious loft. Her knives never hit their intended target but that wasn't the point.

After she ran out of knives Cami went to the training dummy. She started punching it rapidly and repeatedly. Her knuckles and back began to ache but she didn't stop. Not until she heard a cough behind her. She turned to see Elijah standing behind her.

Of course he had heard her downstairs making a commotion. He didn't question how she got in since Cami had one of the spare keys to his apartment. Elijah had given it to her a few weeks after he got the place. Cami declared that since he was able to enter her apartment whenever he wanted she should be able to do the same to him. She never used it, and Elijah always assumed she would only under emergencies. Otherwise Cami only showed up when invited or for their training sessions so he was thoroughly perplexed finding her there in the afternoon.

Elijah's eyebrows raised in question but Cami only glared at him, her chest rising rapidly. Hair escaped the single braid in her hair and she was sweaty but Cami didn't care, she needed to let off some steam. She turned back around and punched the dummy in the face, in the side, circling around jabbing it in the places Elijah told her to.

He looked at her. She didn't stop moving. "I thought it was our agreement that you would take up training again the week after next and start of slow."

"Funny, I don't remember agreeing to anything."

"You're going to hurt yourself." He increased his volume as Cami punched harder. "I won't have you injure yourself on my watch, Niklaus may dagger me for a century. Then who will teach you self-defense?"

"Oh yeah because Klaus cares _so_ much about me." She gritted out. She wouldn't cry, she _wouldn't_ cry.

Elijah heard the waver in her voice when she spoke his brother's name. He didn't know what transpired between them but he wished they would move past it. Elijah could only pity Rebekah since she lived in the compound, he knew Klaus was probably as irritable as ever. From the looks of things Cami wasn't any better. If she kept on going he'd have to get another practice dummy.

"Camille, is there something you wish to discuss?"

"Not really. I'm okay Elijah."

He didn't reply sarcastically like she expected, he just stood there and continued to watch. They both knew the fire in her eyes said otherwise. Cami was furious, but that only was the result of her hurt feelings.

Every time Cami punched she relived that night in her apartment. Klaus told her Hope was the only female he had time for. Obviously that had been a lie, he was able to go from Cami to Pixie Cut without any second thoughts. So he could sleep with her but not Cami? He didn't want to have sex on a couch but was perfectly fine having sex on a desk? And what the hell was up with that wink face? She never got a smiley face when he texted her!

She knew she had complicated feelings for Klaus but for a few minutes that night everything was simple. There was him, there was her and that was all that mattered. At least that's what she thought. That was probably a lie too.

Cami gave the dummy a final punch, giving her aching knuckles and back a rest. Cami thought she held herself together very well after finding out about Klaus and Pixie Cut. It had been two days since then and she needed an outlet. She walked away then turned around to face Elijah.

"I'm not okay Elijah." She said crossing her arms in front of her.

He only looked at her, not knowing what to say. Elijah didn't know how to explain that his brother cared about her deeply, and that no matter what happened between the two of them that hadn't changed. He hoped Camille didn't doubt his brother's affections for her. Elijah almost walked over and hugged her but refrained, not knowing if she'd take a swing at him like she did the dummy.

"Elijah…can I ask you something?"

"I suppose." He answered, sitting down in a nearby chair.

"It's about sex."

The shock on his face was photo worthy. Elijah considered himself not easily surprised, this however, surprised him greatly. It was the last thing he expected to talk about with Cami. "I beg your pardon? Camille I do believe that you're well past the age for us to have this discussion."

Cami blushed. She brought it up impulsively but couldn't take it back now. "I don't need a play by play on the mechanics. I was just wondering what it was like for you, to have sex with a human."

Elijah raised his eyebrows. "I don't suppose you could just call Marcel and ask him? You didn't get the specifics when you two were lovers?"

"Not really." Cami was feeling more awkward by the second. "I'm asking you because you're a male original vampire—"

"And the only other person you could ask is Niklaus?"

Cami looked away. Elijah sighed and gestured for her to sit down. She did and Elijah waited a moment before speaking.

"I haven't slept with a human in centuries. The last woman I slept with that was vastly physically inferior to me was a witch, Celeste."

"The psycho witch who body jumped and waited years just to get revenge on you and tear apart your family?"

Elijah leveled his gaze at her. "Do you want me to answer your inquiry?" Cami nodded. "I'd like to do so without interruptions. Thank you.

Celeste and I were very passionate, however I was always aware of her fragility. I had to keep it in mind for fear of hurting her. I could never truly lose myself in making love to her, especially as an original. A human is even more fragile. Did I answer your question?"

"Yes." Cami answered. She couldn't imagine Elijah having sex, she couldn't even picture him out of his suit much less in his birthday suit.

She wanted to be able to think that Klaus didn't sleep with her because he was afraid of hurting her but he was with Pixie Cut. Now Cami knew that her teasing about breaking the desk wasn't far from the truth.

Cami got up to leave. "Thank you Elijah."

"For the sex talk? Please let us never have another."

She smiled, "No. For walking in, seeing the mess I made in here, and not killing me for it."

* * *

Klaus panted, his heart beating excitedly. Victoria writhed underneath him, unable to do anything except gasp. He had to admit in their rendezvous she was able to give as much as receive. However when Klaus got in his groove….

Victoria cried out and dug her nails into his back. He kissed her neck and gripped her to keep her steady against him.

He gritted out her name. "Vicky, _Vicky_."

_Cami_

As he usual, Klaus closed his eyes and imagined it was another human under him. Instead of short black hair there was a beautiful blond bob. Green eyes instead of brown. Those full pink lips parted as he made her cry out in relief.

Klaus opened his eyes and looked down at Victoria who was breathing so heavily he wondered if she'd have a heart attack. The faint sound of his name escaped her lips. Her eyes were closed so she didn't see the disappointment on his face. His body was sated (for the moment) but she wasn't the one he wanted there with him. He could have gotten anyone he wanted, a werewolf, a vampire or a witch. But he wanted a human, thinking if he slept with one he could somehow trick his body into thinking she was Cami and therefore satisfy his urges.

He detangled his body from hers and looked up at his bedroom ceiling. Hope was spending the day with them Hayley and Jackson. He'd surprise her with new paint when she got home, although she hadn't painted anything since the flashback she experienced. Hope hadn't had another episode since then but she was still scarred. Klaus just had to keep waiting before he could further his plan to help her.

Klaus got dressed and heard footsteps approaching. When he opened the door his sister stood glaring at him.

"Are you quite done with your latest play thing? I have some spells I'm trying to practice."

"Quite. I'm so sorry that you could hear every sound with your vampire hearing." Klaus smirked. "Oh that's right, you don't have it anymore." Rebekah's nostrils flared but Klaus rolled his eyes. "What are you going to do, give me a headache?"

"I just might." she huffed. "And you don't need to have supernatural hearing to hear her moans across the compound." Rebekah looked around her brother at Victoria's limp body. "Good God Nik is she still alive?"

"She's breathing."

Rebekah rolled her eyes before walking away. "Next time, keep the noise down will you?"

Klaus went to their library room. The lighting was perfect and he got lost in painting. Rebekah eased up behind him.

"Yes Rebekah?"

"Would you like to tell me what's going on with you?"

Klaus kept painting. "Not particularly."

"Ah, that's right. You'd rather bang your frustrations out."

Klaus was annoyed at the judgment in her tone. Did she not understand? Klaus was a man. An all-powerful, immortal, man but a man nonetheless. He had needs, and it's wasn't like he paraded all of his conquests through the compound. The only reason they were there now was because Hope wasn't.

"You've made your displeasure about our guest rather clear. She'll be on her way once she gets up. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Does Cami know about you and…whatever her name is?"

The paintbrush stopped mid-stroke. Klaus turned and looked at her, clearly frustrated at the mention of Cami.

Rebekah raised her eyebrows. "Aha, _bingo_." She smirked with satisfaction and folded her arms across her chest. So something happened between her friend and her brother and Nik was avoiding it by busying himself with his latest bed buddy.

"Who's Cami?"

Rebekah turned to see Victoria standing in the doorway. _Speak of the devil. _She was dressed and had her purse in one hand. Rebekah noticed that she was very pretty. She also had a nice voice when she wasn't crying out her brother's name. Rebekah looked at Nik, letting him know she wouldn't help him out in this situation.

"No one you need to worry about, love." He said smoothly and gave her a kiss. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

When they pulled away she could still see the doubt and suspicion in the young woman's eyes. She looked at Rebekah, who didn't flinch under her gaze. The exchange didn't go unnoticed by Klaus.

He gestured to Rebekah. "This is Rebekah."

The young woman put a small smile on her face and stretched her hand out to shake Rebekah's.

"Bekah this is—"

"Don't waste your breath, Nik." She replied and left the room.

She didn't know why Nik was playing nice, trying to introduce her when he knew that she probably wouldn't be around next week. Rebekah never tried to learn his partner's names and she wasn't going to start now. Little Miss Moan-a should consider herself lucky that Rebekah didn't toss her over the stairwell like Nik did one of her lovers. His lovers never lasted long and as far as Rebekah was concerned, she was irrelevant.

* * *

Later in the evening Hayley returned with Hope. The youngest Mikaelson went to her bedroom and saw new cans of paint. After giving her father a big squeeze, Hope went to her playroom. For the first time since her, flashback Hope decided to paint.

She thought of Nick, the strange boy she saw in her dreams. Hope hadn't told her parents, not knowing if it was real or not. She wanted to paint her and Nick riding horses but the grownups would ask questions and Hope didn't have any answers.

She decided to draw something she knew.

When Hayley came to check on her she found Hope engrossed in her painting.

"It's time to give it a rest and get some sleep." She told her daughter.

Hope sighed but got ready for bed. She didn't like going to bed before the attack and she certainly didn't like it now. She was always afraid of her nightmares, of the wolves. When Nick came it was better but going to sleep was a struggle.

Hayley tucked her in. "I saw you painting, were you having fun?"

"Yes mummy. I painted something beautiful. My own hero."

"Oh really? Well that's wonderful." She kissed Hope's forehead. "Try to get some rest."

After turning the light off Hayley went to the playroom to see what Hope painted.

On the paper there was a sea of wolves, glaring, huge and ugly. In the middle with a knife in her hand stood Hope's hero: Cami.

* * *

That night Klaus woke up to screams. He immediately got up and vamp sped to Hope's room, Hayley and Rebekah were already there in the doorway. Wind whipped at their hair. Hayley held onto the doorframe and Rebekah gripped the railing.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" he yelled over the wind.

"It's Hope!" Rebekah yelled back. "She's having a nightmare!"

Klaus swallowed, feeling guilty. This was the first night he hadn't been with Hope in a dream, he thought she was doing well enough to take a night off. He was wrong.

"Why are you both standing out here?"

"See for yourself!" Hayley replied, her eyes never leaving the room.

There was a mini tornado surrounding Hope. Objects swirled all around her as she floated in the air. Her hair floated up above her and her eyes were closed, completely unaware of the chaos surrounding her.

"I heard her screaming!" Hayley explained. "When I got here she was like this."

Hope's face remained peaceful but the tornado intensified, ripping pictures off of the wall. Klaus could barely see through the wind. They had to get her to calm down.

"I made another herbal remedy!" Rebekah shouted. "The strongest form of the stuff! I just can't get close to her."

She handed it to him. Klaus looked at Hayley who was opposite him on the doorframe, "Want to give it a go?"

"No way! You're stronger and faster, I don't stand a chance." As if Hope heard her and wanted to prove a point the wind pushed her back a few inches. Hayley dug her nails deeper into the doorframe.

Klaus went into Hope's room, squinting and holding his arm in front of him. He felt objects slam into him but he kept going.

"Hope! Hope can you hear me?"

Blood started to trickle from her nose. She couldn't hear him. He got close to the mini cyclone. Klaus felt his body leave the ground but he reached out his arm and grabbed her hand. "Hope!"

She opened her eyes. Hope saw her father floating with her, the wind blowing. She started crying. "Daddy?"

"It's okay darling, I'm here." She grabbed his hands and he pulled her to his chest. Hope sobbed as the tornado died down. "I've got you Hope, I've got you."

Hayley and Rebekah finally entered. It looked like a category 3 hurricane ripped through the room. Klaus quietly put the pouch under Hope's nose and she instantly became unconscious.

Rebekah grabbed her limp body and placed her on the bed. Hayley stood over her for a few minutes before going back over to Klaus.

"We can't keep going on like this. Next time she has a nightmare she could take the whole compound apart." Klaus only looked at her as she continued. "If I know anything about you, it's that you have a plan. I'm telling you that it's time to put it into action now."

Klaus knew Hayley was right. This had to end, it was time for his plan. They both looked at Rebekah tucking Hope in.

His littlest wolf would suffer no more.

* * *

Friday evening Cami wrapped up her exercise for the day. She had done major cardio. Next week she started training with Elijah again and her body needed to be as ready as it could be.

She had to cut her time short because she was going to the movies with Hope and Hayley (Rebekah had a date with Marcel). Cami guessed the goal was to have fun with Hope and get her mind distracted. Hayley told her that before they went she wanted to talk to Cami. She sounded serious and Cami hoped nothing else was going wrong.

Cami felt the sweat soaking her sports bra and yoga pants. She'd definitely need to take a shower before they left. She heard the door open.

"Cami!" Hope rushed into her arms.

"Hey Hope!"

After they parted she gave Hope a funny look. "How'd you get in here? I swear I locked my door."

"It's a new trick I can do, I just waved my hand and the door opened."

"Wonderful." Cami said sarcastically. That's just what she needed. Another supernatural to come in her apartment whenever they wanted. "Knocking is still a good habit to have."

Hope pouted. "Fine."

"Where's your mom anyway?"

"In the car."

Cami eyed her. Hope was bubbly and cheerful, Cami hadn't seen her like that since before the attack. In fact Hope hadn't been in her apartment since then. No one wanted any more memories to be triggered but Hope practically pranced around like she used to. She started leafing through the DVD collection.

Cami decided she'd ask Hayley what was up. She turned around to put her weights up when she heard Hope gasp.

Hope run over to her and grabbed her arms frantic. "Cami!"

Cami kneeled down and got eye to eye with her. Was she having another flashback? Did she want to talk? Cami was ready to do whatever to comfort her. "What's wrong, Pipes?"

Hope looked near tears but there was a clear look of confusion in her eyes. "There are scars on your back! Cami what happened to you?"


	11. Chapter 11

"_Cami, what happened to you?"_

Cami's mouth was open with shock. Every time she began to speak she found no words could come out. The confusion on Hope's face mirrored her own.

Hayley walked in. "Hope, I thought I told you to wait for me to come up."

"You were on the phone and walking around. I got tired of waiting." Hope put her attention back on Cami. "Mummy something's wrong with Cami, someone hurt her!"

"Oh no!"

That snapped Cami out of her confused spell. She glared at Hayley, the surprise in her voice almost sounded convincing.

"She can't even speak right now!" Hope's face was full of concern.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be alright. I'm going to talk to her right now." She looked at Cami pointedly. "Cami, let's go out in the hallway and have a chat."

Cami got up and followed Hayley into the hallway. After she shut the door she turned on Hayley.

"What the hell is going on?!" she exclaimed, finally able to speak again.

Hayley looked away. "Cami, keep your voice down."

"Don't tell me to keep my voice down, Hope doesn't remember the two of us being attacked!"

"And if we want to keep it that way you need to be quiet!" Hayley hissed.

Cami's eyes settled on Hayley and realized Hayley wasn't surprised. She was biting her lip and fidgeting with her bracelets like she did when she was nervous. Cami felt an unwelcome sense of trepidation come over her.

"What the hell did you do?" Her voice was dangerously low and calm. Hayley sighed. "You took away her memories of what happened? How is that even possible, witches can't be compelled!"

"We didn't compel her!" Hayley snapped back.

"We." Cami said. She shook her head. Of course Klaus was involved, no way would someone do that to Hope without his involvement. It was probably his idea. Had he learned anything from when he did the same thing to her years ago? Cami felt her anger building. "Have the two of you lost your minds?"

Hayley scoffed. "No, we haven't lost our minds. But you know who was losing hers? Hope. I did what was right for my daughter."

"Manipulating her is what's right for her?"

"You'd rather us let her stay in that state of terror, being afraid all of the time?" Hayley heard her voice raising. "What would Hope gain from that?"

"The truth, for one!" Hayley snorted. "Jesus Hayley, how is Hope supposed to learn to deal with anything if you and Klaus swoop in and make her forget every bad thing that happens to her?"

Hayley's patience was wearing thin. "I didn't come over here for a lecture, Cami."

"What did you come for? You thought you could just drop this bomb off and then we'd go watch a movie like everything is okay?"

"Everything _is_ okay! For once in weeks Hope is fine! She's back to her normal self but you're too hung up on your morals to see that!"

"You're trying to control her!" Cami pointed to her door. "That happiness isn't real."

Inside Hope laughed at something on the TV. Hayley looked at Cami. "Seems real to me."

"I can't believe you did this."

"Why not?" Hayley snapped. "Hope is too young to experience something like that and have to live with it. I'm not in the wrong and who are you to judge me? Contrary to what you and Hope believe you are _not_ her mother! I am. _I_ make the decisions for her life. You're no one's mother Cami, so why don't you shut up about things you can't relate to!"

Cami felt like she had been slapped; she felt her fury building. Cami crossed her arms and got in Hayley's face.

"You know what Hayley, you're right. I can't relate to being a mother. But you know what I _can_ relate to? Someone going in my mind—the most private part of me—messing around, taking away _my _memories and inserting the ones _they_ want me to have." Hayley's face softened slightly but Cami wasn't done. "What's going to happen once Hope finds out the truth? Because we both know she _will_ find out. My "relatable" experience tells me she's going to be furious, vengeful, and hurt. She is going to feel so betrayed and full of wrath and you and Klaus have earned every **bit** of it."

Hayley stepped closer to Cami, her face like stone. Others would have backed down in fear, but Cami returned Hayley's glare. She knew her words hurt but so did Hayley's, and she wouldn't apologize for them.

After a few tense seconds Hayley walked around her and went back into the apartment. Cami heard some mumblings before she exited with Hope, holding her hand.

Hayley passed by Cami like she didn't exist. "Did you get everything?"

"Yes mum. What about the movies?"

"We're still going." Hayley didn't look down at Hope as they walked away.

Hope looked back at Cami. "Isn't Cami coming with us?"

They were too far away for Cami to hear Hayley's response. She got one last glimpse at Hope before they disappeared down the stairwell.

Cami finally unfroze her anger was suddenly replaced with sadness. She went back into her apartment and locked the door.

* * *

Klaus was reading when Hope and Hayley returned from the movies. After putting Hope to bed Hayley angrily stomped her way into the living room where he sat.

"Is Rebekah back yet? I need to talk to her."

"No." he answered without looking up. "How was the movie?"

Hayley poured herself a drink. She could tell her daughter was put out that Cami didn't join them. Once the movie started Hope got sucked into it but afterward Hayley could still tell she was a little down. Hayley let out a sigh.

This was Cami's fault. What was her problem? It's like she was hardwired to find the flaws and down sides to everything. Hope was better, she was sleeping and they didn't have to walk on eggshells around her anymore. Yes they took away her memories, but only the worst ones. Who would want to keep memories like that? Hayley wished she could forget some of her past experiences. If Hope did find out it would be sometime in the future, they'd cross that bridge when they got to it. Was it so hard for Cami to just enjoy the moment?

"Something on your mind little wolf?"

"Nothing I want to talk about." She downed the rest of her drink. "When Rebekah gets home tell her to call me."

"You might as well tell me what's going on." He said absently. "If Rebekah doesn't tell me herself I'll just listen in on the conversation."

Hayley rolled her eyes. "Goodbye Klaus."

After she left Klaus went up to check on Hope. She was sound asleep, snoring. That put a small smile on his face. A few nights ago it was completely opposite.

_~A few nights ago~_

Hope's parents watched as Rebekah tucked her in.

Hayley looked at Klaus. "If I know anything about you, it's that you always have a plan. I'm telling you now's the time to put into action."

"I do have a plan in mind little wolf, and I'm going to need your help."

"If it's going to help Hope I'm on board."

They took Hope and brought her to one of the New Orleans coven's sacred meeting sites. It was a greenhouse, Klaus remembered finding Davina there sometimes.

A new voice echoed behind them. "How clandestine. Who says you can't have fun sneaking around at my age?"

Diana, the high priestess of the nine covens threw her hood back on her head. Her long raven hair had a few streaks of gray.

"No one may know about this meeting Diana." Klaus replied.

She walked past him. "Oh I know Klaus Mikaelson, I am well aware. However when I said I'd help you I didn't think I'd receive a call in the middle of the night."

Hayley spoke up and bounced Hope on her hip as she held her. "It couldn't wait any longer. Her nightmares were getting out of control."

"Yes werewolf queen I believe you. The little princess is very powerful. Do you have what I desire?"

Klaus brought out some old magic relics and placed them on the table.

Diana's eyes lit up and grabbed a fine tooth hair clip with a deep blue butterfly on it. "This was a family heirloom."

"It possesses some sort of witchery I assume." Klaus said.

"It doesn't in fact, this is simply a hair clip. It was passed down from mother to daughter in my ancestry." Diana put it in her hair. "No member of my family thought we'd ever see those again. Where did you get them?"

Klaus smirked, telling her in no uncertain terms that that was his secret.

"I see the O'Connells aren't the only ones who stashed away secret mystical items." She said flippantly.

At the sound of the name Klaus' mind was instantly distracted; his smirk diminished slightly but no one noticed. "Shall we get on with it?"

Diana began drawing the necessary circle for the spell on the table. After she was done preparing everything she instructed Hayley to lay Hope in the middle.

The spell seemed easy enough. All they had to do was go into Hope's mind to see exactly which memories to take and remove them. As Diana said when Klaus first approached her, the first problem would be getting into Hope's head and accessing her memories. That would take power Diana didn't have. To bypass this Klaus would allow her to channel him. They pushed another table next to the one Hope was on and Klaus laid down, holding Hope's hand. Hayley cast a doubtful look at Klaus.

He perceived it said cheerily. "Oh Diana, if you try to betray me, or if anything seems untoward Hayley will snap your neck without a moment's hesitation."

"I have nothing to gain from betraying you." Diana said calmly and began chanting. Klaus felt himself slip away as she channeled him.

The second problem would be Hope's mind itself. As a powerful witch Hope would most likely be able to sense a foreign presence and her first instinct would be to go on the defensive and attack. That is, unless she trusted the foreign presence.

"_Nick!" Hope looked around. She found herself in a sunny meadow with Nick across from her. _

"_Hello Hope."_

_She smiled at him. "What'll it be? Shall I beat you in another horse race?"_

_Nik laughed. "Do you suffer from memory loss? I won that race remember?"_

_Hope rolled her eyes and spun around in her nightgown. "So what are we doing: swimming, a stroll in the meadow?"_

_Klaus looked at her, she was so carefree. He would be sure to keep that grin on her face. At first it was odd for him to appear to her, he had forgotten what it was like to be Hope's age. It seemed so long ago. But here he was, and he was there for one reason. _

"_The time for playing is over Hope." His own voice sounded so foreign to him, so young. _

_The grin disappeared from her face. Klaus walked towards her. _

"_I think it's time you told me the truth. What are you afraid of?"_

_Hope looked frightened, the same way she was when he appeared to her the first time. She shook her head, her voice frantic. "I don't want to talk about it."_

"_Alright." Klaus held his hands up in surrender. "You don't have to tell me."_

The final obstacle would be navigating through Hope's mind. Instead of forcing their way through Klaus suggested a tenderer route.

"_Why don't you show me?" He came to a stop in front of her. They were eye to eye, Klaus marveled at how short he once was. It was almost like looking into a mirror. Hope had his same intense blue eyes and they scrutinized him. _

"_I don't understand how this could help me." Her eyes narrowed. "And I still don't know exactly who you are. Why do you care so much?"_

"_I told you before, I'm your friend." The look of skepticism remained on her face. Klaus reached out his hand. "Do you trust me Hope?"_

"_You give me no reason to." _

"_If you show me your fears you'll feel better I promise you. I'm a man of my word." Klaus kept a tone of patience. He wanted to take his time but he didn't know how long Diana could keep the spell going, she still had to take time to erase the memories. "You still haven't answered the question."_

"_I do." She said uncertainly. She said it again with more confidence, taking his hand. "I trust you, Nick."_

_She didn't know it but she had just given him what he wanted most. Klaus smiled, and Hope returned it. "Then show me. Show me everything."_

Diana was connected to Klaus who was connected to Hope. Through him she was able to gain access to Hope's memories and take out the ones Klaus told her to.

It took a little over an hour to be done. Diana was drained, Klaus woke up famished, and Hope didn't wake up until hours later. When she did she bore no memories of the night of the attack. While she slept Hayley, Klaus, and Rebekah worked diligently to clean her room and rid any evidence of her trauma.

Klaus went back to his reading and smiled. His plan was a success.

* * *

Cami sat on her couch reviewing the notes she took from work earlier. She was in a melancholy mood and felt alone. Rebekah hadn't been in contact. Cami wanted to call Davina but didn't want to disturb her since it was the middle of the semester. She and Hayley hadn't talked since their fallout Friday. Cami wanted to check on Hope but couldn't because now she was estranged from both of her parents.

She replayed every word Hayley said. They still hurt like hell. Was she being too judgmental? Cami wanted to support her but couldn't bring herself to agree with their methods. Messing with Hope's memories hit too close to home. Cami debated calling Hayley but never did. If she did call what would she say? She wouldn't apologize for her opinion.

Why couldn't Hayley call her anyway? Did she even want to repair their friendship? Cami missed her. She loved Rebekah but she had more in common with Hayley. They were both low maintenance and liked things simple. Cami related to Hayley slightly better than Rebekah. Then again maybe Hayley wouldn't want to remain Cami's friend. Why would she when she had Rebekah? Now that Cami thought of it they had more in common with each other than they did with Cami. Both supernaturals, both powerful and dangerous. What would they need her?

Cami groaned and felt a slight tingle, like someone was with her. She gripped her pin and threw it in the direction of the foreign presence.

Elijah caught the pen before it hit it his chest. "Very good. You took slightly too long in throwing the pen but your reflexes have improved." He absently twirled the pen between his fingers. "Of course to avoid them getting profoundly subpar you should keep practicing like we did earlier today. Oh wait, now I remember. We did not practice today because you never came."

Cami ignored him and shuffled her papers.

"Last week you came to my abode throwing yourself into your training after I expressly told you to hold off on it. This week you decide to play hooky not once, not twice but three times. You're sending me mixed signals Camille and I do wish you'd make up your mind on what you want to do."

Cami felt sorry. Elijah kept getting the brunt of her dealing with her issues. She was surprised he didn't show up the first time she skipped out on him.

"I'm sorry Elijah I should have communicated with you."

"It's not just me Camille. You haven't talked to Rebekah, Hayley, Davina, nor to my knowledge Marcel. If you're trying to alienate yourself from your friends you're doing a tremendous job."

"I'm not trying to alienate myself I just…I need some time to get some things straight."

Elijah sat down on the arm of the couch. "Things such as?"

"Me, myself. I feel like I'm losing sight of who I really am, and when I do what I think is right I get called a holier than thou judgmental bitch."

"Are those the exact words Hayley called you?"

Cami looked at him. Of course he knew about their fight. "No, but she might as well have. Did you know what they planned to do?"

"No, I found out when I visited the compound. Niklaus met me outside and told me. Better that than me finding out by accident like you did."

"Do you agree with what they did?" She faced him and put the papers on the table. Cami knew she and Elijah were cut from the same cloth. They had similar mindsets on many issues.

"Camille…"

She made grumbling noises and stood up. "I don't believe this. You too?"

Elijah's black eyes followed her as she moved. "Do you remember what it was like being a child, having that innocence? It's a beautiful and tragic time in every person's life that is incredibly short. During that time children have no fear, no concept of evil. Everything is good, people are kind, the world is yours, and nothing scares you.

However once you experience fear for the first time that wonderful feeling is gone forever. Children adjust and feel happiness again but it's never on the same level as before. You'll never be that wonderfully unaware again because you've experienced fear and danger and you can never go back. Fear is a powerful thing Camille. You experience it once and it changes you forever.

My niece Hope will have no shortage of enemies. I have no doubt she will be attacked again and her life will be endangered. She'll have to live with this knowledge all her life. Conversely right now in her life she doesn't know that. She is blissfully ignorant. What my brother and Hayley have done is bought her a little more time to keep her that way. That I do not fault them for, can you?"

"No." Cami answered quietly.

"I understand your reservations. But these aren't normal circumstances. Hope is the most powerful creature on earth, even more powerful than Klaus. We're supernatural creatures Cami. When it comes to rules, moralities, ethics, we often don't consider them."

She fixed him with her bright green eyes. "Then maybe I shouldn't be friends with supernatural creatures."

Elijah never thought he'd hear those words from her. He hid his shock. "That's your decision to make."

* * *

Elijah visited the compound and found Klaus while he was painting. "Fix it."

"Good evening to you too brother." Klaus said sarcastically. "I don't believe your expertise with art matches mine so don't hold it against me when I ignore your advice."

"Not the painting." Elijah said, clearly annoyed. "Your relationship with Camille."

"I thought I told you that didn't concern you?" There was an edge to his voice.

In an unprecedented move Elijah snatched the paintbrush out of his brother's hand. Klaus turned to him in quiet anger.

"Give me that back or I'll stab you and use your blood for the color red."

Elijah slowly handed the paintbrush over. Klaus continued painting. Not that his brother would know but he believed himself to be giving her the space she needed. He hadn't completely abandoned her. Klaus had been keeping an eye on her apartment, and he watched her a few times as she slept. They just hadn't had direct contact.

"No matter what occurred between you before you took away Hope's memories you should move on. Both of your sulking is grating on my patience."

Klaus didn't bother to hide his interest. "You visited her?"

"Just came from her apartment. She's frustrated, and not just with you. Camille needs you, and you need her."

* * *

Cami laughed along with the rest of the family after Bill Turner told another corny joke. He had invited her over for dinner Friday night and Cami took him up on it.

Bill had two kids, a boy and a girl, Christopher and Rachel. His wife Deb was a beautiful brunette in her late thirties. As they sat around the table Cami couldn't help thinking that they were the textbook definition of the perfect family. After Deb sent the children upstairs to get ready for bed Cami turned to Bill.

"Thank you for tonight it was wonderful. I needed a night to sit back and relax and the food was delicious."

It had been a week since her fight with Hayley. She still hadn't had contact from her supernatural friends and she didn't go out of her way to talk to them either. Davina sent her a text but other than that she had nothing. The funny thing was while she was with Bill and his family she didn't miss them. She was able to relax and not worry if any of the Turners would fly off the handle and kill each other, or threaten each other and throw sharp objects across the room. There was no talk of murder, schemes, or betrayal. Maybe this is what Cami needed all along.

"I'm glad I was able to make good on my promise to you."

Deb picked up the plates from the table and shot Cami down when she asked if she could help. "You're our guest Cami I won't have you inconvenience yourself. I can do this in my sleep. I'm happy to see a friend from Bill's uh, other line of work come over. I was starting to think he was making it all up."

When she went in the kitchen Cami turned to her fellow faction member. "She knows? That must be a relief."

Bill wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Deb knows the bare minimum. Witches, werewolves, vampires. She just knows I help keep our species safe in the best way I can. I try to do my best to make my family proud. My wife never asks for the specifics, but if she did I'd tell her. I don't blame her for wanting to stay in the dark. Most days I wish I could."

"Me too." Cami agreed. "So what keeps you going?"

"I know I'm making a difference. And I know someone needs to be there to balance out Boudreaux and his cronies. Now I have more reason to stay since I have a friend on the council. It's nice to have someone who can relate."

Cami smiled at him. She knew how he felt, everything was more bearable when you had a friend around. Cami was happy she had a human friend who worked with her. They both vented to each other and understood the pressure of being in the faction.

She held up her glass and Bill mirrored her movement. "To friends."


	12. Chapter 12

Saturday Cami got a knock on her door. When she opened it Rebekah stood with a grocery bag in her hand.

"My brother's the biggest wanker in history and doesn't deserve you." She entered and shoved the bag into Cami's chest.

"Nice to see you too?" Cami said as Rebekah made herself at home.

"Is it? Is it really Cami?" She looked at Cami suspiciously. "We need to talk. I brought a peace offering." She went in Cami's silverware drawer and pulled out two spoons. "Now, break open the Ben &amp;Jerry's."

They sat at Cami's table, eating out of the pint of Double Chocolate Fudge Brownie ice cream.

"Mhmmmm." Rebekah said. "You can never have too much chocolate."

"Says the girl dating Marcel." Cami muttered.

"Says the girl who used to shack up with him." Rebekah retorted.

They studied each other warily.

"So that opening line about my brother," Rebekah licked her spoon. "I know he's not all you're mad at." Cami sighed. "Tell me what's going on with you. It's the least you could do since I've given you all the time in the world to sulk. A full week. Don't you know that translates into a century in girl time? How long are you going to stay mad at Hayley and Klaus?"

"The phone works both ways." Cami said defensively. "Why don't you ask Hayley how long she's going to stay mad at me?"

"Oh please Cami don't give me that petty talk. We're not Hope's age so let's not act like it. I've already talked to Hayley; I don't play favorites. You both said some ugly things and you both need to apologize. Besides, if you're mad at her you might as well be mad at me. I helped them."

Cami put her spoon down. "You _what_?"

"I didn't know the specifics but I had an idea of what Nik was planning. Soon after the attack he asked me about any amnesia spells but I told him I didn't know any. Then Davina came over with her herbal remedy and I thought he'd put the idea out of his mind. I should have known he didn't. When they came home after the spell was completed I helped them get rid of any evidence." Her friend was silent.

"Cami I'm not saying what they did was one hundred percent right but you weren't there living with Hope while she was going through that. She would be in and out of moods, her nightmares stopped by some miracle but one night it all went wrong. We woke up and there was a mini tornado in her room! I've never seen anything like it. Hope would have torn the place apart. Something had to be done, she was out of control. They did what they thought was best and there was no damage done."

"Except Hope doesn't have her memories." she said bitterly.

"She doesn't have those scars either." Rebekah pointed out.

"What right do they have to decide what she remembers and what she doesn't? It's a form of manipulation and control. They're trying to control how she turns out instead of letting everything take its natural course."

"Cami, Hope is half werewolf half witch and her blood can make hybrids. There's nothing natural about this." Cami glared at her but knew she had a point just like Elijah did.

"They're her parents Cami, it's their call to make. Besides, isn't it a bit drafty up there on your high horse? Haven't you bent the rules and your morals a few times for certain situations?" Cami looked away guiltily. "Exactly. You don't have to agree with them. Friends fight that's how it goes but I don't want to lose you over this." Cami was surprised at the rare vulnerability in Rebekah's voice.

She took a breath before continuing. "All I know is you and Hayley are the best mates I've had…the only true mates I've had. If you don't make up with her fine, I'd prefer it if we were all friends but if you can't get past this I understand. You may not want to be my friend but I want to be yours."

Cami reached and grabbed her hand. "Of course I want to be your friend Rebekah! I'm sorry for ever making you doubt it. I shouldn't have extended my anger to you."

"Water under the bridge. But please don't disappear on me like that again."

"I won't." Cami promised. "And I'll make up with Hayley. I've missed you both so much."

"Good." After they shared a hug Rebekah wiped a tear from her eye. "That's one matter settled. Now, about my troublesome brother."

Cami sighed. Hayley was one thing, Klaus was another. She didn't know if they'd ever get back to the place they once were.

"He fancies you Cami." Rebekah insisted.

"Yes and he makes it _so_ obvious. You're convinced of it but Bex I'm not." Perhaps Klaus did at one point but now he didn't. He had a chance to be with her the night of the attack and didn't go through. Maybe since he kissed her he realized he didn't want her.

Rebekah studied her with those brown eyes. "You know about his woman, don't you?"

"Pixie Cut?" Cami scarfed down some more ice cream. How did Rebekah know?

Rebekah giggled. "I call her Moana."

"Mona?"

"Moana. M-o-a-n-a."

It took a second for it to sink in. Cami laughed. "Ew Rebekah! That's gross."

"What's gross is hearing her and Klaus go at it like horny teenagers!" she groaned and checked Cami's face for her reaction. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I needed a laugh."

"He tried to introduce us. I just walked off." Rebekah laughed.

"Rude much?" Cami said, but she secretly enjoyed Rebekah's dismissal of PC.

Rebekah waved it off. "Klaus has so many lovers there's no need to learn all their names. They never last long. I do, however know your name. What does that tell you?"

"You're a hopeless matchmaker?" Cami pushed more ice cream into her mouth.

"Tell yourself whatever you need to Cami. Sooner or later you'll have to come from behind that wall of denial. Oh before I forget, here you go." She pulled out another pint of ice cream and pushed it toward Cami. "Now that we've officially made up you can have this."

"And what if we didn't?"

"Then I'd keep it for myself." Rebekah said seriously. "I can't waste good quality ice cream on my enemies."

They both laughed as Cami dug in.

* * *

That afternoon Cami drove to visit Hayley in the bayou. It was the first time she went into werewolf territory without Hayley at her side so she wasn't prepared for the werewolf border police. Two of them appeared out of nowhere. One stayed in front of the car, blocking her from going any further. The other walked up to the driver's window.

"You lost?" he asked casually. He was huge, so tall he had to bend his head a little to make eye contact.

"No, I'm here to see your queen, Hayley."

"She didn't tell us she'd have any visitors."

Cami bit her lip nervously. "This is sort of impromptu."

Maybe she should have called ahead, she didn't want to give Hayley a chance to deny her coming. Cami told Rebekah she'd make things right with Hayley and she wanted to make good on it as soon as she could.

"Sorry, you'll have to come back another time."

Another werewolf came out of the trees. "Nathan what's going on?"

He pointed his thumb at Cami. "Some broad says she needs to see the queen."

Cami bristled at being called a broad but the new werewolf replied before she could make a remark.

"I know her. She's a friend of Hayley's you can let her through."

Nathan shrugged; he signaled to his friend and they disappeared as quickly as they came. The third werewolf replaced Nathan at the window.

"You're Cameron, right?"

"Cami. Thanks for getting them to let me pass."

"Right, Cami. You probably don't remember me."

Cami looked at him. He had light brown hair and soft brown eyes to match. She tried but couldn't place him.

"I'm Edward. I was in your apartment the night of the attack."

"You were." She remembered. "Thank you for coming to our rescue. Sorry for not placing you sooner. I was extremely tired."

"Don't worry about it. Why don't I hope in and go with you from here on? You won't get stopped anymore if you're seen with me."

"Okay, hop in." Once Edward was buckled in Cami grinned at him slyly. "So, Edward the werewolf?"

He sighed knowingly. "Eyes on the road. And please, no Twilight jokes."

Once Cami was in front of Jackson and Hayley's house she froze. She thought on the drive up she would have come up with an apology speech but her mind drew a blank. After telling her Hayley was inside Edward left her. Before Cami could knock on the door it opened.

Hayley looked at her with surprise. "Cami? What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, you know, I was in the neighborhood." She answered shyly.

"Hello Cami." Jackson called from the living room.

"Hi Jackson."

"Are you here for Hope? She's in the back playing."

"No, actually I'm here for your wife." She looked at Hayley. "Can we talk?"

Hayley nodded and closed the door behind her. They stood on the porch awkwardly for a few minutes, unable to look at each other.

"Hayley, I came to apologize. You needed a friend, not a critic. I'm sorry I jumped down your throat and I didn't even give you a chance to explain your side."

"No I'm sorry Cami. I said some pretty harsh things. I was wrong to assume you'd roll with it." She laughed. "I should've known better than to think you would. I didn't think about how you react since you'd been compelled. I could have handled it with more delicacy but that's not my strong suit."

"No, it's not." Cami let out an uneasy chuckle. "I don't agree with what you did, but as your friend I respect your decision."

"Good. So we can move past this?" Hayley smiled.

"Please. Oh there was one more thing. What was that line about me thinking I was Hope's mother?"

Hayley looked ashamed. "I said that in the heat of the moment."

"But you don't seriously think that do you? Hayley I would never want to replace you as Hope's mom. Even if I tried it'd be impossible. Don't you know Hope never shuts up about you? She admires you so much."

"She does?" Hayley sounded surprised.

"Duh. One time she told me she thought you were the most beautiful woman in the universe. Hope's always bringing you up, she wants to be just like you. No one tops you in the women department trust me."

Hayley was quiet for a minute, letting Cami's words sink in. "I guess I was just jealous of you."

Cami's mouth dropped open. "Of _me_? You're a beautiful kickass werewolf warrior queen. You have a legion of loyal followers, a husband who adores you, and an original vampire is in love with you. Not to mention you're a one of a kind immortal hybrid and you're mother to the most powerful being on the planet. I'm a boring, every day, working class psychologist who is human. Hayley what could you possibly be jealous of?"

"Don't sell yourself short Cami. You have this way with people. They open up to you easily. Not to mention everyone values your insight and listens to you. People respect you Cami and that's no small thing." Hayley looked at her. "You don't know how good you have it. You only have to worry about you. I'm constantly second guessing myself and wondering if I'm doing what's right for my pack. You have a normal job and come home to peace and quiet. I love my daughter and my pack but sometimes I miss the days of me being on my own. I miss the solitude you know?"

"Yeah, well it gets lonely sometimes. I guess the grass is greener on the other side."

"If you ever want to switch lawns for a day…" Hayley smiled and they hugged. Once the hug ended she looked Cami. "Now there's only one person left for you to kiss and make up with."

Cami pushed her hair behind her ear nervously. "That's a totally different situation."

"I bet." Hayley said with a sly grin.

"That's not what I meant." Cami hoped she wasn't blushing.

"I don't have many nice things to say about Klaus but he's your…friend." Hayley nudged her as she said the last word and smiled teasingly.

Cami ignored the emphasis Hayley put on friend. "He's not the only friend I have. I have you, and Rebekah, and Davina."

"Like you said, it's different with him. You won't admit it but I know you miss him. Just talk to the man." Cami shook her head. "If it helps you should know that he's been pouty lately."

_Then maybe he should go pout with Pixie Cut. _

"Actually it doesn't help but thanks for the advice."

Hayley rolled her eyes at her friend's stubbornness. "Do want to stay for dinner?"

"I'd love to."

* * *

Monday came around and Cami was back to top form at her job. She was up to date on her paperwork and had her morning sessions out of the way. Cami was finally able to start getting ahead on some work when she received an unexpected visitor.

"Camille."

Cami jumped in her chair and hit her knee on her desk. There stood Klaus dressed in his usual outfit. Dark pants, a gray shirt (probably long sleeved), and his signature leather jacket. She lost all train of thought. How long had it been since she saw him? Did he get even more attractive? _Snap out of it._

"Ms. O'Connell? Is everything alright?" Paige, the receptionist, looked at Cami over her wire rimmed glasses.

Klaus looked at Cami. He stood just out of sight off the doorway so Paige couldn't see him.

"Yes, everything's fine Paige." Cami got up and closed the door to her office. She didn't address Klaus until she was back situated behind her desk. It provided a barrier between them, she looked up at Klaus. "What do you want?"

"There's a new art gallery opening up showcasing local artists, I wanted to see if you would accompany me to it's opening tonight."

Was he serious? Since her talk with Hayley Cami wanted to see Klaus again. She meant to go visit him and make things right. But now? Seeing him in the flesh before her, calm as ever, like everything was fine between them made her mad all over again. It was his idea to take away Hope's memories even when he saw the damage it could do.

Why didn't he take Pixie Cut with him to the stupid gallery? Cami was sure she'd love to break a few walls down with Klaus Desk-breaker Mikaelson.

"No." She didn't look up from her work as she spoke. "I mean, I'd love to but I already have plans."

"I'm sure you do. Trivia and training with Elijah, shopping with Rebekah, musicals with Hope, downtime with Hayley." It seemed like Cami had time for everyone but him. He knew she was angry with him but he wanted her move past that. "What's next? Karaoke with Marcel?"

"Yeah, we're meeting up Friday." Klaus glowered. Cami wasn't looking at him but she could feel the anger radiating off of him. She finally looked up. "It's a joke, Klaus. I'm joking."

"I wanted to make sure everything was alright between us." He said quietly.

"They are." Cami plastered a fake smile on her face.

They weren't and they both knew it.

"We're fine." Cami said, as if she was trying to convince herself. "I'm just swamped with work right now. You'll have to catch me at another time."

She went back to shuffling her papers, praying to heaven above that Klaus would take the hint and leave.

Things weren't the same between Klaus and Cami and he missed the way they were before. He never should have kissed her. Even if they hadn't had that interlude, she wouldn't agree with his decision about Hope and Klaus wouldn't apologize for it.

Still, he studied her with sad eyes. He dropped in at the insistence of Elijah. His brother made it seem like Cami was falling apart and missed him. Apparently both statements had been lies.

Cami didn't need him at all. In fact she was trying her damnedest to make sure he would feel unwanted. Well she should consider her mission accomplished. He'd just add her to the list of people he'd ran away. Klaus left her office, vowing he wouldn't try to reach out to her again.

When he was gone Cami fell back in her chair and held her head in her hands. She thought pushing him away would make her feel better. So far it only made her feel worse.

Later at home Cami sat on her couch, flipping through TV channels but her mind wasn't there.

She missed Klaus, a lot more than she ever thought she would. Before his visit today, it had been was the longest they had gone without any contact since those months he pushed her out of his life to protect her. Ever since then even if life got busy he'd write Cami a letter, send her a text, or randomly show up when she least expected him.

Cami knew he wouldn't do any of that now because he could sense how mad she was. She couldn't help it. She tried rationalizing it, compartmentalizing her feelings but she thought of how quickly he moved on and it felt like her heard broke into a million pieces. It was ridiculous. They weren't even together! It was one night, and not even that, all they did was make out and go to second base. But Cami knew it was more than that. They talked about things they hadn't before, they were open and honest, and they let their walls down. It was the most romantic and sensual thing she'd experienced. Never before had a man made her feel so cherished, so treasured, then just like that Klaus took it from her. He was able to go on like nothing ever happened and she hated him for it. No, she could never hate him, she hated herself.

She invited him to join her on the mattress, she snuggled close to him, she started things back up by kissing him, and she pushed for them to have sex. With his daughter in the next room, after going through hell that night. If Klaus hadn't stopped her…Cami buried her face in a pillow and groaned in frustration. If he didn't think she was a whore before he probably thought so now. It's a good thing they didn't sleep together or she'd feel worse. This wasn't Klaus' fault, it was her own. She was just taking it out on him and now she felt like she was suffering for it. It didn't feel right to not be in contact for so long.

As for what he did to Hope…Cami knew Elijah and Rebekah had a point. Klaus and Hayley were her parents and it was their call. She'd never agree with it but what's done is done. The only one still suffering was Cami. She was able to move past it with Hayley so why not Klaus? So what if he didn't care about her romantically? Obviously he still wanted to be friends and she would have to be content with whatever role he gave her in his life.

Cami grabbed her things and headed out the door. She helped cause this divide between them and now she was going to fix it.

* * *

Cami walked through the compound, searching for Klaus. She called Rebekah (who was out running errands) and she told Cami he was there. Normally he'd appear to her or give her some sign of where he was but this time he didn't. Cami felt disappointed, she knew he knew she was there. But she didn't call out his name, he wanted her to find him so she would.

He was in one of the parlors on the second floor. It was one of the many rooms rarely used. Klaus was sitting down sketching. He still had on his outfit from earlier today.

She took a deep breath before speaking. "Hey."

"Hello Camille." Klaus' tone was empty. He continued drawing, not looking up from his pad.

"You didn't go to the gallery." She realized.

"I'd rather spend tonight inside. Hope's staying with Hayley so if you're looking for her you're at the wrong place. Of course if you would have called me beforehand I could have told you and saved you the trip."

Ouch. _Okay, I deserve that._ Cami told herself, she had been acting terrible to him lately and he was hurt.

"Actually I came to see you." She sat down on the edge of the couch.

"Little old _me_? I see you also managed to get out of your busy plans for tonight." Klaus scribbled furiously on the notepad and muttered. "What did I do to deserve that boon?"

Cami's pulse pounded loudly in her head. This was unfolding in the worst way possible. She was making a fool out of herself. Maybe he didn't want her around but she wasn't leaving until she got everything off her chest.

"Okay enough!" Cami snatched the pad away from him.

Klaus' face looked like murder and bearing in mind his reputation Cami believed it, however she didn't let that stop her.

"Klaus I'm sorry! I'm sorry for not talking to you, and I'm sorry for the way I treated you earlier today. I've been angry at you for weeks okay? I know I've been a bitch but I'm trying to make it up to you now." She stared at him until he finally looked up at her.

Cami leaned forward and looked in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I really am but…I've missed you, a lot. I want us to be friends again, like before."

Klaus looked at her with that indiscernible look on his face. The mask he perfected was up and she couldn't tell what he was thinking. It unnerved Cami more than she cared to admit. Finally he spoke.

"I've missed you too."

Cami smiled genuinely and let out a breath. He returned her smile and everything felt right. For a second Cami thought about hugging Klaus but she refrained, not wanting to make it awkward again.

"So, what do you want to do? We could check out that art gallery you told me about or we could stay in and watch a movie."

"A movie's fine." Klaus said casually. Inside he was elated, he was on good terms with Cami again and the last thing he wanted to do was take her somewhere public. "What will we be watching?"

Cami rummaged through her bag. "A movie that could make your blood run cold."

"A horror movie?" Klaus rolled his eyes. He took the genre as a personal insult, they were always more amusing and funny than horrific.

"No. This one features of the most tortured and twisted characters in the history of cinema. Maybe you could relate to some of them. Like him." She pulled out the giant set of The Godfather trilogy. "Michael Coreleone." She handed it to Klaus.

He frowned at the unfamiliar cover. "Am I supposed to know who that is?"

"Klaus, you've never heard of the Godfather?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't get a chance to pay much attention to cinema in between my plans for global domination." He smirked.

"Yet you have time for opera and horseback riding?"

He gave her a look but Cami ignored it. "Maybe movie nights could be our thing? If we finish these we can go on to the most highly rated movies of all time. The classics, let's see how they hold up, if you enjoy them. Maybe it'll bring you up to the 21st century."

Klaus looked doubtful. He preferred books and theatre to movies, he never understood the appeal. It would be a waste of time and he didn't think he'd enjoy himself. The only upside would be spending hours alone with Cami, and that alone made it worth it.

"Fine, put the all Father on."

"Godfather?"

"That's what I said." He said innocently.

Cami threw a pillow at him and he caught it. One thing she was grateful to Hope for was the updates in the compound. Before Hope came along the Mikaelsons didn't have the modern technology necessary for a modern home. Such as computers, internet, and TV.

Over the next few hours they sat on the couch, Cami eating popcorn and Klaus drinking blood. They were enjoying the movie as well as each other's company. The best part was knowing that everything between them was alright again.

* * *

Cami exited a one on one meeting with Boudreaux. Luckily it was a short one, she merely needed to drop of some information that of course couldn't be mailed or transferred by technology.

On her way out she bumped into Klaus and PC. They were both adjusting their clothes in the hallway. Pixie Cut saw Cami and waved.

"Hey! Good seeing you again."

"You too." Cami smiled, wanting to see what Klaus' reaction. He didn't disappoint.

"Camille!"

She tried to repress a smile. Cami couldn't ever remember Klaus looking more floored than now. She wished she could snap a picture for future reference.

"Your name's Camille..?" Pixie Cut looked at her, recognition dawning on her face. "Camille as in Cami? You're Cami?"

Cami looked at Klaus. Had he mentioned her to Pixie Cut? Well she got more than Cami did on the info department.

"You two know each other?" Klaus looked back and forth between the two women and gave Cami an accusing look. As if she should have informed him about this. Cami replied with a smirk.

"Kinda, we haven't officially met. We just had an interesting conversation."

Pixie Cut blushed. "Oh my God! I am so sorry, you're his…?"

"Friend." Cami answered immediately.

"Friend?"

"Friend." She said firmly.

"Oh." Victoria relaxed.

Klaus' head whipped back and forth at the exchange. He certainly didn't like how readily Cami said she was just his friend. Clearly he was missing some valuable information. It was like the two ladies had another conversation going on. A thousand years on earth and he still hadn't cracked the mystery of women. Apparently they came to some understanding.

"Why don't we start over?" Cami said graciously. "I'm Cami."

"Victoria."

They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you. Watch out for the office furniture." Cami winked before walking off. "Well this has been horribly awkward. I'll see you around Victoria."

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked her.

"To grab something to eat, I'm starving."

"I'll come with you." Klaus immediately left Victoria and walked with Cami. He missed the look of hurt and confusion on Victoria's face.

"Klaus!" Cami whispered harshly as they walked away. "You did not just leave her."

"Of course I did. You're hungry, and I'm in need of good company, everyone wins."

"Everyone except Victoria."

"I have no obligation to her."

Cami tried not to show how happy that statement made her.

Klaus held the door open for Cami and grinned devilishly. "Now, where do you want to eat?"

* * *

Davina and Klaus looked at Hope as she sat in the dining room coloring.

"Are you up to this?" he asked her.

"Of course." Davina shrugged. "How hard could this be?"

Training Hope would be a challenge but she was up to it. She wished someone had trained her at a young age. Davina had mostly been kept ignorant about her heritage and she hated it; so she wouldn't mind helping Hope out whenever she could.

They approached Klaus' daughter. "Hope, this is Davina."

Hope looked at her. She saw Davina around sometimes but they never really talked. "You're Cami and Marcel's friend."

Davina smiled. "I am. I hope I become yours too."

"Do you remember what we talked about the other day Hope?" her father asked.

"You said I'd be getting a new teacher." She answered and peered at Davina. "You look awfully young to be a teacher."

Davina put her sack down on the table. Grimoires, books on magic,, and various magical objects spilled out. Hope's eyes widened.

"Age doesn't matter, experience and knowledge do." Davina replied easily and leaned down so she was eye level with her student. "I'm like you Hope." She whispered.

"You're a witch?" Hope's face lit up. "Like me and Auntie Bex?"

Her parents recently sat her down and told her (part) of what she was. Rebekah was able to demonstrate a bit of her magic too.

Davina grinned and nodded. "You're a bit different from me Hope." Klaus coughed and Davina backtracked. "I mean, every witch is different, but I'm here to help you understand your powers more. Is that okay with you?"

Hope pushed her coloring book and crayons to the side and gave Davina her undivided attention. Davina looked at Klaus.

"You can go now. You can't sit in on the lesson Klaus, its witches only."

Hope smiled. She found she quite liked Davina. Klaus remained where he was.

"I'm serious Klaus! I can't have you learning our secrets. They're passed down from witch to witch."

"Fine, I'm leaving. Holler if you need me."

"We won't." Davina smirked and Hope laughed.

When he was out of the room Davina looked at the door. "_Secol_." It closed at her command. "There, that way we won't get interrupted."

She figured Klaus was probably in the other room listening in but at least she'd get a warning before he barged in.

Hope looked at her in wonder. "You really are a witch."

"And proud of it. Now, let's start out with the basics?"

Hope looked at the door and concentrated. Davina heard the gears shift as it locked. Hope didn't miss the look of surprise on her face.

She gave her teacher a crooked smile. "This is going to be fun."


	13. Chapter 13

_~Two years later~_

At age 7, Hope had proven to be a most capable and adept student of magic. It didn't take long for most concepts to sink in, Hope was a witch prodigy. Davina told Klaus and Hayley she'd never seen anything like it.

Hope's prowess wasn't limited to witchcraft. Hope showed proficiency in her regular studies, art, and music. It was obvious she shared the same mental capacity as her father, maybe more. Things came easily to Hope, and she relished in it. Hope told her father she wanted to learn how to ride a horse and naturally his next course of action was to buy one for her. Not only that, but the full equipment, multiple acres of land, and their own private horse stables.

Hayley shook her head once she found out. "We agreed to her getting a horse, Klaus, not a small kingdom to go with it."

"Horses have needs Hayley. You have to buy the saddle, the horse tack, mesh for the horse, sheets, grooming equipment, treats—" as he rattled on, Hayley rolled her eyes.

"I understand that, but was it necessary to buy the stable? The land surrounding it? All of those equestrian outfits? Clothes shopping with the daughter is usually a mother-daughter thing."

"She can't wear any old thing while she's riding." Klaus answered, sighing as if Hayley couldn't possibly understand.

Hayley put her hands on her hips. "What are you going to do when she wants a car? Buy her a dealership?"

"You're being overdramatic, little wolf. I simply want Hope to have everything she needs. Besides, having a horse will teach her responsibility."

Hayley fixed him with her hazel eyes. "You give her too much. All she has to do is bat her eyes and you're ready to give her the universe."

Hayley was right, all Hope had to do was say "daddy" and Klaus was putty in her hands; and Hope knew it.

In fact, her ego and attitude grew along with her cunning and brilliance. Hope would be hard pressed not to, the way she was treated. The world at her fingertips and her magic to do whatever she pleased. This attitude change didn't go unnoticed by her family. When any of them got too worried they warranted that it was a phase she'd grow out of.

* * *

One fine Saturday, Cami took Hope out for the day. They had their personal girl's day out since Cami had been swamped with work lately. Cami had particularly frustrating clients of late and in all honesty,, Cami just wanted to spend the day at home. She was feeling tired and irritable but she promised Hope the day would be theirs and a promise is a promise. Who knew? Maybe a day out is what Cami needed.

The first little incident happened in the car. When Cami and Hope had their girl's day out, it was understood Hope got to play whatever music she wanted, normally a soundtrack to one of her favorite movies. They rotated the CDs out. Today Cami expected to hear the jazzy sound of Princess and the Frog coming from her speakers. She was surprised when she heard Beauty and the Beast instead.

"No Princess Tiana today?" Cami asked as she drove.

Hope looked out the window. "I don't like Tiana anymore."

Cami didn't believe that. "She's been your favorite princess since forever, how could you just stop liking her?" She really wanted to know, Hope loved Princess and the Frog so much she named her horse after the prince, Naveen.

Hope sighed. "Because Tiana is the princess of New Orleans. Daddy says I'm the princess of New Orleans. There can only be one princess, and that's me. Tiana has to go, I won't let her take what's mine."

Cami glanced at Hope, she sounded like her father on a bad day. Hope's mouth was set in a frown. "You're wrong. Tiana isn't the princess of New Orleans, she's the princess of Maldonia."

"But she's still in New Orleans with Naveen, she needs to leave." Hope refused to be dissuaded.

"It's just a movie, Hope. It's not real."

"Good thing too, if it was real I'd find Tiana, turn her back into a frog, and leave her in the bayou for the gators to finish her off." Hope said lightly as if she just said the sky is blue.

At the red light, Cami studied Hope through her rearview mirror. Hope began singing along to the music. Cami raised her eyebrow but let it go. She didn't want to make a big deal out of nothing, maybe Hope would warm up after they ate.

No such luck, at the restaurant Hope was haughty, not liking most of the food and treating the waitress with indifference. Her attitude was starting to work on Cami's already short nerves. Cami ended their lunch date and took them to the park, wanting to get out in the fresh air.

Hope relaxed and smiled while they talked. As they walked the nature trail, Hope pointed out the different types of leaves and how they could be used in some spells. When Cami took her jacket off commenting how hot it was, Hope closed her eyes and mumbled some words. A breeze came through, blowing their hair.

"That felt good." Cami told her. She looked around, making sure they were alone. "But you can't use your magic out in the open like that. Make sure you're alone and be discreet."

"Why should I?" Hope said, frustrated. "Witches and magic exist. Why can't everyone know it?"

"Because everyone can't handle it."

Hope sighed and kicked a twig off the path. Cami supposed it would be hard to not use magic in public, Davina never complained about it.

Maybe it was the way Hope grew up. Hope never had to hide her magic when she was around her family and was used to using it for almost everything. So when she went out in public, she almost always got scolded by Rebekah and Hayley when she used it. Other than that, no one really bothered teaching Hope restraint. Then again, restraint wasn't a word the Mikaelsons were familiar with. Even Elijah, who loved order so much, indulged himself on the things he loved. There were no boundaries or limits for them.

Hope and Cami came to the playground and Cami fanned herself. "Do you want to play?"

Hope nodded and Cami sat on a shady bench, checking her phone for messages. Hope eyed the swing set. A little boy was on it, the seat next to him was broken. She decided to wait. Hope did the monkey bars and slid down the slides. When she looked back at the swings the boy still hadn't moved.

Hope went over to the boy. "I want to swing. You've been on it for a while now, it's my turn."

The boy looked at her and frowned. "No way. You have to wait your turn fair and square like I did."

Hope yanked the swing's chain. "I want to swing _now_."

"I don't care. I got here first, I'm going to swing as long as I want, and there's nothing you can do about it!" He pushed Hope's hand away and resumed swinging.

She backed away so she wouldn't get hit by his legs. Hope narrowed her eyes and stomped off, going by Cami.

"You ready to leave, kiddo?"

"Not yet." Hope said, glaring at the swing set.

Cami twisted her hair into a bun. "Louisiana heat is no joke." She spotted an ice cream vendor off to the side. "How about some ice cream to cool us down?"

"I want strawberry." Hope said immediately.

Cami laughed as she stood. "I know Hope, I know. Don't play too hard while I'm gone, I'll be right over there."

"Okay." Hope played on the jungle gym.

From the top she glowered at the boy in the swing. It'd be ages before he decided to get off. Hope looked over at the ice cream vendor, Cami was still waiting in line. Hope wanted to swing before she ate her ice cream. That boy was rude, how dare he push her hand away as if she was nothing? He thought there was nothing she could do. Well, he obviously didn't know who he was dealing with.

Cami finally got to the front of the line and got her and Hope's ice cream. On the way back to the playground she saw a blond haired boy talking to his mommy, rubbing his elbows and knees. Cami recognized him as the little boy who was on the spring. His mother was bent over, examining his elbows and knees, which had scratch marks and were bleeding a little.

"Drew, I told you to watch how high you go when you swing."

"I wasn't! The wind came and made me go high, then I fell." Drew wiped a tear from his eye.

"What wind? There hasn't been a breeze all day." Drew looked down, embarrassed. His mother sighed. "It's time for us to leave anyway."

An idea formed in Cami's brain. _Hope wouldn't. _

She went over to the seven year old, who was happily humming as she swung in the air. "Hope?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened to the little boy who was on here?" Cami asked.

"He got off."

"Why?"

Hope smiled smugly. "It must have gotten a tad too windy for him."

Cami's mouth dropped. "Hope! You didn't."

"Yes I did, and why shouldn't I?" Hope kicked herself up in the air again. "I gave him ample time to get off. I always get what I want. He was in the way, so I moved him."

Cami's face burned with anger. Hope had been acting like a spoiled brat all day. She kept swinging gleefully, with no remorse, which infuriated Cami. Before Cami thought about it, she roughly jerked the chains of the swing, causing Hope to fall out of the seat.

Hope tumbled to the ground. She looked incredulously at her scratched hands and knees. Then Hope looked up at Cami, shock written across her face. "What was that for?"

Cami hadn't meant to make Hope fall, but she wasn't exactly mad about it either. "That's for what you did to that little boy!"

"That hurt!"

"And you don't think you hurt him?!" Cami kneeled down and got in Hope's face. "You have super healing, he doesn't. He's normal, and it could take weeks for those bruises to completely heal, while yours will disappear in an hour."

Hope glared at Cami, showing no signs of regret. That enraged Cami all the more. "You're acting like a spoiled brat. Go get in the car."

Cami grabbed the cups of ice cream, not checking to see if Hope obeyed. She went and handed them to Drew and his mother. She put a smile on her face. "Here you go, ma'am."

Drew's mom looked at her in surprise. "Oh, you don't have to do this!"

"It's no problem. I'm sorry that he got hurt. Besides, everyone knows ice cream is the best medicine, right?" She aimed the question at Drew, who nodded happily as he ate his ice cream.

"Drew, what do you say?"

"Thank you." He managed to get out through the mouthful of ice cream.

Cami smiled. "No biggie, we're leaving anyway."

Once they left the smile was gone, and Cami walked angrily to her car. She found Hope sulking in the car with her arms crossed. Her navy blue eyes glared at Cami. "That was my ice cream!"

"You don't deserve it. Not the way you've been acting all day. Like a little baby, whining when you don't get your way." She searched her purse for the keys.

"You can't talk to me like that!"

Cami met Hope's glare in the mirror. "I just did!"

"I'm going to tell my daddy!"

"Ooh I'm shaking in my shoes." The irony wasn't lost on Cami. She had no idea how Klaus would react to her accidentally knocking his daughter off a swing. For a second she felt scared but pushed it away. That's what Hope wanted, to bully everyone to get her way. "I'm taking you home."

Cami tried to start the car but it wouldn't work. Cami knew it had enough gas and she hadn't left it on. She slowly turned around to eye Hope, who had a cocky smirk on her face.

"We're not going anywhere. Not unless I want us to." She raised her chin in defiance, daring Cami to challenge her.

"Speak for yourself. You may control this car, but you don't control me." Cami grabbed her purse and opened the car door.

Hope looked at her with surprise. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. I'm not your parents, I don't have to put up with your rotten attitude. If you're so big and bad, drive yourself home." With that, Cami slammed the door and walked off.

Cami immediately started doubting herself. What if Hope _could_ somehow drive herself back? Cami would be stuck, left to hitchhike without a car. _Well it wouldn't be the first time this happened with a Mikaelson. _

Through her anger she knew Hope was in her care, and her responsibility. After a few minutes Cami doubled back. She sat down on a bench with the car in sight so she could see if anything happened to Hope.

She shouldn't have grabbed the swing in anger. Cami was just frustrated; it had been a rough week. Hope had been acting like a spoiled brat but Cami got caught up. On the other hand Hope was fast becoming an obnoxious little creature and super witch or not, she couldn't go through life bullying people to get her way. Cami expected Hope to get out of the car and go back to the swing but she didn't.

After letting herself cool down, Cami returned to the car. Taking a deep breath, she entered and found Hope staring out of the window with her arms folded across her chest. Cami tried to start the car again and it responded. She looked back at Hope, who ignored Cami and remained silent all the way back to the compound.

When they arrived, Cami turned around and broke the silence. "Look, I shouldn't have pushed you off of the swing. I apologize for that. The past few days have been rough for me. It was wrong, but so was what you did to that little boy.

As for everything else, I meant every word. I'm not your parents, Hope, I don't have to put up with your spoiled behavior and I'm not going to. Don't worry about telling your parents about today because I'll do it myself." Hope still glared out at the driveway.

"Until you stop acting like this, I don't want to be around you anymore. When the Hope I know and love returns, let me know, because I still want to be her friend." Cami unlocked the doors.

Hope hopped out and flounced her way into the compound. Cami debated going in after her but decided not to. Instead she pulled off.

Later that day Cami called Hayley and told her what happened.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that." Hayley said. "But I'm not surprised, Hope's been acting wilder lately. I don't want her to become a bully; something's got to be done. Don't worry, I'll handle this." They chatted a little more before they hung up. Cami sighed, not wanting to make this next phone call.

Klaus picked up on the first ring. "We already had our movie night this week, Camille. I know you want me all to yourself, but you'll have to be satisfied with whatever time we spend together, I'm a busy man."

Cami blushed and rolled her eyes at his teasing. "You're in a playful mood, which I'm guessing means Hope didn't tell you what happened today."

The teasing mood was gone. "What happened today?"

Cami hesitated before telling him. She didn't know what she expected, Klaus did worse things than giving a little kid scratches. Would he approve of what Hope did? More importantly, would he want to kill her for knocking his daughter from a swing?

"I'm sorry about scratching her up, Klaus. I apologized to her already, I was mad and acted on my emotions. It won't happen aga—"

"I'll talk to her." Klaus said.

Cami waited, unable to determine his mood.

"Oh, okay…"

"Thank you for telling me this, Camille."

"You're wel—" She heard the dial tone. "-come?" she looked at her phone.

Klaus hung up on her. Cami supposed she preferred that to him snapping her neck. Cami wanted Hope to grow past this, but her mind was made up. If Hope continued acting like a brat then Cami didn't want to be around her. She didn't care how young Hope was, she had to learn some responsibility.

Hope didn't realize how easy it was for her to hurt regular people. Hope didn't know it, but she was surrounded by witches, hybrids, and vampires daily. She never saw them in pain, she never knew how humans were. Hope could've done a lot more than give that boy a few scratches when she made him fall off the swing. She had to learn some discipline when it came to others.

Klaus walked into one of the lounge rooms where Hope sat. His phone call from Camille explained why Hope barged into her room when she returned from their outing. Hope had come out only recently.

Hope sat at the piano forte, hitting random keys together, making a horrible sound.

"Come now. You can do better than that." Klaus encouraged. Hope turned as he sat next to her on the bench.

With her left hand, she quickly played a short and sweet melody. Hope looked at her father for approval. He nodded his head and smiled but she didn't return it. "So, do you want to tell me why you've been hiding out in your room since you got back?"

Hope watched her legs swing back and forth on the stool. "Cami told you." Klaus kept his face neutral. "Am I in trouble?"

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" Klaus said, "I want to hear your side."

Hope briefly recounted what transpired. Klaus studied her as she did. Hope kept her voice low as she spoke, and she didn't look at him. "I made that boy cry." She said softly.

Klaus remained quiet, not knowing what to say. His daughter did less than he did on a daily basis. Klaus perfected the art of torture, causing people pain, manipulating them to get what he wanted. But he wasn't like that when he was a remembered when Mikael took him and his brothers hunting, and constantly berated him. All because Klaus hesitated when going for the kill. Shockingly enough, as a child blood made Klaus squeamish. Klaus didn't want to do the same to his daughter. He pondered all of this in his mind. Honestly, if he were his daughter he wouldn't feel bad, the arrogant little wanker hogged the swing so Klaus would have done something similar. Probably grabbed him and threw him into the nearest tree.

Klaus looked at her, he knew he wasn't the best person to give her moral advice. It was an odd circumstance seeing as Hope would be the only person who would look to him for such advice. When Hope got older she'd realize how easy it would be for her to get what she wanted, hell she already knew it, look what transpired today. Klaus didn't want to be the one who told her what was right and wrong, his concept of that had been off for centuries. Where was Hayley when he needed her?

"How did you feel when you made him fall?" Klaus asked.

"Fine at first. I got what I wanted. Then Cami came and yelled at me, and made me get in the car. After we fought, she left me alone and I saw the little boy with his mum. They were getting into their car... he was crying to his mum." Hope paused and whispered. "I hurt him." Her navy blue eyes came up to meet his. "That made me feel bad."

"You could've done a lot worse." Klaus offered, mentally shrugging. That made Hope's eyes water. Klaus quickly backtracked. "What I mean is…because you're a witch it's easy for you to hurt regular people, humans. You're so strong, everyone else is fragile in comparison."

Hope opened her palms and looked at them, letting his words sink in. Klaus did the same, searching for any signs of the scratches she had from her own fall. She closed her hands.

"Cami's mad at me."

Klaus patted Hope's back. "No, I don't think she is. She's merely disappointed."

Hope looked up at him. "Is that any better?"

Klaus chuckled. "Not really." Hope sighed and Klaus put his arm around her. "Don't worry I've been there, love, believe me."

"You think she'll forgive me?" Hope's voice was muffled against Klaus' chest.

"Camille is one of the most forgiving people I've ever met. I wouldn't worry about it."

When Hope pulled back, she had a determined look on her face. "I want to make it up to her."

"I have no doubt you will." Klaus encouraged.

"Will you help me?"

Klaus smiled. "Of course."

"And the boy. Some sort of apology."

That was a surprise. Klaus wasn't entirely sure that was necessary. "Wha—"

Hope kissed his cheek before running off. "Thanks Daddy, you're the greatest!"

"But—"

She was already gone. Well that wasn't too hard. Klaus considered himself doing well in the fathering department. It looked like his daughter already had better morals than he did.

* * *

A week later, Cami walked into her apartment building in a pensive mood. Her thoughts turned to Hope. She hadn't talked to Klaus or Hayley since Saturday. Cami hoped she wasn't too harsh with her the other day.

She walked up the stairwell. Cami loved Hope, she just hated her attitude. Cami didn't want to be around it, she didn't cut any corners for her father and she certainly wouldn't with Hope. The ball was in the little Mikaelson's court.

Cami walked into her apartment and found it full of blossoming peonies. Her mouth dropped at the sight but she walked around. Lilies occupied every visible surface in her apartment, candles were situated between them giving the room a calm relaxing atmosphere.

"I am so not picking all of these up." She said aloud.

Cami came to a stop in the living room where she found Klaus standing.

"Klaus…what is this?" she said, nervousness in her voice.

Did he do this for her? Was it some sort of romantic gesture? Cami was starting to blush when Klaus cleared his throat.

He gestured around the room. "This isn't me. Hope wishes to speak to you. She thinks you two are in need of a heart to heart."

Cami tried to hide her embarrassment. Of course this wasn't something romantic, how could she even think that? She collected herself.

"Of course, where is she?"

Klaus held his hand out, pointing to the sofa.

Cami looked, finding more peonies and Hope sitting on the sofa, swinging her legs.

"Hello Cami."

"Hello Hope."

She felt Klaus behind her. "I'll give you girls some time to chat."

Cami nodded, not looking at him because she still felt embarrassed. Once he left she walked over to his daughter. She saw Hope had a box next to her.

"What's this?" Cami asked, picking it up.

"A new pair of shorts. I want to give them to the boy, as an apology." Hope looked at the ground. "I found out where he stayed, I want to leave them in his room. I put a spell on the shorts. When he puts them on they'll heal his bruises."

Cami raised her eyebrows. "That's remarkable. I'm glad you're making it up to him."

Hope bit her lip, reminding Cami of Hayley. "I'm sorry Cami."

Cami sat down by her on the sofa and hugged her. "You weren't the only one that should apologize. I was in a rotten mood just like you. I shouldn't have jerked the swing. I'm sorry too."

They broke apart and Cami looked down into her eyes. "Hope I don't want you to think you can just treat anyone any way you want. You're special Hope, you have all of this power, but that doesn't give you the right to do whatever you want, or think you're better than everyone."

Hope nodded her head. Cami put and arm around her and Hope relaxed. "Hey, you're still my girl Pipes. I've missed you this past week."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I've missed you too." Hope buried her face in Cami's shoulder. "Does this mean we're friends again?"

"Again? We never stopped. Friends fight all of the time."

"Do they?"

Cami nodded her head. "It's normal."

"It is?"

"Mhmm, it helps them grow."

"I'm sorry." Hope apologized again.

"I forgive you Pipes. Do you forgive me for making you fall?"

Hope grinned. "Of course Fraulien."

"You still my girl?" Cami held out her pinky which Hope took eagerly.

"Always."

"Good." Cami smiled. "So we should definitely redo our girls' day out. We need a do over. You think you could talk your dad into letting you spend the rest of the day with me?"

Hope nodded and scrambled out into the hallway. Of course Klaus said yes and Hope let Cami know the first order of business.

"I want to drop the shorts off."

Cami smiled at her. "I'm proud of you."

Hope put her arms around her. "I'm proud of you too. If you keep hanging around me you might turn out to be a halfway decent person."


	14. Chapter 14

Hayley cleaned dinner dishes and put Hope to bed. When she was finished she found Klaus still at the table, drinking blood from a wine glass. She plopped down across from him.

"We need to talk about Hope."

Klaus sighed, mentally preparing himself. "Go on, little wolf."

Hayley made sure she had every bit of his attention before speaking. "I've been doing some thinking and I want to put Hope in school."

Klaus threw back his head and laughed, wiping a tear from his eye. He only stopped when he saw Hayley's face. "Oh you're serious."

"As a heart attack."

"Why the bloody hell would you want to put our daughter in school? She has the finest tutors in the world teaching her here."

"Its not for her intellectual education but her social one." Klaus rolled his eyes. "You know what she did to that boy on the playground!"

"And she's paid her penance." He replied. Hope had just got off the punishment Hayley put her on for two weeks. Klaus frowned. "Haven't you punished her enough?"

"This isn't a punishment. Hope needs to be around children her age, she needs to know how to function around them."

"She already does."

"Again: she made a boy fly off a swing. She doesn't know how to act with people her own age. You wont let her play with the werewolf kids-"

"Because we don't want them slipping up, they may trigger her memories of the attack. Need I remind you that it was members of your pack who betrayed you and nearly killed our daughter? I'll not allow Hope around them."

"-And you wont let her around the other kid witches-"

"Hope will quickly figure out that even among them she's more powerful. And part of the covens resent her because of Sabine's prophecy."

"-So Hope has no one around her age to talk to. Everyone is older than her, all she has is this family."

"Since when is family not enough?"

Hayley leveled her gaze at him. "Its not the same and you know it."

"You want Hope to go to school with _human _children? Where she'll stick out like a sore thumb and announce to them that witches and magic are real? She wont be able to fit in."

"Then it'll also be an excellent time for her to learn some restraint. God knows she needs to."

The two hybrids stared each other down. Klaus mulled it over in his mind. It would be a good opportunity to teach Hope the art of blending in, which admittedly she would eventually have to learn. However he refused to risk Hope's safety by leaving her alone at school. He'd have to plant spies to report back to him...Very well. He'd let the little wolf win this round. Hope wouldn't last a day at school and it would show Hayley he knew what was best.

"Fine." He said leisurely.

Hayley smiled. "The school should be public-"

"Private." He corrected.

Hayley's nostrils flared but she didn't argue. It was a miracle Klaus agreed to let Hope go to school at all. "Okay, private."

"All girls."

Hayley snorted. "That's ridiculous, Hope can handle prepubescent boys."

Klaus bit the inside of his cheek. "Fine, coed."

Hayley ignored the annoyance in his voice and grinned happily. She'd gotten what she wanted. "There are so many details that need handling." she said, unable to keep the enthusiasm out of her voice

"You don't say?" Klaus muttered, his annoyance growing every time he thought of something new.

Hayley sped off to find Rebekah. He didn't bother listening in on their excited chatter. His littlest wolf was going to school and they had to prepare.

* * *

Saturday morning Cami was snuggled underneath a blanket on her sofa. Cami didn't bother taming her bed hair or changing out of her pjs. She planned on doing nothing all day, all weekend if she could help it. Today would be about Netflix and junk food.

She munched on cheese puffs and searched Netflix. What was she in the mood for today?

"Comfy are we?"

Cami jumped and found Klaus standing over her. Part of Cami was embarrassed at him seeing her like that and the other didn't care. It was her apartment and she could look as fugly as she wanted. That being said, was Klaus absolutely not the reason she raked her fingers through her hair and wiped the cheesy crumbs around her mouth.

When she was done she yawned and lazily stretched her arms behind her head. "My hours for counseling are 8 am - 4 pm Monday through Fridays, 9 am -3 pm Saturdays; and my only exceptions are for emergencies only."

Klaus looked at his rolex. "Its 10 o'clock."

"Its also my day off." Cami smirked at the look of fake annoyance on Klaus' face. "So unless its an emergency-"

"We're having a bit of a family meeting, your presence is requested."

Cami shut her eyes. She truly didn't feel like dealing with Mikaelson family drama today. "Have you daggered a sibling?"

"No."

"Killed someone?"

"No."

"_Threatened_ to kill someone?"

"Always." Klaus smirked at her but Cami's eyes were still closed.

"Did some family secret or betrayal get revealed?"

"No."

"Are you fighting with your family?"

"No."

Cami could hear Klaus' growing impatience but she didn't care. She yawned, knowing how much it'd frustrate him. "Is someone back from the dead?"

"Camille!"

Cami smiled and opened one eye. Klaus was fuming, she closed it again. "What's the matter? You don't like me rattling of my Mikaelson checklist?" she opened both eyes and saw Klaus looking unimpressed. Cami sighed and swung her legs off the couch. "Fine, if it isn't any of the above scenarios I can't imagine what you want to talk about. At least it'll be something new."

"It's not about me, it's about Hope."

"Why didn't you say so?" Cami said, getting up and going to her room to change.

When she came out Klaus stared at her. Cami automatically checked her outfit, she just put on a spaghetti strap tank and exercise shorts. When she looked back at him she realized he wasn't looking at her outfit but her face.

Klaus shook his head and chuckled. "I find it amusing you have a checklist for me. How long have you been waiting to rattle it off?"

"Long enough." Cami said smiling. "And to think you didn't fit in any categories, except threatening to kill somebody. Someone's been on his best behavior."

"What can I say? I have this great therapist..."

"Mhm." Cami said in a disbelieving tone.

Klaus took a step towards her and Cami groaned. Vamp speed was not her preferred way to travel.

"Cant we take my car? If you called I could've driven over."

Klaus ignored her logic and walked over to her.

"Fine." Cami said in a fake-annoyed tone. She put her arms around his neck, liking how close their faces were. "But I'm letting you know I don't enjoy this."

Klaus raised an eyebrow but allowed her to get away with the lie. He scooped her up into his arms. Cami's breath hitched as she felt his hands on her bare legs. Klaus shifted her to make sure he had a good grip. Cami closed her eyes and in the next moment they were gone.

Cami felt like she was on a roller coaster. The wind attacked her face and her ears popped at the speed. She had learned from experience to not open her eyes; Cami did it one time. The nauseousness and disorientation followed her into the next day. She hated to think what would happen if Klaus dropped her. _One Cami pancake coming right up._

Then it was over as fast as it started. Klaus slowly put Cami down but kept an arm around her to steady her. Eyes still closed, she unhooked her arms from around his neck and waited for some of the dizziness to pass. Slowly Cami opened her eyes and saw she was in one of the compound's lounge rooms.

Cami slowly moved to the couch and sat down, waiting for her senses to get reoriented.

Hayley walked in smiling. "Cami!"

Cami held up a finger, signalling for Hayley to give her a moment.

"Do you need me to get a bucket?" Hayley asked.

"No, I think I'm good." Hayley still brought her a glass of water and after another moment Cami was feeling better. She heard the light sounds of a piano. "Is that Hope?"

Klaus nodded. "Elijah's instructing her. He's also listening in on the conversation, aren't you Elijah?"

Elijah answered by playing a terrible sound on the piano.

"So what's going on?" She asked Hayley, who was sitting next to her. "Klaus said this was about Hope."

"It is." And Hayley quickly related the news.

"You want to put Hope in school?" Cami asked, incredulous. Hayley nodded. "Regular school with human children?"

"That was my exact reaction Camille." Klaus said.

Hayley ignored him. "I want Hope to be around people her own age."

"I understand." Her green eyes flicked to Klaus. "Is it safe?"

"Of course not, but let me worry about that. Hayley's keen to."

"What do you need me to do?"

Hayley leaned forward. "Hope will be enrolled legitimately. No compulsion, and with as minimal lies as possible. I want you to be part of Hope's cover."

"Her cover?" Cami echoed. Hayley nodded. "And who would I be?"

"You. It's easier than fabricating some identity and background information for me and Klaus. The only difference is you'd be Hope's guardian, we use your address, background, etc."

"Okay then, I'll do it." Cami looked at the two hybrids. "When does she start school?"

"Not for weeks." Klaus answered. "We have other preparations to make, I'll keep you posted."

* * *

Rebekah and Elijah joined Hope, Klaus, and Hayley for dinner that night. Everyone noticed that Hope barely ate, she played with the food on her plate.

"Hope, love whats the matter?" Her father asked.

"Why do I have to go to school now?"

Klaus looked at Hayley to answer. She returned his gaze with a thanks-a-lot look to which he shrugged.

"I want you to do something different for a change. It'll be fun, you'll make new friends, and get out of the compound more." she answered.

"It's true Hope." Rebekah put in. "School is a wonderful experience."

Klaus rolled his eyes. He knew his sister still hadn't given up her dream of a normal life.

"Think of it as a new adventure." Hayley said.

At that Hope perked up and began eating.

"How was your piano lesson this afternoon?" Klaus asked.

Hope's face brightened. "Uncle Eli taught me a new piano progression." She beamed at her uncle who smiled at her.

"She struggled a bit, but that was expected. She'll master it in no time." Elijah said.

Then the conversation turned to Hope's musical capabilities, what she wanted to learn to play, and Elijah's teaching capabilities. During dessert Hope looked at her aunt.

"Auntie Bex?"

"Yes, love?"

"Where did you and Daddy and Uncle Eli go to school?"

Rebekah froze and everyone at the table exchanged nervous glances. Rebekah slowly chewed the cake in her mouth, buying time. "Well we er-"

"-were home-schooled." Klaus finished.

"Yes, we were. Our parents taught us." Elijah added.

"Where are they?" Hope asked.

"Where are who?" Rebekah said.

"My grandparents."

"Dead." Klaus said, in a tone that said that was the end of the discussion.

However that didn't deter his daughter. "But how-"

"Hope, isn't it time for you to go to bed?" Hayley asked. Hope started to protest but the look from her mother stopped her.

After they went upstairs Rebekah let out a breath. "Where the bloody hell did that come from?"

"Are you honestly surprised?" Elijah asked her. "It was only a matter of time before she started asking questions."

"I know, I just didn't think she'd start asking them so soon, and these are the simple ones." She turned to Klaus. "What are you thinking NiK?"

"I"m thinking that maybe it is a good thing she's going to school. It'll distract her mind a bit."

"Or open it and unleash more questions." Elijah said.

Klaus ignored him. Hayley brought up a good point, it would be good to get Hope out of the house it might keep her curiosity at bay for awhile. Maybe this school idea would actually be fun.

* * *

It turns out that schooling was in fact fun. Everyone had their thoughts to put in for Hope's schooling, particularly about where she should enroll. One afternoon they all sat around Klaus in the living room, hundreds of brochures strewn about on the table. Hope was spending the day with Davina.

"What about this one?" Hayley asked.

Rebekah frowned. "No, look at the principal. He looks like a stalker."

"We can't go based on looks alone Rebekah." Cami said, shaking her head at Rebekah's silliness.

"This one is rated a five star school." Elijah said handing the brochure to his brother.

Marcel frowned over his shoulder. "Yeah but that school has no diversity."

"Diversity is a must." Hayley agreed.

"Look at this campus!" Rebekah exclaimed. "It has a pool and look at that campus! Gorgeous."

"The students in the picture look as stiff as Elijah." Klaus commented. "They don't look happy at all."

"She's not there for happiness she's there to get an education." Elijah said, ignoring the jab.

"I want Hope to enjoy herself at school," Hayley argued. "Not look like that." she pointed at a picture of a student in the hallway. Their face looked long and tired.

Rebekah tut tutted with disapproval. "Honestly does anybody look over these things before they print them? One of these brochures had so many spelling errors you'd think the children made it."

"This institute looks promising." Klaus said.

Marcel rolled his eyes. "Everyone there looks like snobs."

"And the uniforms look tacky." Rebekah said, making a face.

"Maybe we're overthinking this." Cami said. "It's deciding what elementary school Hope's going to, not college."

"My daughter will get the finest education offered in the city. Even if it's a step down from the tutoring she was receiving here." Klaus aimed the last part at Hayley.

If Hayley heard the dig she didn't let on. "There's an excellent music program at this academy."

"Forget it." Marcel said. "The guy who founded the school was a racist and his family still is."

"You're sure?"

"Mhm, in fact I ate a descendant of his last week." Marcel grinned.

Klaus laughed with him while everyone else continued to look.

By the time Hope got home, a decision had been made. Hope would attend Renoir Academy. It was an old school and was distinguished, yet it had diversity and an award winning program. There wait list and Hope would have to go in for an interview along with turning in some paperwork to register her in the system.

The next day Klaus took Hope's school preparation to the next level. He took a book from her bookshelf and handed it to her. "I want you to read this aloud, in your American accent."

Hope made a face. She hadn't been enjoying these accent exercises, but she obeyed. Klaus corrected her every time she slipped up, which was often. Hope got frustrated. "Why can't I speak in my natural accent?"

"Because you'll stick out like a sore thumb. It draws attention and questions and we don't want that, now keep reading."

Hope kept stumbling through sentences so Klaus made a decision. "You aren't used to speaking like this regularly. From here on out you'll have an American accent only."

"But-"

"I don't want to here your natural accent until you get this down."

When he was gone Hope threw herself on her bed and screamed in the pillow.

In the morning when she used magic to get her favorite cereal off the shelf Klaus put out another rule. "No magic."

"What?"

"You won't be able to use it around the other children at school under any circumstances, save an emergency. Might as well get used to not using it for trivial things. You can still use it during your lessons with Davina."

No accent and no magic. Hope was liking the thought of school less and less. She began to sulk but adhered to his new rules. That afternoon Hope painted in her playroom, but the image in her head didn't transfer to the canvas like she wanted. Hope took the painting and threw it across the room. Her father appeared in her door way.

Hope looked at him, trying to hide her anger but failing. Klaus sat in a chair and motioned for her to do the same, she complied.

"I know these rules make you uncomfortable but you needed to get these skills down, even if you weren't going to school. It's easier to do it when you're young. You'll thank me when you're older."

Hope gave him a doubtful look. "Yes sir." she said in an American accent.

"How about this, until you get your accent down I won't use my natural one either."

His daughter's gaze softened. "Really?"

"Really." Klaus answered in an American accent. Hope giggled, she thought her father sounded silly when he spoke like that. "Tomorrow you're going with your mom. You'll spend the rest of the week with Jackson and her. I want you to listen to how they talk and pattern your voice after it."

Hope crossed her arms. "How do I know you won't be here talking without your accent?"

"You'll have to trust me. Like I'll trust you to do the same."

"Mum and Jackson will tell you if I don't." Hope argued.

"And Rebekah will tell you if I don't." Klaus answered. Hope seemed to accept that. She nodded her head and Klaus rubbed his nose against hers causing her to smile. "That's my girl." He walked to the door and paused. "By the way, it's _mom, _not mum_."_

Hope rolled her eyes and groaned.

The next day she was gone.

...

Hope spent her time like her father asked, she paid attention to how Hayley and Jackson said some words as opposed to how she'd say them. Hayley updated Klaus on how their daughter was progressing.

Hayley enjoyed having Hope with her as always, there were just some measures they had to take whenever Hope visited. No talk of the werewolves. In fact the pack now knew that when Hope was around to make themselves scarce for the most part. There were to be no slip ups, no one wanted to be responsible for triggering a flashback.

At last the day for Hope's interview came. Cami took off work so she could attend the interview with Hope. She drove over to the compound and made her way to Hope's room.

Cami caught the end of Klaus prepping her. She decided to stay in the hallway so she wouldn't interrupt. Hope was answering his multitude of questions in an American accent. He threw a few trick questions her way but Hope's answers sufficed.

"I think that'll do. You're ready." He pronounced. "And just in time too." His back to her Klaus said. "Hiya Cami." Klaus greeted her in an American accent.

"Hiya Cami." Hope repeated. Klaus turned around.

"Hey kiddo. That is some accent you got there."

"Thank you." Klaus answered, smiling.

"I was talking to Hope." Cami said. "Your accent could use a little work."

Hope giggled as she gathered her purse. Klaus touched his heart like Cami wounded him. "So prefer this one?" He asked slipping back into his natural accent.

"I do." Cami answered with a flirty look.

Klaus returned it. "Good to know."

Hope stood before him. "I'm all set."

"Make me proud." He held out his arms and Hope hugged him.

When she left to get in the car Klaus looked at Cami. "I'll be following behind you and listening in."

Cami nodded. "We'll be fine."

"It's just a precaution."

Cami touched his arm. "Its okay to be a little nervous. It goes with the job."

"Of being a schemer?"

Cami shook her head. "Of being a parent."

...

Cami and Hope looked around Principal's Nichol's office as he shuffled through the fake document papers they sent in a week ago. Fake birth certificate, health records, guardian information, etc. Cami thought of how serious a crime faking government documents was. She almost laughed, faking documents and lying wasn't the worst she'd done since becoming friends with the Mikaelsons.

Renoir Academy's campus was as beautiful as it was in the brochure. It was immaculate, plaques and awards of distinction were displayed in the lobby for all to see. Cami could practically feel the snobbish attitude radiating from them. Her mother would love this place.

Shaking the terrible thought from her head, Cami smiled encouragingly at Hope, who sat with her legs crossed and perfect posture. Hope knew she had to make Nichols believe she would be the perfect addition to his school. She didn't want to let her parent's down. Hope sat so still Cami wondered if she was a statue, Elijah trained her perfectly when it came to etiquette.

Principal Nichols cleared his throat, catching her attention. "Your grades are superb. From the looks of your records we'd love to have you join us at Renoir, Andrea."

Hope beamed. "Thank you sir." she answered in her American accent."

"You're going to have to take some pre-tests so we can see where you're at academically." Hope nodded. "Go tell Mrs. Carla you're ready to take them."

"Yes sir." Hope said, hopping from her seat.

"I'll be waiting for you when you finish." Cami said.

"Okay." And she was gone.

Nichols smiled. "Wonderful child, and well behaved."

_Don't let the big cow eyes fool you. _"She is." Cami agreed.

"I was reviewing her documents and I just have a few questions I'd like you to answer Ms. O'Connell."

"Shoot." Cami said, putting her purse in Hope's chair.

"O'Connell, you wouldn't be related to the late Kieran O'Connell would you?"

Sadness instantly took over her features. "I was, he was my uncle."

Nichols gave her a sympathetic look. "And, that would make you Sean O'Connell's sister."

Cami sighed, looking at the principal. She wondered if people would ever forget the mass murder at St. Agnes'. Sean had been hexed by a witch when he committed the murders and took his own life. What pissed her off the most was that she could never clear Sean's name, to the general public he'd always be a criminal. Maybe Klaus and Hayley should have picked someone else to be Hope's fake aunt, someone who wasn't linked to a tragic family.

"That I am." She answered.

"Yet Andrea's last name is Marshall?" Nichols took off his spectacles to peer at her.

"She took her mother's maiden name."

"And her mother is...?"

"Not in the picture. She gave Andrea to me when she was a baby. I adopted her."

"Oh yes I see, how fortunate." Cami smiled. "So Andrea is your niece biologically."

"Yes."

"Sean is her father."

"Yes." Cami had gone over the math in her head the time lines matched. It wasn't too far fetched.

Nichols' brow furrowed. "Even though he was an aspiring priest?"

Cami's heart pounded. This all sounded ridiculous. When she finished she looked calmly looked Nichols in the eye. "None of us are perfect Mr. Nichols right? My brother's...indiscretion was before he joined the priesthood. He wasn't aware that Andrea's mother was pregnant at the time. Unfortunately he didn't find out before his death. When Andrea's mother found out, you can imagine she wanted to keep it under wraps." Nichols nodded along. "I was just as shocked as you were when she told me!" Cami somehow made her eyes water. "She wasn't ready to care for Andrea, I didn't want her to get shuffled around in the system so I took her in. I'm nursed her, I brought in tutors to home-school her, I'm trying to raise her to be a good person-"

"You're doing a marvelous job." Nichols reassured her.

"Thank you." Cami wiped a tear. "That's why I wanted to enroll her here. I want to give her the best education possible so she can have a head start on life."

Nichols handed her a tissue. "I have to bring her profile before the committee, but if her test scores are decent Andrea will be enrolled."

"Thank you." Cami said again.

"I have a few more questions then you can wait in the lobby."

After their meeting was over, Cami kicked herself. In addition to being a mass murderer she'd further manage to slander Sean's name. Brava, what a great sister she was. Cami wondered when she'd gotten to be such a good liar.

Outside of the Academy Klaus stood on the roof pacing. From his vantage point he was able to see Hope take her test, and listen in on Cami's chat with the principal. What a talented liar she'd become. He'd have to remember to congratulate her.

So Hope was a shoe in for the Academy. Klaus had expected no less. Now it was time for him to do his part.

Klaus sped down into the school, looking for the teacher's lounge. He found a few relaxing and sharing complaints. One man stood up when he saw him.

"Hey, who are you? You can't be in here!"

"Save your breath." Klaus said, speeding over to him and looking him in the eye. "Andrea Marshall, you will alert me and keep me update me on how she's doing. Keep an eye on her, if anything happens you will contact me." Klaus gave him his number. "Now forget I was here."

He compelled everyone in the room, the librarian, the secretary, the security guards, and any teacher he found in the halls. Klaus would leave room for no error when it came to the safety of his daughter.

When Hope completed her tests Principal Nichols took them on a personal school tour. Cami was grateful she was in shape as they traveled up and down stairwells, this would be her cardio for the day.

They saw the pool, the football field, the gynmasium, the choir room, the auditorium, etc. Hope stood amazed at the buildings. Cami wondered why Nichol's felt the need to show them everything when Hope would be at the elementary school. It hit her: he thought Hope would graduate from the high school. Cami didn't know if Hope would finish a week at Renoir much less multiple semesters. She knew Hayley wanted to give this a try but how long would it last?

Finally Nichols took them to the elementary school building.

"The cafeteria is to your right." he said, not slowing his pace.

Hope peeped into the empty cafeteria, it looked huge.

"The upper grade are separate from the lower grades." Nichols went on. "When Andrea's at recess Andrea will be around people her size. When she goes to the third grade next year she'll join the big kids on their playground."

Hope tugged Cami's sleeve when she saw swings on the playground. She relaxed a bit. Everything was closer to her size. Class projects and decorations were outside the classroom doors. Hope tried to guess which classroom would be hers.

"The second grade classrooms are right down this hallway." As Nichols talked to Cami, Hope looked inside the classrooms, some of the doors were open.

They were a nice size with colorful decorations on the wall. There were charts, some of which Hope recognized, and white boards and projectors. In one class students called out answers as their teacher pointed to a map on the board. In another they worked silently at their desk as their teacher focused on papers on her desk. She'd be shut up in one of those rooms, could she really make it?

Hope looked at the students. Some faces looked bored, others content, none looked particularly friendly. Curious sets of eyes peered back at her and Hope was uncharacteristically nervous. She went back to Cami. Hope zoned out on the rest of Nichols droning as they walked to the double doors at the school's entrance.

"When can we expect her test results?" Cami asked.

"They'll be in by the end of the week. Then I meet with the committee and I'll give you a call."

They shook hands. "Thank you."

Nichols left and Cami noticed a shadow coming from the top of the building. It looked like a person. Cami sent Hope ahead of her to the car.

"Klaus," she said in a low voice, "If that's you on the roof you might not want to be so obvious. Someone could see you."

He appeared next to her. "Not unless I want to be seen."

Cami rolled her eyes. "So how do you think it went?"

"Well, Hope probably aced those entrance exams and her grades are impeccable. They'd be fools not to let her in. Nice lying by the way." he said, smirking. "You're quite the actress, ever consider a career change?"

"What I'm considering is lunch. Hayley's meeting us do you want to join?" Klaus shook his head. Cami looked at him. "Thanks for letting me in on this."

Klaus mouth quirked up in a half smile. "Of course, you were my first and only option. You know you're my favorite human Camille."

"I'd say you're my favorite hybrid but that spot's reserved for Hayley." Cami teased.

"I won't hold it against you." Klaus stepped closer to her, he looked like he was going to say something else, but then he looked away. "I'll be at home if you need me. You better get back to Hope."

Cami felt wind on her face, he was gone. She headed to her car. When she was behind the wheel Cami let out a breath. "You did great Hope. if I didn't know any better I'd think your accent was natural." When Hope didn't respond Cami glanced at her in the rear view mirror. "How do feel, kiddo? You think you did well on the tests?"

"Yes." Hope looked out of the window. The tests weren't difficult at all, maybe she should have missed a lot of questions on purpose.

"We're meeting your mom for lunch so you can tell her all about it." Cami dug through her purse and handed Hope her phone. "Call your dad and tell him how it went."

"Do you think school will be hard for me?"

"Not unless you make it hard. Honestly I'm afraid it'll be too easy for you." The pensive look returned to Hope's face. "C'mon, name something you liked about the school."

"It's gorgeous, and some of the teachers look nice. The playground had swings." She remembered. "Don't worry Cami, I won't make anyone fall off them."

"Good."

"Unless they make me wait too long." Green eyes looked at her sternly. "I'm kidding! I swear." Hope smiled.

"You know some times you remind me of your dad."

That made Hope beam.

* * *

One afternoon Jackson took Hope on a fishing trip to the nearby lake. It was perfect. Hope smiled as her stepfather told her how to bait a hook. They cast their fishing rods over the side of the small boat and waited.

Jackson broke their contented silence. "Have you been enjoying yourself out here, Hope?"

"Yes, I like it out here." Hope answered. "Its peaceful."

"You don't have to speak in that accent while we're out here."

Klaus still had Hope under his no accent rule, even though he told her she was doing well. He didn't want her to get out of practice.

Hope eyed him suspiciously. "Is this a test?"

Jackson laughed. "No."

"You wont tell daddy?"

"Cross my heart." Hope sighed.

"Its hard." Hope said in her natural accent. It sounded foreign to her ears. "I have to concentrate on it constantly."

"You've been doing great this week. You sound like a native speaker."

"Thanks Jack." She gave him a half smile.

"So how do you feel about going to school?"

Hope shrugged. "I don't know what to expect. Daddy, Auntie Bex, Uncle Eli, and Marcel were home-schooled so they cant tell me anything." She looked at him. "Did you go to school?"

"Sorry Hope, I was home-schooled too. But I had my cousins to keep me company, it was fun. We got in so much trouble-hey!" Jackson held on as a fish took the bait. Unfortunately when he reeled his line in he had no prize.

"At least you knew everyone. What if I don't make any mates?" Hope didn't pay attention to her fishing rod. Truth be told she didn't care much for fishing, she just liked being in the boat on the lake.

"We say friends over here Hope." Jackson said laughing. He looked at her hunched form. "That's what you're worried about?" Hope bit her lip and nodded. "Hope you're a smart, funny, beautiful girl. You'll make friends no problem."

"How can I do that if I'm lying about who I am? If they think _I talk like this._" she said in an American accent. She switched back to her natural one. "If they think I'm regular and not a witch? They won't know the real me Jack."

"Hope," Jackson put his rod down and turned to her. "Your powers, your accent, they don't sum up who you are. Your love of music, your passion for art, your sense of humor, your character. _That's_ who you are. In there." He touched her heart with his finger. "That doesn't change no matter what accent you use, and that's who they'll get to know and love."

Hope smiled at his words and wiped a tear from her eye. "Thank you Jack."

"Hey, you know you're my little lady." His warm brown eyes smiled and he mussed her hair. They went back to waiting for fish to bite.

Hope looked over the side of the boat. She saw a few fish but not many.

"They aren't biting today." Jackson thought a loud. "I don't want to go back to your mom with nothing."

An idea came to her mind. "I can catch you a fish if you want."

"I definitely want."

Hope looked over the side of the boat again. Finding a fish she deemed big enough, she focused and chanted a spell. Slowly the water around the fish bent to her will, forming a sphere. The sphere rose out of the water, dripping some water as it traveled. Hope held out her hand, the sphere followed her hand's movement to the boat. Jackson watched, his mouth agape. When the sphere got to the middle of the boat Hope released it. The water splashed on them and the fish thrashed around.

Jackson shook his head. "See. What'd I say? You're amazing Hope Mikaelson."

That earned him a toothy smile. A look of worry quickly flashed across her face. "You won't tell Daddy I used magic will you?"

"You already dropped the accent, what's a little magic? At least you got it out your system." Jackson said, still looking at the fish. His brown eyes met her blue ones. "This stays between us I promise. What happens on the lake stays on the lake."

They smiled mischievously at each other. When they got back to their cabin Hayley greeted them. "How'd it go?"

"Great." Jackson answered and produced the huge fish.

Hayley's eyes widened. "Whoa Jack, look at the size of that thing!" she kissed his cheek. "I have an amazing husband." She said, taking the fish into the kitchen. Her phone rang.

"And an amazing daughter." Jackson added, winking at Hope. They shared a mischievous smile before joining Hayley in the kitchen.

"Okay thanks." Hayley hung up the phone and smiled at Hope. "That was Cami on the phone. Principal Nichols called her. You're going to school."


	15. Chapter 15

Hope sat on her bed in her pajamas. Tomorrow was her first day of school and she admitted to herself that she was nervous. School would be a change. Mummy told Hope her new teacher wouldn't let her get away with things like her tutor did.

"You won't be the only student in the class." Hayley said. "You have to share the teacher."

_Share_? Hope mentally scoffed. She never had to share anything, not truly. Hope had no playmates, no siblings, and she had plenty of possessions. She rarely shared and everyone gave her attention. Her tutors always said how smart she was, they gave her breaks, and her lessons took her all over the city. Now she'd be going to school and sharing a teacher? How would she get all of the learning she needed? Hope liked things one-on-one. This was only the least of her problems.

What scared Hope the most was her fellow peers. How was she supposed to win them over when she would be acting "normal". If she couldn't impress them with her gifts or her intellect (her father warned her not to show it off) then how could she make friends?

Hayley came in and turned off the lights. "You all taken care of, Hope?"

Her daughter nodded. "Where's daddy?"

"He should be right up. What am i not good enough for you?" She asked playfully poking Hope's stomach. After Rebekah said goodnight and left Hayley tucked Hope in. "It's okay if you're nervous but try to get some sleep. Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?"

_Yes. _Hope's brain screamed. But she only shook her head. She was seven, she wasn't a baby anymore. Seven year olds didn't need their mothers to fall asleep. Besides, Hope was slightly mad at her mother. School was her idea in the first place.

"Okay." Hayley said and kissed her forehead. "I'm in my bedroom if you change your mind."

A few minutes after she left Klaus stood at the door. "Are you still awake, love?" He received a muffled yes in response. "Good I didn't miss you." He said walking over.

Hope's big blue eyes found him in the darkness.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Hope wanted to roll her eyes and turn her back to him but refrained. Why couldn't her parents shut up about tomorrow? At least if they did she could act like it wasn't happening.

"Yes." She answered tightly.

Klaus noted her distance and kissed her forehead. "Try to get some rest."

Klaus didn't want her waking up with this attitude. He wanted to ask Hope how she felt about school, if she was nervous. It was all the same to him. He knew who she'd talk to.

...

Hope and Nik sat on the riverbank. Throughout the years he kept visiting her dreams, just when she needed him. Hope thought his appearances were magic in itself.

Nik had been teaching her how to carve wood. For all of her artistic ability, this was one craft she couldn't nail. Hope dug the knife Nik gave her into the wood but it wouldn't budge.

"Are you looking forward to school then?" Nik asked without taking his eyes off his work.

"I dont know what to expect. I'm a little nervous." She bit her lip in concentration on her work. Hope wanted to carve a star.

"Maybe you should try something a little simpler." Nik suggested, noting her struggle. "Something with less sharp angles?"

"It's fine." Hope said. Her knife lodged itself in the middle of the wood. She tried pulling it out but it was stuck.

Graciously Nik didn't comment. "It'll be a new adventure."

Hope snorted. "No magic, no accent, and no real name."

"Andrea is your real name."

"Middle name." Hope reminded him. "No one ever calls me that except mum and Bex when I'm in trouble."

"What will you do at school?"

"Besides lie?" Hope shrugged. "Learn I guess. They teach art, that'll be fun."

"Hopefully they don't teach woodcarving." Nik eyed her recklessly pulling at the knife. "Stop that, you're going to hurt yourself."

"You cant tell me what to do you're not my father!"

Luckily Hope was so focused on her problem she didn't see the look that crossed her friend's face. "Almost-got it" Hope pulled it out, using some of her magic. Unfortunately it caused the wood to explode. Little bits flew everywhere. Nik held up his arm to shield his face. When the shower of wood stopped Hope squeaked out an "oops".

Nik glared at her. "What did I bloody tell you Hope? You better pray that doesn't happen while you're at school!"

"Sorry. I don't suppose you have another piece of wood?" She asked.

He looked at her, incredulous. "No, and if I did I wouldn't give it to you!"

"Why not?"

"So you can blow it up and give me splinters all over my body? I think not!" He started inspecting his body for splinters.

Hope couldn't help it. She started laughing even though she knew it was wrong. She nearly fell over backwards.

"What are laughing at?" Nik snapped, stopping his body inspection of himself.

"You! Your face! Your demeanor!"

"Yes yes, go on then keep laughing. I'll bet that'll win you some friends."

That made Hope stop. She moved to wear her friend sat and took his hands. She looked them over and picked some shards of wood out. Hope kept going even when he jumped or said "ow!"

"All better?" she asked when she finished.

"My hands sting a bit." Nik rang shook them. "I told you to be careful." He repeated. "Where do you get your stubbornness?"

"Mum says from daddy and daddy says from mum." Hope shrugged.

At that Nik chuckled. "Let's not lay the blame completely on your parents."

Hope almost asked him about his but didn't. Instead she moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. They looked out as the sunset reflected off the river.

After some minutes Hope disturbed their silence. "Do you think I'll be able to make friends?" she asked quietly.

"I do. As long as you don't make anything explode around them." Hope let out a soft laugh. "I think if you be yourself they'll fall in love with you."

They stayed there, silent watching the river. Nik put his arm around Hope and started absently rubbing her arm. Hope's last thought was that Nik touched her the same way her father did. Then the white light came and unconsciousness took over.

* * *

When the alarm went off Hope didn't get up. She slammed her hand down on it and turned back over. She didn't get up when she heard pots being moved around in the kitchen, or when she heard a knock on her door. Hope didn't get up when she heard footsteps in her room and the light being turned on.

"Get up Hope!" Rebekah said cheerily. "Today's the big day and we wouldn't want to be late!"

Hope wished her aunt wasn't so enthusiastic. She pulled the covers over her head and groaned. They were immediately yanked back. Hope closed her eyes to the bright light.

"Hope Andrea Mikaelson I mean it. Get up!"

She trudged to the hallway and mumbled a greeting to her father before doing her morning bathroom routine. When she got back to her room she found her bed made. Hope knew her aunt did it but she wasn't in a grateful mood.

Auntie Bex excitement over school annoyed her. Rebekah was overzealous when they went shopping for school supplies and uniforms. Was her mother sure Hope was the one who needed to go to school and not Aunt Rebekah?

Hope focused on the outfit her aunt picked out. Renoir Academy's school colors were a calm red and bold gold. Rebekah picked out her outfit since this was a rare occasion Hope didn't care what she wore. She didn't see a point if everyone wore uniforms. Anyway, her parents told her to fit in, not stand out so she had little interest. Her aunt chose the black and red plaid skirt, with the short sleeved white collared shirt that had RA's insignia on the left breast. A red blazer trimmed in gold with a matching insignia would go over it.

Hayley peeped her head through the door. "You need any help?"

"I'm fine!"

When she was fully dressed her mother came in and styled her hair. She gave Hope two braids. There was knock on the door.

Elijah's voice called, "May I enter or are we still in the grooming process?"

Despite her mood Hope smiled at her uncle's voice.

"Is it _that_ time already?" Hayley asked her daughter, and Hope smiled for the first time that morning. "We're done." Hayley replied as she finished. "Breakfast is ready downstairs." she told her daughter before leaving.

Elijah entered. "Good morning, niece."

"Good morning Uncle Eli."

Hope displayed perfect posture as she held out her arms, pushed her shoulders back, and tucked in her stomach. Elijah circled her and silently appraised her appearance, ignoring her facial countenance. This was a routine she and her uncle had as far back as she could remember. Before Hope went to a formal event Elijah would offer his critique of her attire, which she always asked for. Everyone else thought it was ridiculous but Hope and Elijah didn't care.

Hope knew her uncle was the best dressed person she knew. She would never admit it to her aunt, but she thought Elijah's taste was superior to Rebekah's. For some reason he knew how to take an outfit to another level. She hadn't cared minutes before about what she wore but that changed in the presence of her uncle. He called himself a master of image, and image was important to Hope. Hope felt nervous like she always did as she waited for his verdict.

"Drop your arms." Elijah commanded and Hope obeyed. "Hmmm." He said rubbing his chin, drawing out the suspense.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

"I may have seen a wrinkle on the back of the blazer, your belt is twisted on the side, and a small fraction of your collar is up in the back." Hope immediately fixed the flaws he pointed out. Elijah smiled. "You look beautiful, that uniform is superb." Hope let out a breath. "Make sure your blazer is always correctly adjusted. It's a tad big on you."

"They didn't have a smaller size."

"We can have it taken in." Elijah said. "The other's too if they're all that size. Run down and get breakfast, be careful not to get any food on it."

"Yes, sir."

As usual they shook hands, because hugging caused wrinkles.

While Hope ate in the kitchen the adults congregated in the courtyard.

"Can you believe it?" Rebekah asked. Her voice shook with excitement. "Our little Hope is off to her first day of school! They grow up so fast."

"I'm so nervous." Hayley admitted. She took a seat next to Rebekah on the couch. "I know she can handle it but this is will be the first time she's away from all of us."

"We're trusting that she won't blow her cover and cause a mess."

"Worst case scenario we have to compel everyone."

"Hope knows what to do if she senses trouble." Klaus said.

"She's been practicing with Davina, too." Rebekah put in.

"All should be well as long as there's no swing around." Elijah said with a small smile. Everyone gave him wary looks. It was an attempt to ease the worrisome atmosphere. Elijah huffed, this is why he didn't joke often.

"Jeez, it feels like I'm walking into a funeral." Marcel walked in with Cami on his heels. "Isn't today supposed to be exciting?"

Rebekah got up to race to her boyfriend but was beaten by Hope, who just came out the kitchen. "Marcel!" She screamed before rushing into his arms.

"There's my little sister." Marcel scooped her up and sat her on his hip. "You think I'm gonna miss your scholastic debut?"

She cupped her hands over his right ear and whispered. "If we run for it now they'll never catch us."

Marcel laughed while Hayley frowned. "You have to go to school Hope."

"Thanks for nothing."

Hayley resented that she couldn't address their little exchange. She decided to scold her daughter on something else, "How many times have I told you-" Hayley started

"Hugging means wrinkles." Elijah finished.

"No." Hayley glared at him before turning back to Hope, "How many times have I told you you're too big for Marcel to be picking you up like that?"

"She weighs nothing mama bear." Marcel winked but he put Hope down. Rebekah greeted him with a kiss as Hope went to Cami.

"Cami!" Hope hugged her and whispered. "You can take me somewhere out of town, they'll never know."

It truly was unfair that Hope didn't know her parent's had super hearing. "I think they will." Cami whispered back before letting go. Hope pouted. "Someone wants to wish you a good first day." Cami said, pulling her phone out of her purse.

"Who?"

"Davina, she's wanted to be here but she had an early class." Cami called Davina and handed the phone to Hope.

As Hope talked to Davina, Hayley went over to Cami to chat. Rebekah and Marcel sat down on the love seat.

Elijah looked at Hope talking on the phone. Davina was telling her she'd be alright if she didn't use magic for six hours.

"She looks so cute." Rebekah said sighing against Marcel. He murmured his agreement.

"It's a shame this little venture won't last." Elijah said.

"You don't think she'll last long in school." Marcel shook his head. "C'mon Elijah give your niece some credit."

"I think she'll do fine." Rebekah said. "The first few days may be bumpy but-"

"Hope is a Mikaelson. We don't adjust well to limitations nor do we have a penchant for control." Her brother said.

"She's different, you underestimate her." Marcel argued.

"But it's not fair!" Hope said into the phone. She was pacing angrily. "I don't want to hide my powers, it's ridiculous."

As she got excited a swift wind blew through the courtyard, blowing out several candles. Marcel and Rebekah's eyebrows went up as Elijah smiled smugly.

"I give her a week." Marcel said.

"Three days." Elijah said confidently.

"Oh I believe she'll hold on longer than that." Rebekah stated. "Two weeks."

"Are we taking bets on my daughter?" Klaus reappeared next to Elijah. He had Hope's booksack in one hand. "You all should be ashamed, and you should know better." Klaus smirked. "I wouldn't bet against her, she has my blood in her veins."

"The students should know a special witch walks among them, Davina!" Once again the group stopped to look at Hope. "I am not like them and they should know it. I am proud to be a witch."

"That's what I'm counting on." Elijah said.

"Three weeks." Klaus said. "Things will go smoothly for three weeks."

"So, three days, one week, two weeks, and three weeks." Rebekah pointed at everyone as she said their bet.

Marcel rubbed his hands together. "What does the winner get?"

"I'm sure we'll think of something." Elijah said.

"Right. For now, it's time to get Hope to school." Klaus picked up the book-sack and brought it to Hope.

She gave him big pleading eyes but it was useless. "Do I have to-"

"Yes." Her face fell and Klaus stooped so his eyes were level with hers. "Your mother wants you to give it a try so make the most of it."

"How long do I have to do this?"

"At least three weeks." Klaus stood and steered her toward Hayley and Cami. "Who knows you may actually like it."

Hope snorted. When they joined Hayley and Cami, Hayley took her daughter to the side for one last chat.

"Good morning Camille."

Cami smiled. "Good morning Klaus."

He took her in. She was dressed professionally with slacks and a sleeveless blouse. The matching jacket must be in the car, Klaus thought. He was happy since he was able to look at her toned arms. "Would you like some coffee? Rebekah scrambled some eggs this morning."

"I'm fine, thanks I ate at home."

"Thank you for helping with this." Klaus was sure to look Cami in the eyes. She simply nodded in that adorable way she did, as if it was nothing when to him it was everything.

Cami looked at Hope and Hayley. "Well, this like a trial run for me, right?" She chuckled but Klaus' face froze.

A trial run? So Camille wanted children. Of course she did, didn't all women? Wasn't Rebekah obsessed with having a family of her own? Klaus didn't recall Cami ever expressing interest in having some until now. Would she want to adopt? No, knowing Cami she'd want her own, and she was at the perfect age to have them. But having her own children involved-murderous thoughts immediately came to Klaus' mind. He was angry, because children was one thing he couldn't give Cami, not her own. Then Klaus felt stupid, because it's not like he and Cami could ever be together anyway. _Still_...

All of these thoughts passed through Klaus' head in an instant and Cami was completely unaware. She put a hand to her mouth to cover a yawn, telling herself she shouldn't have stayed up so late watching TV.

"It's time." Hayley said, bringing Hope back over.

"You ready?" Cami asked.

"No." Hope said pouting.

"Good, neither was I on my first day."

Everyone hugged Hope and gave her last minute advice.

"Make friends." Rebekah said.

"Don't take nothing off anybody." Marcel said emphatically. "Otherwise those kids will think they can mess you over."

"Be a model student. Obey your teacher." Elijah said. "Posture." he scolded gently and Hope straightened her back.

Hayley tucked a stray hair behind Hope's ear. "Jackson told me to tell you to remember it's what's on the inside that defines who you are. I'm telling you to try and enjoy it."

Hope bit her lip nervously before hugging her mother tightly. She could never stay mad at her mum, not when she always wanted what was best for her. Even if this particular idea was stupid.

Last but certainly not least was her father. "You're a Mikaelson." he said, and her heart swelled with pride. "There's nothing you can't conquer. You should have fun while doing so."

Hope nodded and kissed his cheek. Everyone told Hope she had her father's eyes. Right now they were reassuring and strong as ever. Her father believed in her, and so did everyone else. That's all that mattered.

As she and Cami walked away Hope looked back at the people who were her safe haven. Now she was going somewhere foreign and unknown. They all looked at her with pride, smiles, and- were those tears in Auntie Bex and mummy's eyes?

In the car, Cami let Hope play her favorite songs. Hope was silent in the backseat as Cami drove. Finally she spoke. "Everyone else gave me advice. Cami, do you have any for me?"

Cami met Hope's eyes in the rear view mirror. She saw the worry etched on the child's small face. Cami gave Hope a warm smile and received a small on in return. "Relax."

...

When they got to the school Cami and Hope met with the school secretary before sending her to class. Hope was issued an ID card which the secretary explained she would use for lunch and to check out books from the library.

The secretary, Mrs. Jones, squinted at her computer screen. "Your fees are paid so I'll have someone deliver your textbooks later today. You've been put in Mrs. Libby Hall's class." She looked at Hope warmly. "Her students love her." Hope fought the urge to roll her eyes. "I'll take you to your class now."

Hope frowned and looked at Cami. She wanted Cami to walk her to her class. Not that she needed her to, Hope was seven after all. It's just Cami would have brought some comfort.

Cami brought her in for one last hug. "I know you'll do great, Andrea."

Hope closed her eyes and inhaled Cami's scent. She would be strong, she could do this.

After the secretary took Hope to class Cami walked to her car. Hope was scared but who wasn't on their first day? Hope could be a warm loving person when she wanted. Cami prayed her temper wouldn't get the best of her.

Cami felt a wind behind her. It could be a lonely breeze on a still day, but in her experience that could mean one thing. "Klaus?" Cami sighed. "You promised you'd give Hope her space."

"Wrong hybrid."

Cami turned to find her friend. "Hayley? What are you doing here."

"I wanted to check on her."

"Already?" Hayley nodded. "The secretary is walking her to class."

"Maybe I should see where her class is." Cami crossed her arms but smiled with understanding. Hayley laughed. "I'm being over protective and paranoid aren't I?"

Cami laughed. "Just a little."

"God, I'm worse than Klaus."

"I wouldnt go that far." Hayley bit her lip. Cami softly squeezed her arm. "This was your idea remember?"

"I know, but this is the first time she's away with people we don't know! She's away from family and I'm second guessing myself. Hope's really fighting me on this."

"That's what children do, Hayley. I think its good you're putting her out of her comfort zone. You're the parent, and you know that if there's a whiff of trouble as Hope's gone."

"You're right." Hayley inhaled. "We should see how today goes."

"One day at a time."

"Are you free for lunch?"

"Not today. I have an appointment." Hayley gave her a pitying look. "What about you? Any royal decrees to issue?"

"No. Jackson and I are taking the day for ourselves."

"Oh I know what that means." Cami raised her eyebrows.

Hayley rolled her eyes but smiled. "Shouldn't you be getting to work?"

...

"Class, this is our new student, Andrea."

Hope stood at the front of the class with Mrs. Hall to her left. She tried to look everywhere but at the other student's faces. The room was brightly decorated with colorful yet educational posters. The students were split into six tables of four, except for the table nearest to the door, which only had 3. The tables were divided so each side of the class had three tables. Hope and Mrs. Libby were standing at the front in the middle, giving every student a good look at her.

"Everyone give Andrea a warm welcome."

Hope gripped the straps of her book sack tightly and tried not to squirm. She stared at her shoes while the class gave halfhearted hellos, a few voices sounded enthusiastic and Hope heard a couple "sup"s.

"Is there anything you want to share with us?" Mrs. Libby asked. Hope shook her head. "Oh come on, there has to be something you can tell us about yourself."

Hope didn't trust herself to speak. She swallowed and pushed her voice to the back of her throat. "I'm Andrea and I like to paint."

Mrs. Libby smiled. "Oh, you're an artist." Hope nodded. "On Fridays we have free time where you can do whatever you want. Maybe you can draw me something?"

Again Hope nodded, but she smiled, appreciating that Ms. Libby asked.

"Back to work everyone." Mrs. Libby said. "Follow me to my desk, Andrea."

Hope obeyed. Halfway down the middle of the aisle Hope tripped but caught herself. The students laughed and Hope felt her face burn with embarrassment.

"What a klutz." She heard a girl say. Hope whipped her head in the direction of the voice. A dirty blond haired girl smirked at her. Hope glared at her and the girl mouthed "klutz" again and students around her giggled. She blonde girl shooed Hope on, dismissing her. "Try not to trip any more." She said, just loud enough for Hope to hear.

Hope went to Mrs. Libby's desk and sat down across from her. Mrs. Libby had laugh lines around her eyes and her light brown hair had a few gray strings in it. Hope could tell she had been teaching for years. Mrs. Libby was patient as she explained to Hope the setup of the class and how the day went. She told Hope how she needed to head every paper she turned in, which notebooks were for which parts of the class, and how she checked attendance.

"Do you see that poster by the door?" Mrs. Libby asked, pointing. It was a poster of an older lady knitting. A plethora of kittens sat around the bottom of her feet. Hope noticed that in the middle of each kitten magnet was a name taped on. She nodded her head. "Those kittens are magnets. When you come into class every morning, you go straight to that board and move your cat from that bottom of the poster to one of the designated spots at the middle. Since you're a latecomer you'll put yours at the end."

"You have a thing for cats?" Hope asked.

"I'm a cat person." Mrs. Libby winked a brown eye. She went in a drawer and pulled out a ziploc bag of more magnet kittens. "Take your pick." Hope chose a grey one with a black patch of fur over it's eye. "Excellent choice, he's one of my favorites. I'll have him ready for you by tomorrow. Now, you're seat is at table 3, across from Annie. Annie raise your hand!" A hand shot up and waved. Hope realized her table was the one closest to the door, and it was the one with three students. She was disappointed, she wanted a seat close to the window.

Hope's seat was across from Annie, a carrot top. Next to Annie was a towhead boy, and Hope sat next to another boy with dirty blond hair.

"Table 3, I expect you all to help Andrea if she looks lost."

"Yes, Mrs. Libby." They answered, then promptly went back to doing their work.

As Mrs. Libby taught Hope was more focused on observing her peers. Not that the lesson was boring, but Hope had heard the basics before. Instead she tried to not so discreetly study her peers. They seemed normal enough, and came in all sizes, shapes, and colors. Even when they weren't paying attention to Mrs. Libby they busied themselves in their notebooks. If she made a joke they laughed, if she asked a question mostly everyone could answer. Hope didn't realize how fast the time was flying until another student appeared in the doorway. Ms. Libby paused her grammar lesson.

"Mr. Dubois said to tell you we're leaving for lunch."

"Thank you." After she finished another section, Mrs. Libby clapped her hands. "Alright then, time to go eat. Everyone stand."

The students complied and pushed their chairs underneath the desks. Hope followed their lead.

Mrs. Libby went to her desk to grab her lunchbox. "Go ahead guys. Line up at the door."

Hope started towards the door and was embarrassed when she saw no one else but table number one move.

"Andrea we always line up in numerical order." Mrs. Libby said gently.

Hope felt her face warm up as she waited for table 2 to get in line. When it was her table's turn to line up she wondered how she was managing to do everything wrong? Unfortunately it was table 4's time to get in line and Hope saw that the girl who called her a klutz was in that group. Hope did not want that girl or her cronies behind her where she couldn't see but there was nothing she could do.

As the class walked single file into the cafeteria Hope was once again shocked at how beautiful and huge the cafeteria was. Long tables were spread throughout with circular red seats attached. Hope watched as the students eating laughed and chatted with their friends. She felt a pang of loneliness. Halfway through her first day and she hadn't made one single friend. Auntie Bex would be disappointed. What did Hope care for friends anyway? She promised her father she'd stay for a few weeks and then she'd be gone.

Hope followed the lead of the person in front of her and washed her hands in the sink as she passed. As she dried her hands she noticed a girl looking at her. She had silky black hair and brown skin. Hope turned her head and saw the girl was next to the dirty blond girl who snickered earlier. Just as they were doing now. They would giggle together, look at Hope, whisper and giggle some more. As the line kept moving Hope considered splashing them with water. Not herself of course, she wouldn't want to get in trouble. But if the sink suddenly had a malfunction and sprayed the smirks off their faces Hope wouldn't be held accountable. How could she? It's not like the adults knew she could do magic. Still, she promised she wouldn't practice any magic while at school. Hope sighed, why did she agree to all of this?

At the lunch table Hope picked at her food, she wasn't hungry and the meat looked too under-cooked for her liking. No one talked to her or looked at her. Hope silently checked to see if she cast an invisibility spell on herself. Nope, she was very much visible, yet still a ghost.

Back in the classroom they moved to a different subject then before Hope knew it, a bell rang. She perked up. The day had flown by! Her shoulders sagged when she realized it was the recess bell. Then she perked up again. Recess! She could swing on the monkey bars, play in jungle gym...or she could snag one of those swings. After Ms. Libby dismissed them Hope ran out onto the playground, looking for the swings. Unfortunately when she got to them they were all taken. Hope sighed. The jungle gym looked crowded and the monkey bars had a long line. The small basketball court was full of games being played and students had already taken the benches to sit on. Groups of girls stood under trees playing in each other's hair and singing rhymes. Everyone looked like they belonged but Hope.

Hope felt hot tears come to her eyes and she wiped them away. She couldn't go through three more weeks filled with days like this. She quickly found her way to the bathroom and locked herself in a stall. Hope sat on the toilet and cried softly. She wished she stashed a dream catcher in her book sack. Davina was teaching her how witches could use them to locate people and spy on them. If Hope had one she'd check for her parents. Was Daddy painting? Was mum doing those DVD workouts she loved so much? Auntie Bex was probably asleep and Uncle Eli was reading. Jack would be with mum, Cami would be at work, and Marcel would be visiting his businesses. Did they miss her as much as she missed them?

The door to the bathroom opened. Hope heard multiple pairs of sneakers squeak against the floor.

"Violet is such a baby."

A bathroom stall opened.

"She's just mad because you didn't invite her to go skating with us Saturday."

Hope recognized the voice and pulled her feet onto the toilet seat. They were girls that were talked about her earlier.

"Then she shouldn't have gotten that bracelet. I told her I wanted the silver puppy one and she got one her mom to buy her one. She's a copy cat. Hurry up Natalie!"

"I told you I had to go!" A voice snapped back.

"Whatever, if you aren't out soon we're leaving."

Natalie muttered something under her breath that Hope couldn't make out.

"I hate this bathroom. It's so gross. Isa what are you doing?"

"Checking myself. I just touched the sink, I don't want to be infected." The two girls laughed.

Natalie came out from the stall.

"About time!" Isa said.

Hope heard water running. She peeked through the cracked. A girl's face she didn't recognize, Natalie, washed her hands. She was taller than her friends with chestnut colored hair.

"Speaking of gross, Nat there's a new girl in our class today."

Hope felt her heart speed up.

Isa laughed. "Selina-"

"What? She's a weirdo. All she does is look at everyone. At lunch she kept staring at me and Isa. She doesn't say anything." Selina checked her dirty blond hair in. "What's her name again? Amy? America? Andra?" Natalie laughed.

"It's Andrea." Isa said.

"A complete klutz. She almost tripped in front of the whole class. I'm surprised she made it to the lunchroom without falling on her face."

"Maybe she's an alien." Natalie offered as she dried her hands.

"How did she get into the school so late?" Selina asked.

"She could be the latest charity project." Isa said smirking.

Hope knew she should have stormed out of the bathroom stall and told them just who she was but it was as if she was frozen.

"Suresh said she looked like lollipop." Selina laughed. "A huge head on a stick body."

Natalie gasped. "He did not! Omg!" she dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"She is so skinny." Isa told Natalie.

"I want to see her!" Natalie said.

"What time is it? Maybe we could point her out before we go back to class." They all checked their reflection one last time before walking out.

This time Hope didn't stop herself from sobbing


	16. Chapter 16

Back in the classroom Hope lost herself in her work. She couldn't bear to look at anyone's face. Did everyone think she was a weirdo? They laughed at Seline's jokes earlier didn't they? Before she left the bathroom Hope kept looking at herself in the mirror. Had she always been so skinny? Were her eyes always that huge? Why did her head look rounder now? All Hope could see now was a Tootsie Pop staring back at her. She had just splashed water on her face and cleaned herself up when the bell rang to go back to class. Luckily she had seen some of her classmates sprinting back to the classroom and she followed them.

Now as she sat practicing her cursive writing, Hope imagined exactly what she would do when she got home. She would fling herself into her fathers arms and sob as loudly as she could. She would tell him everything that happened and be sure to make her face as red as she could. Then he'd get upset, go to mum and demand that she take Hope out of school. Then everything would go back to normal and Hope could put this terrible experience behind her.

"Mrs. Libby." A girl asked. "Are we going to check on our seeds today?"

"Yes Leslie, right after we're done with math."

True to her word, when the class performed their times tables to her satisfaction, everyone went outside to check on their seeds. Hope remained seated.

"Andrea." Mrs. Libby called from the backdoor. "Do you want to come see?"

"No thanks." Hope didn't care about stupid seeds. She could make a flower bloom in a matter of minutes.

Ms. Libby came and sat in the seat next to hers. Hope sighed. Ms. Libby seemed like a nice person, Hope didn't want to get in trouble with her. "This semester we've been studying how plants grow. Each student planted their own flower in a pot, every day we go out to water and check on their growth."

"That's nice."

"I noticed you flew through your math worksheets. Have you already learned this?"

Hope bit the inside of her cheek. She was so busy trying to forget what Selina said in the bathroom she forgot her father's instructions to not draw too much attention to herself. Hope had been one of the first to finish the math problems. She rushed through them so she could doodle on the back.

"Yes ma'am."

"If the work continues to be this easy for you let me know and I'll give you some slightly harder problems."

"It won't be!" Hope said quickly. She almost forgot her accent. "I, uh, just learned this last week. Auntie Cami loves math, we practice all the time."

"All the same, let me know. We're supposed to challenge your mind, not let you coast along. If there's any problems you can tell me, I'll try to fix them."

Hope didn't think telling Ms. Libby some of her students were the incarnation of evil would help either of them so she just smiled politely and said , "Yes ma'am."

Ms. Libby put her hand on Hope's back and it almost made her cry again. It reminded her of how her mother did the same when she wanted to comfort her. "I know the first day is a big adjustment. But I think you'll do great here."

"Thank you." Hope said, and she meant it.

"The day is almost over. You've basically made it through your first day!" She put up her hand for a high five and Hope gave her one. "Lets get everyone back in here."

Hope pondered on what Ms. Libby said. She had almost made it through the day. However she still didn't think school was for her.

As the students filed back into the room Isa and Selina smirked at her. _Weirdo _Selina mouthed to her before talking to her friend. Well that was it. Hope wouldn't continue school anyway she might as well do something fun while she was still there.

Hope had to turn around to see which desk Selina was headed to. She decided she'd make her miss her chair and fall. Then they'd see who the klutz was. It was just a matter of doing it without being noticed. She had to time it perfectly for it to be believable. Just when Hope was about to move the chair the intercom came on. The noise startled her and the chair moved slightly. Thankfully no one noticed but Selina was able to grab her chair and sit down. Hope groaned. She'd have to find another opportunity.

"Ms. Libby." The intercom voice said.

"Yes?" She answered loudly.

"Is there an Andrea Marshall in your class?"

Hope sat up.

"Yes ma'a'm." Mrs. Libby said.

"This is a reminder that she's supposed to get on the bus 2167- the Pelican bus to go home."

Hope had to ride the bus so Cami wouldn't have to take off from work to come get her. Her parents were supposed to be waiting for her at Cami's apartment when she got off. She admitted she was excited about riding the bus. She had never ridden one before.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to tell her." The intercom hung up. "You got that Andrea?"

Hope didn't want the class thinking she was stupid but she had to ask. "How will I be able to spot it?" Thankfully no one snickered.

The boy that sat diagonal to her answered. "There's a picture of a pelican at the back of the bus, and in the front side windows. That way you don't have to look for the number."

"Thank you Damien."

"Yeah, thanks." Hope said with a small smile. He only shrugged and continued his work. But to Hope it meant something. She wasn't invisible.

As Ms. Libby reviewed the homework she listed on the board Hope wrote it down in her assigned planner. "Does everyone understand?"

"Yes Mrs. Libby."

"Then you can pack up and talk. But stay in your seats. When the intercom comes on you know you have to be quiet."

Another chorus of yes ma'ams went up before everyone started talking. Damien and the boy next to Hope began talking to some people at table two. Annie took out a book and began reading.

When the bell rang no one moved. Then the intercom came on calling for walkers and bikers. Next the carpoolers were called, then they started calling for buses. The classroom emptied with each announcement. Everyone made sure to tell their teacher goodbye.

"Students that ride the Crawfish, Magnolia, and Pelican buses can now come to the bus area."

Hope stood. "Goodbye Mrs. Libby."

"Goodbye Andrea." She also bid goodbye to the other students that were leaving.

Hope saw Damien put on his book sack. "Do you ride the Pelican bus?"

"No, I'm ride the Crawfish. But I can show you were the buses are."

Hope mumbled thanks and walked with him. On the way some of Damien's friends joined him but didn't pay Hope any mind. She didn't care, she just needed to know where to go. When they got to the bus area Hope's eyes went wide. Apparently no buses had been dismissed, they only called a few at a time so there wouldn't be too many students flooding the area at once. How was she supposed to find one bus out of all of them?

She remembered what Damien said and looked for the picture of a pelican in the back window. Surprisingly it didn't take her long to find it. Hope thought the bus was huge as she bounded up the steps. A short man with slightly brown skin sat behind the wheel and looked at her.

"Now there's a new face." He said in a gravelly voice.

"I'm new." Hope said.

"I think we established that. I did get news I'd have one new rider. Name?"

"Andrea."

Hope heard someone board the bus behind her. She didn't want to hold up the line but Mr. Louie didn't look like he was in any hurry.

"Andrea, I'm Mr. Louie. You sit down, and don't cause any trouble and we won't have a problem. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"And pay attention so you don't miss your stop."

"Yes sir."

Finally he smiled. "Welcome aboard. There are no assigned seats so sit wherever. No standing up while the bus is in motion."

Hope smiled back before searching for a seat. She chose an empty one in the middle. Hope looked out of the window. She couldn't believe how high up she was. While the bus finished loading she enjoyed the view of the school.

Suddenly she felt a shift in the seat. A pudgy boy that was way bigger than her had his arms on either side of the seat. "This is my seat. "

"Mr. Louie said there weren't any assigned seats."

"I don't care what Mr. Louie said." The boy said in a high voice mimicking her. He dropped his voice back down. "I sit here every day."

"Not today." Hope said simply and looked back out of the window.

"Hurry up Johnny!"

"Find another seat!"

"The rest of us would like to sit down."

John ignored them and shook the seat which was impressive since it was stationary. "Get out of my seat."

Hope remembered Marcel's advice. She hadn't said anything to Selina and her friends when she was in the bathroom. No way was she doing that again. She wasn't moving because of some rude fat boy "No."

"You're going to get out of that seat."

Hope took off her blazer and moved her book sack to the side. She stood up. The boy was several inches taller than her but she didn't care. "Make me."

"Ooooohhhhh."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw several students sit up to get a better view.

A voice from the back of the bus rang out. "Man she told you!"

"What are you gonna do Johnny, I don't think she's playing."

"You gonna fight a girl?"

Hope cocked her head to the side, never taking her eyes off Johnny. She didn't plan on fighting but if she had to use magic to win a fight she would.

"What is this hold up on my bus?" Mr. Louie said. "Don't make me get up! Johnny boy if you don't find yourself another seat-"

Johnny glared at Hope before moving on. She smirked as he sat down in another seat. Several boys teased him as he settled down.

"I know that wasn't my new rider causing trouble. Little Miss Andrea, what did I just tell you?"

"Sorry Mr. Louie!"

"It better not happen again!"

Hope tried to look ashamed but as she plopped back down she smiled. She was a Mikaelson, she moved for no one.

As the bus took off Hope was happy to see she had a seat to herself. She stretched and tried to look out of the window at the passing view. The bus took streets Hope had never seen before. When the bus took off from the second stop Hope felt a shift in the seat. When she looked a boy was next to her. Hope was about to make a smart remark but found she couldn't. She didn't know what was wrong with her, for some reason she couldn't find words to speak.

The boy had reddish brown hair and a ruddy complexion. He had olive green eyes and freckles on his cheeks. His uniform blazer and tie had been removed, and the first few buttons of his school shirt were unbuttoned, revealing a white tee. He definitely wasn't in the second grade Hope couldn't help but think he was handsome. She felt her face warm. When he smiled at her Hope felt something like electricity shoot through her body.

"Don't worry," He said, "I'm not here to stay. I'm just bouncing to the front so I can talk to my little cousin. You know Mr. Louie, no moving around while the bus is in motion. So I'm bouncing with every stop." He rolled his eyes but in a good-natured way. Hope still couldn't move. He looked at her and held up his hands. "Uh-oh I know that look. You aren't going to fight me are you?"

Was that a question? Hope shook herself. "No." She said. Why did her voice sound higher than usual?

"We all saw that look you gave Johnny, nicely done by the way."

"You don't have to be afraid of me." Hope heard herself saying.

The boy laughed. "Good to know. I'd hate to be on your bad side. You're like a little thug."

"Me?"

"Yeah you. My name's Henry. You can call me Hal." He held out a hand. "I should at least tell you my name for barging in on your seat."

Hope's smile was ear to ear as she shook his hand. "H-Andrea."

"Andrea?" Hope nodded. "We should give you a nickname, one that matches that inner thug of yours. Can I call you Andy?"

He could've called Hope anything and she would have liked it. She blushed and nodded. The bus came to a stop again. Henry gave her a roguish smile. "That's my cue."

And he was gone.

Hope peaked to see who his little cousin was and saw him talking to a small boy at the front of the bus. She felt giddy as she smiled. For a day that had mostly gone terribly it was picking up. As she looked out the window the street began to look familiar. This was her stop. She swung on her book sack and picked up her blazer.

As she got off Henry waved at her. Hope nearly stopped in her tracks.

Mr. Louie eyed her as she got off. "Ahem!"

Hope dropped her head. "I really am sorry Mr. Louie, it won't happen again."

He beckoned her closer and whispered, "Was that fat boy trying to make you move?"

"Yes sir." she whispered back.

"Then don't worry about it, Andrea. We're good." He held out his fist and she bumped it. "Watch yourself as you get off now."

Hope grinned as she got off the bus. It dropped her off across the street from Cami's apartment complex before taking off. She saw her father's black sedan parked on the street. As Hope got closer he got out of the drivers side. Hope ran to him and he scooped her up.

"How was it?"

Hope paused, trying to chose the right word. "Interesting." Her accent sounded foreign to her.

"Sounds like a great story you can tell us over strawberry ice cream."

"Yes!" Hope said and ran to the backseat.

"Who's us?"

"Everyone. Your mother's at the compound fixing your favorite dinner." Klaus said getting into the drivers seat.

"Then lets go Daddy!"

As he drove Klaus asked her questions. "Did you get into any trouble?"

"None of consequence."

"Hope-"

"I was good!" She said. Then under her breath where she thought he couldn't hear, "Mostly."

Klaus didn't comment, he only smirked.

At the compound Rebekah and Hayley grilled Hope over and over with everything that happened. He and Elijah could barely get a word in edgewise. They stood around the counter with the ladies sitting, eating their ice cream.

It sounded like a normal day in school to Klaus but the way they carried on it was like Hope had graduated college. Not that he could blame them. His littlest wolf made him proud.

"So," Hayley said, licking the ice cream off her spoon. "Would you say you enjoyed school?"

Hope made a funny face but everyone could see the humor beneath it. "It's alright."

* * *

Tuesday morning, instead of Cami walking Hope in she hopped out of the carpool line. "Have a great day kiddo! Love you!"

"Love you too Cami! Auntie-Cami!" Hope added at the last minute.

Hope had overheard her aunt catching Cami up on what happened yesterday. She hadn't told anyone about Selina or being called a lollipop. Hope knew she could handle being in school for three weeks. If she was going to stay then she needed to deal with the Selina problem herself.

She sat in the auditorium with her class as they waited for the bell to ring. When it did everyone filed into the class, moving their attendance magnets.

"Andrea!" Mrs. Libby called.

"Good morning."

"Morning to you too." Mrs. Libby smiled. "I have your kitten ready. Don't forget your spot is at the end of the poster." She handed it to her before greeting the other children.

Hope looked at her kitten, happy to see her name in the middle labeling it. She worked her way through the crowd around the poster before proudly put it in it's designated place. Unfortunately Selina was right behind her.

"That's your kitten?" She scoffed. "It's just as scraggly as you are."

Hope's nostril's flared. Who did this child think she was? She wished she could spell her hair to fall out. She smiled sweetly. "Is that your kitten?"

Selina rolled her eyes. "Obviously."

"You're right, it is obvious. I should have known it was yours. You both have the same large forehead."

The people around them got quiet. Then someone let out a chuckle. Soon the students around them were laughing, some egged Selina on. Students who were at their seats started asking what was going on. Neither girl backed down.

Ms. Libby breezed through, clapping her hands. "C'mon everyone move your kittens and sit down we have a busy today's a busy day!"

Everyone obeyed. As Selina walked past she said. "I've got it! Why you're so weird. You're a robot right? You're as stiff as one."

"At least I was made with a small forehead." Hope called after her.

Selina looked Hope up and down and smirked. "Too bad you weren't built with a fashion taste." She walked off, leaving Hope simmering.

Hope could do nothing except go to her seat and begin the warm ups on the board. As she did them her blood boiled. Hope had supreme fashion sense, her aunt and uncle had made sure of it. How could she judge her fashion sense anyway? They all wore uniforms!

For the English section of class Mrs. Libby had the students do more grammar exercises. They exchanged papers and graded each other's work. Hope switched with Annie. She frowned at the name on the page. "Annette Tooley? What an odd name."

Annette sucked in a breath and pushed her glasses up her nose. "I like my name, its original, unlike yours." She looked at Hope's name. "Andrea Marshall sounds ordinary if you ask me."

Hope supposed she did earn that comeback she smiled at Annie's wittiness."I think I like you Annie." Annie squinted her brown eyes, looking at Hope suspiciously, as if she didn't believe her. Hope ignored it and they began grading each other's work. After they did and returned them, they waited for everyone else to finish.

"I noticed your lunchbox." Hope said randomly. She had noticed it yesterday. Annie had a special tin Sound of Music lunchbox. It had the same cover as the DVD Cami owned. On the back the was the iconic shot of Maria playing on the mountain with the Von Trapp children around her in the grass. "The Sound of Music is my favorite movie." Hope said. It felt good to tell a truth, even if it was a small one.

Annie's eyes lit up. "Mine too! My parent's are taking me to see it on Broadway this summer."

"You're going to _Broadway_?"

They started talking about what they wanted to see on Broadway and their favorite parts of the movie. They got so loud Mrs. Libby shushed them.

"I don't mind the talking but you have to be respectful of everyone still working."

Annie and Hope apologized before giggling to themselves.

Hope found lunch much more productive than the day before. She and Annie continued their conversation of the Sound of Music. Annie told her about her other favorite plays that Hope should check out, she even gave Hope a piece of her cookie.. Hope also got involved in other conversations around the table. Selina and Isa shot her mean looks but she ignored them.

Gary, who sat across from her at the lunch table, said, "What you told Selina today was hilarious."

"She needs a dose of her own medicine." Lacey, on his left, added.

Hope felt proud, but wondered why no one else said anything if they felt the same way. Soon the conversation turned to what happened on TV last night and then it was time to go.

Hope dreaded recess but it turns out she didn't need to. Annie invited her to hang out with her friends. They were under one of the spacious trees at a corner of the playground. Annie brought her over to two girls. One was a black girl and the other Asian. They were laughing and joking with each other.

"Guys," Annie said. "This is Andrea, she's new in my class. Andrea this is Christina and Mai."

They both said their hellos then looked at Annie expectantly. Hope got nervous, was Annie not supposed to invite people? Hope would leave if she felt unwanted.

"Where are you from?" The Asian girl, Mai asked. She had a pretty round face.

"Here. My aunt got me in late."

"Yeah, waaay late." Christina said. "How was your first day?"

"Fine." Hope answered.

"Andrea and Selina fought today." Annie said.

Christina and Mai's eyebrows shot up. "Over what?" Mai asked.

Hope felt put on the spot. Where people that surprised someone talked back to Selina? "She called by kitten scraggly."

"What?" Christina said, her face scrunched into confusion.

Annie explained then said. "Andrea told her she had a big forehead. Then Selina called her a robot with no fashion sense."

Hope looked at Annie, trying to decide if bopping her upside the head would be worth it. She didn't think anyone overheard what Selina said, and why would Annie bring that up now?

Christina frowned, looking Hope up and down. "Well can you blame her?"

Mai "mhm"ed and nodded along.

Hope's nose flared. She was not going to stand here and take any more ridicule. She was better off alone. Just when she was about to walk off Christina said, "Take off your belt."

"Why?" Hope crossed her arms.

"Just do it."

Hope glared at her but Christina's brown eyes glared back. Hope didn't see any malice in them so she complied. Christina took off the pretty sash in her hair. "Here, put it through your belt-loops."

"Like a belt." Mai realized.

"Yep. Now she wont look so boring."

Hope did as she was told. Annie nodded appreciatively. "That's cute."

"Your socks!" Annie said, pointing. "Flip them inside out. There's probably more color on the inside."

Again Hope complied. A chorus of approval went up.

"We have a dress code but you still can add your own style." Christina said. She gestured to her cute khaki dress as an example. "Your earrings are cute."

Hope touched them. They were musical notes Uncle Eli had gotten her for Christmas.

"Why do you look so tense?" Mai asked. "Loosen up." Hope looked at her curiously. Mai sighed in frustration. "Relax!" She gripped Hope's shoulders and pushed them down. "Slouch!"

"She's right." Christina said. "Just relax, you look like a robot because you look so stiff. Breathe!"

Hope committed the ultimate sin and slouched. She hoped her uncle didn't pop out or nowhere and reprimand her.

"Better." Annie said.

"Way better." Christina agreed.

"Are you more comfortable?" Mai asked.

"Yeah." Hope felt relaxed, like she wasn't on her toes or being watched. She wasn't on edge with worry afraid she'd blow her cover. For the first time Hope felt completely comfortable.

"Stick with us Andrea." Mai said, "we won't steer you wrong."

Hope believed them. She grinned and they returned it. "I'm enjoying school more and more."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave your comments :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Hope knew she was supernaturally endowed, smart, and multitalented. Unfortunately she was in the middle of something she had no talent for-

"Andrea, you have one more chance to shoot."

-P.E. It was her first day of it and Hope decided she'd rather work in her science homework all day, as sucky as it was. At least she'd be inside in the cool air.

Coach Reynolds stood with his arms crossed, whistle ever present in his mouth. She was at the free throw line on the basketball court. The mid morning sun beat down on her as she waited.

The class was on their basketball unit, and Coach Reynolds tried catching Hope up. He showed her the proper way to shoot the basketball but so far Hope did nothing but miss. She scowled. Why was the goal so high? When she shot the basketball never made the full journey. As she rolled the ball in her hand Hope's classmates groaned behind her. In this exercise the class was lined up so every student had a chance to practice their free throws. Hope had been holding up the line. She briefly considered summoning a quick wind to push the ball further in the air. Ultimately Hope decided not to as she shot the ball one last time, once again missing it by a mile.

Hope pouted. How did she not know how weak her arms were until now?

"Good effort." Reynolds barked before blowing in his whistle. "Next!"

She took up the position as retriever under the goal. Damien made both of his free throws. Hope was jealous, how did he do it so effortlessly? His friends cheered and Damien replaced Hope under the goal.

"Don't feel bad." Annie said when Hope joined her at the back of the line. "I only made one of mine."

"One is more than zero."

Annie shrugged. "I guess you need practice. You can't get it in one day."

But Hope almost always got it in one day, or two, five at the longest. Hope picked up things fast, yet she was nearly last when the class did their warm up lap, and she floundered through dribbling exercises. Why was basketball so difficult? Hope was determined to master it.

That determination pulsed through her that afternoon when she interrupted a conversation between her father, aunt, and Marcel in the kitchen. Rebekah was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cherries.

"Where are you off to?" Klaus asked, amused. Hope had on exercise shorts and a large t-shirt.

"The park." Hope answered.

Rebekah frowned. "Funny, I don't recall saying I'd take you there."

"Why do you need to go to the park, love?"

"I need to practice my basketball skills."

"You have basketball skills?" Marcel raised an eyebrow.

"No, that's why I have to go get them." Hope's nostrils flared.

"Why the sudden interest in basketball?" her aunt asked.

"We're learning it in PE."

"You learning to hoop, sis?" Marcel shot an imaginary basketball. "They're starting you off right."

"What's the hurry to learn?" Klaus asked.

"I have a physical test on skills next Friday and I'm already behind everyone else! I have to practice!"

"Hope, this is P.E. not physics." Rebekah said popping a cherry into her mouth. "I doubt you'll fail because you can't shoot a touchdown." Marcel laughed. "What?"

"It's a basket. You shoot for baskets in basketball. Touchdowns are for football."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "All sports blur together in my mind."

Hope ignored her aunt. Clearly she wouldn't take physical education seriously, Hope turned to the one person who would. "Will you teach me to play, Marcel?"

"Uh." Marcel scratched behind his head. He looked at Klaus, who shrugged. "Sure Hope. Do you even own a basketball?"

Hope ran up to her room. She came back with a bright orange basketball.

"Where did you get that?" Rebekah asked.

Klaus grabbed the basketball. "It has the school's name on it." He turned it for Rebekah and Marcel to see. "Hope you stole this from school?" Centuries of learning to control himself is all that kept the hybrid from laughing.

Hope bit her lip and rocked back and forth on her heels. "It's not stealing per se…" Klaus looked at her sternly. "I didn't think anyone would be opposed! Shouldn't my coach be happy I'm taking this seriously? I'm a student, I'm entitled. Coach Reynolds said we should practice at home in our free time." She said defensively.

"And with your own basketball!" Rebekah admonished.

Klaus tossed the basketball from one hand to the other. "Return the ball tomorrow at school and I won't tell your mother."

"Fair enough." Hope mumbled. Klaus lightly tossed the ball to her and Hope tried in vain to catch it. Everyone watched as the sphere bounced around on the floor.

"I see you have your work cut out for you." Klaus quipped to Marcel. "Get her a basketball."

When they left Klaus finally released his laughter. Rebekah choked back her own. "Day two and she's stealing school property! What will she do tomorrow?"

"Day three." Klaus said. He was determined that Elijah not win the bet. "She'll make it."

"I think she will too." Rebekah held up two fingers. "Two weeks."

"Three." Klaus affirmed.

Rebekah snorted. "By three Hope will have stolen the school treasury, wilted all the flowers, and hexed all the teachers."

"Yes, it would be a beautiful sight." Klaus said with a wistfully, smiling at the havoc his daughter could unleash should she wish it.

Thirty minutes later Hope and Marcel were at the park's basketball court. They stayed for hours, Marcel taking time to coach Hope and correct her. He was patient through her tantrums and frustrations like any older brother would be. Marcel also teased her when she failed colossally, like any older brother would.

Hope huffed and bounced the ball heavily on the court. "I've made two bloody baskets in 5 hours!"

"It has not been five hours." Marcel rolled his eyes. He knew Hope didn't inherit dramatics from her mother.

"I'm doing everything right!"

"Eh." Marcel tilted his head. "You could work on some things." Hope sighed. "You have to be patient. This is about muscle memory, body strength, and endurance..." Hope tuned Marcel's speech out as she fumed. "...everyone has their strengths and weaknesses. This is something you have to work at." Marcel shot the basketball. The ball sailed through the net making that satisfactory _swish_. Marcel offered her a crest-white smile. "Practice makes perfect."

Hope bit back a smart comment. So far the only good practice she got in was rolling her eyes.

* * *

"How do you feel? You're through with your first week of school."

Hope noted the enthusiasm in Cami's voice as she drove. It was Friday, Hope made it through her first week at Renoir Academy. Hope refrained from telling Cami she wouldn't officially be done until 3:30. Still, she couldn't help feeling proud.

"I feel accomplished." Hope swung her legs back and forth. "A whole week and I haven't slipped up."

"Besides stealing the basketball?"

Hope blinked. "I don't know what you're talking about." She didn't think it was a big deal, Hope returned the ball as promised and she was sure no one missed it. The only reason Cami knew was because Hope lugged it in the car Wednesday morning.

"Have you enjoyed it?" Cami's green eyes bored into hers in the mirror. Her eyebrows were raised, Hope knew Cami wanted her to be honest.

"Mostly." Hope settled into the school routine after a few days. Homework took up her afternoons but it was manageable. Class wasn't terrible, it could actually be fun sometimes. Not to mention she got to see Henry every day.

The only bad things Hope could think of were PE and Selina. Selina and her cronies but Hope had been ignoring them. It was either that or make nothing but the sounds of barking come out of their mouths. Hope grinned at the thought.

"I'm proud of you, Hope."

"Proud enough to let me sleep over this weekend?"

"That depends on my work load." Hope frowned but Cami shrugged. "We'll see."

Once Cami dropped her off Hope made her way to the auditorium where students gathered in the mornings. As usual the line for breakfast line went outside the building. As she walked past the cafeteria line she thought she heard her name being called. Hope kept walking. She had to consciously remember that she went by Andrea at school, and who would be calling her name?

"Andrea!" Someone shouted in an impatient tone.

Hope turned towards the sound, scowling. Who did they think they were shouting at? Her navy blue eyes found Mai's brown ones. Mai stood in the breakfast line and beckoned Hope over with her hands.

"What?" Hope asked when she stood by her. Mai grabbed her left arm, Hope looked at it like it was a bug. She wasn't used to being touched like that. "Come eat breakfast with me, I don't want to eat alone."

Hope hesitated. Mai seemed nice enough but the only time Hope was around her was with Annie and Christina at recess. She figured neither Christina or Mai would talk to her unless Annie was around. Hope didn't mind, she was more comfortable with Annie anyway. Hope always considered Christina and Mai more Annie's friends than hers. Yet here Mai was, holding onto Hope's arm, pleading with wide puppy dog eyes.

She pulled her arm out of Mai's. "Wouldn't I be skipping?" she asked, stalling. Hope knew she wouldn't want to eat alone either.

Mai rolled her eyes. "Who cares, as long as a teacher doesn't see." They both looked but no teacher was in sight. The girls grinned and Hope took her place in front of Mai.

"Hey no skipping!"

Hope ignored the voice behind her but Mai whipped her head around. "Shut up Jordan!" Hope smiled, it always felt good to have someone defend you.

At recess Hope and Annie met Christina and Mai at their usual spot by the trees. After the usual chit chat Hope announced that she would be spending the rest of recess on the basketball court.

"Why?" Christina asked. "Everyone knows only the boys go on the basketball court."

"They hog it." Annie added. "They don't let anyone ruin their stupid games. If you aren't there to play, you have to get off."

"You don't want to go anyway." Mai huffed, blowing her bangs out of the way. "It's a danger zone, once I tried passing through there and I barely escaped with my life."

Hope gasped. "How?"

"A basketball hit her in the leg." Christina rolled her eyes at Mai's dramatics while Annie laughed.

"I could have fallen and broken my face!" Mai said defensively.

"I don't think that's possible." Annie giggled.

"Anyways," Hope returned to the subject at hand. "I'm going, and I am going to play. Or at least practice."

"You're doing fine." Annie said, already knowing Hope's PE struggle. "You made a few shots in PE yesterday. You won't fail Andrea."

"True, it's not possible to fail PE unless you don't move." Mai cosigned.

Hope bit the inside of her cheek. It wasn't about failing, Hope knew she wouldn't. It was about her not being good at something for the first time in her life. Everything came easy to Hope but her new friends didn't know that. "I'm still going. I want them to try to get me off the court." she said, determined.

"This I gotta see." Christina said. "We'll go too, for moral support."

Selina, Isa, and Natalie stood on the side of the court with some of their friends. Natalie rolled her eyes at them and received four eye-rolls in return, Selina hadn't noticed them yet.

Hope saw no reason to dawdle. She walked on the court, ignoring the boy's frustrated screams at her. Hope didn't stop until she spotted Damien, who sat at table 3 in class with her. She stood in the middle of the game until everyone stopped, that got Damien's attention. He looked irritated.

"Whataya want Andrea?"

"You said you'd help me learn to play."

Damien's face flushed. "I didn't think you meant today! We're in the middle of a game!"

"Not anymore." Damien looked like he was ready to argue. Hope started to panic, people started watching and she didn't want to be embarrassed in front of her friends. "Do you want help with math or not?" she whispered. Damien and Hope struck the deal earlier when he didn't do so hot on his math worksheet. She'd help him with math and he'd school her in basketball.

His lips pursed together for a moment but then resignation set in his dark green eyes. "Fine." He tossed the basketball to a teammate. "Play without me." A boy on the sidelines quickly jumped in to take his place.

"What you have to go spend time with your girlfriend?" A heckler called.

"Shut up Jordan!"

Damien got another ball and met Hope off court next to her friends. "Do they want lessons too?"

They shrugged.

"Sure."

"Why not?"

"Couldn't hurt."

Damien showed them the shooting stance and made them copy.

"Shouldn't we have a ball right now?" Christian asked.

"You haven't earned it." Damien replied. "Now pretend to shoot the ball." They obeyed. "Wrong, wrong, wrong, and wrong! The way you hold your hands is the direction the ball will go. Now do it again."

Damien instructed (Hope would say 'bossed') them for the rest of recess. Hope almost complained but figured Damien knew what he was talking about since his dad played for the Pelicans. Between this and practicing with Marcel, Hope knew she'd be an all-star by the time she had her basketball quiz.

* * *

Cami sat in her lounge chair with her legs crossed, writing pad in her lap, and pen poised. "Now, would you say your fear of abandonment inevitably led to you unknowingly self sabotaging your marriage?"

Her patient was laid out on the sofa with her eyes closed. "Maybe," she said. "It may go back to my childhood, when my father left us..."

Cami dutifully sat through her patients ramblings and guided her as best as she could. Today she had a full schedule, Cami knew she'd be tired later. Which meant she wouldn't be in the mood to have Hope sleep over. When the session was over Ian, a fellow counselor, checked to make sure they were good for lunch. Cami informed him she would be ready after her last patient. She buzzed her receptionist.

"Mrs. Paige, you can send Mr. Turner in."

"Yes Ms. O'Connell." Cami sighed. No matter how much she told Paige she could call her by her first name the old woman refused.

Her office door opened and in strode Elijah Mikaelson. Cami's mouth went slack.

"Mrs. Paige is always a joy. An exemplary receptionist if I ever saw one." Elijah took the moment to study the room. "Can I sit anywhere?" he frowned at the sofa. "I think I'd like it if the daylight was on me." Before Cami could blink he rearranged her furniture to the way he favored.

"Elijah!" Cami snapped. He was going to move everything back before he left.

"Yes?" He said as he moved a plant.

"You cannot just come in here for a walk in! I have a patient waiting!"

"Not anymore."

Cami froze. "You did _not_ eat Mr. Turner_."_

Elijah looked offended. "Of course not. It's my personal rule to never eat anyone over the age of 40. Something happens to the blood at that age, the taste changes-"

"I don't need details." Cami pressed her fingers to her temples.

"Oh, then just know he's enjoying the rest of his day peacefully." Elijah relaxed on the sofa. "Now for my session-"

"I am not counselling you." Cami said firmly.

"I beg your pardon."

"You heard me, old man." Cami's lips were a thin line. "I had this discussion with Klaus too, so don't give me that wounded look. This is my job, my profession. You can't just waltz in anytime you want. I take my professional life seriously and it won't be interrupted by any Mikaelson because they decided they need a venting session in the middle of the day." Cami crossed her arms. "Honestly I never thought I'd have to tell you this."

Elijah studied her. Finally he sighed and whipped out his checkbook (why did he have one?), Elijah quickly scrawled on it then ripped it out of it's binding. He brought it to Cami. "Is that enough for a session, _counselor_?" Elijah set his jaw but Cami didn't care.

She looked at the amount and tried to keep her eyes from bulging out of their sockets. "I suppose. About my other patients-"

"I'll never skip ahead in line again...at least not for this." Elijah's mouth quirked up on one side. Elijah swaggered back over to the sofa and took off his jacket. G_od, how was Hayley ever able to keep herself away from him?_ "Can I have my session now?"

Cami sucked the inside of her cheek before assuming the position. "Fine, talk."

Just when their time was up Klaus walked into her office. "Well, what a lovely sight." He looked at Elijah, who sat up. "I fully support your endeavors to further your mental health."

"You're one to talk." Elijah stood and put on his discarded suit jacket.

"Are you double teaming me today?" Cami half-joked, as she stood.

"No, I checked your schedule and you have no one after this session. See, now you can't lecture me on 'respecting your profession', I only come in when you have a break." Klaus smiled brightly.

Cami's brow furrowed. "How do you know my schedule?" Klaus looked away, guilty. "Do you have it memorized?" Elijah chuckled.

Klaus ignored Cami's questions. "I came to invite you over tonight. We're celebrating Hope finishing her first week of school."

"I called it." Elijah said smugly.

"And to celebrate the school weeks to come." Klaus added. Cami opened her mouth but Klaus cut her off. "It'll be around dinner time, you can dress casually." He took in her appearance. "In fact you can wear that dress. That wine color looks good on you." Cami tried not to blush. She pushed her hair behind her ear as Klaus smiled at her.

"Cami?"

Everyone's attention was directed to the newly opened door, where Cami's colleague, Ian stood. "Are you ready to go? We need to leave if we want to beat traffic." Ian looked at Elijah and Klaus. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were with patients." He closed the door behind him.

Klaus' eyes narrowed. "Who is this lovely fellow?" Elijah asked.

"You already have dinner plans?" Klaus looked at Cami, wounded. He was ditching them for, whatever-his-name was? That man was hardly a man of any caliber.

"It's not dinner...it's more like a mid-afternoon snack." Cami tried not to fidget. She did not have to explain herself to Klaus, it wasn't like he was her boyfriend. "I'll make it to dinner."

"Dinner?" Ian frowned, his arms crossed his chest. "Cami, I'm not sure you should be so friendly with patients, you're breaking some patient-doctor contracts."

Klaus wondered how mad Cami would be if he broke Ian's legs.

Elijah squinted, did this piece of food _really_ just try to dictate his relationship with Camille, his only female friend? Elijah and Klaus shared an annoyed look. _Who did he think he was?_

"Is this your colleague?" Elijah asked. He walked toward Ian and looked him up and down. "I'm not sure you should be so friendly, Camille aren't their rules against employee fraternization?"

"Good point Elijah." Klaus smirked. "They might be breaking some employee work place contracts."

Cami held back a groan. "We're meeting our other colleagues for some drinks and finger food. It's not inappropriate at all."

Klaus rolled his eyes. Did she truly not see that this imbecile was attracted to her? He was about to comment when Elijah caught his eye. Klaus knew that devilish look in his brother's eye.

"Thank heavens." Elijah placed a hand over his heart. "I was seconds away from saying you could do better, Camille."

"The bloke is rather plain faced, if you ask me." Klaus looked at Cami and shook his head as if he was disappointed.

"Excuse me?" Ian was indignant.

"You're right Niklaus. Not to mention his terrible posture."

"Hunched shoulders."

"Oily skin."

Elijah squinted. "You don't need 20/20 vision to see those clogged pores." The brothers laughed.

Ian scrunched up his face. "Who do you-"

Elijah touched Ian's suit hen jumped back like it was doused in vervain. "Cheap." He glanced at Cami. "Honestly Camille, why don't you educate the man on where he can buy quality suits in New Orleans?"

Cami covered her face with her hands. Of course Elijah and Klaus would come together on attacking her coworker.

"Not to mention his feet are rather small." Klaus raised his eyebrows. "That means nothing to me but you know what you ladies say about men with small feet..." Klaus started rocking on his own feet which were noticeably larger than Ian's. He looked at Cami innocently like she didn't already know he was well endowed below the waist.

"I'm standing right here!" Ian yelled.

"Yes, why is that?" Elijah asked, rolling his eyes.

Ian glared at him. "Look, buddy."

"_Buddy_?" Elijah squared his shoulders. "Tell me Cami, is he over 40?"

"Enough!" Cami looked from Elijah to Klaus. "You've had your fun. Ian, give me five minutes to lock up. Klaus, I'll be over later. "

Klaus and Elijah struggled to hide their laughter. Elijah opened the door, gesturing for Ian to leave. Cami could see the rage radiating off of Ian. It was almost comical but she was determined not to laugh. He stared Elijah down, neither of them wanting to be the first to leave.

Ian's eyes flicked to Klaus. Klaus took this opportunity to lean over and give Cami a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later then."

Cami blushed and nodded her head, needing both immortals out of her office immediately.

When Klaus passed Ian he brought his mouth close to in his ear. "I'm _more_ than her patient." He said just loud enough for Cami to hear. Klaus met her eye once more before walking out.

Elijah raised his eyebrows, impressed at his little brother. "You know...I would recommend a few stores for you to get some suits but I'm not sure you could afford them. Still, I do need to work on my charity-"

Klaus' laugh could be heard in the other room.

"Elijah." Cami warned.

He gave Cami an innocent look and waved before joining his brother. "Goodbye Igor!"

"It's Ian!" Ian seethed. He waited until the Mikaelsons were out of sight before stomping out of Cami's office, slamming the door behind him.

Only then did Cami collapse in her chair, laughing. When she finally stopped she touched the place Klaus kissed her. She was so happy she forgot to remind herself to yell at Elijah for not rearranging her furniture back to normal.

* * *

**I was reminded that 3/9 was the first year anniversary for this ff! Sorry I couldn't update on the exact day. Thank you to whoever sent me that message on tumblr because I would not have known. I can't believe it's been a year! Thanks to every follow, favorite, review, and view Hopes and Dreams has gotten. I never expected so much positive feedback. This was my first klamille multichapter fic! Seriously thank you! You guys are amazing. Here's to more HaD! This story is far from over ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I haven't updated this fic on purpose. HAD was intended to follow TO canon as much as possible, instead of the AUs I do. I began this story wanting to explore the Hope/Cami dynamic and then the writers killed off Cami. Hope will never know Cami. She will never meet her father's soulmate, the woman who unknowingly convinced Klaus to become a father. So I have two things to say:**

**1\. FUCK THE ORIGINALS**

**2\. Enjoy the update! Please R&amp;R **

* * *

Hope loved school. She enjoyed the routine, her classes, her teacher, and most of all her new friends, which she never knew she needed.

The adults in Hope's life had to adjust to have Hope reference unfamiliar people they didn't know, and the goings on of her school. Elijah, Hayley, and Cami discussed it one evening at the compound.

"I didn't know I could be jealous of school." Hayley remarked. "All she talks about now are Annie and Mai, or 'Christina is so cool', or 'Ms. Libby is so smart she taught me this'."

Elijah had more serious matters on his mind. "You speak of this, but has any of you noticed Hope's manners are slipping? Not only that but her vocabulary as well? She's picking up terrible habits."

"It's called being a child, Elijah." Cami teased. "And Hope's picking up slang." He rolled his eyes. "Which won't make your ears bleed I promise."

"Imagine if Hope was in public school." Hayley cracked.

"We're losing her as it is." Elijah said, missing her sarcasm.

"HAYLEY!"

Klaus appeared in the room seconds after his yelling. He looked frightened and panicky. Everyone sat up.

"What is it Klaus?" Hayley asked. "Is it Hope?"

Klaus poured himself a drink and greedily tossed it back. He pointed up towards Hope's room. "Do you know what our child just asked me?" Hayley shook her head. "It seems there was a bit of a debate at the lunch table today about a particular topic Hope wants it cleared up. Hope wants to know..." Klaus paused dramatically. "Where babies come from."

Hayley and Cami dissolved into fits of laughter. When Klaus' frantic look turned into a scowl the ladies sobered for a moment.

"Well did you tell her?" Hayley asked when she finally got her cackles under control.

"Of course not!" Klaus threw his hands up dramatically. "Hope is only seven! Far too young to know of the goings on between a man and a woman-"

"You don't have to draw her a diagram or give her the dirty details Klaus." Hayley rolled her eyes at his dramatics. "Honestly!"

Elijah straightened his tie and ran his hands down his unwrinkled suit. "In our day we did not learn about these things until we became men."

"You were raised in the bible days," Hayley cracked making Cami burst into laughter again, "So forgive me if I think your mindset is outdated. I'll handle this." Hayley stood.

Klaus blocked her way to the door. "You will not tell our child about sex!"

"Yes Klaus that's exactly what I'm going to do!" Hayley drawled sarcastically. "I'll show her some nudes, watch a porno, maybe tell her the story of how she came to be in this world. That story will be _very_ short." Klaus opened his mouth but Hayley hushed him. "Let me handle this. Never send a father to do a mother's job."

After Hayley left, Cami tried passing her laughs off as a coughing fit. Klaus whirled on her.

"Is it that bloody funny to you Camille?"

Cami's body convulsed with laughter as she quickly shook her head before nodding. "I'm sorry Klaus." she said in between laughs, "But you should see your face!" Klaus lips thinned but Cami couldn't stop. "The immortal original hybrid." Klaus smirked at the title. "Murder and death is fine but you can't handle Hope asking one little question." Cami fell over on the sofa. "You look so scared! Your face is so pale and-"

"Yes well it is not 'one little question' as you trivially put it. This is a mature topic that Hope is not ready to know about. Her mind is too young to be corrupted by such knowledge."

Cami looked at Elijah, who was actually nodding in agreement. "I wonder how the children got on this topic of conversation? Was it started in the classroom? We do not pay that school to have this inappropriate subject matter." His eyes met Klaus. "Perhaps we ought to pay a visit."

"Or, you could relax." Cami interjected. "Hope just wants to know where babies come from She's a child. she's curious. Its natural for her and her friends to have questions. I know its been oh, a little over a millennia since you were children but don't you remember it?"

"I try to forget." Klaus swallowed another drink.

"I don't think Hayley will tell Hope anything she isn't ready for." Cami said, not wanting to get into the Mikaelson's traumatic childhood, "I learned about sex when I was eight."

"Did you now?" Elijah shut the book on his lap and leaned forward in interest. "Your parents sat you down and talked about sex?"

"They didn't really have a choice." Cami shrugged. "I'm a twin remember? They had to tell Sean and I the difference between boys and girls, why they have different parts..." Looking back, Cami was surprised her father dealt with it so well. Of course her mother came in later and told her about ladies and how to behave "properly".

"It's so rare to hear you discuss your parents." Elijah mused.

Cami ignored him. "My point is, Hope's growing up."

Klaus' face went slack, just as every father's did at the thought of their baby girl no longer being a baby. Cami remembered that same look on her father's face, when she graduated middle school, when she had her first date, cotillion, prom, high school graduation, started college. Cami looked from Klaus to Elijah. What were they going to do when Hope starts puberty, or wants to date? Cami didn't realize she voiced this thoughts until she heard Elijah reply.

"That's quite simple Camille, really. We'll lock Hope away in a tower-"

"-and slaughter all of the teenage boys in the city." Klaus finished.

"A splendid idea, Niklaus."

"Thank you, Elijah." Klaus tapped his chin. "I do believe I know where cases of bricks are lodged in the city."

"Where do you want the tower built?"

"Outside city limits of course, somewhere remote."

"I'll start compelling construction workers." Elijah typed on his phone as if he were making a list.

"Please do, we must begin straight away."

Cami shook her head, "You two are ridiculous."

More questions were asked, seemingly always when Hope's family least expected it. One weekend as Klaus picked her up from Hayley and Jackson's home she recounted the occupations of her friends' parents and asked them what their own were. Hayley and Jackson were caught off guard but Klaus swiftly beat them to it.

"Love, you know I'm an artist." Klaus patted Hope's back affectionately, "And your mother and Jackson work with animals."

* * *

Hope received a new riding saddle for Naveen, courtesy of Klaus. He thought it the least he could do since he won the bet thanks to her good behavior. Three weeks in school without an incident. As they rode the horse trail together Klaus offered to withdraw her from Renoir but Hope declined, surprising her father.

"You enjoy it that much?"

Hope shrugged, attempting nonchalance. "It's not as bad as I suspected. Mum was right."

"I won't tell her you said that." Klaus responded, making Hope laugh.

Hope felt a tad guilty. She wasn't as well behaved as she let on, she was just smart enough to not get caught. Little things here or there, making Natalie trip after she snickered at Annie. Making a basketball that bounced of the rim smack Selina in the back of the head, that was Hope's personal favorite. These were little trifles, Hope barely had to lift a finger. So far there had only been two occasions where Hope exerted a bit of magic. The first was the matter of the bat in the gym.

Coach Reynolds received complaints of high pitched noises from teachers of the classrooms by the gym. He and the janitor hadn't gotten around to investigating the sounds, apparently Coach Reynolds thought it a nuisance. Which is why when Leslie spotted a bat flying wildly over the basketball goal she screamed at the top of her lungs, inciting panic. Everyone stopped doing the drills at their station and ran for the doors. Reynolds was able to calm the class and sit them in the bleachers while he sent a student to fetch the janitors.

Annette's brown eyes were wide. "I've never seen one before. What if it's trying to escape?"

Hope shook her head. "It can't go anywhere while the suns out, they're nocturnal."

The students eyed the bat, some with interest, some in fear.

"I hope they get rid of it." Damien complained a few rows down. "I don't want to go back to class."

"If they catch it what would they do with it?" Annette mused, suddenly her features turned fierce. "They better not harm it."

"What if it harms _us_?" Selina's voice cut in.

Hope and Annie turned around to find Selina sneering down at them from the top of the bleachers.

"Yeah." Isabel echoed, as usual. "What if it bites us? What if we get rabies?"

Hope rolled her eyes. "It's one bat, what harm could it do?"

On cue a high end screeching sound swelled, causing the children to quiet. Before anyone could voice their concern more bats burst through, inciting screams.

"Everyone get down, go to the doors!" Coach Reynolds tried his best to herd the children towards the doors. It was mass hysteria as classmates screamed, and ran, trying to duck and cover their heads with their hands to avoid being scratched. Bats swarmed the gymnasium, flying high and low.

Hope grabbed Annie's hand as they ran down the bleachers.

"I can't see!" Annie complained, trying to adjust her glasses.

Hope could barely hear her over the screams. She listened for Coach Reynolds booming voice, commanding them to the double doors. Somewhere in Hope's mind she realized if the doors opened the bats would escape the gym. Hope's eyes found the doors and led Annie halfway there before she let go and ran back into the fray.

"Andrea!" Coach Reynolds yelled.

Hope quickly looked around as she stood on the baseline. Deciding her classmates would be too terrified to pay attention to her, and the beating of winds and screeches would cover the sound of her voice she began chanting under her breath.

_Etsu nimah raducesh rdwa ybuodnar tse naitcno emth!_

On the last word Hope slammed her right foot down on the baseline. She felt the magic leave her body as it raced along the painted boundary of the basketball court. Hope ran back to the door, knowing the potency of her spell. Hope felt the spell drawing the bats into the lines basketball court .

Reynolds was still gathering students who were huddled inside the gym in fear, leading them outside the door. His face slackened with relief when he saw Hope coming before becoming angry again.

"What is wrong with you Andrea?" He grabbed Hope's arm. "Do you think this is a fun day at the zoo? I need everyone out, hopefully none of these bats esc-" The words died on his tongue. Coach Reynolds squinted his eyes, noticing none of the bats flew over the court lines. "What the...get over there with your classmates."

Hope joined them outside of the gym where they congregated. School janitors had arrived on the scene. They went inside the gym, minutes later they came out looking as puzzled as Reynolds. They talked intensely with Reynolds, occasionally pointing back to the gym. One janitor finally pulled out their phone.

Some students began standing on the benches outside of the gym to see inside. Hope found Annie and joined her on one. Everyone held onto each other, trying not to fall. Annette squinted, rubbed her glasses, and put them back on her face.

Hope glanced at her, "Something wrong?"

"No," Annie squinted again. "It's just...it looks like there's something in there with the bats. Something keeping them from going outside the sidelines." Hope's heart sped up in alarm as Annie continued, "I thought I saw-"

"Here comes Principal Nichols!" Damien pointed.

Sure enough the portly principal rounded the corner, speed walking towards the gym. The students watched as he went inside, and laughed at the fearful look on his face upon exiting. At their noise, he turned to them.

"Reynolds, take these children back to class."

That night Renoir Academy called parents, letting them know of the incident at school. Hope had already informed her family as soon as she got home.

"You weren't scared?" Rebekah asked, "Bats aren't my favorite animals."

"Slightly." Hope admitted, "They look like miniature demons."

Naturally she left out the detail of casting the boundary spell. Hope feared if she told them she used her magic they would withdraw her from the school. The other time she used her magic regularly was to help Annie's plant grow. Honestly, it looked so pathetic it was begging Hope to help it out.

"Look at it!" Annie exclaimed one afternoon, thrusting the small pot at Hope. A bud was growing from the stem.

Hope nodded appreciatively. She tried to only use the tinsiest bit of magic, Hope didn't make the flower grow too much lest she raise suspicion. Other than that, Hope's school experience was completely normal. There were times she wished she could tell her friends the truth, about herself. Hope hated that they didn't know her real name, or that she was a witch. Especially now, when they were discussing a topic they were completely ignorant on: magic.

It was recess. Hope and Christina were on the swings while Mai and Annie pushed them, respectively.

"You should've been here for Mardi Gras, Andrea." Annie said giving Christina a sound push. "The school has this huge parade around the grounds. You sign up, make your float then you get to be in the parade."

"Some people throw beads and jewelry, but the best throw candy." Mai said to Hope's back.

Christina's curly hair blew in the wind, "Elizabeth threw ring pops, it was the best of both worlds."

"Like Halloween, without the walking." Hope said.

"The best floats get to be in one of the city parades."

Hope had her own experience with Mardi Gras. She went to the parades with her family. The only float Hope was interested in was that of the NO witch coven. Hayley sat Hope on her shoulders and she was able to catch some of the gifts thrown at the crowd, however when it came to the ceremony afterwards Hope was told she could not attend.

She scowled up into the faces of her parents. "But I'm a witch!"

"I know." Hayley squatted down so she and her daughter were eye level. "But they only accept certain guests."

Hope glanced at the long line of people waiting to give gifts to the beautiful witches seated in their long back chairs. Nothing about them seemed spectacular, why could they go and she not?

"I have a gift to offer Davina." Hope pulled said object out of her pocket. Davina sat in one of the chairs as beautiful as ever, smiling at the parishioners as they placed gifts at her feet.

Klaus took it from her. "I'll see that Davina gets it. C'mon I think I see the Tiana float coming."

Mai's cackle brought Hope out of her memory. "There were so many witches!"

"Witches? Where?" Hope said eagerly.

"Can we switch?" Mai asked, "My arms are tired."

"On Halloween." Annie answered after everyone was repositioned. "They let us come to school dressed in our costumes, just wait til you see."

"Annie was Glenda the good witch, I was Belle, Christina was a cheetah."

Christina laughed. "Annie thinks the spell she put on the punch bowl worked."

"It did!" Annie huffed. "I cast a spell and later, Selina spilled punch on her dress."

Interesting, perhaps Annie's family were witches.

"Coincidence." Mai sang as she kicked herself high into the air.

"Maybe it wasn't." Christina shrugged. "Do you believe in magic, Drea?"

"I don't know." Hope felt her ears burning.

"I think it does." Annie said firmly. "Maybe not in trolls or dragons but I think magic's real."

"Like in little things." Christina offered.

"If it is it wouldn't work like the spell you cast. Push me higher, Andrea!" Mai cheered. "Magic has to have rules."

Annie rolled her eyes. "What's the point of magic if it has rules? Magic defies rules."

"But you couldn't go around turning people into frogs or cursing things." Christina put in. "That goes against nature."

"Magic doesn't help nature, that's the point." Mai argued. "It's completely the opposite."

"What will your Halloween costumes be this year?" Hope asked, mainly to get them to shut up about things they didn't understand. Davina always said magic was in the fabric of nature. Witches were servants of nature, of the earth. There was nothing unnatural about it. In old times people accepted this, today was a different story, evidenced in Hope's friends. Magic was a gift only a select group of people had access to, something Hope was proud of. She wished she could share this with her friends but alas..

"An astronaut." Annie answered, spurring the conversation in the new direction.

* * *

On the morning commute to school, Cami and Hope formed their own routines. They had to tell each other the most ridiculous thing that happened the day before. Cami's mostly consisted of the craziest thing that happened in the firm. As she pulled into the carpool line she finished telling Hope about a client who had a phobia of squirrels.

As Hope opened the door and got out she was greeted by Hal as he walked by. "Yo Andy!"

"Hello Hal!" Hope grinned ear to ear.

Cami saw the whole thing, "Andy?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Simply a nickname." Hope's face was bright red as she gathered her backpack.

"Oh _reeeaallly_?" Cami couldn't suppress a knowing grin.

Hope felt her face heat up although she couldn't know why. When she saw Hal, everything got confusing; Hope's insides felt jumbled up. "He rides my bus." She explained, not understanding why she felt compelled to. All Hope knew was she didn't want anyone to know about this utterly perplexing matter. "Please don't tell mum and dad." she begged.

"That you have a nickname?" Cami widened her eyes then zipped her lips and threw away the key.

Relief flooded Hope. "Thanks Cami."

Cami thought of Klaus and Elijah's extreme reaction when she mentioned Hope would want to date. Here the little witch was with her first crush. Hope was growing up. "Have a great day!"

Later in class, Mrs. Libby was going over directions for their book reports when Hal's ruddy complexioned head popped in. "Mrs. Libby?"

The student's attention was fixed on their visitor standing in the doorway. Hope immediately straightened and Elizabeth patted her big curls.

"Henry, please come in." Their teacher said warmly, "Always a pleasure seeing my old students. What can I help you with?"

"Mr. Lewis wants to know if you still have that video on the US presidents?"

"Let's see." As Mrs. Libby walked to one of her tall cabinets. Hal stood at the front of the class, rocking on his toes. He smiled at the class, who looked at him in awe.

When his green eyes found Hope's she thought her heart stopped. "Andy! I didn't know you were in Mrs. Libby's class." Hope merely nodded as her face grew warm. "She is the best second grade teacher at Renoir."

Annie's eyes widened as Hal talked to Hope.

"Here we are." Mrs. Libby placed the dvd in Hal's hands.

"Thank you ma'am." Hal responded, ever the southern gentleman. To Hope, he winked. "See you later bus buddy."

After he left, Annie kicked Hope under the table. "What?" Hope asked.

Annie merely pointed at Selina's face, which was an odd shade of purple.

"She was so mad!" Annie told Mai and Christina during recess. "You should have seen it!" As Annie mimicked Selina's jealous face they all laughed.

"I cannot believe you ride the bus with Hal!" Mai squealed.

"I can't believe you're his bus buddy." Christina grabbed Hope's hands and bounced before pushing them away. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Hope was instantly contrite yet confused. "I didn't know I should."

"Duh!" Annie lightly shook her. "Andrea, friends tell each other if they're friends with one of the most cutest popular boys in school!"

Mai frowned. "Drea, if you don't share with friends who are you going to tell it to?"

"That's what friends are for, to talk to!" Annie put an arm around Hope's shoulders. "To tell your secrets."

Hope was silent. She never shared secrets with anyone outside her family. Nik too, but she only saw him occasionally in her dreams. Hope looked at the excitement on each of her friend's faces as they gathered around her expectantly. Could she trust them? Hope knew she wanted to. Perhaps she could start out small.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Hope bit her lip as they nodded.

"Pinky swear." Christina held hers out and they shook on it.

"I think he's handsome." Hope grinned goofily. It felt good to say it aloud.

"I knew it!"

"Okay I told mines, what about yours?" Hope put her hands on her hip.

Christina shrugged and told her about Phillip a fifth grader, Mai liked a boy in a gymnastics class she took after school, and Annie had nobody.

"Honest!" Annie said after some hassling from her friends. "Cross my heart. When I get a crush I'll tell y'all first thing."

Mai gathered everyone into a hug. "I love you guys."

Hope felt warm all over, the same way she felt when her parents told her they loved her. Hope didn't know it could come from people her own age.

"Best friends forever." Annie squeezed.

"From now on no more secrets." Christina said, "Friends don't keep secrets or lie."

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

"Agreed." Hope felt bile rising in her throat at the lie.

After school, Hope shot basketball in the compound courtyard. Klaus had a basketball goal set up once he saw Hope's interest in basketball was not fleeting. No one complained about it-after all of the breakable objects were removed from the vicinity. Hope found it relaxing to shoot hoops after school, she was getting quite good.

Friendship was a double edged sword. Hope felt wonderful about being friends with Annie, Christina, and Mai. She felt accepted, and loved by her peers. And she betrayed that trust by not telling them who she really was.

Klaus descended from the stairwell. "Do you know you scrunch your nose when you're in deep thought?" The basketball sailed through the hoop. Hope kept her back turned to him as she grabbed another basketball. "What's bothering you, love?"

Hope sighed deeply before turning around. "Why can't I tell my friends who I am?"

"Love, we've discussed this-"

"They wouldn't care!" In a lower voice she muttered, "Mai doesn't even believe in magic."

"Is that why you want to tell her? To prove her wrong?"

"No!" Hope dribbled the ball angrily. "I want to stop lying!" Klaus took a step back at her tone. "I don't want to lie to the people I care about." It wasn't right. Hope felt it in her heart. Friends were open and honest, if she couldn't do that, maybe she wasn't truly friends with Christina, Annie, or Mai. It was all a lie. Hope's eyes watered. "They don't even know my real name."

Klaus sat down on a table. "Join me." When she did Klaus wrapped an arm around her, "Do you trust me?" He felt her nodding her head, Hope's body trembled, "Believe me when I say the best thing you could do for your friends is keep this secret. Perhaps in the future you can tell them but for now this is what's best, understand?" Maybe it was time to pull Hope out of school if lying was getting to be too much for her. Klaus wouldn't stand for it if his daughter coming home crying was the result.

Klaus lifted Hope's chin to reveal her tear stained cheeks. "You musnt tell any one at that school that you are a witch, Hope. Understand?"

Her chin trembled. "Understood." Klaus held her as she cried silently against his chest. Christina's words reverberated in Hope's mind. _Friends don't keep secrets or lie._

* * *

Klaus was sketching on his sketchpad when Hope thrust a colorful piece of paper over it. He just began reading it when she impatiently asked, "Can I go?"

Klaus moved the pad and pencil off his lap and clasped his hands together. "Good afternoon to you too, Hope. My day has been fine, thanks for asking."

"I'm sorry." Hope's face was the picture of repentance before barreling on, "It's the second grade class field trip! We'll go to the Old Castle, the Arts and Science Museum, go to the levy-"

Klaus held up a hand. "Slow down, as a matter of fact, pause and let me read this." Klaus looked over the flyer and the permission slip that accompanied it. He looked up sharply. "This is in Baton Rouge."

"...Yes." Hope rocked on her heels. She knew this detail would be the biggest difficulty in convincing Klaus to let her go.

Klaus sighed. "What did your mother say?"

"That it's fine with her but it's up to you. Can I go?" Hope tried again.

Klaus bit the inside of his cheek. "I'll discuss it with your mother. Go do your homework."

Hope tried not to let her disappointment show. At least it wasn't a flat out no.

Klaus heard Hayley talking with Rebekah outside. Good, she hadn't left yet. When Klaus found them Rebekah dismissed herself. Klaus held up the flyer. "Smart of you to put this on me. That way when I say know I bear sole responsibility for our daughters sadness."

Hayley choked back a sound of indignation. "Excuse me? I thought you'd be happy that I gave you sovereignty on this one."

"After you told Hope it was fine with you if she went!"

"This isn't some plot to undermine your relationship with Hope, you paranoid man!" Hayley was tired of Klaus fighting her on everything. Especially when she was trying to go the diplomatic route. She pressed her hands together in prayer to calm herself. "If you don't want Hope to go, she won't go. I'll back you on it."

The promise of submission made Klaus soften. "Why do you want her to go?"

"It'll be good, educational fun and all of her friends will be going. Hope's been good she deserves to have some fun." Hayley placed a hand on Klaus' shoulder. "I'm worried about her safety too. Which is why I was going to have some of my pack keep an eye on her the entire time."

Klaus smiled at Hayley beating him to the idea, "I'll go along as well. I'll keep my distance, of course. Hope needs to be protected at all times. This will be the first time she's travelled without family."

Hayley nodded her head in agreement. "Hope's been practicing with Davina. She knows a few spells if she needs to defend herself- not that she will have to." Hayley added when she saw Klaus' face close up, "Our baby girl's growing up Klaus. There's nothing wrong with letting go a little." Klaus groaned, making Hayley laugh. "Believe me I feel your pain."

"The field trip isn't for another month anyhow." Klaus said. "Plenty of time to check every location, it's security-"

Hayley was already tuning out, "I'll leave all of that up to you. Can you believe Hope's been in school a month? I admit I'm surprised she stayed this long. How long do you want this to continue?"

Klaus thought about the smile on Hope's face when she told him about her day. How she enjoyed learning in a new environment and everything she's learned. Klaus would challenge God himself to ensure the smile never left her face. "As long as she wants."

* * *

Spring time sniffles were a normal thing for Cami. It wasn't that she had allergies or anything, her body just tended to react to the change of weather. So when Cami's nose started running one fine March morning she simply packed a box of tissues in her purse and went on about her day. When Cami started feeling sluggish and weak she brushed it off as tiredness and vowed to go to bed earlier. The next day, Cami felt like she'd been hit by a truck. Every part of her body felt like hell and it was a struggle to make it to the compound to pick up Hope for school.

"You look awful." Elijah said as greeting.

Cami flipped him off as she walked by. When she woke up she felt too weak to put on make up and barely wrestled her hair into a pony tail. Cami wore a simple button down shirt and black slacks, opting for a simple look. Cami sank down in a chair and laid back. She didn't waste time wondering what Elijah was even doing at the compound, she was too busy wondering why it was hot as hell.

"Camille," Cami looked up to find Elijah's face was staring down at her, "Are you unwell?"

"Just having a rough start." Why did her voice sound so weak? "I'll be fine after I get a cup of coffee."

Elijah's skepticism was cut off by Hope, Hayley, and Klaus' descent down the stairs.

"Good morning." The werewolf queen greeted warmly. "How's your day going?"

"Camille's sick." Elijah declared before Cami could answer.

Cami glared at him. "I am not sick, just slightly lethargic."

Hayley glanced at Cami, taking in her flushed face, pale color, and shaky breaths. "You wanna go to the doctor, just in case?"

A cooling hand was on Cami's forehead before she knew it. She did her best not to look relieved at the sudden coolness. "You're burning up." Klaus frowned.

Cami moved his hand. "I'm fine."

Elijah rolled his eyes.

Hope tugged on Hayley's arm. "Mum can I go with Cami to the doctor? I've never been before."

"I'm not going to the doctor." Cami said firmly.

Klaus glared down at her. "Yes you bloody are."

"No, I'm 'bloody' not." Cami stood, ignoring the dizziness the action had on her body. "I'm taking Hope to school, then I'm going to work. I have a long day ahead of me."

"I'll say." Elijah muttered. He produced a hankerchief from his coat pocket and began lightly dapping her neck. "You're starting to sweat. I'll call a physician."

"I have my own doctor."

"Then we'll take you to him." Klaus said.

"I'm not going!" Cami and Klaus glared at each other, each cursing the other's stubbornness.

Hayley put her hands on Hope's shoulders. "Okay, it's not too late for Hope to catch the bus at one of the later stops. Cami you..." Klaus turned his furious glare on her. Hayley avoided he and Cami's eyes not wanting to be caught in the middle, "Do what you want. This is just one less thing to worry about." Hayley put a hand on Cami's arm. "I'll call you later."

After the two brunette departed Elijah whipped out his phone. "What's the name of your doctor?"

Cami turned on her heel and walked to her car, Klaus thundering behind her. "You're not going to work, weak as you are. The only thing fueling you now is your stubbornness but when that runs out you'll collapse on the street."

"Always so dramatic." Cami muttered, knowing he could hear. Klaus sped around her and she walked into his chest. "Move." She said once she regained her senses.

"You're going to that doctor if I have to truss you up and gag you myself."

"Then go get the fucking rope." Cami pushed past him and got in her backed in suv. After she she started the vehicle and shifted the gear to drive, she looked through her windshield to see Klaus planted in front.

"I don't have time for your controlling nature today." Cami revved the engine as a threat.

Klaus cocked his head to the side, daring her. Could she run him over? Cami shrugged, it's not like it'd kill him. She slammed her foot on the gas. Klaus' surprise was momentary as he immediately reacted, slamming his hands down the hood. The car didn't budge no matter how hard Cami tried. Klaus smirked at her as Cami seethed. After more vain tries, Cami threw her hands up and put the car back in park.

Klaus strolled around and knocked on the driver's window, ignoring Cami's death glare. "I'll drive."

* * *

"I went to the doctor when I had chicken pox." Annie informed Hope at lunch.

"I don't think that's what Cami had." Hope said in between bites of her sandwich, trying to recall if there were any marks on Cami's body.

"The doctor's cool." Damien said across from Hope, "After my check up I always get a sucker."

To Hope's left Rosa put in, "The last time I was sick, I had a fever. I felt awful for a week."

"I've never been to the doctor." Hope muttered.

"You don't go to the doctor when you're _sick_?" Selina looked at Hope like she grew another head. "My family has our own personal doctor on call."

"So does my dad." Damien said. "Like three of them, in case he's hurt during a game."

"Not everyone can afford a personal doctor." Selina informed the table then fixed her gaze on Hope, "Are you too poor to have your own personal doctor Andrea?"

"I'm not poor." Hope drawled, "But I am tired of you always butting your nose in my conversation." Damien and Annie guffawed. "And I don't get sick."

"Chicken pox?" Annie asked. "A cold?"

When Hope shook her head Damien asked, "Not even a headache?"

"No."

"Everyone gets sick." Isa eyed Hope, "Unless you're some sort of weirdo, no one would be surprised about that."

"Would they be surprised if they saw you with a black eye?" Annie held up a clenched fist and shook it.

Isa stuck out her tongue but returned to her own conversation with Selina.

"Do you think I'm weird?" Hope asked on the way back to class.

"If you don't get sick, that's cool, like a super power. Or maybe you have a strong immune system. Do you drink a lot of orange juice?" Hope nodded, taking the way out Annie offered, "That explains it." Annie shrugged. "I think everyone's weird in their own way. Even Selina and her friends. They're weird because they don't accept their weirdness."

Hope scrunched her nose, "Weird."

* * *

Cami didn't talk to Klaus in the car ride to the doctor. Partly because she was angry, and partly because she was too weak to. She leaned the passenger seat back and kept her face turned to the window.

Klaus discreetly kept his eyes on her as he drove. When they arrived, Cami walked slowly to the door. Klaus' impatience won out and he scooped her up in his arms. Cami didn't complain as he carried her in. She breathed easier once she was back in cool air. Klaus laid Cami in one of the sick waiting area's chairs. He wordlessly dug through her purse to find her insurance card and ID before going to the counter.

One onlooker, and older woman whispered, "That's some husband you have there."

Cami slowly turned her head to sweet elderly voice. "He'd eat you for supper." The woman gasped and Cami groused, "He's not my husband." Cami shut her eyes barely noticing being lifted again in Klaus' arms and carried away.

"Sir you can't be back here!"

"This is an authorized area!"

Klaus stopped and swung Cami around with him. She instinctively grabbed his arms for support. Klaus looked the young nurse in the eye. "This woman is in need of a physician. Direct me to an empty room then fetch me a doctor. Oh, and tell the other personnel not to bother us, this is a special patient." The nurse nodded as Klaus' compulsion took control.

Inside the room, Cami opened her eyes to find Klaus hovering over her. Her hand was in his. Cami looked at him. "I'm sorry." Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Thank you for bringing me, I feel as terrible as I look. Thank you for bringing me." Cami finally registered that Klaus used compulsion. She remembered the old woman's comments. "You'd make a good husband. Minus the murderous attitude, necessity of control, impulsiveness, paranoia-"

"Are you trying to propose to me?" Klaus chuckled.

"Would you say yes?" Klaus stopped laughing and squeezed Cami's hand. "Don't speak." he said softly. Cami brought Klaus' hand to her mouth to kiss it as thanks.

"How sweet." The doctor commented as she entered. "How long have you two been together?"

"Years." Klaus answered, winking at Cami, who gave him a weak smile. "What's wrong with her?"

"Sir, if you would move aside I could check her."

"Of course." Klaus ears turned red as he reluctantly left Cami's side.

After the normal procedures the doctor wrote everything on her clipboard. "Don't worry, this isn't life or death. Camille has the flu."

"But I got my shot!"

"It will take her at least week to be back to her full strength because of the high fever she's running." the doctor said to Klaus. "Here are the medicines I'm prescribing for her." she ripped them off of the clipboard.

"I can't miss a wek of work." Cami whined.

Klaus shook his head, "That's what sick days are for, love."

Cami looked at the floor. She was hot, hungry, and drained. Now she'd be home sick for at least a week with Klaus as her warden. Cami dreaded her upcoming case of cabin fever. The doctor patted Cami's hand, "Let your boyfriend take care of you. Have a good day you two."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Cami said to the closing door. She sank back, defeated. Klaus muttered something in a language Cami didn't recognize, probably some native old Viking language. "What did you say?"

Klaus shook his head and scooped Cami up again. "Nothing, let's get you home."

Cami didn't remember Klaus bringing her home, changing her or tucking her in bed but she knew that's how she got into her bed. She felt something hot and warm on her head, removing the item, she saw it was a wet towel. A lovely smell wafted in from the kitchen. Cami didn't hear any movement inside her apartment and thought she was alone until she heard Klaus' voice in her living room.

"I'm with her now-she's fine, resting-actually she just woke up-"

Cami glared at the wall. "Fuck your vampire hearing." she said under her breath.

Klaus chuckled before continuing his conversation. "You can visit her later. I'm watching her. Yes I'll keep you posted." Seconds later Klaus walked into Cami's bedroom. "Your former lover, calling to check on you." Klaus said, shaking his phone. "He should be by later."

"Why do you do that?" Cami asked. Klaus looked puzzled, "Refer to Marcel as my ex lover? You don't have to bring it up to remind me."

Klaus grabbed the wet towel and went in her bathroom, rewetting it. "I don't do it to remind you, I do it as a reminder to me."

"For what?" Cami whispered as Klaus pressed the towel back on her brow.

He glanced down at her, "You don't want a vampire lover." Cami opened her mouth and shut it. "Isn't that why you broke it off with Marcel? Why you were so adamant earlier?"

Klaus' blue eyes searched Cami's and she felt an entirely different type of heat. Exhaustion washed over her. Could they have this conversation when she felt better? Klaus noticed her exhaustion and touched her face. "You need to eat to replenish your energy."

Cami remembered the smell from the kitchen. "You made me soup?"

A small smile graced Klaus' lips. "I'll fix you a bowl." the bed lifted once his weight was gone.

"Klaus wait," He stopped at the door, "Are you saying you want to be my...vampire lover?"

Klaus shook his head. "I've had hundred lovers in my lifetime Camille." He turned and met her eyes. "I do not wish to have you counted among them."

Cami, feeling rejected, looked away. What she didn't know was Klaus' definition of the word lover. The term played on his mind, as he fixed Cami's soup. Lover purely meant that. Sex and nothing more, Klaus didn't want to lower Cami to that level in his mind. He acknowledged to himself that his connection and attraction to Camille was far too deep to settle for being her lover. What would happen when Cami decided to discard him like she did Marcel? Klaus wouldn't be able to bear it. Marcel only did because he knew his heart belonged to Rebekah. Klaus didn't have that luxury. He knew Camille was the woman of his dreams.

When he reentered Cami's room, she kept her eyes away from him. Even as he gently helped her sit up and sat the tray before her. Along with soup Klaus brought her a cool glass of water and bread.

"Thank you." Cami said to the bowl. She suddenly felt embarrassed at her appearance. "Do you mind leaving me alone to eat?"

"I do in fact." Klaus cocked his head to the side. "I want to make sure you eat." Bright green eyes flashed to his.

"I can feed myself."

"You don't have to." Klaus said softly. He brought a spoonful of soup to his lips and blew on it before holding it up to her own.

Cami opened her mouth and allowed Klaus to feed her, spoonful by spoonful. Progress was slow but Klaus wasn't in any hurry. When Cami couldn't take anymore Klaus used his thumb to wipe some remaining soup from the corner of her mouth. His thumb froze as Klaus eyes drifted down to Cami's lips. She swallowed.

Klaus leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Cami opened her mouth and Klaus took advantage of it kissing her deeply. She pulled at his body, bringing his whole body down onto hers. Cami pushed back the covers so he could join her underneath.

"We have to wait until I recover." Cami said in between kisses.

"I've waited this long, I can wait one more week." Klaus growled, tugging at her clothes. "You don't have to have these on under the covers." Klaus tossed the covers back once more as he slowly stripped her of her clothes. along with his own. "Doesn't that feel better?" Cami nodded as he pulled the covers over them again. Klaus' hands began wandering under the covers. "I can't have you yet, but I still want to feel your nakedness against mine." Klaus kissed her soundly and Cami cupped the space between his legs. "I don't have to be inside you to make you sweat." Klaus ran a cool hand down the center of Cami's body.

Cami woke up to find Klaus sitting by her bed, looking at her. "When did I fall asleep?" Cami asked, praying she wasn't making any sounds in her sleep.

"After you finished eating. It's been a couple of hours, Rebekah came by to visit you."

"You're watching me sleep?"

Klaus held up a book Cami recognized as her own. "I'm browsing your library."

"You don't have to stay here." Cami said, not wanting to burden him.

"Where else would I be?" Klaus blinked.

"I"m just saying you can take a break. If you have things you need to do-"

Klaus waved off Cami's concerns. "Remember when you nursed me back to help after I was stabbed with Papa Tunde's blade?" Cami nodded. "This is what friends do for each other, Camille, I thought you knew that." They shared a smile. "Where do you think you're going?" Klaus asked as Cami started to get up.

"One place you can't watch me, the bathroom. I have to pee."

"Well technically it's nothing I've never seen before." Cami glared at him. "Staying put."

When she finished Klaus greeted her with news of a guest arriving. "Who?"

"Hope, coming up the elevator."

"School can't be out yet." Cami looked at her clock. "I was asleep for that long? You said only a few hours!"

Klaus shrugged, and Cami remembered maybe an immortal being wasn't the best judge of time. Cami returned to the comfort of her bed just as her front door creaked open of its own free will. Closed doors truly meant nothing to Klaus' daughter.

Hope walked in her room seconds later. "Mum said I could visit Cami after school." She informed her father as she hugged him.

"She told me."

Hope turned her attention to Cami, touching her face. Cami moved her head, "Hope don't get too close, I'm contagious."

"I won't get sick will I?" Hope said, then turned around to her father for verification. Klaus shook his head.

"All the same, I want you to keep your distance." Cami said. Hope left her side and pulled the chair 6 feet away from the bed. Satisfied Cami smiled. "How was school? You didn't get to tell me the craziest thing that happened yesterday."

While Hope visited Hayley arrived to take her to the compound. "You look better." she told Cami when she saw her.

"I'm resting." Cami's eyes fluttered closed for a moment. "I just feel so weak and drained."

"I'll let you get more rest." Hayley kissed her forehead. "I'll be back tomorrow, probably with Rebekah. Hope?"

Hope appeared at her side. She held Cami's hand. "Don't worry, I'm sure there's a spell or herbal remedy I can find to cure you."

"Oh no you won't." Hayley said sternly, herding her to the door, "We'll let this flu take it's natural course."

After they left, Cami slept more, and woke when she heard shuffling in her living room. Common sense told her it was Klaus. It was dark outside her window.

"You're still here?" Cami said softly.

"I'm staying with you until you get better." Klaus said from her living room.

Cami turned on her side. "You're going to be my live in nurse? What about the compound?"

"Hayley's staying there with Hope, Elijah, and Rebekah."

...

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Jack?" Hayley paced outside a bedroom on the balcony. She just took her shower after putting Hope to sleep.

"Of course, Hayley." Jackson's low timbre voice reverberated in Hayley's ear.

She sighed. "I just want to make sure. I know this isn't the best arrangement."

"Hayley, c'mon. You think I'm worried about you staying the next week in the same place as Elijah because last time that happened, which happened to be after I proposed to you, you two had sex?" The tone was light but Hayley caught the underlying passive aggressiveness. It stung like hell. "I trust you." Jackson grumbled after a tension filled moment of silence passed.

"Yeah." Hayley murmured.

"It's not like it's just the two of you there, is it? Rebekah's there."

Hayley considered keeping her husband in the dark but she opted for the morally high road. "Actually Rebekah's spending tonight with Marcel." Another long silence.

"I's just the two of you." Jackson stated.

"And Hope." Hayley offered weakly.

"Right."

_Because that stopped you before._ Hayley heard his unvoiced thought because it was also her own.

Jackson sighed. "I've had a long day Hayley. I need to get some sleep. Tell Cami I hope she feels better. I'll call Hope in the morning."

"Wait, Jack-" Hayley heard the line go dead.

Thoughts kept Hayley awake as she lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. She had a good marriage with Jackson. It wasn't perfect, but it could be worse. Hayley knew she loved him. She didn't blame Jackson for his short tone, this was the first time since their marriage that she was put in this situation. Hayley could hear Elijah flipping pages as he read a book one floor down.

Why was he here? Protection, right. As if Hayley couldn't protect herself and her own daughter. Jackson couldn't be here because he had to stay with the pack. Rebekah planned to spend the night with Marcel before Cami was sick. There was nothing stopping Hayley from going down to Elijah's room and sleeping with him.

Nothing except her feelings of guilt from the last time they slept together, her wedding wows, and her feelings for Jackson. Hayley shut her eyes. But her feelings for Elijah were stronger. She couldn't fight them. She hated that she had to. Hayley remembered his touch, his nearness, the feel of him between her legs...

_Stop_! she told herself, _You will get through a week living here_, _and you'll do it without sleeping with Elijah._

* * *

"I won't ever get sick?" Hope asked, "But why?"

"Hold still." Hayley commanded as she combed Hope's hair the next morning. "The way I see it, witches are servants of nature. So, nature decided to give your immune system a boost. That's why you and Rebekah don't get headaches, or cramps, or any sickness."

"Oh." Hope's brow furrowed in thought, "But no one else does either. You, daddy, Uncle Elijah, Marcel, Jackson-"

"That's because we eat our fruits and vegetables." Hayley said, trying to end the conversation, but Hope was not to be dissuaded.

"In fact, Cami's the only one who ever feels sick." Hayley saw Hope's look of concentration in the mirror, trying to figure out this latest puzzle. Hayley wondered how long they could keep vampires and werewolves a secret from her child. A problem for another day.

"Weak immune system. Tell me again what you're learning in class today?"

...

Cami awoke, when the sun's rays hit her face. Klaus must've pulled the curtains back. Klaus slept in the living room, well, Cami assumed he was sleeping. She never knew for sure.

"Why can't vampire blood cure me of the flu?" Cami asked while she ate breakfast.

Klaus shrugged. "I don't pretend to understand all things magical. Wounds are fine, diseases and sickness? More tricky."

Cami looked at him. "Have you eaten?" He merely blinked. Cami was exasperated. "Klaus you can leave me alone for an hour and eat. Take a break, I don't expect you to stay in my apartment for a whole week. I don't even want to stay in my apartment a whole week."

"When was the last time you took a long break?" Klaus asked.

"This summer! I went away to Florida-"

"That was a short weekend stay. I mean an actual break, Camille. A vacation, a change of scenery."

"I'm afraid something will happen while I'm gone." Cami admitted, looking down at her food. "Something I could have been around to help stop." Klaus snorted, making Cami look up sharply.

"I'm sorry Camille, I know you care a lot about people but..." Klaus chuckled humorlessly then met her eyes, "Compassion is your blessing and your curse. You need to take time for yourself instead of putting everyone first for a change."

"I have a healthy balance!" Cami defended, "I do things for me."

Klaus started talking with his hands like he did when he got angry, "You were so hell bent on going to work to be there for your patients you almost hospitalized yourself!"

"You have enough selfishness to cover the both of us." Cami wanted the jab to hurt, as revenge for Klaus' own truthful words but the hybrid shrugged it off.

"Are you finished eating?" As he took the tray Cami thanked him and Klaus bristled. "I do with you would stop thanking me for everything, Camille. After all my motives for being here are purely selfish."

The look in his eyes made Cami go still. The hairs on her arms stood up as Klaus gently ran a finger down the side of her face. "Completely selfish." He said softly.

Rebekah visited later, shooing her brother out of Cami's apartment while she did so. She was ever mindful of Cami's weakened state.

"You're still hot." Rebekah said while she sat in Cami's bed.

"I know, I feel it." Cami was tired of everyone diagnosing her.

"Well I've come to take your mind off your troubles." She looked at Cami's closing eyes. "Would you like a nap first?"

Rebekah's visit was welcomed, when Cami was awake they watched tv and gossiped.

"You're glowing." Cami commented.

"Aren't I always?" Rebekah beamed. "But I know of which you speak, I had a particularly good roll in the sack with Marcel last night. I don't know who he drank but I give them many thanks."

Cami laughed. "You have plans for tonight?"

"No," Rebekah sighed. "I must go stay in the compound lest our friend Hayley slip into adultery with Elijah."

"They wouldn't." Rebekah cast her dubious look. "Hayley loves Jackson." Cami asserted.

"She also loves my brother! I wouldn't judge her for following her heart, or her vagina."

Cami sat up. "You don't think Jackson's good in bed?"

"Elijah has more experience, it's a fact." Rebekah said. "I've heard women speak of his prowess in bed, what can I say, it's a Mikaelson trait."

Cami rolled her eyes good naturedly, "Jackson is a werewolf. He has that innate beast that probably comes out in bed."

"And you don't think Elijah can be wild? He exerts control everywhere it's bound to come out in the bedroom. Now," Rebekah held up a hand, "I'm not saying Jackson is a terrible lover, he is attractive in that outdoorsy lumberjack way but compared to Elijah." Rebekah smiled and shrugged.

"At the end of the day it depends on what you want."

"Yes, and Hayley's heart is split two different ways." Rebekah's face lit up, "Speaking of splits, I tried this new move on Marcel last night where I-"

"Child in the room!" Klaus warned.

Hope trailed behind him, carrying Cami's vitamins and medicine. "Daddy said to make sure you get these."

"Thanks, kiddo." Cami gulped them down with water.

"How was school darling?" Rebekah asked.

While she answered, Hope tried not to stare at Cami after she took her medicine. There was no sudden change but Hope was sure her spell worked. She whispered it to herself before Klaus handed her the medicine bottles. Hopefully no one would ever find out that she enchanted Cami's vitamins to boost her immune system.

"..get Hope to Hayley."

Hope snapped out of her thoughts. "What?"

"I said, we need to get you to your mother." Rebekah replied, "To see what she's up to."

* * *

Hayley's back hit the wall, making it shake. Hayley's body quivered as the head between her breasts continued kissing her there. A hand came behind her, loosening her bra. Dark roguish eyes glimmered up at her as she carelessly threw it to the side. Hayley kissed the handsome creature before her, dragging her fingers through his hair. Hands held her hips as he laid her down on the bed, stripping to his naked form. He slowly kissed his way from Hayley's thigh up to her navel, grinning before shrugging her panties off. Then they became one, taking each other viciously. The line blurred between pain and pleasure. This wasn't gentle lovemaking, it was something primal and animalistic. Hayley was glad they had the place to themselves. They bit each other, tugging on skin, bruising each other as they met thrust for thrust. Hayley allowed him to control their pace, and he slowed them down, exiting her slowly only to quickly sheath himself in her again, making her cry out. Then she found herself flipped on her stomach, ass in the air while he relentlessly plowed into her from behind, knowing she could take it. Hayley's walls shook while he growled commands and dirty talk in her ear. When his appetite was finally sated they collapsed on the bed in a sweaty heap. He slapped Hayley's ass and twisted a nipple with the other hand. She drug a finger down over his lips. He bit it lightly.

"You didn't have to come all the way out here for that." Jackson pushed back hair that stuck to his face.

Hayley shook her head. "Yes I did. I couldn't leave things the way they were last night." She rolled on top of her husband and kissed his neck.

"Are you sure this isn't-misplaced passion...fucking me instead of-"

Hayley lightly gripped Jackson's dick, making him catch a breath and effectively shutting him up. "Don't say his name. And I don't fuck anyone I don't want to." Hayley began stroking him. "I don't want you to ever doubt my love for you." She kissed her way down to his navel. "I don't care how many times I have to prove it to you. I'm _your_ wife." Hayley asserted before kissing him soundly on the end of his dick.

Jackson nodded, letting out a shaky breath and let Hayley express her love.

* * *

Hope held up a t-shirt for Rebekah to scrutinize, when she shook her head Hope made a face but continued searching the pile. They were in the mall searching for a get well present for Cami.

"She's recovering fast, although not all the way healed." Rebekah mused aloud.

"Daddy's taking good care of her." Hope bragged.

"I bet he is." Rebekah murmured. "I think this is pointless Hope. Honestly I don't want to get Cami a tshirt, she has plenty of those. Let's get her something exquisite.

Hope gleefully tossed the t-shirts she had been looking at to the side. "Finally! I hate this cheap store!" That exclamation earned her a glare from a salesperson but Hope ignored her.

"Let's see." Rebekah said hours later. She and her niece walked through the mall with the added weight of store bags on their arms. Rebekah's arms ached. How she missed her vampire strength. She laughed to herself, she wouldn't carry her bags then, she would have compelled herself followers to walk around and carry them. Now she had to make due. "We got Cami a new humidifier, green tea, a Saints jersey, a throw, shoes, a winter coat, and three mini dresses-oh wait, those are mine." She chuckled.

"And new snow boots for me." Hope wiggled her arms and giggled. "Several pairs."

"I can feel the improvement in Cami's health already."

"That may be the bags cutting off blood circulation." Hope pointed out.

"Andrea!"

Hope searched for the sound of the noise and smiled when she saw Christina approaching with a woman in tow. The woman looked like an older version of Christina, probably her mother.

Christina's eyes went wide at Hope's loot. "Girl you have been shopping!"

"You must be Andrea," The woman said, "I'm Christina's mother. Chris talks my ear off about you. How are you enjoying your first year at Renoir?"

"Fine."

Rebekah stuck her hand out. "I'm her aunt."

"Oh?" Christina and her mother shared a look of surprise.

"I mean, I'm her aunt's friend, " Rebekah backtracked. "So like an aunt, but I'm not actually her aunt." She finished lamely. That relaxed Christina's mother as they began small talk.

Christina pulled Hope to the side, chuckling. "I was about to say no _way_ is that your real aunt."

"Why not?" Hope bristled, offended.

Christina looked at Hope like she grew another head. "Because she's black like me."

Hope looked at her aunt. She was a few shades darker than Christina's mother. The same beautiful shade of brown she'd always been. "So?"

"So, you're white! You can't have a black aunt."

The conversation bothered Hope on the way to Cami's apartment, and after she was settled in her bedroom.

"I'm told Camille thoroughly enjoyed her gifts." Elijah said when he came in to inspect Hope's acquisitions from the mall.

Hope nodded her head. "Sort of, she wanted us to take most of it back."

"Typical Camille." Elijah tutted.

Rebekah poked her head in, "Hello all, I'm in the mood for strawberry smoothies. Want to help me, love?"

"Auntie Bex if you're my aunt, why are you black?" Hope blurted.

"Hope!" Elijah admonished. He checked his sisters face, which had gone slack. Rebekah slowly moved to sit on Hope's bed. Elijah could see her mind was elsewhere.

"Christina said she knew you couldn't be my aunt because you're black like she is, but you _are_ my aunt!" Hope sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

Rebekah blinked, bringing her back to the present. "Of course I am sweetie." Her eyes were teary. "I am your aunt."

"Then why are you black?"

Rebekah's voice caught in her throat, fortunately Elijah's was not. "She's adopted."

Hope relaxed while Rebekah looked away. "Like Marcel?"

"Yes." Elijah nodded. "Rebekah is your father and I's sister. She is our blood, and yours."

That sastisfied Hope. "Okay."

When nighttime came, Klaus came to the compound and found Rebekah crying in her room. She blotted the tears away with a tissue and tossed it in the ever growing pile. "I don't know what's wrong with me." Klaus sat beside her, only offering her a pitying glance. "Don't look at me like that! Shouldn't you be with Cami?"

"Her health is improving remarkably. Elijah's visiting with her now."

"Elijah." Rebekah shut her eyes. "God, he filled you in, didn't he?" Klaus opened his mouth but Rebekah kept talking, "I never expected to be in this body so long. It's been seven years Nik! Seven years trapped because Kol was so effective we couldn't get me out, damn him!" Klaus rubbed her back in a soothing manner as she sobbed. Rebekah straightened and met his eyes. "My niece thinks I'm adopted. She doesn't know what I truly look like. Kol had no idea his revenge would be so cruel." She took in a deep breath. "I miss him. The impish smile, the devious nature. Spat out from the devil himself." Rebekah's eyes met Klaus' again. "There's so much Hope doesn't know. Kol, Finn, Freya, mum and dad."

"She'll learn in due time." Klaus said firmly.

"I want to tell her."

"No."

"Just about me and my true body!"

"Absolutely not!"

"But why?"

"Because there's too much to tell." Klaus held Rebekah firmly by the shoulders. "I know you're emotional right now Rebekah, but surely you can comprehend this. You cannot tell Hope about Kol without telling her the whole of our history. The immortality spell, vampirism, everything! You know one bit of information will not satisfy her."

"When will exactly will she be ready to hear the story of our great family Nik? When you and Hayley stop bringing her to Diana to get her memories altered?"

Klaus eyed her coldly. "If I remember correctly you agreed with that decision."

"I still stand by it. I didn't realize you considered it a permanent fix." Rebekah shook her head, returning to the subject at hand. "When can I tell Hope?"

Klaus realized Rebekah wouldn't let the subject go until she got an answer. "Fifteen."

"That's eight years! Thirteen. If she's able to understand puberty she can understand a body jump."

"Fourteen." Klaus said evenly. They shook on it.

"If she doesn't find out before then."

Klaus thought of the coffin that held Rebekah's body. It was tucked away in the basement, behind a door that was sealed shut. The door was routinely reinforced magically by powerful witches. It was impossible to open, even with Hope's power.

* * *

Cami awoke Sunday morning and yawned. She realized she felt better. Not so drained. Cami felt her strength returning every day but now she felt relatively normal. She got out of bed and walked into her kitchen, where Elijah stood with an apron around his waist.

"Are you cooking me breakfast?"

"Camille, I assumed when your snoring ceased you would be up soon."

"I do not snore!"

"Since your health is on the rise, I thought you'd like an omelets, or pancakes. I know you're more open to receiving food than things." Elijah glanced at the pile of bags on the sofa left by Rebekah and Hope.

Cami sipped some tea Elijah prepared for her. "You don't fool me. You want me well so you can beat me up in our training sessions."

"I have been rather bored without them."

"You could always get a job."

Elijah stopped cooking to stare Cami down. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"Good, I'll pretend your cooking skills are great." Cami ducked as Elijah fake threw an egg at her head**.**

* * *

The next week in PE, Coach Reynolds started a new unit in class he announced after warm ups. The new unit was dance. This announcement was met with cheers and boos. Annie's reaction was the former.

She shoulder bumped Hope and grinned. 'We learn ballroom dancing, jazz, hip hop, and square dancing!"

It was the boys that complained, especially when Reynolds said they would be starting with square dancing. Which meant partners.

"I don't wanna dance with no girl!" Jeffrey complained.

Reynolds lowered his eyebrows. "You dance or you get a zero."

They didn't get to do much in that class period. Reynolds broke everyone off into pairs and went over the basic moves. Next class they would begin proper square dancing. Hope didn't think it was so bad. Her partner, Benji, wasn't overly obnoxious besides wiping his hands on his shorts after he and Hope held hands. During recess Christina and Mai shared Annie's enthusiasm for dancing.

"It's my favorite unit!" Christina said.

Annie giggled. "That's because you're a good dancer."

Christina's afterschool activities included being enrolled in ballet and hip hop dance lessons. She shrugged off the compliment.

Hope spotted Coach Reynolds setting up speakers on the basketball court. "What's he doing?" Seconds later a booming voice rippled across the playground, making Hope jump.

_This is something new the Casper slide part 2 featuring the platuim band and this time we're gonna get funky funky funky funky_

Christina and Mai jumped up and down when the first words rang out.

"This is my jam!" Christina grabbed Mai's hand. "Let's go!"

Annie followed them, leaving Hope alone and perplexed. Everyone else also playground as ran to the basketball court. In a flurry of excitement. Hope had never seen anything like it. It was like they were all under mind control. Everyone got organized on the court, facing the same way as they followed the deep voiced directions from the speakers.

Hope's brow furrowed. How did they all know what to do?

_To the left_  
_Take it back now why'all_  
_1 hop this time_  
_Right foot lets stomp_  
_Left foot lets stomp_  
_Cha cha real smooth_  
_Turn it out_

It sounded like a foreign language to Hope, which said something because she was competent in several. She sat on the outside looking in. Body reverberating with every strong beat of the song. When it was finally over another one started to the joy of the crowd. This happened for the rest of recess. Hope got on the swings and played on the jungle gym, all the while feeling like an outsider. It was the first time since the first day of school she spent recess alone.

Unfortunately, Coach Reynolds played music during recess for the rest of the week. Mai and Annie would ask Hope to join them but she declined. They never stayed to be with her or see what was wrong, which made Hope angry. Did they have to dance every day? It was Christina who finally had enough. Wednesday she left after finishing one dance and confronted Hope while she was on the monkey bars.

"Why won't you come dance?"

Hope looked down, to find Christina her hands on her hips, glaring up at her. "I don't want to." she snapped.

"You've been acting funky ever since Monday. What gives?"

Frustrated, Hope gave up and dropped to the ground. "Nothing's wrong! I don't want to do the stupid dances okay?" Hope stalked past her and sat on a bench.

"Fine, have an attitude." Christina rolled her eyes and turned to leave. She whirled around and took in Hope's pouting face. "Do you know how to dance?"

"Yes!" Hope said pridefully, when she saw Christina turn to leave again she added, "Just not those."

Christina's eyebrows shot up. "How do you not know Cha cha slide, electric slide, the wobble, Cupid shuffle, Footloose, JuJu on that Beat, Whip and Nae Nae, DJ Jubilee, bunny hop..." The more dances she ticked off, the worse Hope felt. Hope recognized a few from songs on the radio but thanks to her father and uncle, Hope was mostly surrounded by classical music. Jackson liked country and rock, Marcel liked hip hop, RnB, and rap, her mother, aunt, and Cami liked pop but Hope didn't hear much of it compared to the classics.

Annie and Mai ran up, probably wondering where Christina was. "What's up?" Mai asked.

Christina jabbed a finger at Hope. "Drea doesn't know how to _dance_." Her voice was alarmed.

"What?" they exclaimed.

Hope's face turned red. She shouldn't have said anything.

"That means we'll have to teach you." Christina said with a determined look on her face.

"If you want to learn." Annie added.

"I do."

"Consider this another class." Christina spoke with authority. She began walking back and forth. "We will teach you everything we know."

Mai eyed Hope. "Do you have rhythm?"

Hope's nostrils flared. "Yes!" You couldn't play a piano without rhythm. Hope panicked. Or could you? Was it not the same?

The first song that played Monday rang out across the playground. Annie rocked from side to side.

Christina clapped in approval. "This is a good place to start. Get up." After Hope obeyed she said, "This is called the Cha Cha Slide. Just listen to what the dj says and do it."

"What?"

_Clap clap clap clap your hands_  
_Clap clap clap clap your hands _

Christina stood by Hope while Mai and Annie were in front of them.

_Orite now we gonna do the basic steps_

_To the left_

_"_Your other left!" Christina chirped when Hope ran into her.

Too late, now Hope's movements were wild, and she was behind. Hope tried mimicking her friends but she couldn't keep up. She yelled in frustration then flopped on the ground, pouting. Here friends stopped too.

"Get up Andrea!" Mai tried to grab Hope's arms and pull her up.

"It's no use!"

"You just started!" Annie argued.

"Look, Drea." Christina said calmly, "It's the same moves over and over. It's not hard at all you just have to stop thinking and _do_ it!"

They dragged Hope to her feet and she tried again. She still messed up but her friends offered encouragement. Just when Hope started to feel excitement recess was over.

Of course, Hope wasn't satisfied. The Cha Cha Slide was stuck in her head. She wanted to practice again. When Hope got back to the compound she was happy to see she had the place to herself. Rebekah had brought her home but was making a quick run to the grocery store. Knowing Rebekah that could take from ten minutes to an hour. Plenty of time to practice. Hope grabbed the tv remote and searched The Cha Cha slide on youtube. The familiar beat rang out and Hope grinned. She hurriedly moved the coffee table to give herself more room to dance. This was better. Hope was glad she was able to press pause and rewind so she could work on the moves. Hope was so engrossed she didn't know someone was there until she heard a cough behind her.

Hayley, Rebekah, and Cami had amused looks on their faces. Hope blushed furiously at being caught.

"What are you doing young lady?" Hayley raised an eyebrow.

Hope paused the video and shrugged. "Dancing?"

"What do you know about the Cha Cha Slide?" Rebekah asked.

Hayley turned to her, "What do you, Rebekah?" The ladies laughed at an inside joke Hope couldn't decipher.

Hope took advantage of the light moment. "We're learning to dance in PE and Coach plays the songs during recess..."

"You're learning how to line dance? Cool!" Cami smiled, "My elementary school never did that." her face scrunched, "Then again, I hate dancing anyway...but us non-dancers master the line dances. Its one thing that makes us look decent." Cami quickly grabbed the remote and pressed play. To Hope's delight Cami began dancing.

_Take it back now y'all_

Hope joined her, squealing.

_1 hop this time_  
_1 hop this time_

_Right foot 2 stomps_  
_Left foot 2 stomps_

"C'mon Rebekah, you know you want to!" Cami encouraged.

_Slide to the left_

Rebekah brought Hayley with her and the four ladies danced, cheering each other as they did so.

_Slide to the right_  
_Criss cross_  
_Criss cross_  
_Cha cha real smooth_

Hayley almost tripped, making Rebekah snort, and Cami got offbeat and they jeered each other mercilessly. Hope kept laughing, enjoying the high of being caught up in the music.

_Hands on ya knees_  
_Hands on ya knees_

Cami let out a whoop and tossed her head wildly along with her hips. A chorus of "Go Cami's!" rang out, making her grin. Cami couldn't remember the last time she danced like this.

_Get funky with it_  
_Aw yeah_

Cami felt giddy and free, reminding her of her partying days. Cami aggressively moved her pelvis in a circle as if she were grinding on someone in a club.

"What the bloody hell!"

Everyone turned around to find Klaus, mouth open, eyes dark with shock.

Cami turned a bright red, embarrassed. "Oh God." she muttered, making Hayley and Rebekah howl with laughter. Hope paused the video and refused to meet her fathers eyes. The only sounds heard were Rebekah and Hayley's uncontrollable laughter. Since they were currently too preoccupied to respond to Klaus Cami cleared her throat. "Hi, Klaus." she waved awkwardly, running her other hand through her hair to indiscreetly tame it.

Klaus' eyes moved from her, to Hayley and Rebekah, to Hope. He looked thoroughly flabbergasted. "What is going on?"

"Well...I was just leaving." Cami grabbed her purse and the jacket she tossed to the side and walk-ran past Klaus to the door. Hope swore she saw smoke behind Cami's hasty exit but looked at the two women who's laughter increased with Cami's departure. Hope slowly inched toward the door before quickly finding refuge in her room.

"Do you want to tell me why my home sounded like a bloody night club?" Klaus asked Rebekah after Hayley went to check on Hope.

Rebekah waved him off. "It's just dancing, Nik." She went to the cupboard to retrieve ingredients for dinner.

"Dancing?" Klaus whisper shouted to her back. "I will not have my child dancing like a whore on a street corner!"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "You're overreacting, as usual. It's not like she was strip dancing or twerking."

"What's twerking?"

Rebekah put a pot of water to boil on the stove. "My point is, Hope did nothing wrong and are we _really _going to act like you weren't mesmerized by Cami's ass the entire time?" She smirked, raising an eyebrow. Rebekah watched the blush creeping from the top of his shirt color to his face. Klaus opened his mouth to speak and words struggled to come out. Finally he gave up and simply walked out of the kitchen. Rebekah chuckled to herself. "Exactly."

* * *

Mrs. Libby made a deal with her pupils. If they were on their best behavior (no conduct write ups, missing homework, or bickering), she would reward them with a chips and soda party. To keep track of their progress, Mrs. Libby put the blank spaces for the letters spelling "chips and soda party" and filled the letters in each time she was impressed with their conduct. So far the class earned "chips and soda pa_ _ _" Three letters away. The children could practically taste the Coca-Cola in their mouths. Annie told Hope more food would be served than the titular chips and soda. Beignets, sandwiches, cookies, cupcakes. Today was a Tuesday, if the class played their cards right, they could finish the board out and have their party on Friday. The students had an unspoken pact to not be as argumentative as usual. Even Selina and Isabel were less snotty. All was well until after recess.

Hope was happy. She stayed on the basketball court dancing with her friends the entire recess, even when she messed up a few steps on some songs. Dancing was oddly liberating, no wonder Christina loved it so much. In the stampede back into the classroom the boys rough housed and ran around, taking advantage of Mrs. Libby still being on duty on the playground. It was fine until Suresh accidentally stepped on Annie's Sound of Music lunchbox, breaking it.

"What did you do?" Annie cried when she saw it. Hope stood by her as she picked up the lunchbox, inspecting the damage. One of the bindings fastening the lid and the rest of the box was broken. It wouldn't close again, not to mention the dent in the side.

"Sorry." Suresh said, but shrugged.

"Sorry?" Annie's face turned red flushing even darker than her hair, "This is a special limited edition lunchbox! My grandmother got it for me!"

"What's the problem?" Mrs. Libby asked, seeing the tension.

Annie's lip quivered. "Nothing."

Hope looked at her, incredulous. She knew Annie didn't want to get anyone in trouble and delay the party but that lunchbox was special.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Libby asked looking from her to Suresh. Annie nodded her head. "Okay everyone to your seats, it's math time."

Later when Mrs. Libby left the room to go to the bathroom, Annie started softly crying.

Suresh turned around in his seat to look at her. "I said I was sorry Annie geez! Stop crying before Mrs. Libby sees you."

"Don't you dare cost us this party." Selina threatened.

Hope wanted to march over and sock both of them in the nose. "That lunchbox was special to her! If Suresh and Matt weren't acting like barbarians they wouldn't have broken it! It's their fault!"

"Be quite Andrea!" Damien hissed.

Hope turned on the traitor "Tell them to be quiet!"

"Tell Annie to stop crying!" Suresh fired back.

"Would you all shut up before she comes back?" Olivia hissed.

"Who you telling to shut up?"

Soon the class was arguing, all the while Annie tried her best to muffle her cries to no avail.

"Wuss!" Suresh said.

Seeing Annie was in no position to reply, Hope did. "Brute!"

"Crybaby!"

"Asshole!" The room went quiet at the profanity. Hope's smugness over shutting Suresh up wavered when she saw his and everyone else's eyes on a figure behind her. Hope turned around in her chair to find Mrs. Libby standing in the doorway, mouth open and face furious. Her brown eyes were solely on Hope who smiled weakly. "Oops."

...

Cami's heels clicked against Renoir's pristine floor. When she got the call from work Cami's mind immediately jumped to the worst conclusions. Had Hope used magic, was her identity revealed? Expecting nothing short of a disaster, Cami took a deep breath when she saw Hope sitting across from her teacher at her desk.

"Ms. O'Connell." Mrs. Libby said in greeting. "Please join us, Andrea and I were just talking." Hope's head whipped around to see Cami then faced the teacher once more, sinking in her chair. Uh oh.

"What's this about?" Cami asked as she sat down.

Mrs. Libby adjusted her reading glasses and said gravelly, "There was an incident in class today involving Andrea and another student."

Cami looked at Hope but she kept her eyes on the desk. "What happened?"

"She called her classmate an inappropriate word."

Cami, put a hand over her heart. "Oh that's all?" She relaxed in the chair.

"Pardon me?" Mrs. Libby's forehead crinkled.

"Er I mean-"

"I don't know what all you allow in your home, but in this classroom and at Renoir we do not tolerate any form of profanity." Mrs. Libby said firmly.

"Of course." Cami nodded solemnly, she turned to Hope. "What did you say?"

"I called Suresh an assh-"

Cami cut her off. "Never mind, don't repeat it." To Mrs. Libby, "I am so sorry this won't happen again, I promise." Mrs. Libby gave Cami a quick nod. "Um, will there be any disciplinary action taken by the school."

Mrs. Libby relaxed. "I will not report this incident to my superiors." Hope and Cami sighed in relief. "However, should it happen again, I won't be so lenient. I'm only letting her off the hook this time because Andrea's a good student, and this is the first time she's ever behaved like this." Mrs. Libby's gaze softened. "Also because Andrea's told me the whole story and it seems she isn't the only guilty party in the incident. I'll be talking to the entire class."

"Oh no." Hope groaned.

"Oh yes." Mrs. Libby was stern. "The party will be pushed back. I don't think anyone deserves it after today."

The party Hope had been talking about for the past weeks? Cami cringed internally. No one liked postponing a party. On the way to the car, Hope spoke.

"You aren't mad at me are you?" she said softly.

"Calling a boy an asshole wasn't the smartest move. Your vocabulary is huge, Hope why couldn't you call him some large SAT word Elijah taught you?"

"I just wanted to get him back! Suresh was being mean to Annie and-"

"Tell me the story later."

"So I'm not in trouble?" Hope asked lightly.

"That's not up to me."

Hope saw her parents standing outside Cami's car. "No! Cami you told them?"

"I got a call at work saying you were in trouble at school and I needed to come as soon as it ended for a parent-teacher conference. Of course I told them!"

Hope felt guilty for making Cami leave her job. She clamped her mouth shut and tried to hide behind her the closer they got to Hayley and Klaus.

"Hello mum, dad." Hope nervously rocked on her feet. "So, how was your day?" she asked, showing pearly whites.

Naturally it was a family discussion. After Hope related the full story to her parents. they in turn told Rebekah, Elijah, and Marcel and sat in the parlor voicing their opinion.

"It appears to me the lad had it coming." Klaus poured himself a scotch.

"We shan't endorse foul language an profanity in the child." Elijah insisted.

"Of course not, I'm merely saying in this case it was deserved."

Hayley's tone was even. "We let Hope cuss out anyone that pisses her off."

"Yes yes, she will learn self control. I don't think she needs disciplining. Mrs. Lydia already revoked a party."

"It's Mrs. Libby you cad." Rebekah said from Marcel's lap.

"It's all well to me." Marcel said, rubbing a hand down Rebekah's leg. "I'm glad she didn't use her hands or turned ol' boy into a toad or something. So there's some restraint there."

"I try not to curse around Hope." Hayley muttered, "So where would she even hear that word?"

Rebekah bit her lip and stared at the ground, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Klaus. "Something you want to share, sister?"

"There _might _have been a use of that particular word once while we were out riding."

Elijah shook his head. "Rebekah!"

"It slipped out!" She said defensively. "We were in traffic and that asshole cut in front of me nearly making our cars collide so I honked and called him an asshole." Marcel chuckled. "I was angry and it was months ago. I'm surprised Hope remembers, especially after I told her not to mention it to anyone." She added the last phrase under her breath.

"Well that's just grand." Klaus retorted. "This is your doing, so you go to Hope and explain yourself."

Rebekah found Hope in her play room, at her easel, painting. "Knock knock. Care for a quick chat?"

"So," Rebekah said in conclusion ten minutes later, "The a-word is a bad one and you simply can't use it."

"But you did."

"Yes, but I'm older. When you get older you can say it as much as you want as long as you don't get caught."

"What about the b word? Or the s word? Or the d word? Or the f-" Rebekah covered Hope's mouth with her hand.

"Nik will have my head if you say any of those so please refrain, for my sake?"

Hope nodded, "What age can I curse?"

"When you're forty." Rebekah answered. "Until then use other words like jerk, cad..."

"Wanker?"

"No!" Rebekah willed Hope to not speak anymore dirty language while her brother was undoubtedly listening below. "I'll make you a list, how about that?"

"Works for me." They shook on it.

"Now, go on, say asshole as many times as you want to get it out of your system."

Hope took a deep breath. "Asshole asshole asshole asshole asshole asshole asshole!"

"Ok that's enough. There, it's done. The next time you use it will be in thirty three years."


	19. Chapter 19

Dance Competition

Winners' classroom wins pizza party and free dress

Mai yanked the poster away from Hope's eyes, preventing her from reading the rest. "We're doing this, right?"

"Totally." Christina said at the same time Hope said, "No."

"You know mostly upper graders compete, and they're really good." Annie told her.

Christina merely shrugged. "So? We're really good too."

"Speak for yourself." Hope muttered.

"Hello? Pizza party, free dress, bragging rights!" With each syllable Christina shook the poster in Hope's face. "Won't winning a pizza party make up for your class losing the chips and soda party?"

Hope swallowed her guilt. Mrs. Libby lectured the whole class the day after she fought Suresh. She erased most of the letters on the board, now all they got was "chips and"

"That wasn't her fault!" Annie defended.

"No, but it's been a week and still no party, right?"

Annie answered with silence.

"It'll be fun!" Mai tried.

Hope threw her hands up. "I can't dance! Not like yall, I don't wanna go in front of the entire elementary school and embarrass myself."

"You won't." Christina shook her shoulders. "We'll teach you the steps, and you'll be fine! Once you let go, you're gold." Her big eyes were pleading. "Please? It's all or none."

Hope relented. "Fine."

"I'll do it too." Annie said.

A problem immediately emerged. Christina wanted to do a hip hop routine, while Annie wanted something from Broadway, and Mai wanted to incorporate gymnastics in an upbeat pop routine. No one wanted to budge, and they hadn't resolved the issue two days later. When Christina saw time was slipping away, she was ready to surrender. Annie and Mai were another story. Annie was adamant about having an elaborate production, and Mai insisted as the better dancer, she should have more pull.

"Better dancer?" Annie screeched.

Mai didn't back down, "Better than you! No one wants to be in dazzling costumes, we could wow the crowd with our own moves."

"Not everyone is as flexible as you!" Annie stomped her foot.

"Ugh, do you want to just do it, just the two of us?" Christina asked Hope. They were getting water from the fountain, aka avoiding World War III between their two friends.

Hope was surprised. "I thought you said all or none?"

"That was before they started arguing like stubborn oxes!" Christina wiped her mouth. "We're wasting time trying to find a song. No one's thinking of choreography, or the props we might need. We need to make a decision _now_."

Hope was stumped. She was shooting basketball in the compound to ease her mind when Marcel flew in out of no where and blocked her shot.

"Bully!" Hope stuck out her tongue. "Hey Marcel! You're a cool guy, can you help me with a problem?"

"Flattery will certainly help." Marcel grinned and took the shot. It sunk in. "What can I do for you, sis?"

Hope told him then added. "The song has to be a hit. Something amazing and fits everyone's tastes, and cool."

Marcel rubbed his chin. "I see. You also need something to get the crowd moving. I say go with the King."

"Elvis Presley?"

"Hell no." Marcel snorted. "Michael Jackson. You can never go wrong with MJ. He has something for everyone."

By recess, the next day Hope had the song she wanted. She only hoped her friends would agree, or else they might call this contest, and their friendship, over. When Hope gave her suggestion she was greeted with blank faces, mulling over the prospect.

"Beat It?" Mai said.

"It's oddly appropriate." Hope answered.

"I love it!" Christina clapped her hands. "Let's do it."

Hope looked at Annie, who tapped her chin. "Okay."

"Great! Now who has ideas?"

Christina volunteered her older sister as choreographer, while Mai also offered to come up with moves incorporating gymnastics too. Annie wanted to focus on visuals and concept. Now able to move forward, they spent recess practicing and bouncing ideas off each other. Christina and Mai would demonstrate whatever moves they came up with and taught Hope and Annie.

"I hate practicing out in the open." Christina complained one day. "Spies are everywhere." Hope laughed, thinking her friend paranoid. "I'm serious!"

Annie nudged Hope. "Selina and her friends are watching us. I see them looking over every now and then."

"The last thing we need them to do is steal our moves." Mai crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ok then no more practicing during recess."

"Then when are we supposed to practice?" Hope asked. She hated the idea of this being some conspiracy. Still, it was a competition. She wished she could inform her friends a simple camouflage spell would hide them from Selina's eyes.

"Skype." Mai offered.

Annie nodded. "Or email."

Hope swallowed. Right, she didn't have either. This caused for improvisation, or more accurately, borrowing. After school, while Rebekah was occupied Hope borrowed her laptop and found Christina's Skype.

"Can you see me Drea?"

Hope giggled. "Yes."

"Omg is that your room?" Annie's glasses were close to the screen, making Hope laugh while she nodded.

"It's gorgeous!" Mai said. She was clearly in a living room.

"Ok ladies lets go." Christina also looked like she was in a living room with a sofa and a love seat behind her. "Five, six, a five, six, seven, eight." To her credit, Christina was a good teacher. Hope supposed it was from watching her own dance instructors. She slowed moves down, and corrected her friends as she watched them repeat her.

"What are you doing with my laptop?" Rebekah's arms were crossed. A chorus of "oohs" came from the computer. Hope's face flushed with embarrassment but Rebekah didn't care. She looked at the computer screen. "A pow wow with your girlfriends? That's what you stole my computer for? I thought it went missing!"

"It's for a dance contest." Mai put in. "We have to win to beat Selina."

"Selina?" Rebekah frowned and looked at her niece. "Is she the nasty one in your class?"

"Yup." Christina rolled her eyes. "She and her crew are trying to compete too. We stopped rehearsing at recess because we didn't want them stealing our moves."

"Good idea, never let the competition know what you're up to." Rebekah said sagely. She turned to Hope, "I see this is serious business. Next time ask _before_ you borrow." Hope swallowed. "Carry on." Rebekah instructed before leaving.

* * *

Cami drove through the fancy gated neighborhood slowly. Uneasiness bubbled up inside of her as it always did when she was around this familiar setting. The perfectly manicured lawns, the unnaturally clean streets, and the opulent gigantic houses reminded Cami of her own childhood. She shuddered.

"What street does Annie live on?" She asked her backseat passenger.

"Greendale." Hope read from Cami's phone. "8975 Greendale street."

They kept their eyes peeled on the street signs.

"Who funded this subdivision, Greenpeace?" Cami read each street they passed. "Greenway, Green Meadow, Green Land, Green Day."

"Green Day isn't the name of a street in here." Hope giggled.

"No," Cami grinned in the mirror. "But they should be Hope. They should be. Ah here we go, Greendale." They found the Tooley home shortly after. "Do you have the booty?" Cami asked Hope as they stood in the doorway. Hope laughed. "Sorry, I just really wanted to say booty for some reason. Do the honors, kiddo."

Hope rang the doorbell. A woman, not much older than Cami greeted them. "Hello, how can I help you?"

"I'm Annie's friend from school." Hope declared. "This is my guardian."

Cami laughed. "Excuse Andrea, she's excited to be here. I'm Cami O'Connell." Cami stuck out her hand.

They shook and the woman smiled. "Denise Tooley, nice to meet you. I'm sorry, my daughter didn't tell me she invited guests. Please come in." She beckoned them in before calling for her daughter.

"This is a surprise visit actually." Cami explained while Hope greedily took in the new scenery. Uncle Eli always told her you could judge a person by the way they furnished their home. The Tooleys sitting room was exquisite. "Andrea has a gift for Annie."

Denise put a hand over her heart. "Oh how precious." Her brown eyes looked Hope over, finally noticing the wrapped box in her hands. "We've heard a lot about you Andrea."

A man's baritone voice called from outside. "Honey, who are you talking to?"

"One of Annie's friends dropped by for a visit!" Denise yelled back. "My husband, Greg." She told Cami, who nodded politely. The man himself appeared moments later and quick introductions were made.

"Yeah mommy?" Annie stopped and shrieked when she saw Hope, quickly engulfing her in a hug. "Why are you here?"

Hope raised the box in answer to the question and held it out. "Open it."

Annie's brown eyes lit up as she tore into the box. She screamed once she saw it's contents. "You got me another lunchbox!" She nearly dropped it crushing Hope in another hug.

"That's incredibly kind of you." Denise said before wrapping Hope in her own hug. Cami looked on proudly.

"Annie told us about how you defended her in class." Her father said, "I appreciate you defending my little girl. You ever need anything Andrea, just give me a call." He gave Hope a business card.

Hope stuffed it in her skirt pocket. "Yes sir."

Greg turned to Cami, "Where on earth did you find another one?"

"I have a few connections." Cami winked coyly. When Hope begged Klaus to find the same lunchbox she described the matter was done. Cami didn't know how he did it but the lunchbox arrived at the compound this morning.

"Can Hope stay for the rest of day?" Annie pleaded with Cami. Hope implored Cami with her eyes.

Cami smiled, "I don't mind."

The pair jumped up and down before running up the stairs to Annie's room.

"In fact, why don't you both stay for dinner?" Annie's father said.

"Oh I don't want to intrude." Cami shook her head.

Denise shook her head. "No intrusion, I'll have Emily set two more places at the table."

A knock on the door stopped the conversation.

"We're quite popular today." Denise joked before answering the door. "May I help you, sir?"

"Yes you can." A soft voice replied. Strange, yet familiar.

Cami looked around Denise. "Klaus?" She hurriedly walked over to the door. Cami tried to keep her tone light. "What are you doing here?" She barely recognized his disguised voice.

"You know him?" Greg's deep voice rumbled behind Cami.

"Er, yes."

"Oh he's your husband?" Denise said. Before Cami could answer she said, "He's welcome to come in and stay for dinner too."

As soon as the invitation left her lips Cami exclaimed, "No!"

Klaus smiled. "Thank you ma'am." He said as he stepped over the threshold. "Dinner sounds wonderful."

Cami rubbed the spot between her eyebrows.

A true hostess, Denise entertained Klaus and Cami while the girls played and dinner was prepared. When she finally excused herself for a moment Cami didn't hesitate to light into Klaus.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She whispered sharply.

Klaus' voice was equally accusing. "I come home after errands to a deserted compound and a voicemail from Hayley telling me you took Hope to drop off Annie's lunchbox _I_ secured for her."

"You were busy and Hope couldn't wait to give it to her. I didn't know we were supposed to wait for you."

"Of course you were!" Klaus looked hurt but Cami rolled her eyes.

"You aren't supposed to be here. I am supposed to be Hope's _single_ aunt, remember? Why risk blowing her cover?"

Klaus' face was serious. "I don't want anyone taking Hope to an unknown location."

"How did you even find us?" Cami was exasperated at the man sitting next to her. She knew Klaus' concern was valid but couldn't he have watched from a distance like a good stalker vampire? No. He had to make an appearance and go the complicated route, as usual.

"I have tracers on you." He said seriously. The irate reaction on Cami's face made him laugh. "It was a joke, I followed your scent."

Cami's mouth quirked up, not completely dismissing the idea that Klaus did have trackers on her. Klaus took her in. The weather was warm outside, due to Louisiana heat Cami wore a rosy pink tank top with a flower design and nice fitting jeans with flip flops. Klaus appreciated her casual look. As for her face, Cami looked so pissed Klaus had the urge to kiss her livid features into their normal relaxed state. So he did.

Klaus' lips were on Cami's before she could blink, taking her by complete surprise. Despite her annoyance, Cami was unable to keep herself from returning Klaus' kisses. He cupped the back of Cami's head, tilting it to new angles as they kissed. Completely giving into his urges, Klaus opened his mouth wider and used his tongue to urge Cami to do the same. His other hand ran through Cami's hair while she threw her arms around his neck. The flutter of Cami's heart beat spurred Klaus' hormones even more. Their tongues danced and Klaus was seconds away from pinning Cami beneath him when Denise's gasp made Cami jerk away. Klaus never minded an audience but Cami furiously readjusted her clothes, using her hair as a curtain to cover her red face.

"Sorry." She told Denise, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Don't be." Denise said quietly, though she looked scandalized.

After she hurried away, Cami punched Klaus in the chest. "Why would you do that?" Cami pushed her hair behind her ears. "Oh my God. We're in a strangers house and you start making out with me? On their couch? Jesus Klaus, why? Oh my God."

Klaus found Cami's embarrassment and babbling adorable. The more Cami worked herself up, the more annoyed she got at Klaus' calmness. "Don't look at me like I'm crazy. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Klaus shrugged, trying not to laugh at Cami's flustered state. It was all he could do to stop himself from kissing her again. "We're supposed to be a couple. I wanted to be convincing." He lied. Cami gave him a look that read _bullshit. _"If you're that ashamed-"

"I am." She insisted. Cami wasn't ashamed of Klaus, she was ashamed at herself. How quickly she lost herself in him.

"I can compel her to forget."

Cami's paused at his offer. "Please, her husband too. She probably ran and told him." Cami unconsciously ran a finger over her swollen lips.

"So for clarification, are you mad that I kissed you or mad at the setting?"

"Both." Cami snapped. "Don't kiss me to shut me up and definitely don't do it on a strangers couch! She thinks we're no better than horny teenagers!"

Klaus put his hands behind his head. "Truthfully I was picturing you beneath me, couch pillows thrown on the floor, kissing your neck-"

"Stop." Cami's tone made him look at her. Klaus could hear Cami's thoughts as clearly as if she spoke them aloud. The night of the werewolf attack hung unspoken between them. How did Klaus go from saying Cami deserved more than their first time being on her couch to damn near dry humping her on a strangers'? From saying he didn't want to be her lover to kissing her? What the fuck was going on in his head? Cami couldn't figure him out, she doubted even Klaus knew what was going on. She only wished he would leave her out of his confusion until he was clear on what he wanted, because this seemed like a joke.

"Don't do this again. Don't toy with my emotions or give me mixed signals. Talk to me when you figure out what you want." Part of Cami hoped Klaus would do the latter. Ideally, she wouldn't like the declaration to be made in a foreign setting but if Klaus would just once plainly tell her how he felt-

"I'm sorry." Klaus looked into Cami's eyes. He hated the hurt he saw there. He shouldn't have given into his instincts. Klaus didn't know why he got caught up, he rubbed his own lips. He took Cami's hands in his, ignoring the tremor passing through them. He kissed her hands. "Forgive me." _You just look so beautiful. _He thought,_ So young, so full of life wearing nothing but a pair of jeans and a tank top. I couldn't keep my hands off of you. Even now I want to...but I won't. I won't lose myself again. I won't be selfish. You deserve better than me. _

Cami kissed Klaus' hands lightly. "You're an idiot." _This wasn't the response I wanted. I wanted you to open up, not shut down, again. _"But you're a good friend to me, barring some acts of misbehavior."

Klaus grinned but his eyes were still apologetic. "Camille-"

"Dinner's ready!" Denise announced. She took in her guests warily, probably checking for more maladjusted clothes or hickeys. Cami blushed under her gaze.

Klaus remembered his promise. "Denise, may I speak with you for a moment?"

* * *

A plane landed in New Orleans International airport. Among one of the passengers that got off was a tall broad shouldered man. His hair was cropped short to his scalp and he wore shades, a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt, and jeans. He carried a heavy duffle bag in each hand and made his way into the terminal, searching for his ride. He was met by a man in a black suit, shades, and an earpiece.

"Agent Kyle. I trust the ride was comfortable."

"I don't care for comfort." Kyle groused. "Let's get to work."

* * *

Hope's hands were clammy with sweat from nervousness. This was it, try outs. Hope had never tried out for anything before. While they waited outside the auditorium she paced incessantly.

"Will you quit?" Mai quipped but she smiled. "Your pacing is making me nervous."

"What if I mess up?"

"You won't." Mai assured her.

Hope felt fine earlier before she saw the other groups that showed up. Most of them upper graders. To Hope their dance costumes looked better than the ones she and her friends wore. On the other side of the hall Christina was rehearsing her moves.

"We've practiced a billion times," Annie stretched her arms then whispered, "Thanks to Christina and her drill sergeant sister I could do this routine in my sleep."

"I heard that!" Christina said, not missing a beat, "You're welcome! You can thank me tomorrow when they tell us we made the cut."

Hope envied her confidence. There was a reason Christina had the lead. She made them all huddle. "Ok. We know this routine. When I get nervous, I forget about the judges, forget about everything. Pretend we're alone dancing and having fun. _If_ you mess up, keep dancing."

"Send in the next group!" A teacher said.

"We got this." Christina whispered before leading them in.

Turns out Christina was right. The next morning when they checked the list outside the gymnasium their names were on it. The girls jumped up and down screaming. "I told you!" Christina yelled.

Annie looked at the list again. "We're the only second graders that made it."

"Which means Selina and her friends didn't!" Mai bragged, she high fived Hope.

Christina's mind was already back on business. "Competitions next Thursday. If we keep practicing we'll be completely flawless."

"My mom will have our costume touch ups ready by then." Annie informed them.

Hope had been smiling so long she thought her face would be stuck that way. "Competition Friday, and the field trip the week after? I cannot wait."

"We can rehearse this weekend at my house." Christina said. "Everything will be perfect." She squeezed Mai's hand. "We're performing in front of the entire elementary school!"

It was a big deal. In class Mrs. Libby congratulated Hope and Annie for making the competition but didn't leave out Selina and Isa, saying she was happy she had students that tried out. Hope couldn't resist sticking out her tongue at Selina when Mrs. Libby's back was turned. Selina put all her fingers down except the middle one and shoved it towards Hope. Hope didn't know what it meant, but clearly it was an insult so Hope returned the gesture with both hands.

Isa, however, had other ideas. During recess she came over to where Hope and her friends were playing and asked them if she could join their dance group.

"What?" Hope exclaimed.

Mai squinted, looking at her friends, "Did I hear that right?"

"I think I heard it too." Annie shrugged. "Maybe we're all going deaf?"

"Or we're in the twilight zone." Christina cracked, making them laugh. Isabel stood tall throughout their teasing. "Why?" Christina finally asked.

"I want a chance to win." Isa said simply. "I don't mind being in the background."

"Well we mind _you_." Annie snapped.

Hope put her hands on her hips. "Did Selina put you up to this?"

"No!" Isa put her hand over her heart. "I swear!"

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" Mai got in Selina's face. "You could sabotage us when we perform."

"That's not it! Yall I just wanna dance."

"Hmm." Christina tapped her chin. "Excuse us a moment." They huddled a few feet away.

"I don't trust her." Annie said.

Mai shook her head. "Me either."

"She is a good dancer." Christina said grudgingly, "I've seen her, the girl has moves." She shut her eyes, imagining a scenario, "She could fit in with your side Annie. That way it could be even."

"True."

"I think she's telling the truth." Hope said.

Christina looked at her sharply. "Why?"

Hope raised her head to recheck what she saw earlier. "Because Selina and Natalie are staring daggers at her and I don't think they could act _that_ well."

The rest of the group straightened and saw what Hope described. Isa's best friends glaring at her by the jungle gym.

"She must want to dance bad." Mai commented.

"So do we let her in?" Christina asked. The decision was unanimous.

They went back to Isabel, arms crossed in a defensive stance. "You can dance with us." Annie said. Isa let out a breath she'd been holding in. "But if you're lying, if you make us lose, we'll, we'll-"

"Cut off all your hair." Hope finished. Her friends turned to her in shock but Hope kept her navy eyes on Isa. Isa's hands flew to her long curly locks in fear. Christina barely held in her laugh.

"You can practice with us tomorrow." Mai said.

Christina looked Isa up and down. "And just to be clear, we still don't like you."

Hope's excitement carried her through the day. The icing on the cake was Hal congratulating her on the bus ride home. Hope was so ecstatic she ran to the Mikaelson's car and gave Klaus the biggest squeeze of his life.

"Daddy we made it! We're going to compete next week! We get to dance in front of the entire school!"

Klaus stopped hugging her back. "You get to compete in the dance competition?"

"Yes!" Hope squealed.

"The one you've been practicing for."

"Yes!"

"The one you never told me about."

Hope stopped bouncing, finally taking in her father's face. In her excitement she forgot one tiny thing: she'd kept it a secret. The ride home was silent, Hope's high was suddenly gone. Only to be rediscovered when she found her mother, aunt, uncle, Jackson, Davina, and Marcel waiting in the kitchen with a pint of strawberry ice cream.

"Did you make it?" Rebekah asked tentatively, noting the lack of joy on Hope's face.

Hope broke out in a grin. "Yes!"

"Yes!" Hayley scooped Hope up in her arms. "I knew you could do it!"

"I told you you couldn't go wrong with MJ." Marcel said smugly.

Klaus looked on stony faced as Hope received congratulations from everyone. His long silence was finally broken Rebekah's phone rang with a call from Cami asking if Hope and her friends made it. "Was I the only one who didn't know our daughter was trying out for this thing yesterday?" He growled in Hayley's ear as she fixed ice cream. Hayley looked at Hope, who sat at the table with everyone else giving them the details of her victory. "Looks like it."

"Do you care to answer why that is?"

Hayley plunked a second scoop of ice cream in the bowl. "Probably because you nearly bit her head off when you saw her doing the Cha Cha Slide."

"Pardon me for not wanting my daughter to gyrate all over like some strumpet-"

Hayley rolled her eyes, "I've seen her practice the routine and there's no gyrating in it."

"- and pardon me for only wanting her to dance proper dances."

"Sometimes I forget you're a fossil." Hayley stopped serving and glared at Klaus. "You asked why Hope didn't tell you? This is why. She didn't want your rejection, or for you to tell her she couldn't do it."

"That sentiments well founded because I am telling her! She's not dancing in the competition. Not after she went behind my back."

Hayley fought to keep her voice low. "She's worked hard for this! Don't take it from her."

"She lied to me."

"She omitted the truth!"

Klaus hand slammed down on the counter, but it wasn't loud enough to distract the celebration in the other room. He grit out his words. "She's. Not. Dancing."

Hayley ignored him and left to give Hope her ice cream, making Klaus all the more angry. Now he couldn't make a decision about his daughter?

Cami arrived moments later. "Where's the dancing queen?" she asked cheerily. Klaus swiveled around to face her. The anger etched on his face made the smile leave her face. "What's wrong with you?"

Hayley returned, grabbing more bowls to bring to the dining room. Klaus pounced on her as soon as she set foot in the kitchen. "This is why you wanted her to go to school? For her to learn to keep secrets from us?"

Again he was ignored. Hayley addressed Cami instead. "Hello Cami, maybe you can talk to the drama king. Hope hurt his feelings." she explained. Cami's reaction was a silent "oh".

"She didn't hurt my feelings! She lied to me, her father." Klaus turned to Cami, "Isn't that wrong Camille?"

"Er, yes but-"

"But what?" Klaus cut in, impatiently.

"But I need the whole story. Let me go congratulate Hope then we can talk about it, if you want." Cami eyed the ice cream. "Can I get one of those bowls?"

Hayley smiled. "Help yourself." she returned to the mini party.

"Anyone who touches that ice cream is my enemy." Klaus warned.

Cami flashed him a flippant smile. "I'll take the risk." She left him alone, pouting in the kitchen. When she returned fifteen minutes later he was still sulking. "Now, what's the problem?" By the time Klaus finished, ranting an all, Cami was halfway done with her ice cream. "Klaus what was Hope's reaction when you picked her up?"

Klaus sighed in frustration, not seeing the point. "She hugged me and told me about her success."

"That was her first reaction." Cami pointed out, "She wanted you to be proud, she wanted your approval."

"Then she shouldn't have lied."

"She's wrong, but she's learning." To Klaus' annoyance, Cami kept eating her ice cream, "Did she apologize?"

Klaus kept his eyes on the ground. "Yes." In the car ride home, several times.

"Hope is a child." Cami refused to believe Klaus would be hold a grudge against his seven year old daughter.

"My child." Klaus corrected, knowing Cami was right.

"So forgive Hope and support your child." Before Cami could blink Klaus snatched Cami's bowl away and placed it on top of the refrigerator. He smirked before joining everyone else in the dining room. "Asshole." she muttered as she retrieved it, laughing.

Hope's face lit up when she saw her father enter. Klaus kissed her forehead. "Show me the routine."

* * *

Once word got out that Hope and her friends allowed Christina to dance with them, other classmates asked too. "People keep asking me." Christina told them at recess. She pulled them to the side, away from the group of students waiting to hear her decision.

"Damien and some of his basketball buds asked just me." Hope said. "I thought they hated dancing."

"People are hearing how good the routine is and they want in." Mai explained. "Are we allowed to change anything in the routine?"

Annie nodded her head. "I think so, as long as it's not too many people. We're just adding bodies. The moves are basically the same."

"The more people the more chance at mistakes." Hope countered.

"We can do this." Christina decided. "Everyone wants to win that pizza party."

Of course she rose to the occasion, the others followed her lead, instructing the newest additions in the dance moves. Naturally arguments broke out, tempers were lost but on the whole everyone listened. They rehearsed diligently, going over every single move. Hope and Annie took time outside of school to paint the backdrop they would need, the wall of a building. When competition day rolled around Hope was bursting with energy. She brought her costume to school in a separate bag. At recess she and her friends were bombarded with last minute worries and questions. Hope almost did a spell to calm everyone's nerves but she wasn't sure of the side effects.

"Why did they put the program at the end of the day?" Annie whined on the way back to class. "My nerves are killing me."

"My parent's are coming." Mai smiled softly. "Are yours?" Everyone told her their parents were.

Hope grinned. Cami was taking off to see the performance, and Davina was skipping a class. Marcel, Jackson, Hayley, Rebekah, Elijah, and Klaus promised they'd be there. Albeit, disguised by a glamour spell.

The time finally came for their performance. Christina's sister Karen was backstage with everyone, fussing over last minute adjustments, making sure every hair was in place, shouting last minute directions. Then they got their cue and everyone ran to opposite sides of the stage, just out of the audience's eyesight. Hope looked at the familiar faces around her, dressed in an assortment of shades of red and jean. Hope wore her hair in a high ponytail with red ribbons adorning it. She also had on jean shorts with red converse. On her face were painted designs in red, a small swirl under the outter corner of her right eye, a bold line on her left cheek like a football players. Mai wore her hair in pigtails, with a red bandana. She had jeggings, a large red t-shirt and a jean jacket. Christina wore a shiny royal purple tank top with jeans that had purple accents. Annie stood on the other side of the stage, dressed in sky blue like the rest of her team. Mai squeezed Hope's hand, Christina rubbed her shoulders, and from the opposite side, Annie found her eyes flashed her a thumbs up. The curtain rose.

The music began, cuing Hope. She slowly walked out on the stage alone. Hope looked out into the audience, doing a quick scan for her family. _Evarle_ ,she whispered. There they were, standing on the right side of the auditorium in the open section next to where Cami sat. Rebekah held a video camera and Hayley already had tears in her eyes. Hope found her father's gaze on hers, making her smile. They shared a nod and Hope proceeded.

She turned away, shaking the can of spray paint in her hand and went to the building wall backdrop. She was about to spray when Damien and Leslie angrily stalked over from their side of the stage and began arguing with Hope.

_They told him don't you ever come around here_  
_Don't want to see your face, you better disappear_

They acted out a fight with Hope, pushing her around. More Blues came, encircling her, then more Reds came, beating them back. By the end of the chorus, the small fight/dance off was stopped by leaders of the two gang (Mai and Annie) who made a pact to have a final showdown that night. All the while Christina danced at the front of the stage, expressing her worried about the fight and hopes for peace.

During the second verse, both gangs, with more people on stage, stayed on their opposite sides, getting ready for the fight. Some trained, some grabbed weapons. It all flew by for Hope. As she danced she recalled what Christina said about muscle memory. The performance culminated in the huge fight during the interlude. Both gangs ran at each other, making the stage a flurry of bright red and blue activity as members individually fought/danced their opponents. Christina ran into the middle where Mai and Annie "fought" and separated them, dancing between the two. As the chorus kicked back up again, Christina lead everyone in a dance like Michael did. The performance ended with everyone coupling off with a former enemy and dancing as the music cut off.

Applause roared in Hope's ears at the end. She heard the audience clapping and singing along.

"We so won this!" Annie said, to her left as they bowed.

Hope's suspicions of her friends had the gift of premonition came to a head when their names were announced as the winners thirty minutes later. After celebrating by rushing onstage, Hope ran out into the audience to see Cami.

"Thank you for coming!" Hope gave Cami a huge hug, looking over her shoulder at her other supporters mouthing the words "I love you."

Hayley pat Hope's shoulder. "You did it!"

"I knew it, sis!" Marcel crowed.

"I got everything." Rebekah held up the camcorder in triumph. "Your acting was superb, an Oscar might be in your future."

Elijah straightened his tie."The other acts were quite inferior."

"We'll celebrate tonight." Klaus said.

Hope threw hands up. "Yes!"

"Drea!" Mai came running towards her. "They want to take our picture for the paper c'mon."

"Go on." Cami nudged her.

"She's so happy." Cami looked at Hayley. "Enrolling her in school was a great idea."

"I love her so much." Hayley wiped the corners of her eyes, watching on as Hope played with her friends. The proudest mama wolf there ever was.

* * *

Boudreaux slid manila folders to everyone seated at the mahogany table in his conference room. "We have a new player. They may or may not be an ally to the faction." Cami and Bill exchanged glances before going through the new information.

"Who are they?" Elizabeth Riley asked, not bothering to open the folder.

"The United States government." That got everyone's attention. "A source tells me the governments funded a branch for dealing with the supernatural. Research, experiments-"

"Weaponization." Cami finished.

As usual Boudreaux ignored her. "It's starting of small, the branch itself is an experiment. But the agents will be well trained equipped and funded."

"What's our plan?" Bill asked.

"Right now we have nothing to worry about. I don't think the branch will be fully authorized or operational for at least a year. When they are they'll likely send sleeper agents into areas with high supernatural activity, such as New Orleans. We'll be ready for them. This is merely a heads up, at the least we have months to prepare."

* * *

Kyle stood at the front of the room. He looked at his special ops team. Their eyes were on him, he just finished giving them their mission briefing. He began walking around them, pacing as he spoke.

"Now gentleman, and ladies, some of you might have qualms about what our mission is. Let me be clear: our target is dangerous and a threat to us all. Anyone we go after is associated with the target and thus tainted. We're going ahead because we received new critical information of the targets whereabouts. They were at Renoir Academy last Friday. Now we have an opportunity. We know the targets weakness, and when the target will be vulnerable and ready to be taken, and consequently, destroyed."

"Some of you may doubt my motivations for being here. You undoubtedly heard my tragic backstory, and I won't lie. There are personal feelings involved and I will have my vengeance. But those sentiments will not detract me from leading you objectively into a successful mission. Are there any questions?"

"No sir!" Came the unified reply.

Kyle cracked a smile. "Time for Phase One."

* * *

Cami enjoyed her work relationships. Most coworkers were a joy to work with. So when Quinn from accounting timidly invited Cami to a club Thursday night to hear her perform Cami told her she'd gladly come show her support. She invited Rebekah along but she had a night class. Yes, Rebekah Mikaelson was going to college. She wanted to become a professional event planner. Davina was studying, so Cami went solo.

She wore her strappy silver heels and paired it with her royal blue dress. The dress's straps crisscrossed over each other, providing a keyhole that showed off her cleavage and stopped mid-thigh. It hugged Cami's curves and if you looked close enough, you could see the faint outline of her thong. Cami had her hair in fun sexy curls and just enough blue eye shadow with a dark pink lipstick.

When she arrived she found some coworkers inside, giving Quinn some encouragement before she went onstage. Cami put her purse down before squeezing in the bar to order her drink. "You got any specials tonight?"

The bartender flashed her a smile. "For you, pretty lady, I'll whip up something special." He winked at her, making Cami smile. "Drink up." He said after handing her the glass.

Cami slowly slipped the alcohol, doing just that.

...

Klaus was painting when the video came. He had the compound to himself since Rebekah was at class and Hope was spending time with Elijah at his apartment. When Klaus opened the video he nearly knocked over his paint. Klaus looked on, flabbergasted as he saw Camille O'Connell dancing on a bar in the night club. The name of the club was clearly displayed in the background.

Cami whooped and hollered as she groped and grabbed the two men she was dancing between. When she slowly raised the bottom of her dress in a teasing manner and showed no signs of stopping Klaus sped over in a manner of seconds. Being on the edge of a crowded dance floor didn't stop Klaus from yelling.

"CAMILLE!"

Cami was having the time of her life when she heard that signature voice. She looked down to see Klaus Mikaelson glaring up at her. "Klaus!" Cami giggled before diving off the high bar counter. Klaus caught her like she knew he would.

"What are you doing here?" Cami said, bringing her face closer than necessary.

"I was going to ask you the same thing!" Klaus tried putting her down but Cami's arms wouldn't leave the back of his neck.

Klaus noticed Cami's eyes were brighter than usual. "I'm here to see Quinn!"

"Who the bloody hell is Quinn? Nevermind-" Klaus said when she opened her mouth to explain. "I'm taking you home. Clearly you've had more than enough to drink."

"No! I want to have fun! I want to dance!" Cami climbed out of his arms and snapped her fingers while wiggling her hips side to side. She was offbeat but oblivious, in her own world. "Dance with me Klaus!" Cami begged. Her breath was on his ear but was soon replaced by her tongue. Klaus stilled.

Cami took the opportunity his sudden immobility gave and began dancing around him, hands roaming his body. When she danced around to his front, Cami placed her hands on his hard chest and ran them down, before stopping at the top of his pants. Then she turned around and began grinding on him. Cami's hand gripped the back of Klaus' neck, she could feel his hard breathing on her own, as well as the swell of his excited penis through the thin material of her dress. Klaus' hands came to a rest on her hips and forced her around to face her.

Cami grinned as his eyes bored into hers. "Remember the first time we danced?" She still swayed to the beat while Klaus' feet remained planted firm. "You ran out before we had a chance to do this." Although she wore heels, Cami still had to lean up to kiss Klaus. Cami took his bottom lip between her teeth and softly bit down. Klaus broke off the kiss.

The next thing Cami knew she was back in her apartment. Klaus held onto her arms. Cami smiled and threw her arms around his neck. "Back to my place, you read my mind." She went in for a kiss but Klaus' grip was firm. "What's wrong?"

"You're not yourself Camille." Klaus held Cami's chin up so her eyes were under the light. "I doubt its alcohol. Someone's given you an concentrated aphrodisiac or a happy pill."

Cami grinned widely. "I do feel happy."

Klaus nodded along. "I'm sure you do. Let's be happy indoors, alright love?"

"You know what would make me really happy?" Cami's expression turned wicked, garnering a physical reaction from Klaus. "If we had sex. Right now." Klaus couldn't stop the grin that came to his face. Cami read it as a sign to go ahead and began kissing his neck.

Klaus pushed her away. "Camille, no. I can't."

"Yes you can." Cami whispered before putting her mouth on his.

"This isn't you." Klaus put a finger over her lips and pushed her away gently. "I need to figure out what's happened here."

"Nothing's happened. I'm tired of behaving. I want to have fun!" Cami stomped her foot like a toddler. "Can't a woman just want to have sex?"

"When she's in control of her faculties, yes." Klaus began pacing. "Camille I need you to think. Have you made any enemies? Anyone who would seek to do you harm?"

"Nope."

"Perhaps someone's targeting the Faction." Klaus muttered to himself. His back was to Cami while he thought aloud. When he heard the sound of Cami's heels being kicked off he turned around. The sight he found made Klaus' eyes nearly popped out.

Cami worked herself out of her dress, pulling the thong down with it. She stood before him naked as the day she was born. Klaus quickly averted his eyes. Cami put her hands on her hips. "Now do you believe me?"

Klaus, careful not to look anywhere else, got a blanket from the couch and quickly draped her in it. Klaus pulled her close. "Listen to me. As much as it kills me to say this: we are not having sex tonight. You are not yourself, and I won't take advantage of you in this position. Right now I need that brilliant mind of yours."

Cami didn't hear a word Klaus said after "sex". She began throwing a tantrum. "Why don't you ever want me Klaus?" She crossed her hands over her chest. "Do you find me unattractive?"

"Of course I don't!" Klaus yelled. "It's taking all my willpower not to bend you over and plow into you like a bull. Let's not forget I kissed you two weeks ago."

Cami poked out her lip and dismissed it. "You were just messing with me."

"No, I wasn't but we're getting side tracked. Someone targeted you tonight."

"The government!" Cami exclaimed, "They're investigating me because of the supernatural. Under the new branch! It's a conspiracy."

Klaus rubbed his temples. Clearly Cami's mind wasn't right. "You should get some rest, you'll probably sleep this off."

To Klaus surprise and happiness, Cami climbed into her bed wrapped in the blanket he got for her.

"Er-" Klaus gestured to her set of drawers, "Don't you want pajamas?"

Cami snuggled up to a pillow. "Nope." she smiled with her eyes closed, in total bliss. One eye opened. "Klaus, if I'm a good girl can I get a kiss in the morning?"

"Sure." Klaus smiled at her, wrapping her even tighter in the blanket. More to ensure that he wouldn't see any inappropriate part of Cami's body than to keep her warm.

Soon Klaus heard the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest.

Cami knew something new something was wrong the moment her eyes fluttered open. Cami stretched an realized she was naked, wrapped in a blanket. How did she get like this? How did she get home? Cami remembered going to see Quinn perform then...nothing. It was a blank space. Trepidation rose from Cami's depths. Compulsion. The feeling was all too familiar to her. But she was on vervain. What the hell was going on? When Cami looked at her clock it was 10 am. 10 am on a Friday? She sat up. "Oh God, I'm late to get Hope."

"Don't worry about that, she's already at school, or on her way to Baton Rouge."

Cami turned over, startled to find Klaus lounging in her bed. Cami felt her hair, the curls felt smashed and tangled.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Cami shook her head.

She looked down at her lack of attire. Cami groaned. "I made a fool of myself didn't I?"

"No." Klaus sat up and brought his face close to Cami's, never breaking eye contact. "I believe someone's targeted you. Now that you're lucid we can figure out who drugged you and why."

Cami pulled the blanket tighter around her. "Can I get dressed first?"

A corner of Klaus' mouth quirked up, "If you prefer, last night you preferred nudity."

Heat rose to Cami's face. She had woken up naked next to Klaus. Cami didn't remember details, but she was mortified Klaus saw her naked. Klaus watched her face with interest as if he could see the thoughts running across her face. She could feel the body heat radiating off him, the only thing separating them was the blanket.

"How long are you going to hold this over me?" Cami whispered.

Klaus blew air out of his mouth in mock deep thought, "Oh, I don't know one, maybe two decades." Cami buried her face in his chest, groaning. When she resurfaced, Klaus tenderly stroked her cheek, "I've been around a while and I consider myself an expert on human anatomy, having seen so many naked women-"

"Your point?" Cami snapped.

Klaus blushed, now aware that bringing up his lewd conquests was not the best idea. "I mean to say, your body's beautiful. Don't be ashamed of it." Now it was Cami's turn to blush.

"What a cozy scene." Elijah commented from the doorway. Cami shirked away from Klaus, making him annoyed at his brother. "Niklaus fully clothed while in bed with a beautiful and presumably naked woman, now I've seen it all."

"Why are you here, Elijah?" Klaus growled.

Elijah waved his phone. "Hayley, Marcel, and I have been trying to reach you this morning after you took Hope to the bus stop."

"That's ludicrous," Klaus fished around in his pocket for his phone, "My phone never rang." Klaus checked it and held it up for Elijah to see. No missed call alerts. Elijah displayed his call log, showing he did in fact call him numerous time. They met each other's eyes.

"Magic." They said in unison.

Cami got dressed and brushed her teeth. When she went in her living room she found Marcel, Elijah, and Klaus sitting in her living room comparing notes last night.

"You weren't the only one who had a rough night." Klaus said when she walked in.

"Morning Cami." Marcel said, "I lost some vampires last night. They burned the apartment complex to the ground."

Elijah looked out the window, "Not only that, but there was a wolf hunt."

"But last night there was no full moon." Cami said, furrowing her brow.

"No there wasn't." Klaus agreed, "They took them out in human form."

"Hayley and Jackson are out trying to find the culprits." Elijah said. "Wolfs and vampires targeted in one night. Perhaps the Faction and the witches are working together."

Klaus shook his head, "But why drug Camille? Even if there is ill will towards her, why drug her publicly and ensure I knew about it?"

"All of this is could be a distraction." Marcel pointed out.

"Yes, but for what goal?" Elijah turned around and asked Marcel, "Where is my sister? She spent the night with you, yes?"

Marcel nodded, throwing a cautious look Klaus' way before looking at Elijah again. "Yeah, she left me this morning to go to the Compound."

There was a knock on Cami's door. Elijah opened it and Rebekah came barging in.

"This is where all you bloody are? Why aren't you answering your fucking phones?" Rebekah's voice was shrill.

Cami immediately walked over and began rubbing her back soothingly. "What's wrong?"

"The coffin with my body. It's bloody missing," Rebekah looked at Klaus, "It's gone."

There was a moment of silence. Rebekah sank down in a chair dejectedly, sobbing into her hands.

"Impossible." Klaus muttered. "Who would dare steal from us? That coffin was magically guarded."

Marcel rose, "I think it's time I paid a visit to the witches." He walked to the door, but Elijah stood in his way.

"Wait, we can't go around half cocked yet. We need the more facts."

"Your sister's body has been stolen and only a witch could've opened that door!" Marcel yelled, "One of them betrayed you."

Rebekah sniffled more, Cami sat next to her murmuring words of comfort.

"Camille," Klaus said, making her look up, "Last night you spoke of a conspiracy with the government. You said they were spying on you."

Cami's face was blank until an idea clicked into place. "I was probably talking about the new branch Boudreaux told us about. Some top secret experimental branch who solely deals with the supernatural. But they aren't supposed to be operational yet."

"What?" Rebekah turned to her. "The bloody government? Why would they want my body? How would they know about it?"

"This is all speculation." Cami suddenly thought about Hope's safety. "Should we get Hope from school?"

"Hope's at her field trip." Klaus said. "She's in Baton Rouge."

Elijah looked at Cami, "It's likely more safe for her to be out of town. All of these events are linked and mean something sinister is coming. Hope's out of harms way."

"I gave her a cell phone this morning." Klaus said.

"Our phones are unreliable." Elijah said after he tried calling Hayley, "There's a spell blocking the signal."

Marcel made an impatient noise. "Sounds like that's all the facts we're going to get. I'm going to interrogate some witches."

"I'm coming with you." Rebekah stood.

Elijah nodded, "I'll check in with Hayley, see how I can help her and Jackson."

"I'll join you." Klaus said.

Cami rose to her feet, "Whoever stole Rebekah's body knew the compound would be empty last night."

"It wasn't, until I left to get you."

"I was the bait." Cami said. "Whoever stole the coffin used me to get you away. I'm going to contact the Faction, see if anyone has any news they'd like to share."

Klaus hung back after everyone left. "Be careful." He told her.

"Always." Cami smiled.

Klaus hesitated before cupping Cami's cheek and kissing her soundly on the mouth.

"What was that for?" Cami's eyes slowly opened, her voice was a whisper.

"Last night. I promised you a kiss."

"You have got to tell me what happened last night."

Klaus smiled. "I will, when all this is over. Maybe," Klaus paused, "Maybe we could have an important talk."

Cami held his eyes, was he saying what she thought he was? Her heart soared, but her head was all business. "Let's get to the bottom of this first."

* * *

The forty five minute bus ride to the capital city was spent singing the theme songs to their favorite shows, gossiping, and having fun. Hope barely partook in the festivities. The further they drove from New Orleans, the more Hope felt drained. Not weak per se, but not as strong as she usually was. Hope didn't feel as connected, it was her magic. It was weaker than usual. Davina warned her beforehand but Hope didn't think it would be this serious.

"You're a New Orleans witch, Hope. Our power comes from the ancestors who've been consecrated in the cemetery. That's where you'll feel your strongest and most powerful. The further away you get from it, the weaker your magic."

It was a new experience. Was this how regular people felt? Hope pondered over it while they toured the Old State Capital building.

"It's like a castle." Annie repeatedly whispered before snapping pictures of every inch of the place with her camera.

At lunchtime the students were allowed to play on the front yard of the Castle. They enjoyed rolling down the large mounds again and again. One time Hope's cell phone slipped out as she rolled. She quickly put it back in her skirt pocket. Hope remembered her father's instructions this morning.

Klaus' eyes were serious. "I'm giving you this, only to use in case of emergency. Everyone's number you need is already programmed in."

"Yes sir."

"If something happens you call me or your mother and if you have to, use your magic. Whatever Davina's taught you."

"Okay." Hope shoved the phone in her pocket. "Can I see Cami when we come back from the field trip?"

Klaus stood. "Cami's asleep right now. As soon as you get on the school bus I'm going back to her apartment to keep an eye on her." The school bus came around the corner. "Have fun, Hope. Remember what I said."

Mai looped her arm in Hope's. "Let's go! It's time to go to LASM!"

Once everyone was in an orderly line. Mrs. Libby and Mrs. Duncan led them across the street.

"I'm so excited. I've always wanted to visit the planetarium." Annie squealed, "When I grow up I want to work for NASA."

"I hear there's a mummy exhibit." Christina said, behind them.

The students were greeted by a guide and given a tour of the museum. They were about to move to the ceramic section when Annie told Mrs. Libby she needed to go to the bathroom.

"You can't go alone, Annie. The buddy system, remember?"

"I'll go with her." Hope offered.

"Ok Andrea. Y'all come back quickly, I don't want you to get lost."

They set off; when Hope went in the direction of the downstairs bathroom Annie grabbed her arm. "Wait, I'm sure there are bathrooms upstairs." Hope grinned at her mischievous friend. She had wanted to get a sneak peak of the upstairs galleries too. When they exited the bathroom Hope could tell something was wrong. Instead of the usual bustle the museum was silent. Hope glanced around. Where were the workers? Where was anybody?

"Where is every-"

Hope clamped a hand over Annie's mouth and yanked her back into the bathroom, ignoring her protests. They peered around the corner and saw men in black approaching. They wore all black and had their faces covered. What really gave her chills were the weapons. Guns holstered on their pants, and some held them in their hands. Hope felt Annie tremble.

The static from a walkie talkie crackled through the air. "Secure the perimeter soldiers. I don't want any surprises. Anyone you find, bring downstairs." The soldiers confirmed their obedience and walked past the bathrooms.

When Hope thought it was safe enough she pulled Annie along with her and ran to the nearest closet door. Hope thrust out her hand. _Open, c'mon open._ It took more concentration than she was used to but Hope heard the all too familiar sound of a lock clicking open. She pushed Annie in and closed the door before them.

"Oh my God oh my God." Annie whispered, panicking. "What's going on? What do they want?"

"Shh." Hope didn't know what was going on but she knew they couldn't panic. She took out her phone, the only source of light in the small room. "I'll call my dad."

Annie's brow furrowed. "Your dad? I thought he was dead."

Hope turned away as she called her father, not caring about the slip up. No signal. Her mother. No signal. Hope went down everyone in the contact list but got no signal. Even 911. Hope resisted the urge to throw the useless phone against the wall and scream.

Annie looked at Hope, her brown eyes were full of fear. "What now?" she whispered.

"Now, I try plan b." Hope took a deep breath. She snapped her finger in between Annie's eyes. "_Amdsrue_." Annie's eyes rolled up and her eyelids shut. Hope caught her before she fell to the ground. "Sorry Annie."

* * *

Cami was questioning the staff of the club she was at last night when she saw the breaking news. A hostage situation at the Louisiana Arts and Science Museum. Cami watched with wide eyes. News vans and SWAT teams were parked in front of the building. It was madness. Over 75 people were trapped inside. Including personnel, and visiting students on field trips.

"Oh, God." She dialed Klaus but the line was busy. Hayley was also unreachable. Finally she got Elijah. "Elijah!"

His voice was tinged with disappointment and sadness. "We know."

* * *

Hope peeped outside of the door. When she determined the coast was clear she cast a quick spell to keep the closet door closed. If all else failed, at least Annie would be safe. Hope's hands trembled with adrenaline. She needed to calm down and think. An invisibility spell! Davina tried to hide it from Hope but she got a glimpse of it anyway. What was the incantation? Hope performed it. Feeling more magic leave her. Hopefully this would work.

Hope silently crept along the second floor balcony and took in the sight below. The soldiers had people contained in the origami exhibit. People were crammed in tightly against each other, with just enough room for their jail keepers to walk through. Hope didn't see any familiar faces. She walked down further and saw her classmates and teachers held hostage in the ceramics exhibit. This sight was different. Soldiers were more aggressive, poking their guns at the students. Christina's eyes were red, and Mai had a large ugly scrape on her arm. Everyone was crouched in fear.

A man stood silently, apart from the rest. Clearly he was the leader.

"We haven't identified her yet, sir." A soldier reported.

"Keep searching. If she isn't with them then we've overlooked her in our search. We shut the building down, the witch must be here."

A chill went down Hope's spine. They were here for her, and they were scaring people she cared about just to catch her. She had to do something. Hope closed her eyes, she put every ounce of power in the words before her eyes flew open. "_Osacha tatcak_!" She yelled.

"She's here!" The leader said, swiveling around to the sound of her voice. But not before hell broke lose.

Suddenly the ceramic pieces flew at the soldiers, knocking one unconscious. The students and teachers put their hands over her heads to protect themselves from shrapnel.

"She's in the balconies! Get her!" The man's eyes found Hope and she knew she was no longer invisible.

Hope ran, her mind was so confused she was unable to recast the invisibility spell. She was almost to the back stairwell when hands clamped down on her shoulders. Hope screamed, holding out her hand and the man stumbled backwards over the side of the rail, falling over. But he wasn't alone. Other hands gripped her.

"Get off of me!" Hope yelled. Something cold and hard slammed down around her wrists. Hope eyed the chains with disgust. She tried to spell them off, but nothing worked.

"Nuh uh." One soldier tapped his knuckles on the chains. "Magic proof. You won't abracadabra your way out."

Hope glared up at her captors. She could feel the chain's metal cutting off her magic but Hope refused to give up. She muttered more spells then felt pain explode in the back of her head. Everything went black.

Agent Kyle looked at his men. "Get her to the van."

* * *

Klaus and Hayley ran at top speed, blurring through interstate traffic. Thankfully the phones were working again. Rebekah and Davina counteracted the spell and were now working on Hope's location.

"Whoever they are, they have witches on their side." Davina said in Klaus' earpiece. "They've blocked her location."

"I don't give a fuck what they've done, find my daughter!" Klaus roared.

Rebekah's voice was next, "We're trying Nik."

"Try harder. Call me when you have her location." Klaus hung up.

"It was all a distraction." Hayley said next to him. "The attacks, stealing Rebekah's coffin. Hope was the target. They waited for her to leave the safety of New Orleans and made sure we'd all be too busy to watch her. I couldn't spare wolves to watch her, and Marcel couldn't provide vamps."

"This isn't our fault." Klaus said, to convince himself. "We'll find her, and make those who did this suffer."

Hayley's phone rang. "Yeah?"

"We found her."

* * *

The rhythmic motion woke Hope up. Where was she? What happened to her friends? Were they safe? When Hope opened her eyes she saw nothing but darkness. A panicked noise escaped her.

"Someone's awake."

Hope relaxed. So she wasn't alone. That was good and bad. Hope slowly breathed. There was a black bag over her head. Her head hurt. Hope's energy felt depleted. The cold feel of the cellphone in her pocket was gone. She tentatively moved her arms and felt the weights around her wrists. The chains were still on, her hands were in between her legs, knees apart. Hope's back was against the moving wall. No. Hope recognized the movement of a vehicle.

"Where are you taking me?" Hope swallowed. Her mouth was dry.

"What a lovely accent." Another voice teased.

Hope screamed and began throwing herself back against the wall. Suddenly the bag was ripped off her face, making her still. Hope shut her eyes, giving them a chance to adjust to the light. A pair of steel blue eyes glared back at her. Not the familiar ones of her father, these were cruel.

"Enough." The man growled. He sat back down on the bench across from her. Now that Hope could see she saw two men on either side of her, and one next to the man she singled out as the leader.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You're spunky." The man's eyes narrowed. "I don't like spunky. We have something to calm you down." Hope didn't see the needle until it was jabbed into her right arm. She flinched. "It only hurts for a moment. Soon you'll feel relaxed and sluggish."

Hope glared at him. Her hair was a wild mess on her head and her shoes were scuffed. She felt like a wild animal. Hope turned her eyes on her captors. How could they do this to a child? This was wrong.

"Stop." The leader said, commanding her attention. "I don't want you trying to soften up my men. Not that it'd work. They know what you are, witch." He spoke the last word with such malice it made Hope shrink back. She never heard the term used negatively. The man leaned forward. "Look at you, with your big doe eyes and pouty mouth. As if you were merely a child. But you're not. You're a monster. You're probably planning to destroy me as I speak."

Hope wanted to tell him the thought had crossed her mind but suddenly everything felt slower. She struggled to keep her focus.

"Someone I loved is dead because of you. Because of things like you. Taking you is my duty as a citizen, but it also overlaps with personal revenge."

_I never killed anyone! _Hope's eyes fluttered closed. _No_. She forced them open. Hope used all of her energy to silently reach out to the chains. She could weaken them, she knew it. She allowed the power to build. Hope felt it bubbling up inside of her like a geyser.

"Who are you?" Her own voice sounded slurred.

"Agent Kyle."

"Do you want to know who I am?"

He regarded her coolly. "I know who you are."

"My mother 's name is Hayley Marshall. My father is Klaus Mikaelson." Hope shut her eyes, she felt it now, all of the power coursing through her. Hope remembered her family, and friends. Everyone who cared about her. It gave her strength. Hoper remembered what Auntie Bex said about cuss words, and told herself she was mad enough to use one. _Now_!

Hope's eyes flew open as she snapped the chains apart. Her hands were still cuffed, but now she had more mobility. "I'm Hope Mikaelson, bitch."

Hope stretched out her arms and screamed. She felt the magic radiating off of her, reaching through the machinations of the van. The van screeched to a halt, the speed it was going was so fast the abrupt halt caused it to tip. Then something else came crashing into the van, making it flip over multiple times. Hope, no longer chained was tossed about. It happened in seconds, Hope barely registered her body being thrown, or being knocked unconscious again.

When she opened her eye, her eyesight was blurry. Hope tasted metal in her mouth, along with something warm. Blood. She coughed. Her body felt broken all over, as if it were on fire. Hope tried sitting up. The simple act took minutes. She looked around her surroundings. Everyone else was still unconscious. The backdoor to the van was open. Hope heard sirens. No, her parent's always said to avoid ambulances and hospitals. She had to move.

By some miracle Hope slowly crawled out of the van. She staggered down the street. Hope was unfocused, everything blurred together, the panicking pedestrians, the pandemonium, the smoking cars. Hope kept ambling. She needed to get to a phone, she needed to call her father. Hope turned a corner, which led to an alley and collapsed onto the ground. Finally succumbing to the drugs, the wounds, and shock of it all.

* * *

Klaus and Hayley didn't need the locator spell. They followed the police cars that flew to a seven car accident on a main street. After that they simply followed their daughter's scent and found her limp body in an alley. Hayley sobbed as she took Hope's unconscious form in her arms. Hope's hair was full of dust, and grime, it was a wild mess. Her face was caked in streaks of blood and grime. There was a knot forming at the back of her skull, and her wrists had chains on them. Klaus snapped them off as if they were paper, Hope's skin was pink and scratched underneath. Her right arm had a puncture mark, and a small line of blood trickled from the side of her mouth.

Klaus' hands trembled as he touched his daughter. Still alive, but not undamaged. Klaus saw the vehicle in the middle of the fray. Hope stopped the van in the middle of an intersection. It was demolished. The sides were bent in, the backdoor was blown off. Other cars got tangled in the frenzy too. Klaus counted at least six.

When Klaus went to the van he found two bodies in the front, and four in the back. Some were still breathing. They were heavily armed, Klaus found a needle. They drugged Hope like they had Camille. That settled it. Klaus sped off then returned. Quickly dousing the car in gasoline before lighting a match and throwing it in the back of the van.

He went back to Hayley. "Let's get her home."

* * *

The hostage situation dominated the news days after. The seemingly unrelated car crash came in second. Hope was recovering in her room at the compound. Her physical wounds were healing fine, the psychological ones gave everyone concern.

"This is two big to do a memory wipe." Hayley told Klaus. He merely nodded his head, already drawing this conclusion.

Renoir Academy's elementary school was off for the next week. Counselors were brought in to help students and teachers deal with their trauma. The story got out piece by piece.

The students were on their tour when armed men suddenly rushed the premises, taking out security and taking hostages. Many witnesses said the men were looking for something. No one knew what. A group of them suddenly left the museum while the rest stayed, keeping guard until SWAT was finally able to break in hours later. A girl, Annette Tooley, was found locked in a custodian closet, completely unconscious.

"They were with the government." Cami told the Mikaelsons one evening. She just came from a Faction meeting. "The man in charge, Kyle Wagner, was a relative of Wentworth Wagner. He was the assistant mayor of New Orleans seven years ago. Marcel and Klaus killed him when they murdered the Faction members."

"This was revenge." Marcel muttered.

"In part," Cami agreed, "The government wanted to experiment on Hope. See if they could duplicate her powers. After this big PR nightmare they shut all other projects down."

The other agents involved all disappeared. Their bodies were found floating in the Mississippi River later. Cami didn't ask whether it was the wolves, vamps, or Mikaelsons that killed them. She didn't care.

"We didn't locate the traitors in the coven." Davina said. "We don't have any solid proof that anyone from the NO coven was involved. To accuse anyone would cause trouble and no one wants that. It's a relief these attacks were from an outside source."

"With inside help." Elijah said lowly.

Rebekah's body was also recovered. Klaus got its whereabouts after torturing one of the agents before killing him. It was also to be used in experiments, to see if duplicate skins of invulnerability could be made.

* * *

Hope remained at home the entire week when Renoir Academy's elementary school started again. When Cami began wondering the fate of Hope's school journey she got her answer from the Mikaelsons. Cami sat in a parlor with Klaus, Hayley, Rebekah, and Elijah.

"She doesn't want to go back." Hayley informed her, "And I'm not making her."

Covering up the Museum Attack was out of the question. It too big, it made national and international news. So the family settled for wiping Andrea Marshall from Renoir's records. Everyone was compelled and given new memories at the school it was like Hope was never there.

"Hope understand what this means?" Cami asked. Everyone nodded.

Hope attended in school for two months.

"How is she?" Cami asked.

"Thoroughly traumatized." Klaus looked at her. "She'll need you, Camille."

Hope hadn't been in much of a talking mood. She lie in her bed, recuperating. Hope didn't eat or do much. Davina couldn't coax her to use her magic. Cami went up to her room and knocked softly on the door.

"It's me."

"Come in."

Cami sat on the bed, stroking Hope's back. "They told me you're done with school."

"I'm sorry, Cami."

"Don't be, this isn't your fault."

Hope sat up. "Kyle hated me. Because I'm a witch. He said I'm the reason someone he loved died."

"He was wrong." Cami said firmly, but Hope shook her head, unconvinced.

"I forgot who I am. School made me think I was normal but I'm not." Hope's eyes were red as she looked at Cami. "I put my friends in danger because I'm a witch. I'm not normal." Hope never thought that was a bad thing until now. She sobbed.

"Hope, your friends are probably worried about you."

"They won't remember me after Auntie Bex casts her spell." Hope's face was grim. "They shouldn't. I don't need friends."

The tentative smile left Cami's face. "What do you mean?"

"I have enemies, people who hate me because of what I can do. They attacked the people I care about. Those _people_ put those handcuffs on me that took away my magic. I was helpless." Hope rubbed her wrists, as if the chains were still on them. "I never want to feel that way again. If I'm unable to use my magic I still need to be able to defend myself."

Hope looked past Cami, to her father and uncle who now stood in the doorway. "I need to learn how to fight." Klaus nodded his understanding, and agreement.

The hardness in Hope's eyes mirrored her fathers, and it sent a chill down Cami's spine. It didn't belong in someone so young, in a child. Hope's voice was dangerously low and devoid of emotion voice she spoke.

"Make me into a weapon."

* * *

**Poor Hope :( A lot's happened, and there's more to come. Talk to me! Tell me what your favorite parts were! Thanks for sticking with me :)**


End file.
